


Theo Returned for Him

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anti-Hero, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Bryronic Hero, Depressed Stiles, Desire, Emotional Conflict, Explicit Sexual Content, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Horniness, Hurt Stiles, Imaginary blow jobs, Jealousy, Lacrosse, Lots of Cum, M/M, Major Spoilers, Masturbation, Multi, Nemeton, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Original Mythology, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Series Spoilers, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Temporary Character Death, Theo is hung as f..., Ticklish Stiles, War Injuries, crazy ramblings, it gets messy, low-key Sciles, non-canon backstory, out of character everyone, season 5, sex as a weapon?, supernatural evolution, supernatural illness, wolf calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ok, so off the bat major spoilers for S05E01 &E02).</p><p>Theo has come back, the one person Stiles never expected to see again, is standing in front of them, drenched in rain water, fighting off a wolf and looking incredibly hot while he does it. Stiles finds himself falling for him quickly, too quick in fact. Does he trust Theo? Can he? He wants to, but why is there a doubt lingering, is Theo who he says he is? And what will happen if Stiles lets him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Return

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is being written at the same time as the season is playing out, things are likely to go AU very quickly. But I just couldn’t get these two out of my head since S05E01! Also major spoilers for season 5 ahead.

It had been buried deep because they were just kids, but they both knew. Even that chance meeting almost two years ago, nothing happened, even if the smooth cheeked werewolf wanted it to. When Theo asked after Scott, Stiles clammed up and the guy grinned, 'So you replaced me with Scott, huh? Should've figured.'

'No, it's not like that, it's different.' 

'Yeah, I've heard.' Theo grinned mirthlessly at him and Stiles backed off a bit as his eyes glowed amber before returning to greyish blue. 

'You’re…a werewolf?’

‘Yeah, Stiles. Don’t tell me you’re surprised by that?’

‘I…no.’ Stiles looked at him closer now, as though he could somehow see the change. But Theo had it under control; just the glowing eyes, no claws, no fangs, no hair. He laughed at Stiles’ sudden unease and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. 

‘I’m still me, just a bit different.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why don’t I tell you about it, put your mind at ease?’

Stiles looked at him, eyes roving over those firm shoulders and strong muscular arms in his loose, light vest. His gaze darted up and met Theo’s blue orbs staring at him. ‘Tell me.’

‘Well, I was skating, not very good at it…’

 

That was two years ago and the guy looked just the same; the same cut of hair, the same smooth skin, the same balance of cute and muscular. Stiles found himself staring at the rain slick teen who just smiled at him in return, watching his reaction like it was the greatest thing in the world. And then Stiles remembered where he was and quickly frowned, feeling suddenly out of his depth, his nervous scent causing Malia to turn to him. 

But Stiles had his gaze locked onto someone he thought he'd never see again. This was going to be awkward. He could see the look in Theo's eyes though, the way Scott darted a glance at Stiles, saw the frown cross his friend's face. 'Theo.' The name felt strange on his tongue, he hadn't said it aloud in a while. 'Theo, um.'

'It's ok.' He grinned suddenly and Stiles felt his stomach lurch. Oh this was bad. Even if the others didn't notice, Theo sure did, but he just gave him that grin, lips slightly parted, teeth showing as Stiles struggled to bring himself under control. 

 

At school the next day, Stiles watched him arrive in all waves and happiness, and he was torn between scowling and returning the greeting. But instead he focused on keeping his heartbeat steady, trying to avoid thinking about Theo's nice hair and great body and good looks… There was momentary pause as they passed by each other and it was as though time slowed to a crawl. They lingered there, sizing each other up, like two combatants going to war, but Stiles knows he's already lost. Theo's easy grin reminds him a little too much of Jackson's smirk, but unlike that jock, Theo has something else, something that makes Stiles want to drop his guard and let him into their circle, into Scott's pack, into his life. Something dangerous.

 

It was his idea to grab Theo and bring him to Scott, to put his fears at rest, as it were. Even if he wasn’t sure what the real reason was: the lack of trust, or the fact he wanted to trust the wolf, or something else entirely. That maybe, just maybe he wanted to see Theo again, maybe the fact he couldn’t stop thinking about him last night was an indicator that it was something a little less suspicious. 

So there the three of them were, Theo had come quickly when he saw Stiles walking towards him, grin already on his face. It dimmed a little when he saw Scott was with him. Stiles stood apart from the two of them: Theo and Scott leaning against the shelves opposite each other. They listened as he recounted his story, even though Stiles has heard it before he listened again, watching for changes, not sure if he wanted there to be any. Theo talked at Scott, but his eyes kept flicking over to Stiles, kept causing that lurch in the pit of his stomach. They kept catching the other's stare and it sparked a flame, burning brighter each time they crossed gazes. Stiles is glad he’s not standing so close to them, and with Scott's attention focused on Theo, Stiles uses the opportunity to admire his body more closely; the smoothness of his exposed chest, the sweep of his neck muscles, the cut of his hair, the way his lips part every time he speaks or smiles. He’s dressed in that same loose but tight clothing that just hints at the smooth muscular strength contained beneath.

Stiles listened to the story and then challenged it, it's his role after all, to be the skeptic while Scott can be the good guy. Theo looked at him, taken aback and defends himself, ‘I’m not lying.’ He glanced between Scott’s careful gaze and Stiles’ accusing frown. ‘Why would I?’

'Because you're not who you say you are.' Stiles shot back as the other guy looked at him, hurt now. Stiles saw the reaction, the way his head flicked back at that, the way his mouth drooped a little. And he knew he was going to have to make this up to Theo later, once he explained... So he sticks on his jealous and cynical face and listens as Theo tells the tale of 4th Grade asthma attacks. And he rolls his eyes, the story is heart-warming enough to make Scott accept him, Stiles knows it. But there was something else in that memory; tinged with sadness and he almost lost control of his forced frown. In that moment Stiles just wants to grab Theo and kiss him and hug him until the sorrow and pain is gone from those pretty eyes. Stiles blinks his own in surprise at the strength of the image those thoughts conjured up. But Theo was looking at Scott, pleading with him, ‘Lone wolves don't make it on their own.’ 

The bell rings before Scott can reply and Theo moves out, with one last lingering, sorrowful glance at Stiles. He rolls his eyes in mockery and sighs silently as Scott looks after the disappearing wolf, weighing up the request. But Stiles groans to himself; he came off as the world's biggest jerk to someone he…well fuck it, he really likes. He buried the feeling and turned to Scott, determined at least to play his role. ‘You’re not buying this, are you Scott?’

‘I don’t know Stiles, I think he might be genuine.’

‘Ahh, come on Scott!’ But it’s not much use, Stiles can see his best friend has already been won over. So he grits his teeth, about to make a final fruitless objection when Scott speaks again.

‘Well, if you really think something’s wrong, why don’t you take Liam and check it out.’

‘Why Liam?’ Stiles asked puzzled.

‘He needs to learn sometime.’

Stiles muttered his agreement and followed Scott to find his Beta.

 

The midnight meeting in the woods with Liam and Theo doesn't exactly go to plan. It was only after hearing Liam describe the grief Theo was feeling that Stiles turned back, the awkwardness of it all making him nervous. Of course finding the werewolf blocking their way made him feel even worse. But Theo seemed glad to see him, casually glancing at Liam before speaking to Stiles. Their words were hollow, false until Stiles stopped.

‘Why are you here, Theo?’

The teen grinned at him, as though enjoying the conversation. ‘It’s simple, I came back here for Scott.’ And Stiles can feel Liam throbbing beside him, ready to attack. He just looks at Theo, their eyes playing out the true fight as his face twists into a scowl. But then Theo says the words he least expected. 

‘But I also came back for you.’ He even said it differently, his face cautious, reaching his hand out before thinking better and pulling it back as he watched for Stiles’ reaction. And at that point it doesn't even matter that Scott's first beta is standing beside him because Stiles feels his stomach lurching, his heart starting to race and the stirring in his pants that's been threatening all day. Theo has his attention fixed so totally on him, like they're the only two people in the world. 

‘I, uh, I know.’ He forces his voice into casualness, but the look in Theo's eyes knows he's lying. Those words meant a lot. The last grin was only for him before Theo disappeared into the forest.

 

Meeting Scott at the edge of the woods, Stiles is curt, a quick reply to his question and climbs into the Jeep. 

Liam glances between them, desperate to fill the silence, ‘I fell in a hole!’ The two older teens looked at each other and Stiles tries not to laugh. Scott grins at Liam and walks over to Stiles. 

‘So what happened?'’ 

‘Nothing. He was laying flowers at the bridge where his sister died, ok? It was super awkward and embarrassing, and can we just leave it at that?’ Scott stared at him, something was definitely up, a glance back to Liam who almost blurted out on the spot what Stiles had smelt like when Theo had spoken about coming back for him. But he didn’t because Stiles let out a yell of frustration; the engine stalling as he tried to rev up.

‘Fuck it!’ He ripped open the hood and began rooting around inside it, muttering to himself, not even caring that Scott could hear him. ‘I just want to fucking go home, and jerk off, and forget about this stupid, fucking day!’ The last words punctuated by blows to the carburettor. Liam sits inside testing the engine as Scott and Stiles exchange quick words over the duct taped mess of motor parts. Scott is being so fucking reasonable that Stiles can’t stand him right now, his anger increasing and increasing until he finally loses it and strikes the engine with his hand, cutting the palm open. 

'Gah! Fucking hell!' He's pissed off because of the stupid charade they needed to put on, because he's still not sure if Theo is Theo, and he just wants Scott to be careful for one fucking time!

 

He eventually gets home and collapses onto his bed, the lights are out and his father won’t be back for another hour. He lets his hand drift down to his crotch and finally lets his cock rise, after hours of trying to control it. He quickly strips off and closes his eyes, his imagination wasting no time in bringing Theo’s hot body to his mind’s eye. He jerks off slowly at first, glorying in the feelings repressed for too long. He does the same as last night, murmuring Theo’s name beneath his breath, one hand cradling his full balls, teasing the area between his legs until he press up against it; not quite as good as a finger in his ass, but he’s in a hurry to get some relief, doesn’t want the mess of lube, not while he’s dreaming of Theo’s smooth skin on his own, the clean-shaven senior looking much younger than his years as his warm wet lips wind their way down Stiles’ torso until, they reach his yearning, throbbing cock and then take his thickness into that hot wet mouth. ‘Theo!’ He groans, the feelings building as he repeats the name over and over again; pressing and massaging and jerking in long strokes now. His fantasy changes again as he reaches down to cradle the soft hair and sees Theo flick those pretty eyes towards him. Stiles feels his cum rising and just lets it flow as he crests the wave and loses himself in the fantasy of his old friend sucking him off. ‘Theo! Theo! Theo! Theo, uh, uh, oh yeah, oh yeah! Fuck yes, use that mouth, ugh, Theo!’ Finally he’s spent and Stiles lets his head fall back against the pillows on his bed, glancing down to see the cum ropes all over his chest, one spurt having reached his chin, such was the power of his orgasm.

He cleaned himself up and instead of rolling over into sleep, he pulls out the plastic crime board and starts to place the evidence, the name at the center, Theo Raeken, because there was something still that lingered in Stiles’ mind. There was something Theo hadn’t told him, and until he knew what, he couldn’t let the guy join Scott’s pack. He might want to, might want it just for the excuse to hang out with him, be near him, commit more images of that perfect face to his memory, but the risk held him back. Stiles bowed his head, resting it against the board. ‘Damn it Theo, why can’t you just be you?’ He muttered.

On the other side of town, Theo mirrored Stiles' posture; his head bowed as he stared into the fire, embers slowly petering out. He glanced at the two individuals sitting nervously in front of him. He sighed, all he wanted to have to do tonight was go to bed, maybe jerk off a little, maybe figure out how to get Stiles on his side, because then he’d definitely get into Scott’s pack. But no, he had to deal with this first. With this…mistake. He walked in front of the table and glared at the man and woman sitting there. He hesitated for barely a second, reaffirming his rationale for these…unfortunate measures. Satisfied he ordered them to go to the hospital, and went up to his room, washing the blood from his hands. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, whispering to himself, the truth being so simple in those words; ‘I came back for you Stiles.’


	2. Trust?

Theo’s eyes flicked awake and he blinked, remembering where he was, subduing the dreams that haunted his nights lately. He threw back the covers and showered quickly, changing into yet another loose vest and light jacket, unlocking his door as he did so. He paused at the top of the stairs, his enhanced hearing picking up the mutters of the two adults in the kitchen beneath him. Setting his face to neutral he walked down the wooden steps, his noise prompting them to go quiet, their faces tinged with fear as he turned into the kitchen, sitting down at the island to eat the cereal placed in front of him. He sniffs the contents before starting to eat, glancing between them. ‘Where did you go?’

‘Briar County, ninety minutes away, DIY accident, my foolish husband.’ The woman spoke quickly in clipped tones, not looking at either Theo or the man nervously gripping his keys.

‘What names did you give?’

‘Janet and Henry Foster, I checked the phonebook before going in.’

‘Huh.’ Theo snorted into his cereal. ‘It’ll do.’ He ate the rest in silence before gesturing for the man to move out in front of him. ‘Move, drive me to school.’ The woman made as if to speak but he just looked at her, brow raised. ‘No.’

 

Stiles and Scott were standing outside the main building as Theo rolled up. He greets them with that trademark grin and waves up at them. Scott nods warmly, Stiles hesitating before waving back, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. ‘Dude, what gives?’ 

‘Huh?’ 

‘Well, last night you thought he was some sort of serial killing werewolf,’ Scott replied without any nod to the fact that it's happened before, Stiles thought incredibly. ‘And today you greet him like it's fourth grade all over again?’ 

'I…you said…but…' Stiles floundered, watching Theo grin at him as he passed by. Well, at them both, but Stiles felt like it was meant just for him. 'Look there's something going on with him, I can feel it!' 

Scott smiled at his friend, 'Yeah tension is pouring off you! Look,' he continued as they walked towards the school, 'He's in your history class, right?' Stiles nodded, 'So see if he has that criminal tremor you were talking about yesterday!' Scott grinned as Stiles scowled. 

'That's a real thing Scott!' 

'Whatever dude, I'll see you at lunch.'

 

In history class Stiles sits with Theo right beside him the two exchanging enough glances to make Lydia, who was sitting behind them, raise a brow. Stiles could feel her gaze on him and he quickly stopped looking at the werewolf. Theo didn't feel the same and studied Stiles openly, his lips parted as his eyes roved across Stiles' handsome features. Stiles began to fidget even more than normal, tapping his foot, clicking his pen, his fingers rapping on the desk. He stopped after a minute and pulled out a piece of paper, writing furiously before crossing it out, then writing again, then crossing out, until he finally got the words right. He crumpled the paper up into a tiny envelop and flicked at Theo. The werewolf looked surprised to see the scrap fly over his desk but he reached out to catch it before it missed. Stiles kept glancing over, seeing Theo's grin widen as he read the contents. Then Stiles frowned, realising he probably should have scribbled out the first few attempts instead of crossing them out; 'Theo, I want to meet up…' 'Theo, I'll be in the parking lot...' 'Theo, meet me behind the oak at the edge of school?' And then finally it was simple, 'Meet me at lunch?' Theo grinned over at him as he wrote his reply, refolded the note and flicked it back at Stiles, landing perfectly square on his table. Stiles quickly fumbled it open; 'The oak is good, bring your jeep? I wanna talk. In private.' Stiles looked at him and nodded as Theo smiled happily at him. But then Stiles frowned at his open book; was that the happy smile of Theo meeting up with his old friend? The cunning smile of evil Theo and his no doubt horrifying masterplan? Or the smile of Theo who thinks he'll get into Scott's pack if he gets Stiles on his side? Or on his back...Stiles quickly stubbed out the image that sexy thought brought up, trying to avoid looking at Theo the rest of class. It was hard.

 

Stiles rushes out the door, almost avoiding Scott, but not quite. 'Stiles? Where are you going? What about lunch?'

'Uh, I, um, I was going to uh,' He sees the Junior Soccer team walk by and plucks a ball from one of the players, 'Going to watch soccer. Yup, big fan, love the, you know, the goals, yup. And see the, uh, um, you know, the try-outs.' Scott raised a brow, 'What? I watched it over the summer!'

'Ummm.'

Stiles began to wilt under the Alpha's gaze until Kira rescued him. 

‘Scott! When were you going to tell me about college?’ 

'I-' He broke off, Stiles had disappeared.

Tossing the ball back to the waiting Junior, Stiles ran over to his jeep, firing the engine, hoping that for once it would just start. Stiles drives until he gets out of sight of the school and then pulls over. 

'Get in.' 

Theo grins as he climbs into the jeep. 'I wasn't sure you'd come.'

'I asked you here.' There was silence as Stiles drove on, 'You've a free period, right?' 

'Two.' 

'Oh, nice.' 

Silence again, but he could feel the werewolf watching him. 'Look, about yesterday in the locker room...' 

'It's fine.'

'You sure?'

'It's fine Stiles, there must be a reason you didn't tell Scott you already knew. I just don't get why you're so suspicious of me. I thought you'd be on my side.' He sounded hurt and Stiles cursed himself.

'Yeah. It’s Scott, well I don't want him to let his guard down. It's not you exactly, but there's been a lot of threats to him.'

'I get it now. You're a good friend.' He paused and turned those sorrowful eyes on Stiles, 'but, still, you were pretty mean.' 

'Theo.' Stiles mumbled, 'I didn't mean it.'

'Yeah.' Silence again, this time it's Stiles who's glancing at him. But just as he went to speak, Theo whispered gently, 'Maybe it was a mistake to come back. Maybe I was better off alone.'

'Omega, huh?'

Theo nodded as he looked out the window, 'I just want...no I need a pack, that's why I came back, mostly. When you spoke about Scott two years ago, he was kinda like me, but then he became an Alpha.'

'Is that what you want?' Stiles asked, testing the waters.

'No. I need the pack, Stiles, that's why I came back to Beacon Hills. To Scott.' He replied simply.

'Yeah, you said.'

Theo turned to him, eyes bright, 'But you remember last night?'

'Yeah, you said you came back for Scott.' Stiles couldn't keep the jealousy from his voice as he did so, but Theo just grinned at him.

'Hey, you did the same thing to me in the locker room.'

Stiles frowned, glancing at him, 'Huh?'

'It was petty, but Liam was there: Scott's beta?' He licked his lips before continuing on, 'I need Scott's pack because I'm an Omega. But I wanted to come back for you. I've been looking forward to being here with you for the past two years. Ever since we met on that day by the lake, I wanted-'

'Stop!' Stiles cuts him off, slowing to a crawl as Theo spoke passionately, moving closer to him, his lips parted, Stiles unconsciously licking his own, but then he paused. 'I'm sorry, we can't take the chance.' He moved back and put the jeep into gear again. 

Theo studied him for a while before speaking, they were near the school again, 'Guess I'll just have to prove myself to you first.'

Stiles couldn't help but smile a little at that, as he stopped to let Theo out. 'Thanks Theo, for meeting me.' He said a little coolly, but Theo just grinned his starry smile as Stiles drove off.

 

It was late at night and Stiles sat hunched in his jeep, staring surreptitiously at the darkened house a little way off. He had trailed Theo's Dad here after school, but had to stop off for some supplies before swinging back around to start the stakeout. But it had been quiet and the car was gone. Stiles had noticed the fresh cast on the man's hand and frowned. The part of his brain that was always suspicious flicked on immediately; a fresh cast? How fresh? Could the signature been affected by it? But then the other part, the part that was rapidly succumbing to his desires for Theo tried to justify it; 'Maybe it didn't set right? Maybe it is a recurring problem? Maybe there was some strange bone disease?' He mumbled away to himself as he sat in the car, wondering what Theo was doing, was he even home? Stiles felt bored and as he continued to think about Theo he reached down and massaged his hardening cock through the fabric of his pants, feeling it rise and bulge against the tightness. He bit his lips and let his mind wander back to that delicious, sexy fantasy he had created last night, the sparkling eyes of Theo so vivid in his mind's eye as his smooth warm lips wrapped around the shaft of Stiles' throbbing cock...He groaned at the intense image and pushed his hand down into his pants, frustrated by the restrictions, but unable to stop. He bucked his hips slightly in order to get a better grip, before pulling his hand out suddenly after getting the feeling of being watched. 

Nothing. 

But before he could re-awaken his now soft cock, there was a series of knocks on the window. Stiles twisted around to see Theo smiling at him from the curb. He blushed, thinking the hottie had caught him, but Theo gave no indication of it. 

'Uh hi.'

'Stiles.' He opened the door and Stiles climbed out trying not to look guilty. 'Why are you outside my house?'

'Your house? Nope, I'm not, I'm just waiting.' The words tumbled over each other in a rush.

'For who?' Theo looked genuinely puzzled, 'Are you still waiting?'

'No.' Stiles answered quickly, 'I, ah, um...'

'Do you wanna come in?' Theo gestured at the house behind him, voice hopeful. Stiles caught it and hesitated before nodding.

'Yeah, I'd like that.'

'Cool.' Theo grinned again.

The two teens walked up the drive and Stiles asked casually, 'So your parents home?'

'No, no else is here. They went out.'

Stiles made a mental note of the strange tone to Theo’s voice when he answered the question, even though he didn't feel threatened at all. But still, his gut was telling him something was up. 

 

Theo led him into the house, the fire crackled in the grate, but apart from that the house was dark. 'No lights, huh?'

'Oh, sorry, I'm used to not needing them. Here.' Theo reached past Stiles and flicked the switches. They were closer than before, if only for an instant. Theo breathed in Stiles and felt the nervous energy coupled with the hint of arousal. But then he pulled back and Stiles didn't seem to have noticed. He looked around as the werewolf moved into the kitchen. It was...normal, nothing unusual at all. A bit on the barren side perhaps; moving boxes still stacked in one corner. 'Hey, you wanna drink?' Stiles nodded as he walked towards the fridge, pausing at the island when he saw Theo. He had unzipped his hoodie and tossed it off to one side, standing there now in his vest, his smooth tanned back muscles revealed by the swooping neckline, the shape of his hard pecs easy to see, but it was his sculpted arms that held Stiles' attention. The way Theo braced himself on the counter-top, making the corded muscles stand out that kept his eyes riveted to the spot, licking his lips unconsciously, his cock already a rigid pole in his too tight pants. Theo grinned at him and slid the can of soda across the surface. Stiles blinked and reached down to adjust himself, hidden by the island. Then his eyes darted up to see Theo's smirk.

'Fuck I hate werewolves!'

'Yeah, it's a nice perk! But I hope you don’t need it to see what I want?’ Theo moved around the island towards Stiles and the other teen could see clearly enough without supernatural senses that he wasn't the only one excited. Theo came close to him, the air was heady with the smell of arousal, of the giddy desire that poured from Stiles in waves, of the torrents of testosterone from both of them that mingled with it all. He moved closer and closer to Stiles until he stood a whisper from him. Stiles' eyes widened slightly as Theo braced himself against the counter again, this time leaning forward aggressively into Stiles' space. And then he saw Theo's eyes close. He knows what happens next and waited for it. The soft brushing of his lips against Stiles’ sent a tremor sizzling down his spine and he couldn't resist pulling the teen closer, revelling in the contact of their bodies, in the press of cock on cock, even through the fabric of their clothes. He let his hands roam all over Theo's perfect sculpted body, moaning as Theo ground into him, moving hard, bucking his hips as he grabbed onto Stiles and thrust hard against him. Stiles pulled back, breathing hard. 'Theo, I-'

'Sshhhhh.' Theo placed one finger gently against his tingly lips and Stiles stopped speaking. 'Don't speak, well not too much! I like how you talk.' He grinned and pulled his vest off completely as Stiles starred at him, entranced, letting him unbutton his shirt and pull it open. Theo began kissing him again, lips at first, then moving slowly down his chin, planting little kisses across that jawline and licking the spot where it met his neck, Stiles losing himself in the waves of pleasure that Theo's hot wet tongue delivered, moaning aloud, muttering his name. 

'Uh, Theo! Oh, yeah, just, just, uh!' 

He felt Theo grin against his skin and his cock throb as the werewolf's hands moved across his torso, fingers tweaking his nipples as Stiles gasped. And then Theo left a glistening trail as his tongue wound its way down Stiles' body to the smooth skin above his briefs. He glanced down as his fingers ran through Theo's hair, it was just like his fantasy, the guy grinning slightly, wet lips parted, teeth showing. Stiles' breathing was heavy, practically panting as Theo unbuckled the belt and pulled the restricting pants down to Stiles' ankles, along with his briefs, letting his throbbing, drooling cock free spring out. Theo glanced at him and grinned again. Before Stiles could protest, before he could say they had already gone too far, Theo had licked the head sending Stiles over the edge. He moaned and panted, and shook as Theo began to suck him off, his mouth and lips moving up and down the shaft as his tongue licked and slurped and brought Stiles to the brink and back over and over again, his hands varying between a gentle squeeze of his balls and roving up his naval as Stiles gripped his hair tight in one hand, staving off the inevitable, the other running up and down Theo's arms, glorying in the feel of the smooth skin and hard muscle under his fingertips. But he couldn't last forever, it had barely been five minutes and he was already there; utterly overwhelmed, his muttering and gasps rising as he tightened his grip on Theo's hair. 

'Ugh, oh, oh yeah, um, Theo, oh, Theo, oh fuck, I'm cumming!' Theo pulled off him and his hand took over as he pumped Stiles to his climax. 'Oh Theo, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck, oh, oh, oh...oh!!! Fuck, yes Theo!'

He glanced down to see Theo watching his approaching orgasm with those beautiful eyes and that was it; too much. He spurted hard, the first explosion hitting Theo in the face, he blinked in surprise but let it dribble down his smooth cheeks, his chin, joining the other mess on his chest and abs. Stiles couldn't wait anymore and pulled him back to his feet and pressed against him, pushing back against the island, the aggressive one now. 'Mhhm!' He groaned as they kissed again, his tongue invading Theo's mouth deep and Stiles could feel Theo's still hard cock against his own sensitive member. He made as if to stroke him, but Theo pushed him back gently, licking his lips. 'No.' He ran his arms across Stiles shoulders and rested his hands on the back of his neck, 'I like you Stiles.' 

‘I got that. Now come on!’ 

'It's fine, I've wanted to do that for two years. I told you I came back for you.’ He paused as they stared at each other, close together, then asked Stiles the hard question. ‘Now do you believe me? Do you trust me?'


	3. Lingering Doubts

Stiles sat in his jeep, grumbling as it stubbornly refused to start and Scott looked out the windshield. The Alpha did what he had become used to doing every other week and carefully sniffed the air, unnoticed by Stiles, catching his friend’s scent. He blinked, Stiles was happy. Even if he leaked irritation right now, there was a base layer of contentment under it all. Scott drew a little more of it in; ah yes, that was the cause. Stiles was practically always horny, Scott had got used to the smell of his arousal quickly after becoming a werewolf, but there was less of it now. The Alpha smiled to himself; Stiles getting lucky! Though he was a bit surprised that his best friend hadn’t said anything about…them. Yeah, Scott had noticed enough to see that Stiles wasn’t limited to women, and if Scott thought about it more he’d realise that Stiles was a lot more interested in the lacrosse team than the cheerleaders! The jeep finally roared into life as two patrol cars switched on their sirens and peeled out of the lot. They glanced at each other before looking back to see the Sheriff climbing into Deputy Parrish’s car and roaring out along with the other officers. Stiles gunned his engine into a whine and followed the lights.

 

Theo arrived before Stiles and Scott, drawn to the scene of the carnage while he was out running, catching the sound of Stiles' jeep and following it to the destination. He didn't approach them though, preferring to go higher up and observe them all, his sharp ears picking up on Stiles' conversation with his Dad, the obviousness of his answer irritating Theo. 

'Yeah, I think I do.' With a muttered afterthought, ‘Theo.’

So it seemed Stiles still didn't trust him. He chewed his lip absently and pulled back when he saw Stiles leave. But then his ears picked up the squeak of the radio from near Deputy Parrish and he moved closer to where Stiles had stopped, listening intently. Theo frowned when Stiles whispered his name again, was he so serious about not trusting him? Did Stiles really think he was capable of such destruction? Well...he was, but that wasn't the point. Theo thought he and Stiles had really connected last night, thought they could at least make progress towards friends, if nothing else. Theo frowned at that thought, no, he didn't want to be just friends with Stiles, he wanted to be with Stiles. But if the human didn't trust him, it wouldn't matter what Theo thought or wanted. He sighed to himself and left them alone, crawling across the structure and dropping down to run back home. 

Theo let himself in, the house darkened, the fire reduced to crackling timbers. He liked having a fire on, made him feel like he was at home, and not just this house with those…two upstairs. He could hear their heartbeats, slow and steady; asleep. Theo walked carefully up the stairs, unlocked his room and entered, casting his eyes about to ensure nothing had been disturbed. Locking the door behind him, he pulled off his clothes until he stood in the light of the fading full moon, naked. He felt its pull on him, and resisted. Easy. He sighed again and collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes and reaching down to grasp his already hard cock. Theo groaned softly as Stiles’ face came to mind. The other hand reached up to fondle his erect nipples and caress the smooth skin of his pecs and ab muscles. He licked his lips as he brought last night’s events back to his mind, the perfection of Stiles laid bare before him, the eagerness with which the teen had let Theo suck him off, the perfect hardness of his cock in his hot wet mouth. Theo moaned aloud, lips parting as he envisioned that thickness pressing into him again, wanting it, needing to have Stiles grasp his hair and urge him onwards. The fire of his orgasm approached sooner than expected as he relived the sweet moment of Stiles’ eruption splattering all over his face, the saltiness of the drops he sneaked into his mouth. He wanted Stiles so bad, wanted to feel him against him, wanted to suck him again. Theo arched his head as he came, that image of Stiles gazing down at him as he jerked the teen to completion sending the werewolf over the edge, his own cum firing over his abs to land in a white dropped mess on his pecs and hands. Theo gasped out Stiles’ name as he finished, letting his hands fall away from his still hard cock. Rolling over to his stomach he grabbed his pillow and hugged it against himself, wrapping his strong arms around it, grinding his cock against the sheets, feeling like he could go again. Hell, he could go all night and it wouldn’t matter, he needed to taste Stiles again, needed to feel his body against his own. Needed Stiles to trust him, to like him back. The desire was almost stronger than the need for a pack; he felt the conflict within himself: Stiles first, or pack first? He hadn't expected it to be this hard.

 

The day after and Theo is watching Scott in class again. Far enough to look and listen, close enough to hear his heartbeat. It was quiet at first, noting the 75 on his test, before glancing up to see what was distracting Scott from his work. He frowned when he noticed Liam there, gesturing frantically. Theo licked his lips wondering what was bothering the cute young Beta. Scott tapped his the ear and Liam pulled back, whispering low enough for only Theo and Scott to hear. 

‘She’s here. In history. What do I do?’

‘Fire alarm.’ Scott muttered as he flipped pages.

Then a few moments of unbearable awkwardness as Scott stumbled his way through the chapter from last night. Theo sighed and leant back, feigning interest as he wondered where Stiles was right now. What was he doing? He had a free period now, right? Theo was almost tempted to drop this class just to get a better opportunity to be near Stiles. He was already in most of his classes and once lacrosse started back up he was trying out for the team for sure. 

Then the fire alarm screamed out and he smirked, an easy distraction to get everyone out of the way. He followed Scott to the history classroom, ducking behind the pillar close-by. He watched as they took the unconscious girl out of the room, the history teacher helping them along. He peaked around the corner to see Stiles sliding to a halt, focusing on the teen as he fussed over Scott and gestured towards his jeep. Hmm. He had better follow them just in case. Theo snuck past the teachers and dropped his bag by a tree, slipping out of his clothes, stuffing them into the bag and shutting his eyes as he let the transformation take over. After a series of pops and crackles he opened them, colour draining from the world as he glanced down at paws instead of hands. He padded over to the bag and gripped it tight in his mouth before running off towards the woods, seeking to cut through the infrequently followed paths to wherever Stiles had taken the girl. He guessed the vet where Scott worked, but kept his ears peaked for Stiles’ jeep, the one car that stood out from the rest thanks to its duck taped engine.

 

Stiles groaned into the floor and watched as Kanima 2.0 ran out the door. At least Jackson could be bound by mountain ash. He tried to move but nothing; paralysed.

'Think of a body part,' Deaton says and Stiles joins in with Scott in trying to move as Malia struggles fruitlessly. ‘Concentrate on a hand or foot and it’ll get easier.’

But of course the one body part Stiles focused on doesn't move. For the first time ever. So he concentrates and squeezes his eyes shut, letting the image of Theo wander into his mind, his grin, his face, the way his eyes lit up when Stiles pulled him close enough to kiss, the feel of his soft hair and smooth hard body. The lurch he felt in his stomach whenever Theo looked at him, the way he wanted to throw his suspicions out the window and just grab that hunk and kiss him hard enough so that nothing else mattered. He let his fantasies and memories boil together for the twenty minutes they lay sprawled on the ground. Stiles could almost see Theo in front of him, grinning at him, and as the other werewolves growled and felt movement return, Stiles remained on the floor for a moment more, before feeling his cock spring into life, flaring out along the shaft as Theo's mouth wraps around that hard long member in his memory. Stiles groans as numbness drains from his body, and feels strong arms lift him upwards, 'Ahh, thanks, Sco-' The words died in his mouth as he see it's Theo who is helping him up, one hand on his waist, the other on his back. 'Theo.' They stare at each other as Scott grabs the table and pushes himself to his feet.

'I'm fine guys, thanks.' He grunts out as Theo ignores him, focused entirely on Stiles as their eyes lock.

'Are you ok?' The Omega asks him as Stiles moves away, pushing Theo’s hands off him, but collapses again before he can reach the table. Theo moves behind him and pulls him up, not letting go this time; standing close enough that Stiles feels his warm breath on the back of his neck. He bows his head, furious that his body betrays him twice; cock refusing to go down. There's a hint of pressure from Theo as he guides Stiles to the metal table, a tiny suggestion that Theo was just as horny, his cock excited enough to push against Stiles’ ass. 

He grabbed the side of the table and muttered, 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Theo whispered and moved away.

'Why are you here?' Scott asked him, frowning at Stiles' surprising failure to complain.

'I heard about Tracy and followed you here. I uh, thought you could handle it so I held back. But when, um...'

'What?'

'Uh, nothing.' Theo looked uncomfortable and glanced at Stiles before continuing, 'I'm here now.'

'Great.' Stiles muttered under his breath. That damn werewolf had probably smelt his horniness... 'Just great.'

'I can help.' There was no reply to his words and he frowned, 'Look I just want to help, that doesn't mean I'm part of the pack. Or that you accept me or whatever.'

Scott looked at Stiles and nodded. 'Fine, we need another pair of eyes. No Stiles,' Scott turned to his best friend as he grumbled, protesting. 'It's just support, that's all. He’s not one of us.'

Stiles didn't say anything, he felt vulnerable enough hunched over the table, gripping the edge tight, ass exposed to Theo, even as his cock continued to throb beneath it. He glanced back at the werewolf and saw something in his eyes; sincerity perhaps, something that just hinted at maybe he could trust this guy after all.

 

Pulling up outside the station, Stiles could see it was already too late. Parrish was outside, running interference with the medics while his father sat hunched on the stairs, comforting a shaken Mrs Martin. Scott jumped out and Stiles made to do the same, before Theo grabbed him from behind in the back seat; a firm grip on Stiles' shoulder.

'Wait, Stiles.'

'Fuck Theo! I nearly-'

'I'm sorry.' Theo whispered, 'I just, I wanted to say sorry, for not being there sooner. I-'

'It's fine.' Stiles barked at him.

'We're alone Stiles, they can’t hear us.' He nodded at the others gathered around Malia. 'Can't we just-'

'Theo, come on, man.' Stiles tried to move forward but Theo just tightened his grip, coming closer to him, warm breath on Stiles' nape. He wrapped his strong arms around Stiles’ chest pulling himself close enough to feel the teen’s pulse beating at his neck. Stiles closed his eyes and cursed his rising cock as the werewolf's tender lips brushed against his ear lobe. Stiles let out an involuntary moan and he could feel Theo's smile on his skin. It felt good, but...'Stop.' He spoke quietly and felt Theo release him.

'Ok. I just want you to know I'm here, if you need me.' 

He slipped out of the jeep and before Stiles could turn in surprise he was gone, disappearing into the darkness. Stiles fondled himself briefly through his pants, whispering to himself, 'But why are you here?'


	4. Lacrosse Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unlike the past three chapters which have been based close enough on the season so far, this one goes deep into AU territory. Unless something insane happens next week, I'm not likely to change anything. But I hope you enjoy!

Stiles groaned inwardly when he emerged onto the lacrosse pitch, the sun beating mercilessly down on him. In addition to the usual jumble of Seniors and Juniors milling around while Coach screamed for order, was the lone figure of Theo standing off to one side. And of course he'd be the werewolfy jerk confident enough to be standing there stripped to the waist while all the other (almost as hot) jocks were wearing vests and t-shirts. Stiles licked his lips carefully, feeling his cock harden almost immediately; there were so many hot guys here, muscular arms on display as they gripped and twirled their lacrosse sticks. But his eyes locked onto Theo's tanned torso, the barest hint of sweat making the smooth skin gleam. He bit his lip hard to resist the urge to go closer, but he needn't have bothered, the Omega grinned at him and tilted his head as though asking Stiles to join him.

He shouldn't have been too surprised; Theo had turned up in every one of his classes and free periods so far today. But it wasn't as if Stiles minded too much because Theo never really did anything aggressive or stalkery; just glanced at him now and again and grinned whenever Stiles caught him out. Honestly it made him feel even more confused than before. It was like the Omega was trying to get into Stiles' pack rather than Scott's. If he had a pack, that is. He was just a human surrounded by all kinds of supernatural creatures, why did Theo care more about him than the Alpha? He frowned at Theo when the werewolf made to approach him, shaking his head and grabbing his stick as Coach called them in to huddle.

'Alright, listen up! What with all the transfers, and injuries, and...' He paused before ploughing on, 'and, well, the deaths we've been having around here, the team is more open than I'd like. So it's free try-outs! You want on, give it your best! Go! Go! Go!'

Stiles ran behind Scott, hearing him whisper under his breath, 'That means no wolf powers, Theo.' Stiles glanced behind him to see the Omega nod and mutter something, his agreement probably because Scott just grinned encouragingly at Stiles. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he squared his shoulders and was about to make a play for the ball.

'Stilinski!' Coach shouted over the chatter. 'Get your ass in goal!'

'But-'

'We're not letting Greenberg do it again! Now move it!'

'Ugh, fine.' Stiles walked slowly over the field as Greenberg sulked nearby.

'Haul it, Stilinski!'

Stiles grumbled under his breath but moved towards the posts and got ready; body weight low and stick held flat against his lower torso to deflect any attempts to get a score in under his guard. Scott was first and Stiles watched him warily, trying to anticipate his next move. It proved fruitless as the ball was flung straight at him and he ducked with a yelp as it smacked into the back of the net.

'Damn it Scott!' Stiles muttered; the Captain never took it easy during try-outs, but that shot was crazy. Did the Alpha feel threatened by Theo? Stiles shook it off and resumed his position; blocking, missing, defending, letting the odd one slide past his guard, all to the sounds of Coach's _wonderful_ commentary. Then he found himself face to face with Theo, still shirtless, still so fucking hot. But if Stiles knew the Omega better he would have said he looked nervous. All he saw was the permanent half-smile and his eyes locked onto Stiles'.

'Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Fuck, please don't-' Stiles whispered under his breath, concentrating on the patch of dirt just in front of him, rather than on Theo's hard tanned chest, his abs rippling as he bent over to adjust his starting posture. Stiles closed his eyes, furious with himself as he half-remembered, half-felt Theo's hands on his body, the softness of his touch and the eagerness of his kiss, the way his lips had brushed Stiles' beating pulse just the night before. This was too much! How was he meant to defend against an attack like this? Stiles opened his eyes seeing the tips of Theo's shoes come into view as his heart began to pound with more than just natural excitement, sweat forming on his palms as he gripped the stick harder. His eyes shot up to Theo's when the teen laughed softly at him, Stiles flushed red. 'Damn werewolf hearing!'

Theo glanced to one side as Coach tapped his foot impatiently. 'Come on...Raeken! Get your ass in the game! It's only Stilinski!'

With a final grin, Theo swooped down with his stick, running forward to close the distance between Stiles and himself with several rapid steps, catching the ball in the stick's net and flinging it hard towards Stiles. The teen thrust out his own stick and felt the impact of the ball striking the shaft, before flicking it away from the goal. Theo slid to a stop in front of him. Stiles frowned at him while Theo just shrugged.

'Good effort Raeken, not bad!' Coach called out distractedly as he turned his attention on the flagging Juniors running laps. 'What are you idiots doing...'

When Stiles looked up from tossing the ball back out to the rest of the Seniors in line, Theo was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, just the moment he wanted to ask him something, the werewolf isn't staring at him. He didn't get that guy at all, Theo could have easily made the net; did he want to make Stiles look good? Was it simple nerves? Was he reading way too much into this?

 

Theo lingered in the locker room, dressing slowly, hoping to catch Stiles alone, needing to see him again. This was all too quickly passing into an obsession, he came here to join Scott's pack, right? So why was he so caught up with trying to get Stiles to like him? It couldn't be the simple lust that had driven him to suck off the teen in his house, the lingering desire from a meeting more than two years before. But...it was. He had jerked off four times last night until he wasn't even shooting cum anymore, just the fire of his orgasm burning through his stomach and heart as he thought about Stiles. Even just now at the try-outs he had been barely able to contain himself from just grabbing the teen right there in front of everyone, had even felt his claws slide out when Scott had fired the ball at Stiles too fast. He regained control almost instantly, but this was his first slip in almost six months, and it was all over Stiles. 

Theo glanced up as Scott walked past, towel wrapped around his waist. The Alpha gave him a strange look, but Theo busied himself in his locker.

'Did you want to talk to me?' Scott asked as he towelled his body dry.

'Uh, no, not, um, not you.' Theo avoided looking at him, 'I was hoping Stiles would-'

'Oh, right. Um, Stiles went home.' Scott interrupted as Theo frowned.

'You sure? I haven't heard his car leave...' He stopped speaking then as he felt rather than saw Scott's surprise.

'You know the sound of his car?'

'Ah, um, I should get going.' Theo hurriedly grabbed his clothes from the locker and swore at himself silently as he jogged out to the parking lot. Sure enough, Stiles' Jeep was gone. Stupid. Stupid to let his guard down like that and in front of the Alpha too. 

 

'He made the team, somehow.' Stiles thought to himself several days later as he watched Theo come into the weights room, listening with half his attention to Scott as he tried to explain what Liam, Mason and Brett had found when they went to investigate holes in the woods. Stiles stifled a giggle at that, the naughty image in his mind not helping with his already half hard cock; the other lacrosse jocks all there, sweaty and shirtless and oh so unattainable. But then Theo arrived in, his trademark grin on his face as he glanced around before choosing a machine and getting to work. As if he didn't already have Stiles' attention, the Omega made a performance of stripping out of his vest and Stiles silently cursed him as he forced himself to turn away before he shot in his briefs right there. He could still see that grin out of the corner of his eye as Theo buckled down to work.

 

Theo gripped the handles of the machine and pushed himself hard as he works on his pecs and arms. He’s shirtless, just shorts and trainers on, sweat running in streams down his chest, making it glisten. He’s staring in Scott and Stiles’ direction but his eyes run over Stiles more than they do Scott. The Alpha is also shirtless, his muscular body only a minor distraction for the Omega, it’s Stiles he likes to watch; the awkward one as he lifts weights in one hand and talks to Scott. It’s his soft warm scent that captures Theo’s attention, and he can tell by the undercurrents that Stiles is in that place between horniness and arousal. So he makes an extra effort, watching every move the teen makes, pushing himself harder as though to get Stiles to give him more than a brief glance.

Stiles switches hands and resumes lifting, his mind concentrating more on not looking at Theo than on anything else. But when Scott turns away to check his phone, Stiles can’t help but steal a glance at Theo’s hard tanned body; his eyes trailing a track down the guy’s body from pecs to abs and the not inconsiderable bulge in his shorts. His eyes rise slowly up that sweat slicked torso, unconsciously reaching down to fondle his growing erection for a second until he finds himself back at Theo’s sly grin and hungry eyes. 

They lock gazes and for a second Theo smells it, that sharp, hard, sexy smell of Stiles, breathing it in through flared nostrils. Stiles frowns in confusion before realising what Theo is doing and takes a step back, losing his balance and dropping the weight onto the floor. He yelps in surprise more than pain and blushes deeply as Scott turns back to look at him questioningly. Theo stifles a laugh and pauses in his work out, before getting up and grabbing his towel.

Scott helps Stiles up and brushes him down, all concerned, before glancing over at Theo. He frowns as the Omega walks away from the machine, towel wrapped around his shoulders, heading for the showers. Stiles hurriedly gets up and pushing Scott’s hands away.

‘No, I’m fine, seriously dude, just was thinking about something else.’

‘Or someone else,’ Scott thought to himself, he wasn’t stupid, even though he hadn’t caught the way Theo was looking at Stiles, the overpowering scent of arousal was pouring off his best friend. Stiles wasn’t even looking at him, his attention fixed on Theo’s final smirk before he disappeared into the steamy showers. Scott watched as Stiles bite his lip, a futile attempt to hide his emotions. The Alpha suddenly feels out of his depth; not sure if he wants to know if Stiles and Theo…no, they couldn’t be. Stiles had made clear enough he didn’t trust the guy. It was just his weakness for a hot guy, Scott had noticed it before, a lot, even though he never said anything, never wanted **that** conversation.

Stiles lingered for a minute before wincing, replacing the weights onto the rack, ‘Damn, I think I pulled a muscle on that last set.’

‘Do you want me to take the pain?’ Scott asked moving closer, but Stiles pulled back.

‘No! Uh, no, it’s fine, I’ll go get ice. Yeah, see you later Scott.’ Stiles grabbed his gear and quickly walked towards the showers, even as he felt Scott’s eyes on him. This was stupid; reckless; dangerous, but fuck it, Theo was interested and Stiles, as much as he cursed himself for it, was as well. Stiles hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Theo for the entire week and no matter how much he wondered if he could trust him, about his sudden re-appearance, about endless possibilities of him being a bad guy, Stiles wanted to see him again, to feel his short hair in his hands, to glide a hand across that smooth, sculpted torso, to kiss him again, to have his hardness press against him and just to see Theo’s eyes light up the way they had as Stiles had moved in for one more goodbye kiss, before he left that night.

Theo was waiting for him among the rolling clouds of steam, the hot water on in every stall; the werewolf standing at the end, Stiles could see he was naked, finally, and felt his own cock swell to its full length. Theo grinned his predator’s smile and Stiles felt drawn towards him, moving quickly across the tiled floor. Too quickly. He lost his footing and slid forwards, arms flailing. Theo moved on instinct and reached out with one hand to grab him and the other to switch off the water in his stall. Stiles felt himself pulled close to the very wet, very naked Theo and closed his eyes, but the expected torrent of water didn’t come.

‘Huh?’

‘Can’t let you get wet, what would the others say?’ Theo murmured to Stiles as he grabbed him tight across the middle, reaching forward with his lips to kiss the somewhat surprised teen. ‘Mmh. You taste so fucking good! You smell…so fucking good!’ Theo whispered as he nosed against Stiles’ neck, his tongue darting out to lick against the slightly wet flesh. Stiles moaned in a mix of surprise and eagerness. He quickly reached up to pull off his t-shirt as Theo tugged down his sweat pants and briefs in one sharp motion. Both naked now, the werewolf grinded against Stiles, pushing him onto the wet walls, one hand reaching out to turn the shower back on. He kissed him hard on the lips, savouring the sensation of his cock rubbing up against Stiles’ equally hard member. Stiles tried to break away but Theo lightly bit his lips as he did so. ‘Oh, Stiles! No, no, no!’

‘Theo, what if someone comes?’

‘Oh I’m going to soon.’ He grinned at Stiles and reached down to grab both their cocks in his wet hands, rubbing them together and jerking them off at the same time. Stiles shivered and arched his head back, protest forgotten as Theo attacked his neck again, this time kissing and sucking on the tender skin by his collar bone, increasing the pace of his hands on their cocks. Stiles reached down to place his own hand on Theo’s and just enjoyed the feeling of his flesh on another’s. He let out a moan, stifling it as a group of seniors walked past the showers on their way to the lockers. Theo just kept going, and Stiles was glad that he didn’t care because it just felt so good. 

‘Ah, fuck, Theo!’ He groaned, leaning forward and grabbing Theo’s neck in one hand, tilting his face back towards him. Stiles closed his eyes and kissed the werewolf hard, opening his lips to let Theo’s hot, talented tongue slip in and send electrifying shivers down his spine to his cock. 

‘Mmmh,’ Theo grunted around Stiles’ tongue, ‘I’m cumming.’

‘Yeah, harder, just like that…’ Stiles whispered, not caring that it had lasted all of five minutes as his other hand slipped down to grip Theo’s balls and squeeze gently. The werewolf wasn’t lying and Stiles soon felt the first spurt of his teen cream on his abs, he glanced down as Theo groaned and rolled his head back, their kiss broken, even as Stiles’ lips brushed across that prominent jawline and down his neck to capture first one hard nipple in his mouth and then the other. This seemed to do it and Theo shuddered against him, the last of his cum dripping between them before it got washed away. Stiles looked at him as he raised his head, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

Theo opened his eyes and rested his forehead against Stiles’. ‘You’re so beautiful, you know that?’ He whispered, water forming diamonds on his lashes as Stiles blinked in surprise. Theo glanced down, seeing Stiles was still erect, pre-cum glistening on the head. The werewolf sunk to his knees and engulfed his cock into his hot wet mouth. Stiles almost yelled aloud at the sudden sensation, and gasped Theo’s name repeatedly. It didn’t take long as Theo sucked him off, taking the shaft deep into his mouth and tonguing the head until Stiles was a quivering mess against the wall. 

‘Theo! Mmh, Theo! Oh, yeah, oh, just, oh, just, oh, ah, oh! Fuck!’ He gasped the last word as he shot his load, Theo pulling back to have it spray all over his face again. He loved that feeling, the warm ropes of Stiles’ essence dribbling down his cheeks onto his tanned hard chest.

Theo got off his knees, face turned up to the spray to wash most of Stiles’ cum away, before kissing him hard again, leaving a tingle on both their lips. Stiles blinking in surprise as the slightly salty taste of his own cum passed back to him. He sighed with contentment and pulled Theo between his legs, the slightly shorter teen able to rest his head against Stiles’ chest, nose pressed into the crook of his neck as the water continued to pour over them. ‘Stiles?’ Theo whispered as he kissed him one final time.

‘Hmm?’ Stiles replied.

‘We should go, before Scott comes in.’

‘Yeah, I guess so.’ Stiles said regretfully. ‘Theo?’

The Omega glanced at him as he stepped away. ‘What?’

‘I...I trust you. I’ll talk to Scott.’

‘I didn’t give you a blow job just to get on Scott’s pack. I did it because I like you, Stiles.’

‘I know, so do I.’ He paused a moment before continuing. ‘Plus…the feeling I have right now, being with you? I’ve never felt like this before.’

Theo grinned at him again and held out a hand. ‘Coming?’


	5. Tormented Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something insane did happen this week, many insane things! So this chapter is directed more to fitting them in with the story. I want to see how long I can keep it mostly canon until slipping into total AU. Next chapter will be more...physical! 
> 
> But I have a feeling after what happened at the end of this week's episode that time has come. Still I'd be interested to see if Jeff Davis has made Theo fully evil or not. Obvious spoilers for S05E04.

Stiles found his gaze slipping as his attention waned, no longer concentrating on taking notes, but rather letting his eyes focus on Theo in front of him, the werewolf having slipped in late, quickly taking the seat in front of Stiles. They didn't speak much, just a quick hello and then Theo turned around and Stiles frowned at his neck, not sure if he had done something wrong. Theo seemed quieter than normal, although he wasn't the most talkative person. Regardless, Stiles found it easy to just let his eyes drift lazily over Theo's back, the strong muscles moving under the light fabric, the pale white cotton a nice contrast to his tanned skin; the smoothness of his skin and the perfect cut of his hair. Stiles resisted the urge to lean forward and brush his fingertips over the short bristles. He almost did when he blinked and remembered he was surrounded by people. So he coughed quietly and saw Theo turn his head, smile touching his lips. Stiles felt a burst of fire ignite in his stomach when those eyes locked onto his. The same tension in his chest when he remembered Theo's actions barely two days before, at the station, his thoughts turn away from Theo's body and towards his heroism. Just when he thought the werewolf had gone, he had come back, following Stiles through a side door as the teen moved with Scott. The unexpected hand on his shoulder steered him towards the blood trail and to Lydia's bleeding body. At first Stiles was going to question it but then he saw her; the blood, the pain, the desperation on Kira's face. He froze, standing there shocked, before Theo pushed past him, ripping his belt off quickly as he did so. He glanced at Stiles as he pulled the tourniquet tight around her mid-section, hearing Scott call out to him, Theo nodding at him, the whispered words too low for him to hear, but obvious in their meaning; 'Go. I've got this.' 

And that moment at the hospital, when Theo had just shrugged modestly after being praised for practically saving Lydia's life, it made Stiles want him even more than he had at any other time, even during lacrosse practice. Maybe because it was a different kind of want, the desire to slip his hand into Theo's and let him know just how much those actions meant. But instead he just looked at Theo and the werewolf looked back at him with that calm gaze that turned his insides to jelly. He knew Scott noticed it too, but there was something more there as well, Stiles felt...proud. It was a strange feeling.

The bell rang out, shrill and loud and Stiles jumped, broken from his thoughts. Theo was standing beside him, books already under one arm. He hitched a brow.

'Are you ok?'

'Uh, yeah, yeah, just...you know?'

'Right.' Theo picked up the rest of Stiles' books as he walked towards the door. 'Free period now, right?'

'Yeah.' Stiles paused, 'Well, I have. Did you drop AP Bio?'

Theo shook his head and lingered by the door as Stiles waited for him to leave. There was a pause, a moment when they both looked at each other, before Theo frowned and turned away with a huff. Stiles stared at him, taken aback, was he expecting... Stiles chewed his lips a second before moving on.

'Biology? Easy when you know how, easy when you've seen it done, easy when you've changed the very foundations of the supernatural order, when you're one of the first.' Theo thinks as he quickly answers the teacher's questions, almost ignoring her as he concentrates on other things, like why he feels so conflicted, why Stiles has gone from an itch he needed to scratch to an all consuming obsession. When he first came back to Beacon Hills, he of course returned for Stiles, but the plan... the plan was paramount, now...now it all seems so irrelevant.

 

Theo glanced to one side and accepted the offered folder without a word. He flicked through the contents absently, not even noting the name. It didn't matter really, they went through so many test subjects that knowing their names was ultimately pointless. He had learned that after the first few; seeing them fail was harder when he knew more than he needed. So he finished skimming the file and walked slowly into the lab, tilting his head from side to side, cracking his neck muscles and getting ready for what was next. The subject was bound to the table, but they had assured him this one was different; already stable, ready for release, for full testing. Theo walked out of the shadows, the words falling from his lips with practised ease, eyes roving over the strong young body just out of reach, yes, this one had the potential. His thoughts drifted though as he circled the young man, but he never let his guard slip, never stopped playing the arrogant, strong werewolf, all big and tough. But then part of him enjoys this, enjoys playing the bad guy, because he's _so_ good at it, because it makes him feel powerful, because then he's able to crush the voice in his head that whispers over and over and over again, 'This is wrong.' Power is what drove him here, to this point, but suddenly it doesn't seem all that important, the voice is getting louder and maybe it's because he knows Stiles will never be with him if he continues this path. Is Stiles enough of a- 'Is he enough?' He whispers to himself as he raises the test subject into an upright position. It looked at him, but he ignored the confused stare, his own gaze boring into the concrete. 'Maybe,' the little voice said, 'maybe-' 

'No!' He mutters aloud, eyes hard, quashing his doubt as he grabs Donavon by the cheeks, relishing the fight within the creature as he pulls off the head restraints, grinning as the mouth gnashes and he tilts his head, loving the feeling of resistance in the man's face. 'So the Sheriff is the one you hate, going to go after him, aren't you? Why, with all this new found power you could break his legs, or cut off his ears or peel the flesh from his bones...' He saw the eyes widen at that, 'But.. of course after a while the body shuts down and the physical pain becomes irrelevant. What hurts the most, what really hurts,' Theo's eyes were fixed again, on a spot over the creature's head, gaze on fire as anger flowed under his cool tone, hands now further down digging into the hard chest muscles, 'is the emotional pain, the one that lingers, the one you can never escape, the one that grips your heart in its claws and sinks deeper every day until you die!' He growled those last words and flicked his gaze down on the subject, moving close enough to whisper, 'You want to cause him pain, go after the person he loves the most.' Theo pulled away, shoving the creature down onto the table, as he got back onto his feet, walking away from the lab. 

At the entrance he paused, glancing to one side at the waiting, shifting figures of the Doctors. 'Satisfied?' The words were harsh, blunt, as though this was a task he resented. 

One of them nodded reluctantly, voice skittering across his ears, 'More direct next time.' The werewolf bristled before moving on into the evening air, furiously repressing the voice of morality in his mind. 

 

But still it gnaws at him, even when he decided to go for a run in the woods, to get away from it, to avoid responsibility for what just happened. He could have done it another way, could have used the creature to take Stiles for himself, after all who else did the Sheriff love so much, but his son? Yes, taking Stiles for himself, using what little influence left over with the...with _them_ to turn Stiles into something more, something greater. But...Stiles would never have willingly agreed to that, and the risk was too great. 'So better for him to die?' The little voice was stronger now than ever before, and Theo roared his frustration out into the empty sky, birds taking sudden flight. He didn't care if any of the other wolves heard him; he was an Omega, what would they care? He came to a sudden stop and slumped over, hands on his knees in the moonless darkness of the forest at night. The conflict between the two parts of him made him sweat, the feeling of claws ripping at his stomach as he turned to gaze at the lights of Beacon Hills, knowing that somewhere out there the creature had been released from the lab and was bearing down on a defenceless Stiles. Theo swore at the depth of the emotion he suddenly felt coursing through his body; the primal, vengeful part of him demanding him to ignore what he just did, the other part, the part that made him talk to Stiles in the first place, that enjoyed being with the human, enjoyed the way they had connected, that part was screaming at him. He gasped aloud, surprised by the sudden appearance of tears on his cheeks. 'I'm so sorry Stiles.' He whispered, fists balled, claws out digging in tight enough to make the blood well out between his fingers. 'I...it's the only way...but, I can't!'

He drops into wolf form, taking the bundle of clothes into his mouth as he's done many times before and follows Stiles' scent from his home (stale, not there since morning), back to the high school (library, but closed, fresh) and into the parking lot. The wolf pauses and sniffs the air deeper...waiting...there! The scent is all wrong, nothing in nature smells so wrong as the thing approaching Stiles. Theo shifts quickly, wincing at the sudden change rippling across his back and arms. He shakes his head, adjusting back to human form and reaches down to grab his pants and vest, pulling them up roughly. He waits a moment more, lurking in the shadows as Donovan makes his move. He watches, still conflicted, still undecided, until something propels him forward, some instinct, something in Stiles' tensed movement maybe, 'This is wrong.' The voice speaks loud and clear and Theo finally knows it's right. He emerges soft and silent, eyes lighting up to their amber glow and then he strikes, just as the monster grasps Stiles, the teen's horrified shout only driving him onwards. Theo grabs the creature by the shoulders, pulls him around ignoring the snarling mouth and flicks out his claws. Stiles is pulled away from Donovan and he clasps a hand to his shoulder to stench the bleeding, as he leans against his Jeep. He watches Theo's face harden, his mouth turn into a grim line before his lips part and he snarls at the criminal. There is a moment when the monster seems surprised, but then it moves to attack, Theo pulling back in a feint before whipping a hand across Donovan's throat and face, slashing ruthlessly with both claws until it stops fighting and he lets the body fall to the ground in a bleeding mess.

 

Stiles is too concerned with his own blood and pain to notice the fine spray of red that covers him from the waist up, until the creature falls nearby. He leaps back and bangs against the Jeep. 'Ouch! Fuck! Uh.' 

He looks up then to see Theo staring at him, chest heaving as he struggles to contain himself, bare arms covered in bloody mist up to his elbows, the muscles of his upper arms and torso tensing under the tanned skin. Stiles is afraid for a moment, before the werewolf pulls him into an earth-shattering hug, whispering, 'I'm sorry,' his tone sad enough to make Stiles ignore his own agony and hug Theo harder. But Theo didn't say anything else, just held him tight for a moment before pulling Stiles' mouth onto his, eyes squeezed shut as he kissed the human hard, harder than any time before, as though this was the last one ever. After a moment Stiles felt a fresh wave of agony rip through his shoulder and he broke away from Theo, gasping. Theo let his claws retract and looked away from Stiles, as though ashamed, but the teen didn't notice, turning to look at the practically faceless form of the criminal, before moving away quickly and retching. Theo cleans his hands on the man's shirt, before pulling the body away from the Jeep. 

Stiles looked up at him, those amber eyes still burning bright and steady, and something niggled at him, but the pain flared again, forcing him to collapse on the hood of the Jeep. Theo reached for him, with a quick, 'We should go, before they come for the body.' 

'They? Did it- Oh god, the pain!' Stiles lets him lead, even lets him drive, all the way to Theo's house. He tried to speak but Theo shushed him.

'It's ok, Stiles. I'll go slow.'

'Fast would be better!'

'Got it. Just hold on.' He picked up speed and Stiles looked out the window, letting his forehead rest against the cool glass. He frowned when he saw them turn onto Theo's street. 

'Wait, where are we going?'

'My house, you'll be safe there.'

'But-'

'I promise.' There was hard steel in that tone as Stiles looked at him drowsily, his speech beginning to slur.

'Um'k.' Then he glanced down at their clothes, and Theo's blood stained arms, 'Mmmh, Theo, our clothes, the blood...'

'It's fine. They know better than to ask.' Again the same hard tone, but Stiles felt his vision cloud over, not hearing the words exactly. Theo glanced over at him and swore, 'Fuck! The poison is faster acting than I remember.' He swung the Jeep into his yard, scrapping the paint off his "Dad's" car as he did so. The lights were on in the living room and he saw their faces peep between the blinds. Then their sudden absence as he climbed out, reaching over to pull a nearly unconscious Stiles out. He lifted the teen in his arms as Stiles blinked up at him. 'It's gonna be ok.' Theo whispered as he walked towards the door, watching it open as he did so. They stared at him as he entered, his face turning hard as he addressed them, 'Get hot water and towels, and bring me the first aid kit you have under the sink.' 

They moved quickly around him as he glanced down to see Stiles trying to frown, the human aware something was not quite right here. Theo carried him up the stairs and growled at the man to open the door. He gently placed Stiles on the bed and held a palm up to his brow. 'Ok.' He muttered before pointing towards the closet for the water and towels, grabbing the aid kit from the woman's hands. 'Now get out! And be quiet. In fact, just go away.'

'Away?' The man quivered as he held his broken hand against his chest.

'Yes, away, anywhere that isn't here! If you're still here in thirty minutes, you'll be sorry.' Theo glared at them, fury running through his voice. The man nodded quickly and moved away as Theo slammed the door shut. He turned to look at Stiles, noticing the sweat forming on his brow. Theo grabbed the water and gently washed away the extra blood from Stiles' face and neck before turning him over carefully. He flicked out a claw and cut away the fabric of his shirt, wincing where it stuck to the clotting blood of the wound. Smaller than he expected, but deep and jagged; a circle dug into his soft sweet flesh, Theo frowned angrily, both at the monster who did this and the monster who had urged Donovan to do it. But guilt wouldn't help Stiles right now. He breathed deeply and disinfected the wound as best he knew, before reaching under him for a black oblong box, from which he took a jar of grey gel. He carefully pored it into the wound, avoiding any direct contact with his own skin. Theo then bound the wound shut and pressed a bandage down upon it firmly, hearing an almost silent sigh of relief from Stiles. He breathed a sigh of his own and gently pulled Stiles onto his back again, checking for other wounds as he stripped off the remnants of his shirt. 'Nothing more. Good.'

 

Stiles vaguely heard him, but drifted off to sleep before he could be sure it was Theo. The next time his eyes flickered open it was totally dark in the room, his head rested on something that was both hard and warm. The steady pace of breathing confirmed it was Theo's chest, and for a moment Stiles didn't dare breath himself, but Theo mumbled something inaudible and pulled himself closer to Stiles, his near naked form pressed tight against him, their legs intertwined and Stiles' shoulder barely registering the painful throb it was earlier. He settled back down, content to let Theo's arms wrap around him, his head resting on that broad muscular chest, his heart beating steadily.


	6. Forging the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little slutty post heroic action!
> 
> Short but intense!

Stiles woke without really knowing why. He just lay there in the soft warm cocoon of blankets and pillows, his breathing rested as his eyes blinked in the weak morning light. This was not his ceiling, not his room...he frowned for a moment and slowly the fractured memories of what happened the night before came drifting back to him; his Jeep breaking down again alone in the parking lot. Then...pain, agony, he winced at the vision of his hands covered in his own blood, the wet sensation of it pouring down his back and dripping through the fabric of his shirt. Then it was claws and more blood, a snarling that reminded him of Scott, but deeper, more emotionally charged, and then Stiles blinked finally remembering it all: Theo's face, the catalyst. The monster that had attacked him, ripped to shreds by the werewolf and then Theo kissing him, even though they were covered in blood and gore and Stiles was in agony...but he remembered the depth of feeling that the kiss had awoken in him. Maybe it was Theo's timely rescue, maybe it was the way the other teen had just kissed him so forcibly, so much emotion pushed into that one action. Stiles felt a smile creep across his features as another image unfolded in his mind; Theo pulling him closer to him last night, their bodies melding together as the werewolf hugged him tight in his bed. And even though nothing else had happened Stiles grinned openly at the memory, the images, the feeling, the memory enough to pump the blood lower into his groin.

He reached down his naked torso to grasp the hard member through his briefs, Theo obviously didn't want him to get freaked out if he awoke totally naked somewhere strange. Stiles paused for a moment and peeked over the duvet piled high around him. Nope. Theo wasn't there. He took the opportunity to look around the bedroom a bit closer. it looked like any teenager's room, messy; piles of clothes around the place, boxes still unpacked shoved against one wall, his laptop sleeping on the nearby desk. The walls were bare though and Stiles rolled onto his stomach as he crawled across the double bed to look at the bedside locker. It was unremarkable, watch, phone, wallet, with the exception of a well worn leather pouch. Stiles frowned and glanced behind him to the empty doorway, he chewed on his lip a minute before his curiosity got the better of him. He reached out a hand, wincing in pain as his shoulder protested, he remembered that part alright, even if Theo bringing him here was all a blur. Stiles picked up the leather pouch and it fell open easily enough; three pictures enclosed within plastic covers. The first made him smile: Theo, Scot and him after a Little League game, they had just won and Theo's Dad had them stand together to take the photo; smiling little kids who had no idea of the life ahead of them. Stiles flipped the page and paused, he had forgotten about that day by the lake until so recently, and yet he never remembered that Theo had taken a photo of the two of them by the pier. 'Just like old times, Stiles!' He had said happily, and even then Stiles had felt the bounce in his stomach as Theo's hands brushed against his skin, pulling them close, their grins seeming genuine. Stiles stared at the photo for a few minutes, before flipping onto the last one, not noticing that Theo was leaning against the doorframe, towel around his waist, water beading on his smooth skin, fresh from the shower. Stiles froze when he found the final picture, unease setting into his stomach: it was Theo's sister, the girl playing on a swing out by their old house, near the forest's edge, the photo faded, though her expression of joy was not. Suddenly Stiles felt bad; these were Theo's private things, he shouldn't-

'Feeling better?'

Stiles jumped as Theo moved in from behind, rolling over and scooting back into the center of the bed. 'Uh, yeah, no, I'm...I'm good.' He licked his lips nervously as Theo smiled at him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stiles couldn't help but run his eyes down that hard smooth muscled torso until his gaze lingered on the bulge in the towel around Theo's lap. The werewolf smiled again but his eyes flicked across to his locker. Stiles breathed uneasily as Theo reached over and picked up the leather pouch, opening it to the first photo. 'I'm sorry, Theo!' Stiles blurted out, suddenly feeling vulnerable in just his briefs in Theo's bed.

'It's ok.' Theo replied, voice low. 'Memories, the important ones. You, me, Scott. And you and me.' He lingered on the recent picture and Stiles detected something in his voice, a sort of sadness, before he sighed and turned to look at his sister's picture. 'And the ones we've lost. Good to remember.' There was silence as Theo looked at the image, his face unreadable as Stiles fidgeted, but then he shut the pouch with a snap. 'But no use lingering on them. Not when one of them is right in front of me!' Stiles blinked at his sudden change, but felt himself smile as Theo crawled up onto the bed beside him, animal-like, coming to a stop beside him, the towel slipping enough to reveal the extent of his tan up his legs and thigh all across his bare mid-section and up into his abs. Stiles followed his movements, cock rising quickly until he had to reach down and adjust it to a more comfortable position. Theo grinned at him and Stiles looked at him, wondering if he should kiss him. But Theo didn't give him the chance, instead rolling on top of him and reaching under the covers for his skin. Stiles squeaked at the sudden attack as Theo's now naked body straddled him through the duvet. He giggled and Theo smiled down at him, his fingers moving quickly as Stiles squirmed to get away from the seeking digits.

'Ticklish, are we?'

'Stop it! Stop...Theo!' Stiles mumbled through bouts of giggling, but Theo didn't relent until Stiles had thrown off the duvet and dived on top of him and wrestled him playfully. Theo could have easily subdued Stiles if he wanted to, but he enjoyed the close contact of Stiles against him, the feel of his hands all over his body, the sexy grind of bare flesh on flesh, the way the guy laughed at him while they fought for control. After ten minutes of struggling to get Theo off him, Stiles collapsed back, arms folded behind his neck, too tired to fight any more.

'Enough! Enough, you win, Theo.' He grinned up at him as Theo shifted his weight around, his knees on either side of him, naked ass cheeks resting on Stiles' still cloth covered erection, his own chubbed up cock lying flat on Stiles' stomach. The teen glanced down at it and back up at Theo, cheeks red from exertion. 'You know, that's the first time I've seen it.'

'What?'

'Seriously, first time, it's so big!' Stiles reached down for a grip and Theo let him run his fingers across the flared helmet and across the thick shaft, before grinning slightly and leaning in to kiss Stiles deeply, one hand cupping the his neck, the other rubbing Stiles' biceps and down his sweat streaked body. Theo began to kiss harder, deeper, more aggressively, and Stiles responded in kind, his hands going up to pull Theo's head and lips closer to him, reaching back his free hand to feel that marvellous, tight ass, grinding slowly against his throbbing cock. Stiles felt Theo mumble something, but before he could question it, the werewolf changed positions, rolling onto his back and allowing Stiles to straddle him instead. Stiles tried not to break their deep, tongue mashing kiss as he reached back to pull off his briefs, finally naked against Theo's hot body. His cock slapped loudly against his abs as he released it and Theo broke away, looking down at him.

'Mmmh, looks good!' He licked his lips and made as if to push Stiles over again. 

'No, your turn.' Stiles said as he forced Theo gently back onto his back, hungrily gazing down at the hard pillar of flesh so close to his ass. Theo made as if to protest further but Stiles reached up and kissed his lips hard and fast before breaking away, lifting himself up and off Theo with his arms, 'I want to.' He whispered and moved down that perfect body, kissing here, licking there, soft and subtle in around his collar bones and hard nipples, slipping the aroused flesh into his mouth as Theo moaned loudly, his hands immediately going to Stiles' hair, pushing this way, gripping another way. Stiles grinned to himself; this was clearly a big turn on for Theo. So he kept it up for a few minutes, swapping one nip for the other, trailing a line of tongue across his smooth tanned chest, from pec to pec, until the poke of Theo's large cock made him move lower. But Stiles still let his tongue lick its way down Theo's ridged abs and over his naval until he got to the monster waiting for him. He had kept one hand resting on the shaft, gently jerking Theo off until his mouth could get there. At first he just looked at it, before moistening his lips. It was big, probably his biggest yet, if he didn't count the dildo he had smuggled in...

Theo moaned as Stiles' hot breath and wet tongue whipped across his cock head, and then the sensation of his mouth engulfing him was almost too much to bear. He gripped the sheets in his hands as Stiles went to work; sucking and licking the head and thick shaft with his tongue and mouth, pulling as much of Theo into him as he could without gagging, but the monster was too big; he just got about half of it in. But Theo didn't seem to care, he was whispering Stiles' name over and over, thrusting his ass up with each movement of Stiles' mouth, his hand grabbing Stiles' own when it ventured up to tease his nipples again, the other one slipping between those smooth crevices to rub achingly close to his hole. 'Oh yeah Stiles, just a...fuck, yes, just, yes, oh Stiles, oh, ummmm!'

Stiles glanced up at him, seeing Theo's eyes shut tight, his face in the throes of impending release. He pushed his fingers closer to Theo's entrance and then it was too much for the werewolf; he began shooting, the first shot surprising Stiles who pulled off as the rest of the cum fired out of Theo's throbbing cock, covering everything: his face, his hands, dripping onto the bed, spurting onto Theo's abs, the last dribble pooling around his belly button. His own cock shuddered against the soft duvet, spilling its load out as Stiles came just as Theo's eruption finally came to an end. He moaned and arched back, while still jerking Theo's cock in his hands, the sensation enough to make him cum without even touching himself. 

Stiles emptied his mouth discreetly as Theo lay there recovering, before climbing up to rest beside him, their cum mixing on their heaving, sweat slick bodies as Theo pulled him close, grinding against him, kissing his lips, licking the remnants from his face, Stiles frowning at him, as the salty taste mingled with their kiss. But Theo seemed to like it, so he returned the kiss. Theo reached down for him, but Stiles batted away his hand.

'I already came.'

'Huh?'

'Your face, your body, the tightness of your hole...' Stiles kissed him on the lips before continuing, as Theo rubbed his semi-erect cock against his thigh, 'And then you came, it was too much. Shot most of my cum into your duvet. Sorry.'

Theo smiled at him, 'It's fine. Better than fine.' He kissed Stiles again, harder this time, more possessive, until Stiles winced. 'What is it?'

'My shoulder. It's still sore. Guess it hurt before, I just...didn't notice.'

Theo frowned in concern and pushed Stiles gently onto his side, wrapping his arms loosely around him. 'Don't put pressure on it. I'll change the bandage after we shower.'

Stiles pushed back into him, seeking his heat, 'We shower? Huh!' Then he frowned, 'Wait, so you...?'

'Cleaned the wound, bound it up. I'm no doctor, but I learned enough in the Boy Scouts to keep it clean.'

Stiles stifled a snort at the sudden image of Theo in a scout uniform learning how to pitch a tent and start a camp-fire. The werewolf poked him in the ribs.

'Hey, I know you're laughing. It was useful...could've been more useful.' His voice drifted off for a bit and Stiles turned to look at him, his face turned sorrowful.

'Theo?'

'I'm fine.' He rested his chin on Stiles' shoulders and rubbed his hand on the human's stomach and chest. 'Sleep for a bit, then we should clean up, get some food-'

'Have hot shower sex?'

'Mmmh, sounds perfect.'


	7. The Grand Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, probably going to upload 3 chapters this week instead of the usual two, they'll be a bit shorter too, I'm overloaded with work, sadly, so not too much time to write. This is more of a set-up chapter for the next two anyway. Enjoy!

He slips out of bed at noon, Stiles not waking as he lies there, snoring into the pillows, wincing now and then when he rolls over. Theo watched him for a moment, brows furrowed in concern, before leaning over him to kiss Stiles gently. But then he's gone, disappearing downstairs on quiet feet even as Stiles wakes up. The teen looked around, feeling the warm sheets beside him, but not seeing Theo nearby. 'Theo?' He calls out quietly, not sure if there was anyone else in the house. He had some fuzzy memories from the night before, two adults nearby, Theo's parents maybe? Did they know about him? 

Well...Stiles felt the old doubts creep back in, the signature had been off, he was sure of that, and they were never here. Twice he had been here, well three times if he included this morning, and they had never been at home. He couldn't remember Theo's father that well, only a vague image of a smiling man similar to his own Dad. That was before, of course. The accident, or incident, or whatever, had forced them to move. Stiles raised himself up on his elbows, gasping at the sudden waves of pain radiating down from his shoulder. He reached back cautiously and felt under the dressing, easing the sticking plaster off gently until he felt the smooth edges of the wound. He grimaced as his fingertips traced the almost perfectly round edges of the broken tissue before his hands encountered something wet. 

'Eww.' He muttered and pulled his fingers back not wanting to look as he wiped the grey goo on Theo bedsheets, offering a silent apology for doing so. He pressed the bandage back down firmly and pushed himself out of bed. He glanced around before seeing his briefs, pulling them on and walking over to Theo's mirror, glancing at his reflection; pale skin held taunt over firm chest muscles and the shadow of abs, gaze wandering down his hard, smooth naval until the creamy skin disappeared into his briefs. Stiles paused for a moment, quickly sticking his head out the door, listening to the silent house before shutting it and glancing around the room. He quickly examined the bedside locker, carefully pulling out each drawer and just looking at the contents: paper, pens, notebook (school stuff), more school stuff. He pushed the drawers back in and got down on his hands and knees, looking under the bed. Nothing but dust. He knew what he was doing was a little creepy, but he couldn't get rid of the niggling doubts that plagued his mind. But he hadn't seen anything to worry him yet, so he moved on towards the desk. The drawers were mostly empty and Theo's laptop was password protected; Stiles wasn't even going to attempt to guess it. 

He finally turned his attention to the closet and as he searched through the drawers of clothes; the strong smell of Theo's aftershave entering his nose and the feeling associated with that scent igniting his cock to semi-hardness. Stiles licked his lips as he opened Theo's briefs drawer, hovering over it, knowing that he was about to cross a line, but he trailled a hand down his still near-naked body to squeeze his hard cock through his own briefs, the excitement boiling up through his stomach as he reached in and felt the silky-smoothness of Theo's jocks, rubbing the fabric through his fingers before losing himself in the moment and bringing a pair to his nose, breathing deeply, even though he knew they were clean, drifting away in a fantasy that he had never before been able to indulge. He rubbed the short, sheer fabric down his chest and pulled his cock out to jerk it off using Theo's briefs. Stiles groaned and leaned against the closet door feeling his breathing come in quick, short breaths. Even as his shoulder continued to ache he jerked himself off, the wrongness, the naughtiness of his actions making him cum quicker than ever before, spurting his cream into Theo's briefs, muttering the teen's name under his breath the entire time. 'Theo, Theo, Theo, uh, Theo, oh, oh, yes, oh Theo! Oh Theo!, oh fuck!' Before letting his voice trail off into a whisper, 'Oh shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Theo, I'm sorry...' He bit his lip and glanced down, cleaning himself up before hesitating and then stuffing the cum covered briefs into his jeans' pocket. 'You fucking perv, Stiles.' He muttered to himself as he quickly shoved Theo's drawer shut and gathered the rest of his clothes up, until Stiles realised that his shirt had been cut off him last night, and it was covered in dried blood. He sighed and then glanced back at Theo's closet, before shrugging and grabbing a t-shirt from the neat pile on the internal shelf. Stiles pulled it on and went out the door, passing by the mirror, but feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment as he looked at his reflection this time. 

 

Theo sat in his new truck and nibbled his bottom lip, waiting until the time felt right to get out. It was a hard one to explain, but he always knew when the Doctors would see him; a feeling would creep across his skin. This was a dangerous move, he knew, but it was necessary, he couldn't let something bad-worse-happen to Stiles, not after what had almost happened with Donovan. Plus the fact that he was the one to have set the trap weighed heavily on Theo's mind. Of course the real problem was something he could already feel happening; he was falling for Stiles Stilinksi, and falling hard. And after last night; letting his emotions get in the way of the Plan...but he couldn't have let that happen to Stiles, couldn't have lived with the guilt of letting the Sheriff find Stiles' mangled, mutilated body in the woods. Or worse, walking down to see the beautiful, perfect guy strapped to a slab with...horrors coming out of him. Theo rubbed his eyes with his hands, maybe it was time to face the truth: sure, he had come back with a grand and complex plan, but he had also come for Stiles. And maybe he had thought that getting rid of Scott and anyone else was the best way to get to Stiles, the only way to get to Stiles; it was just luck that the Doctors had similar interests, right? But now that Theo already had Stiles, what did he care about their goals? Maybe he still owed them for what they had given him, but, but things were different now. Perhaps that's why he went to the lab, why he called them all together, to tell them that things had changed, that no matter how the rest of the Grand Plan worked out, he was getting Stiles. And Theo didn't really care what that would cost him down the line. 

He stands confidently across from them as they box him in a triangle, vibrating to their own offbeat rhythms. 'I guess you know Donovan failed.' He spoke carefully even if his tone was brash, almost arrogant. There was a thrum around the room as the doctors spoke to each other, a rumbling that was their own language as far as Theo could tell. Then they nodded slowly at him, a deliberate move to show they understood him. 'Do you know why?'

'You...' The leader, as far as Theo could tell, extended a finger to point at him, the words washing over him in a strange mixing of vibrations and sound waves. 'You stopped him. You disrupted your own plan. Careless, little wolf, very careless.' The visors around its eyes clicked and squeaked as the Doctor tilted its head. 'And we saw what you did, not the killing, oh no, but the other...action.' A bizarre throaty rumble issued from the figure and Theo licked his lips nervously, feeling his blood run cold at the laughter. 

'We're not quite done with you just yet.' Another one whispered from behind him.

'I'm not finished. I want this plan, our plan, to succeed. The rules have just changed a little.' Theo shot back.

'Hehehe, and what do you offer in return for your prize, little wolf?'

Theo glared at the Doctor who spoke, hating the nickname he had been given. But then he grinned cruelly, as a thought sprung to him. 'Ever seen a werecoyote?'

There was a flicker of interest around the group as they looked at one another, their vibrating language filling the air around him. Finally the leader glanced back at Theo, 'Interesting, a rare breed, hard to find now. You know of one?'

'I do. But I think she's worth a little more than just keeping Stiles safe.' Theo looked between them, eyes bright.

'I think not.' The response was crisp. 'Besides, if you ever want to get your paws on this-' A vial of green liquid was held up as Theo frowned in confusion, 'you will need to bring much more than one measly werecoyote.'

'What is that?'

'You think that all we'd give poor, poor Donovan was a hunger for flesh and the teeth to take it?' Theo stared at them, his heart beating faster, stomach clenching as his thoughts fired back to Stiles' complaints of a sore shoulder and feeling weaker after their shower. The Doctor continued, 'This little solution will keep your precious Stiles from...well you'll see. It's quite a fascinating venom, with such interesting results!' 

Theo growled at them, feeling his fangs descend suddenly as he lost control, the claws sliding out from his fingernails, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. The Doctors shifted out of sight and he snarled irritably, before his head snapped around to see one of them flick the vial at him. He leapt forward and caught it in his hand as the whispered words grated across his senses, 'One drop in water, every twelve hours. It will keep the worst at bay.' There was a pause and Theo watched the Doctor move back into vision before disappearing again; 'You've served us well, little wolf, keep doing so and your Stiles will live to serve us both.'

Theo glared at the empty room as he shifted back to human form with barely a thought, his mind occupied with thoughts of Stiles' mysterious illness. He glanced down at the glass vial; small, soon to be emptied. Looks like he didn't have too much of an alternative than to keep going, keep working on the Plan. At least now he could justify it better: he was doing this for Stiles. And it didn't matter who else got hurt or killed as long as he had Stiles. That much, he believed. It sounded easy enough to remember as he felt his phone rumble in his pocket when he turned it on, voice-mail: 'I'm going to school. Not sure where you're gone, but thanks, Theo. I, uh, I'll see you there. Ok? Ok...I'll-' It broke off into disjointed muttering and Theo felt a smile creep across his lips.


	8. The Alpha's Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 3 this week; the final one should be a little more physical for StilesxTheo action! I just want to get the plot rolling a little more this week. Enjoy!

Theo held out the cup to him, steam wafting from the slit in the plastic cover. Stiles frowned at the Omega, ‘Um. Thanks?’ He said uncertainly and accepted the cup as Theo smiled at him, one hand in his coat pocket, rolling the vial carefully between his fingers as he watched Stiles raise the liquid to his lips, blowing gently. 

‘It’s just coffee, Stiles. You seem tired is all.’ 

‘Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks.’ Stiles still looked confused but took a sip nonetheless, a little unnerved by Theo’s constant attention. But it was nice of the Omega to think of him like this...

Theo breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Stiles nodded at him, seemingly unaware of the added extra and drunk deeply. He turned away and caught Scott watching them a short way off, by the library entrance. He paused for a moment, reading the tension in Scott’s movements, the way his gaze flicked between Stiles and him. Was that a hint of jealousy in the Alpha’s eyes? Theo smirked openly and saw the flash of anger in Scott before it was quickly hidden. Theo turned back to Stiles as the teen drained the cup and nodded enthusiastically at him. ‘Mmmmh! That was pretty good actually. You going to lacrosse practice or...?’ He let the sentence hang as Scott walked over to the two of them. ‘Hey Scott.’

‘Stiles, where have you been, dude? I called you like ten times this morning.’ Scott ignored Theo, focusing on Stiles and moved closer to him, letting concern enter his voice.

‘Oh.’ Stiles avoided Theo’s sudden grin, and bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to even his heartbeat; a fruitless endeavour as a blush began to creep up his neck. ‘I, um, I was kinda sick.’

‘Right.’ Scott replied slowly glancing between them, wishing for once that he couldn’t hear the jump in Stiles’ pulse, the lie in his voice. He suppressed the unwelcome image of Theo and Stiles that appeared in his mind. ‘Hey, um, Stiles can I show you something Lydia found? It’s important.’ Scott hated the way his voice wavered between normality and a whine. Stiles was his best friend, had been for years, and maybe Theo had been friends with him before that, but that was in the fourth grade! So why did seeing Stiles with the guy bother him so much? Why did the thought of Stiles and Theo doing...things together fill him with so much unease? It wasn’t anger exactly, and he wouldn’t call it jealousy; he just had this bad feeling about the Omega, and if there was one thing Scott had come to trust, it was his gut feelings. It didn't help that Scott could smell Theo all over him, down to his shirt...which wasn't Stiles'. It smelt too strongly of Theo to be his. He glared at the Omega, who just smirked knowingly and stood aside.

'I'll see you later, Stiles.'

'Huh? Oh yeah, sounds good.' He paused before following Scott. 'Hey, uh, thanks for the caffeine, Theo!' 

'A pleasure.' 

 

Scott grimaced and led Stiles away from Theo, past the library doors, glancing back to see him linger a moment before moving away. If Stiles noticed anything unusual about Scott’s behaviour he didn’t comment, just looked down at the sheaf of paper Kira had handed him. ‘The Dread Doctors.’ He whispered under his breath looking at the strange, steampunk-like figures on the cover. ‘Why does this look familiar?’

‘Malia found it, in Tracey’s room. But it’s Lydia that wants us all to read it. She thinks it’s important.’ Kira answered him as they walked over to an empty table. ‘But it was just lying there on the shelf with a note, so I don’t know.’

‘What did it say?’ Stiles looked between them, 'The note?' 

‘Oh nothing important, just that it was a creepy tale or something.’ Scott cut in as Stiles rolled his eyes.

‘Come on, guys! Every clue is important! We need-Argh!’ He stopped mid-word as a wave of pain and nausea washed over him, the wound on his shoulder throbbing with a vicious heat all of a sudden. The others looked at him, in concern, Scott reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Stiles pulled away sharply. ‘I’m fine. I just, pulled a muscle, I think.’ He lied quickly, not sure why he didn’t just tell them about Donovan. 

Scott frowned at him, hearing his heart race faster. ‘Another lie, Stiles?’ He thought to himself, before speaking aloud, ‘Well maybe you should skip lacrosse practice then?’

‘Yeah, sounds like a good idea.’ Stiles had gone pale, the pain receding to a dull ache, vision no longer swimming. ‘I’m fine.’

He took a breath and was about to tell Scott what had really happened, noticing the disappointment in his friend’s face; caught in the deceit. But then he stopped. Like before he didn’t quite want to tell Scott about Donovan’s attempt on his life, about the fact that it was Theo who intervened to save him. Perhaps it was because he knew that Scott wouldn’t have approved of the rapid lethality of Theo’s actions, would say that there was another way to do things, that they should be trying to save these creatures, not because their actions merit mercy, but because they too are victims. Yes, Scott would say all those things and it would be fine if Stiles agreed. But he didn’t, not this time. Donovan had to be stopped, had to be put down, the creature had been strong, monstrous, bent entirely on his destruction, and, Stiles thought, the destruction of his father; Theo was justified in stopping him. Although...perhaps he had gone a little overboard. 

Even though the night’s events went foggy from there, he distinctly remembered looking down at the ruined face of his attacker; flesh ripped apart, blood and gore and bone shining through from the savageness of the carnage Theo had visited upon Donovan. And for what? A simple swipe across his neck could have brought the creature down. Is that what gave him pause? Did Theo enjoy that kill a little too much, did he...But he couldn’t, his eyes were still amber, he didn’t go around killing people, at least not innocents. And Stiles wasn’t exactly guilt free himself; especially if he cast his mind back to the time the nogitsune wore his skin for a few weeks.

Allison. 

And he did remember, he just avoided speaking about it because of Scott. He remembered the power and the cruelty and the strange burning desire to sow despair and destruction around him; an emotion so intense he could almost reach out and grasp it in one hand. Maybe Stiles was afraid of seeing that look on Theo’s face, the one that had smouldered in his eyes whenever he glanced in the mirror and the nogitsune looked back. Maybe he and Theo had more in common with one another than he thought and that was what made him nervous.

 

Stiles blinked, as Scott stopped waving his hand in front of his face. ‘Finally! I thought you’d passed out, dude!’ 

‘Sorry, I’m just really tired all of a sudden.’

‘Maybe you should go home?’ Kira asked, worry creasing her brow. Stiles hesitated a second before nodding his agreement.

'Yeah.'

Scott grabbed one of the bundles of photocopied paper and followed Stiles out. They were about to part at the end of the hall when Scott said, ‘I’m going to go find Theo, see if he knows anything about this.’ 

Stiles frowned and reached out to him. ‘Wait. Why would you think Theo knows anything? He’s just an Omega.’

‘You’re the one who said not to trust him.’ The Alpha looked at him strangely.

‘Yes, well...I still don’t. It’s just, I don’t think he’s the bad guy here, Scott.’

‘But he knows something?’ Scott dug a little deeper as Stiles steered him towards the locker room. ‘Where are we going?’

‘He has gym now.’ Stiles replied absently, not seeing the surprise on Scott’s face. ‘I just think there’s something more going on with him. Same as I thought when I met him, uh, again, that night.’ He finished hurriedly.

‘You know his schedule?’ Scott thought to himself, before speaking aloud, ‘I thought you were going home?’

‘Oh, well, no. If you’re going to question Theo, I should be there. Since I’m the suspicious one, remember?’ Stiles said with a forced grin.

‘Great.’ Scott muttered but didn’t object. He really didn’t want to talk to Stiles about this. 

 

They pushed the doors open and Theo looked up from where he stood in front of his locker, stripped to the waist, that tanned back and strong shoulder muscles making Stiles direct his eyes immediately to him. Scott stopped nearby and cleared his throat, Theo turning towards him. He seemed a little taken aback by Stiles' presence and was about to approach him, when he heard the tinniest of growls from the Alpha. Instead he stood still, his shirt in one hand as they waited for the locker room to clear out. Theo stood silently watching them, more watching Scott, eyes occasionally flickering over to Stiles; a quick swipe across his torso, up his arms and face until his eyes lock with Stiles. But he was always the first to break contact, flicking across to meet Scott’s unwavering gaze. Stiles leant against a nearby metal shelf and let his own eyes drift over Theo's shirtless body, the smooth pecs and toned abs standing out. But he still felt light-headed and didn't get hard, even if the two werewolves could smell the sharp hard scent of arousal lingering in the air between them. Scott licked his lips impatiently before finally thrusting out the stack of photo-copied pages.

'Here.'

'Huh?' Theo looked confused as he accepted them, glancing down at the pages as though he didn't understand what it was. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Do you know anything about the Dread Doctors?'

'Hehe.' Theo chuckled for a moment before stopping, seeing Scott was serious. 'What? Really? This is just a book.'

'I don't think so. Look again.'

Theo sighed, noticing Stiles was watching him closely, and he could practically feel Scott listening to his heartbeat, one wrong move...but then he grinned to himself and ignored Scott for a moment, looking at Stiles. The Alpha growled again, still at subhuman level, and Theo flicked his eyes back to the paper. Scott noticed the hitch in Stiles' breathing behind him, turning to see his friend staring at the assortment of lacrosse gear on the shelf as he avoided Theo's gaze. The Alpha almost rolled his eyes; even though they act normal, the way their hearts beat whenever their eyes cross tells a whole different story. Of course that makes judging Theo harder because he's not sure if it's Stiles or something else that causes the Omega to act defensively, as though he's hiding something. He should've come here alone. 

'I don't...' Theo paused as he flicked to the end of the book, 'Hey, you guys see this part?' He points to the acknowledgements section. 

Scott moved closer and muttered the words, 'Special thanks to Dr. Valack...Damn.'

'You know who he is?' Theo asked, as though confused as Stiles walked across to the shirtless teen to look over his shoulder at the sheet.

'Yeah, we know who he is.' Scott replied.

'And where to find him.' Stiles added as Scott looked at him warningly. 'Thanks Theo, not sure we would've seen that.' Stiles rested his hands on Theo's shoulders, his fingers lingering on the warm smooth skin before lifting off. Theo nodded and smiled at them both, watching as they left the locker room. 

 

He waited five minutes before quickly pulling the shirt over his head and shutting his locker. Slipping unseen from the school was easy enough and within twenty minutes he was standing in the lab, surrounded by bubbling tubes and the...thing in the central chamber. He quickly looked away as the Dread Doctors vibrated their way into their triangle around him. The one who had given him the vial earlier stepped forward to address him, leaning on the railing. 'What news, little wolf?'

'They took the bait.' He glanced around as they spoke in harsh sound waves to each other.

'Finally.' The leader spoke next. 'And they will all go?'

'I think so, Scott, Lydia, Kira. They're the ones we need, right?'

'Not yet. Not just yet, little wolf.' The first Doctor spoke again, adding, 'And Stiles, will he be joining them?'

'You said-'

'He will be fine. For now.' The leader nodded slowly.

Theo glared at them and turned to go. 'When will the next vial be ready? Is there even a cure?'

'Of course. There is a way to save him, right now you're just prolonging the pain. Get us what we require, little wolf, and I will treat him myself.' With that they shuddered from view and Theo looked away as his eyes watered. After a moment they were gone and he walked out of the lab, pulling out his phone just like last time. He texted Stiles quickly, reaching into his pocket to ensure he had the vial near him, unbroken. 'Stiles, can I come over tonight? Whenever you're done...with that Dr Valack thing.'

 

Stiles glanced at his vibrating phone and then back at the perspex board; Theo's name still scrawled in the center. His earlier thoughts about the nogitsune had brought up some uncomfortable memories and emotions, but it also gave him pause. He was about to wipe Theo's name from the board, but doubt still lingered in his mind. The cum-stained briefs he had hidden in his Jeep before going into school, he had stuffed instead into his own underwear drawer. And as hot and erotic and wrong those few minutes had been, he really wished he had waited a little longer, snooped a little more, if only to put to rest what it was about Theo that unnerved him. And if he had found nothing? Stiles sighed and rolled onto his bed; he still had a few hours until Lydia would call for him, closing his eyes as tiredness washed over him. The last image he thought of before dropping off to sleep was neither smiling, flirty Theo or hot, sexy Theo, but rather Theo covered in blood, eyes glowing electric blue, claws covered in gore and viscera. If Stiles were awake he'd have dismissed the image as a product of his over-active imagination: he couldn't really see Theo (bloodthirsty or not) standing on a pile of skulls...


	9. Resisting Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware Theo's truck is silver in the show, though I could have sworn it was blue during that night scene...

Malia looked up slowly as another set of books were dropped gently onto her desk on the balcony of the library, following the tanned arms upwards until they disappeared into a black jacket, unzipped, and then on to Theo's honest looking face. He smiled at her as he went to sit down, lips slightly parted, hints of stubble across otherwise smooth cheeks, his eyes sparkling in the florescent light of the library. Malia stared at him, her eyes focused on his face; cute when he smiled, handsome when he didn't. And that hair...he was perfect, well, he looked perfect. But he smelt...strange, her nostrils flaring as she breathed him in even as he dropped his bag at the side of the desk. There was something different about him, set him apart from the other werewolves she had met, not bad exactly, just different. She continued to give him a long lingering stare until Theo sat down fully; his history books in front of him, Malia seeing the copy book beside him already filled with notes written in a careful hand. He smiled at her disarmingly and said, 'Ok if I sit here? You're not waiting for Stiles?'

'What? Why would I be?' She replied, confused.

'Well, you're part of Scott's pack right? I figured...you and Stiles must know each other. And I've noticed...' He trailed away and saw her brows furrow. 'Never mind, I just thought you-'

'We're just friends.' She cut him off, tone defensive as he continued to smile pleasantly. 'Fine. You can study here.'

'Cool. Thanks.' He arranged his books on the table, and then cocked a brow at her. 'So how come you're not going with them tonight? For Valack?'

'I...how do you know about that?'

Theo shrugged, 'I guessed. Stiles just seemed to know where to find him.'

'Huh,' Malia searched his eyes, but there didn't seem to be anything subversive in his gaze, just those sparkling, pretty...no! She shook her head and looked away, even though she saw Theo's lips part in another grin, he caught her sudden change in emotion.

'Well I think it's cool that you focus so hard on your schoolwork.' 

She looked back at him puzzled. 'Why?'

'Stiles, uh, he mentioned that you're the, um,' he lowered his voice conspiratorially, 'the werecoyote!'

Malia didn't respond to that, looking down at the book to highlight another horrifyingly graphic sentence. She could hear the increase in the tempo of his pulse. The excitement was evident in Theo's voice, as though he had never met someone quite so exotic. She nodded quickly since he was still looking at her and his grin got wider, if that was possible. 'Awesome!' 

He didn't say anything else for the next hour, just wrote more notes and glanced up now and again, although his focus seemed more on the parking lot visible from the window across the library floor than at her. Malia knew this because she had barely turned a page since he arrived, spying on Theo from the corner of her eye, then looking at him openly whenever he did catch her gaze, always returning his sparkling grin with a blank stare. He sure was handsome...

 

Theo had noticed the way Malia kept looking at him, the way her head tilted to one side as though she could get a better read on him from another view. A subtle inhaling of the air around her revealed a certain tang; an interest slowly unfurling its wings. 'Huh, this is gonna be easier than I expected.' Theo thought to himself, as Malia stood up to leave, stuffing her book and pens into a bag slung around the back of the chair. He looked up at her, pretending to be anxious, letting the emotion fill the air around him. 'Uh, you're leaving?' He asked aloud, and caught her hesitation. 'Um, do you want to get a ride? With me, I meant. Oh shit, I, sorry, uh, I mean-' he stuttered deliberately and received his first real emotional response from her as she frowned and replied,

'What are you...oh.' He watched her cheeks flush slightly and then held up his keys, 

'Um, I saw you in driver's ed-'

'That was not my fault!'

'Well you could always get some practical experience.' Theo stood up, 'if you want to use my truck?'

Malia weighed the offer up for a second before nodding, not sure if it was because of the chance to practice her driving or the other, possible, reason. She watched as Theo grinned and gathered up his stuff, feeling an uncomfortable sensation settle in her stomach.

 

Malia paused in front of the truck as Theo opened the back door and placed his bag on the seat. He turned back and glanced at her, 'What do you think?'

'It's blue. And shiny.' Malia looked at it closer, 'It's like Stiles', but newer.' She turned to look at him and sensed his sudden, real, embarrassment, frowning at his reaction. He shrugged as though it didn't matter, but gestured for her to get into the driver seat.

'Uh, yeah, it's new. Stiles' is a little...held together with duct tape and prayers.' He forced a laugh as she looked at him strangely. 'Well, his has a lot of character.'

'Are we going?'

'Sure.' He climbed in beside her and watched as Malia pushed the key into the slot, her hands reaching down to ease it into Drive. He let them get out of the parking lot, directing her towards the quiet roads out near the Beacon Hills Preserve, before speaking again. 'So, uh, I get the impression you and Stiles have a history?'

'What? No! I...why are you so interested in him?' She adjusted her grip as a car sped past. 

Theo glanced at her as he replied. 'I'm curious is all. We were friends, once; best friends. I find it strange that he's surrounded by all these werewolves and werecoyotes and banshees?' He squinted at her as he said the last word, there was no response except a change of her posture. 'So he's got all these supernatural friends, and he's still him. Just plain ole Stiles; a human.'

'It's what he wants.' She muttered, feeling Theo's gaze turn intense when she didn't elaborate. 'Scott might...but I don't think so.'

'Huh.' Theo leant over to correct her grip, 'Here, move your hand lower to get a better position on the wheel; like this.' As he moved her hand, the touch of his skin on hers, he could feel the spark of tension fire up her arm, the way she suddenly went rigid. He grinned to himself and let the memory of taking Stiles' cock into his mouth for the first time return to his mind; the taste of the hard flesh against his tongue, the moaning of the teen above him, the way his hands reached down and gripped his hair tight...Theo let the emotions wash over him, feeling his own cock stiffen in his pants, noticing how Malia glanced at him and he smirked at her.

She quickly darted her eyes away, even as the stench of testosterone oozed from Theo. It unnerved her that she could feel her own body reacting to it, that she wanted to pull over and dive on top of him. To take him right here and ride him carelessly in his own car. She felt her face heat at the thought and increased the pressure on the accelerator, as though more speed could take her away from him, from these unwelcome feelings.

He settled back, his nostrils flaring slightly and then he smiled openly. 'All too easy.' He thought and closed his eyes for a second and let Stiles' face fill his mind's eyes, just before leaning in to kiss those heavenly lips. But as Malia continued to increase her speed, his eyes snapped open.

'Hey! You might wanna slow down!' She ignored him and the engine roared louder. 'Malia!' Theo reached over and placed a hand on her arm, looking at her face to see her eyes locked onto some point in the distance, some dark memory grabbing hold. Theo swore to himself, about to yank the steering wheel out of her hand, when she suddenly braked and the truck skidded sideways along the road, before coming to a stop, rocking on its suspension. He was about to speak when she open the door and jumped out, landing on all fours.

'Fucking hell!' Theo muttered and went to go after her. Malia was just kneeling there, as though ready to pounce or run. He stood beside her, before looking up into the dazzling lights of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler. 'Malia! Come on, you gotta move!'

But she didn't; just stared at the darkness in front of her. Theo glanced between the truck and her, seeing his chance at saving Stiles disappear if she got milled down. He glared at the werecoyote and then ran behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, flinging them both to the side as the vehicle thundered past. That seemed to break the spell.

'The Desert Wolf, she did it. She...' Malia just mumbled the rest as Theo frowned in surprise; the Desert Wolf? Could it really be?

 

He extended his hand but she stood up on her own, and looked at him curiously as though about to ask him something when his phone rang out. Malia turned away as Theo answered it, too disturbed by that recently recovered memory to listen in on his call. Theo moved a little away from her and spoke quietly to Stiles.

'Yeah, no, it's fine. I can hear you. Are you-'

'I...you know what, I'm not fine. Can,' Stiles seemed hesitant, 'can you come over? I'm at home. You know where that is right?'

'I know it. I just need to drop something off first.' Theo looked back as Malia got into the passenger seat. 'But I'll be quick. I'm on my way.' He hung up and jumped into the driver seat as cars blared their horns and passed by. He drove quickly as Malia directed him to the end of her road. She was shaken and didn't respond other than to point or confirm a turning. 'Hey, uh, Malia. I'm sorry about the lesson; thought it would be quieter. Are you...?'

'Here. Stop here.' He slowed to a halt and she got out of the truck without another word. Theo lingered at the edge of the gravel trail before revving the engine and disappearing into the night. She sighed with relief when he had gone; he was far too...handsome? Nice? Caring? Hot? She didn't like how exposed he had made her feel with his perfect hair and tanned body and strong...

 

Theo pulled in behind Stiles' Jeep; the Sheriff's police cruiser absent. Before he had knocked at the door it was pulled open and Stiles let him in. The human seemed strange, disturbed by what he had learned at the mental hospital, perhaps. They didn't say anything as Theo followed Stiles up to his room, coming to a stop by the bed. 

'Um, nice room.' He said a little awkwardly. Stiles stared at him, as though weighing him up; for the second time this evening. His eyes washed across Theo's face and down his open jacket. The werewolf shifted under his gaze and then Stiles nodded at the bed. Theo sat down as Stiles moved in towards the wall. 'Are you ok?'

'No. I...something happened here a while back. Something bad, something really bad. And at the time we did what seemed like the best option, maybe the least worst option. But then,' Stiles looked at him as Theo moved closer, their legs touching as he placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, 'then the worse happened anyway. I...' Stiles hesitated for a few minutes, mind racing as he considered telling Theo the whole truth, about the nogitsune and the things he had done. The things he still thought about, even if the rest of them acted like it never happened, like the demon hadn't worn his face and sought to destroy everything they held dear; like what he did didn't matter anymore. Theo was looking at him with that gentle smile, his attention so totally on him and Stiles began to speak again. 'The point is, I became something else, something terrible and I hurt a lot of people, they died. If you ask them, Scott and Lydia will say it wasn't me, it was the dark spirit that snuck in through a open door in my mind.'

'I, um, I don't know what to say.' Theo frowned in confusion, but then his face smoothed out, 'Except that I still like you?'

'Theo...' Stiles turned more fully towards him, 'What's happening right now, the Dread Doctors, it's all our fault. We re-awoke something ancient and powerful and there's more blood on our hands than on any one else's.'

'That can't be true.'

'It is. Fuck, Theo, how can you be so understanding about this?'

'About what? That you did the best you could to avoid losing the people you love? That you felt prey to some sort of demon?' He sounded confused for a moment before pressing on, 'You can't take responsibility for outcomes you can't even imagine. It's not your fault Stiles!'

He sighed and felt Theo pull him closer until their foreheads touched, 'I don't understand how you-'

'You want me to leave?' Theo pulled away, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

'No. Stay. Please.'

'I'm not going to abandon you Stiles, just because you've done some questionable things in the past. It hasn't exactly been easy being an Omega, and for a while I was willing to do almost anything to get a pack.' 

'But you didn't?'

'No. The price was too high.' Theo's eyes went faraway and Stiles reached over to pull him back, faces close until he closed his eyes and leant in, their lips gently pressing together. Theo responded by sliding his hands across to grasp Stiles' neck and stroke his cheek. But then he was surprised by the aggressive way Stiles forced his lips open and pushed his tongue inside Theo's mouth. He moaned approvingly and rested back against the pillows, moving lower and encouraging Stiles to climb on top of him, enjoying the way the human straddled his waist, while still keeping their lips connected. Theo's hands ran along Stiles' back and wormed their way under his clothes to touch the smooth pale skin. Stiles froze for a moment and broke the kiss, looking at him, hesitantly. 

'Do you not want to?' Theo asked him, 'I mean, it's alright, it's not as if that was kinky talk!'

Stiles smiled a little at that and nodded, 'Normally I wouldn't turn an opportunity like this down, but you're right. I...just don't feel like it.'

'We can kiss if you want?'

'Mmmh,' Stiles moved into a sitting position, his ass still perched on Theo's straining crotch and grinned slyly. He pulled his shirt off as Theo watched him, lips parted. 'Sure, but that doesn't mean we can't be comfortable...'

'Agreed.' Theo struggled out of his jacket and Stiles helped him pull the tighter fitting shirt off him. They kissed again, lips mashing together hard as Theo let his hands run all over Stiles' torso, tilting his head as the teen deviated from his mouth and instead kissed him along his jaw, lingering at the juncture of his neck and jawline. Theo moaned softly as Stiles licked his sweet tanned skin and then moved further down toward his pecs, but Theo urged him back up, face to face. 'Not tonight remember?'

'Mhhm.' Stiles let his head rest on Theo's chest as he rolled off him, to get a more comfortable position, feeling Theo wrap his arms around his shoulders and returned the gesture by hugging himself to the werewolf even more. In a few peaceful minutes he could feel Theo's chest rising and falling slowly. But it took Stiles a lot longer to fall asleep; his past mistakes haunting, and the future ones looming out of the shadows. He wondered if what he was doing right now, with Theo, was going to be one of them?


	10. Burning Temptation

Theo woke up suddenly. His eyes snapping open in response to some unknown sound. He raised his head carefully and looked around, frowning as he concentrated. Nothing...Wait! He heard the door at the end of the hall close quietly and exhaled slowly to calm his suddenly rapid pulse. His eyes glowed yellow as he looked across to the door, noticing the minor changes to the room; clothes pushed aside when Stiles' father had opened the door to look in on his son. Theo groaned internally; no way the Sheriff could have missed the two of them, shirtless, and wrapped in each other's arms. Maybe Stiles had already told his father, maybe it didn't matter. He just hoped he hadn't made things awkward for Stiles; he had heard the tired sigh the Sheriff released as he walked from their door.

Stiles rolled over and settled on his back, mouth opening as he snored quietly. Theo just looked at him for a few minutes, studying the shape of his face, the rapid movement of his eyes beneath their lids, the way his hair had stuck up in all different directions as he twisted and turned in his sleep. Theo smiled faintly as he lightly traced a finger down Stiles' cheek and across his jaw, pausing at his lips. The Omega sighed and looked across at the clock, eyes picking out the hour without needing light. It was time. He pushed back the covers and got out of the bed a gently as possible, trying not to awaken Stiles. He crept over to his jeans, folded at the end of the bed and reached into the pocket, extracting the vial. He gave it a little shake; just over half the anti-venom remained. He glanced back over at Stiles and saw the teen was still asleep. Theo hesitated a moment, but then walked over to Stiles' side, bare feet muffled by the carpet. He uncorked the vial and held it over Stiles' mouth, timing it just right to get a drop inside. The human swallowed naturally and Theo nodded to himself, whispering 'I'm sorry, Stiles,' to the sleeping teen, still angry with himself for unleashing Donovan on him. 

Stiles seemed to wake up when Theo climbed back into bed with him, rolling over as the Omega pulled himself closer, their legs intertwining and Theo wrapped his arms across Stiles' chest. The teen's eyes flickered open sleepily and Theo kissed him gently on the lips.

'Mhh, what time is it Theo?'

'It's early, about half three.'

'Mhm.' Stiles mumbled incoherently and ran his hands down Theo's arms. 'You're still here.'

'Not going anywhere.' Theo replied with a grin. 'But, uh, hehe.'

'Huh.' Stiles replied with a smirk as Theo pushed against his thigh, the straining bulge in his briefs rubbing against his muscles. Stiles responded by doing the same, raising his knee up and squeezing as Theo moaned appreciatively, their constrained cocks stimulated. Theo leant back down and started kissing him again; hard and fast, pushing his tongue against Stiles' closed lips until the teen yielded. But no sooner had they begun to French kiss, Stiles pulled away, a gasp of pain leaving his mouth. Theo stared at him in concern, reaching to help him but Stiles just lay back. 'No. It's, uh, it happened earlier. Must be from Donovan's attack.'

'Right.' Theo answered as he chewed his lip; Stiles closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at him.

'I'm fine. It's gone. It just seems to come randomly, I don't know.'

'Hmm.' Theo looked sad and Stiles frowned at him, the concerned one now.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'I should have been there sooner.'

'It's not your fault Theo. Hey, come on.' Stiles moved closer to him again and kissed him. When Theo didn't respond, his eyes boring into the sheets, Stiles kissed him again, turning his face with his hands. 'Theo?'

'Yeah.' He mumbled. 'I'm sorry.' 

Stiles didn't get a chance to ask what he was sorry for as Theo kissed him hard, aggressively pulling the human on top of him, his hands grabbing Stiles' back and running up and down the smooth pale skin. Stiles kicked off the sheets and ground against Theo; their still covered cocks hard and pulsing as they mashed together under the rapid push and pull of Stiles against Theo's muscular chest and abs. There was no rhythm to it, no music, no sense of let's take it slow, or sensual, or anything. Just hard and fast and the need driving them both on, kissing each other, exploring hot, wet mouths with their questing tongues. Theo reached down to free his hard spike of flesh, Stiles groaned in response as he struggled to free his own. Their moans intertwining as their tongues ignite a tower of fiery passion between them, Stiles pulled off Theo as he felt the Omega's cock slide a little lower as he let his legs open and gripped Theo's middle with them, his cock teasing Stiles' clenching ass cheeks; a firm pole at the entrance; his own cock sliding against Theo's abs in a mix of precum and sweat. He gasped Theo's name to himself as the werewolf nestled the back of his head in the palm of his hands, causing Stiles to rub his own hands down the tensed muscles and across the smooth pits. He smiled down at Theo, lips parted as they continued to move against each other, but it was him in control of the pace, not Theo. As Stiles rocked back he could feel the progressively harder, slimier head of Theo's cock bouncing against his eager hole. He wanted Theo inside him in that moment, but for some reason the Omega resisted and Stiles groaned his frustrations until Theo grabbed his mouth in his own, a free hand coming down to pull Stiles to him. Maybe it was the aggression, the sense of desire burning in Theo's glowing yellow eyes, or something else, but it was enough and Stiles felt himself spurt all over Theo's abs and chest, cum shooting across his pecs as their tongues duelled once again. Stiles gasped as his orgasm overtook him, falling onto Theo as he did, their chests pressed stickily together. After a moment Stiles rolled off, and reached a hand down to help Theo jerk off his seven inch cock, his cheek pressed against his stomach. Theo glanced down and bit his lip as Stiles' hand slipped over the slick head; it didn't take long after that. 'Mhhm, Stiles, fuck, yeah, oh, oh, yeah, Stiles! I'm cumming!' His cum shot in ropes across his abs and Stiles' face; the teen blinking in surprise as the salty rain fell on him. Theo glanced down at the mess on his stomach and grinned as Stiles looked back at him. 'Heh, you're so fucking sexy, you know that, right?'

Stiles blushed deeper in addition to the flush that reached upwards from his chest and used the cover of the duvet to wipe most of the cum off. 'Yeah, well, you're like the hottest guy I've ever seen. So uh,' He paused, Theo was looking at him strangely, not bad strange, just as though he was going to say something that was better said in the heat of passion. But the moment seemed to pass and Stiles climbed back onto Theo, straddling his body as Theo pulled him onto the right spots; his cock coming back to life as he settled his groin on Theo's thigh, his knee bending to stimulate the Omega's member, still at half mast. Theo kissed the top of his head as Stiles rested on the teen's broad pecs. 'Sleep well, Stiles.'

'You too, Theo.'

 

He lingered uneasily behind Stiles, feeling out of place, but Stiles had _convinced_ him to join them. For all that Scott was controlling his emotions, Theo could see it in the way the Alpha moved, the way he avoided Theo's gaze oh so carefully. So he kept himself near the human, close enough to reach out and touch him if needed, but there was something about Stiles' own stance that told him it wasn't a good idea: as though he too could feel the tension in the room. Kira had dumped the copies she had made of the book onto the coffee table and they gathered around to look at them. Theo sighed heavily, echoed by Malia across from him. She had been trying to read it for almost two days, but never seemed to be able to get beyond page 20. Whatever else Valack might be, a good writer he was not.

'Ok, so we doing this, or what?'

'Yeah, yeah.' Scott replied avoiding Theo's glance. 'Let's just be careful.'

'It is just a book.' He said dismissively.

'A book that makes chimeras go on murderous rampages.' Stiles muttered beside him. He glanced at Theo, biting his lip, before reaching down to grab the actual book and handed him a photocopied version. 'Come on guys.'

Somewhat reluctantly they spread out among the sofa and chairs of Scott's sitting room. Theo sat beside him as Malia sat on Stiles' other side. He could feel Scott continuing to watch him from time to time as they begun to read. Soon all that could be heard was the occasional sigh and the turning of pages. Stiles noticed that Theo looked up every now and then, as though he was expecting someone, or something. He nudged the Omega and Theo glanced at him. 'Are you ok?' Stiles mouthed at him, not wanting to disturb the others as they plodded through the book. Theo shrugged at first but then nodded. Stiles frowned and narrowed his eyes as Scott glared at Theo over the top of his pages. He was about to speak when he felt Theo's free hand drop between their closely positioned bodies and rest against his thigh. A gentle squeeze and Stiles saw Theo's familiar grin return to his face. 

 

'Anyone feeling anything yet?' Scott called out after another thirty minutes of silent reading. Theo grinned slyly at Stiles as the others just sighed in response. 

'Tired.'

'Hungry.'

'I think he was talking about the book.' Theo said as Lydia looked over at him. 'Uh, maybe we should make some coffee?'

'I'll help!' Stiles was up on his feet at once and went towards the kitchen. Theo followed even as he heard a muttered 'Of course you will.' from Scott: low enough for only Theo and Kira to hear him. She looked at him strangely but Scott was glaring at the Omega again. Theo shrugged and smirked as he went out after Stiles to fetch cups for everyone. Stiles paced restlessly around the room waiting for the coffee pot to boil, Theo leaned against the counter, bracing his arms like he did on that night. Stiles glanced over at him, eyes travelling up his bare tanned arms to where his biceps were hidden under his t-shirt, and then flicked his gaze up to meet Theo's sparkling orbs. The pot finished boiling with a click and Theo started poring as Stiles pushed the milk and sugar towards the center of the countertop. He paused when his shoulder wound throbbed hotly, forcing his hand to his side. Theo glanced over as Stiles tried to hide his discomfort.

'What's wrong?'

Stiles was about to answer when Malia entered, returning from the bathroom. She paused upon seeing Theo with Stiles, but then moved forwards as though nothing was wrong. He frowned at that but another stab of pain forced his eyes downwards, missing the measured look Theo gave Malia. Her eyes roved quickly across his tight-fitting t-shirt and her nose wrinkled as she picked up the scent of barely concealed arousal all around him. If she had been concentrating on exploring that scent and not ignoring it, she would have noticed Stiles' mirrored emotion. But she stepped between them and tried not to stare at Theo as he stretched his arms; biceps bulging as he tightened and released the muscles, flexing in front of them. 'The fucking tease!' She thought, unable to ignore the actions. Standing at the counter as she poured sugar into black coffee, and another scent drifted into her nose and she turned to the other teen in concern. 'Stiles? I can smell blood from you? Are you ok?'

'I, uh, yeah. The, um-'

'The hood of the Jeep fell on him; just a minor cut. It broke down outside Lydia's street.' Theo interrupted him, giving Stiles an easy alibi. Malia looked at him before turning back to Stiles.

'Yeah.' He agreed, 'That's why I was late, why we arrived together. It's fine though, huh, that Jeep! Gonna kill me someday!' He forced a laugh and Malia stared him, eyes intense, as she listened to his heartbeat. It was a little unsteady but Stiles began to frown at her. 'Are you...Do you not believe us?'

'No. I mean, yes, I mean, I believe you.' She grabbed her cup and walked back to the others. Stiles frowned for a moment but then shrugged and turned around to find something to eat. As she passed in front of him, Theo stuck out his hand a little. Malia shivered as his fingertips grazed her bare arm. A glance over at him revealed his smirk and she felt herself beginning to smile a little at his gesture. But she clamped down on the feeling and walked stiffly out of the kitchen. Theo grinned at his deception; so easy, did no one ever show her affection? He turned back to Stiles as the teenager started munching noisily on some cookies he found hidden behind the cereal box. 

'Mmmph! You want some Theo?' He asked spraying the Omega with crumbs. 'Oops! 'orry!'

'It's fine.' Theo smiled at him before he moved closer and glanced behind him before he placed a gentle hand on Stiles' shoulder, squeezing softly. 'You're ok, then?'

'Yeah.' Stiles swallowed and voice dropped to barely a whisper and Theo leaned in closer to hear him. 'I...You, uh, you didn't have to do that Theo.'

'You haven't told them about Donovan?'

'No! Let's keep it like that, for now.' Stiles looked at him worriedly, but Theo glanced behind them once more before leaning in and kissing a surprised Stiles on the mouth.

'Huh. Chocolaty!' Theo smiled at the teen before he grabbed their cups. Stiles blinked and took out Scott's and Lydia's, seeing Kira turn the light off to take a nap. But despite his outward calm, Theo was worried, he had to make his move on Malia soon if he wanted to get another dose of the anti-venom. But then again, if Malia could lead them to the Desert Wolf...maybe he could find something else to keep the Dread Doctors sated, some other unfortunate to use in their experiments, while he worked his own plan. Theo glanced between Stiles and Malia and frowned, his mind racing as a plan slowly formed in his mind. He grinned cheekily at her as they resumed reading, seeing her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Hah! And that was just one grin...Theo smiled to himself.

 

Just after midnight they were asleep, the book having proven too much for their heavy eyes. Well, all except Theo. He looked beside him, Stiles had fallen asleep last, waiting until he was sure Scott had dropped off to lean his head on Theo's shoulder, one arm resting around the Omega's chest. A part of him wanted to remain there forever, but Theo knew he was not likely to get a better chance to explore Scott's house and room than this. He carefully pulled Stiles' hands off him, and laid the teenager down on the couch, thrusting a cushion between his arms as Stiles muttered nonsense in his sleep.

'Mmmh, one for the blue cat...give me my bat...over by the...mat, mmh.'

Theo smirked, standing up and looked around him. Nothing. They were all safely asleep. A quick search of the downstairs revealed nothing of interest and the Omega made his way upstairs to Scott's bedroom, pushing open the door carefully as Kira turned over in her sleep. He lingered on the landing for a moment before continuing on, stopping at the foot of the bed. Kira was muttering something in her sleep; some phrase over and over again. Not nonsense like Stiles, but rather some foreign language Theo didn't recognise; Chinese maybe? Japanese? He frowned and knelt beside her, his phone pointing in her direction as he pressed record. Interesting...

 

Theo paused in the middle of his pullups as he caught Malia's scent outside the door of the gym. It was empty at this time of day and he preferred it like that, besides he wasn't expecting to meet Stiles for lunch as normal; something about Lydia needing him. He was about to continue when an idea struck him and he smirked to himself and stripped off his jacket, running a hand across the smooth muscles of his arms. Theo grinned to himself, knowing exactly the effect he would have on the werecoyote. Despite her unblinking stares he was able to read her all too easily. So he resumed his pullups as she entered the gym. Malia lingers at the door when she sees his half naked body in motion, before moving closer to him. Theo dropped onto his feet and then walked over to the weights, passing close enough for her to smell his hovering horniness, turned on by his own sexiness. And he smelt her desire, wrapped around her even as she sought to control it. As he began to lift, she spoke.

'You haven't mentioned the Desert Wolf to Stiles.'

'Why would I?'

'Well, you're friends. And I didn't ask you not-'

'I know.' Theo looked at her in the mirror, 'I got that you didn't want it mentioned. That it was upsetting. That, uh, maybe there was something you don't want the rest of them to know.'

'I don't.' Malia frowned then. 'Don't you want to know why?'

Theo shrugged as he put the weights down, bending over to highlight the perkiness of his ass constrained in the tight sweat pants. He turned to face her again, smile lingering around his face as he moved closer as she backed away. He sat on the chest press and began to use it, all the while staring at her. But then her scent changed and she approached him, gripping the metal arms tight as he paused in surprise. 'You think you're doing me a favour? Like I owe you now?'

'What? I don't need any favours.' He replied dismissively, tone light.

She snorted and gripped harder as he began to struggle; she was stronger than he expected. She looked at him openly, her eyes trailing down his taunt chest and muttered breathily. 'What _do_ you want?'

'Nothing you can offer!' He snarled back as she released the machine in shock. His scent had changed, no, exploded and twisted into something she didn't recognise. Gone was his ever-present smirk and the Omega staring at her now was something dangerous, his lips drawn back as he began to growl menacingly. She could feel her stomach clenching as she backed away, fight or flight instinct kicking in, watching as his claws slid out from his hands. He began to stand as she reached for the door handle behind her and pulled it open sharply. 

There was a yelp and they both stopped moving as Stiles fell in the door from where he had been listening in on their conversation. Theo regained control of himself quicker than Malia, his face smoothing out into a blank expression while she glared at him. Stiles blushed furiously as her eyes widen slightly; just enough of shirtless Theo is showing to make Stiles harden. A quick glance back to the now smirking werewolf and Malia stormed out, upset and embarrassed to find herself lusting after Stiles'...boyfriend? 

Malia strode up the hallway, head bowed, ignoring Scott as he called out to her. How did she let this happen? How could she let herself be tricked by that stupid Omega? Complicated, confused, livid. That was how she felt about Theo. A whirl of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. And then to see him with Stiles; to feel the way the air changed with the two of them in the room, the way their scents morphed into something...else. An “other” she did not quite understand; Theo had tricked her, a beautiful, perfect piece of deception, had he read her so easily? Was she that obvious? That needy? Or was it simply that he was so good? And of course she couldn’t have admitted it to anyone, especially not Stiles. Never to Stiles. And the worst part was she fell for it all, sure he had helped her along, but ultimately she was the one who suggested it. To make a fool of herself, to go after him when he was only playing tricks on her. Why? Why did Theo try to deceive her?

 

Stiles glanced at Theo, as the door swung shut behind him. 'What was that about?'

The Omega turned away, head bowed, voice muted, his claws retracted. 'What did you hear?'

'Did Malia come on to you? I mean, I'm not surprised; you are shirtless and tanned and hot and-Mmph!' His last rambling words disappeared as Theo grabbed him and pulled him close to his sweat streaked torso, Stiles' hands pushed up against the firm smooth muscles as Theo kissed him deep and hard, hands moving down to cup his butt, restoring balance as they threatened to fall over. Stiles let his eyes close naturally, but Theo kept his open for the fraction of a second it took to see Scott push open the door a little before scowling in surprise and stalk off. Guess their argument had attracted quite the audience! But Theo felt a savage twist of pride at his game and pushed harder against Stiles; his erect cock standing out from his body, through his sweatpants. Stiles felt Theo grin against him and pulled away. 'What?' 

'Nothing, I just realised what a cute ass you've got!' He spoke as he massaged the cheeks roughly.

Stiles felt his stomach flip and ran a finger down the center of Theo's chest, 'Well do you expect me to compete with you for those rock hard abs?' 

'Huh, why don't you show me what you do have?' Theo winked at him as he started to work out again, grabbing the nearby weights once Stiles had stood back to adjust his awkwardly hard cock. 

Stiles hesitated, tempted. 'Sorry, Theo. I did tell Lydia I'd go with her to the hospital.'

'Hmm. I get it.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Stiles, I prefer when we're alone anyway. No, uh, jealous werecoyotes!' He paused mid-action and added, 'By the way my parents will be out of town tonight if you wanna come over?'

Stiles nodded. 'Sure. When am I going to meet them anyway?' He asked casually, watching as Theo tensed before shrugging.

'I dunno, whenever I guess. They're...different from when we were younger.'

'I'll bet.' Stiles thought to himself as he left the gym, one final look back at the shirtless Omega, watching the sweat roll down that bronzed torso. He was going to have to talk to Malia for sure and he wasn't looking forward to it.

 

Stiles stopped moving when he stepped into the elevator. The steel doors rumbled to a close in front of him as a chill wound its way down his spine. This was it: his vision, or memory, or dream. He had spent enough time in the false worlds of his mind to know what this felt like. He looked to the side; an indistinct figure in white staring at him from the door's reflection. At first he didn't know what it was, before a clenching hand in his stomach told him exactly who it was. He closed his eyes before turning around, her face an echo of what he remembered and then darkness into blinding light. Fading again as his eyes adjusted to the scene playing out in front of him: his Mom standing in front of his Dad; they were talking; the words not quite making it to him until he crept nearer, not wanting to hear them, but so desperate to hear her voice again, just one more time, even if all it was some long buried memory, some dark and terrible secret. Unknown to him he wandered the halls in a trance until he pushed open the door of the roof and walked to the center, the cool air against his face making the words his Mom was speaking suddenly sharp and clear.

'I couldn't stand being in that room any longer!'

'Claudia!' Sheriff Stilinski moved closer to his wife, hands held out in front of him.

'I...I can't! Not with him looking at me like that! Not with him...he's trying to hurt me!'

'Claudia!' The Sheriff said warningly.

'I don't care if you don't believe me! But he is! He's trying to kill me!' Stiles groaned at that, a deep hurt that just echoed through his chest, his lips trembling. He gasped as it threatened to overwhelm him. 

But the Sheriff replied softly, 'No, Claudia. That's not true, he's our son, he's just a little boy. Now come on. Come down.' He reached out and took her by the hand, carefully leading her away from the roof's edge. 

But she insisted again, voice sharp and strong, the belief so evident in her voice, 'You don't understand! He's trying to kill me!' There was a sharp inhalation of breath as she looked over at where Stiles stood, a gasp of her terror. He couldn't, couldn't watch this any longer. He'd do anything, be anywhere to escape this, take the darkest reaches of the nogitsune's madness for a thousand years over this. To feel the venom in her voice, to have it flung at him like that, it was too much. Stiles bowed his head, as though he could ward it off, hands struggling to cover his ears as the vision wavered before his eyes and instead of his mother's distraught face looking at him in horror, he found himself looking up at the snarling mouth of a chimera that had pinned him to the ground.

The teen, hot in any other circumstance, was struggling to keep Stiles still, as though some part of him was at war with itself. He could hear a growling, words indistinct. 'Ugh, argh, arh...help...argh...me!' 

Stiles pushed and fought against the teen, but found himself hurled against the fence of the generator. He gasped at the impact and flailed around for something, anything to use as a weapon as the chimera slowly walked towards him, claws out and ready to strike. A spark arced across Stiles' hand and he winced in pain, before looking over to see the live wire nearby. A quick glance back at the now stationary and howling chimera, and he made a lunge for the wire. He gripped it in one hand, making sure to keep away from the sparking bundle of copper cables. He heard a roar from across the roof and looked up in relief as Theo bust open the far door. But it didn't seem like he would get here in time as the monster had come close enough, mouth hanging open and its claws began a downward sweep. Stiles reacted and thrust his hand up, feeling the wire shudder as the chimera howled in pain; the blunt cables bursting through his mouth and throat. There was a shower of sparks and Stiles glanced up to see the wire jutting out of the monster's neck. He frowned, how did he do that? He wasn't that strong...

Theo jumped over the final obstacle and shoved the dying chimera away from Stiles, using his claws to finish the job. He turned back to see Stiles staring at him, confused, shaking hands covered in the chimera's blood. Theo frowned for a moment and then swore quietly as realisation hit him: the afternoon dose. He had meant to give it to Stiles at lunch, but he had seemed fine, and there was so little left, he needed to conserve it for when Stiles was really bad. So he had taken a gamble and now Stiles had killed someone. In self-defense admittedly, and there was his scent. Theo reeled back as it struck him; there was something so vital, so alive, so hot about him right there. But Theo knew it wasn't the right time; Stiles was barely processing what he had just done. So he walked closer and pulled Stiles to his feet. 

'I...I killed him.' He muttered as he kept a hold of Theo's hand, making it slick in the still wet blood.

'Self-defense.' Theo told him, moving further from the body. 'He was going to kill you. You did what you had to.'

'But I...he's dead.' Stiles looked at Theo, the Omega returning to his human face, only the yellow eyes glowing softly at him. 'How did I even...? I don't understand.'

Theo licked his lips nervously and guided Stiles around the bleeding, sparking corpse to the roof's edge. 'It doesn't matter Stiles. Not right now. You had your vision, right?'

'Yeah.' His voice was suddenly dead, emotionless and his scent faded into nothingness. Theo released him and watched as Stiles moved closer to the edge, letting the cool air wash over his body, pulling at his bloody t-shirt. Emotions pulled at him, but sorrow won out and Stiles stared ahead, unable to look at anything but the lights of Beacon Hills twinkling in the dark as his vision became blurry.

'What did you see?' Theo asked him, watching him stand on the edge of the roof, smelling his sadness as it pulsed around him, deep enough to make his own eyes prickle. Stiles didn't even try halt the tears as they flowed once more down his face.

'My Mom.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty late updating this week and I'm sorry for that, but work suddenly got busier than it has been in months; had to fly across the country for one meeting! Anyway, here's the first of a two chapter upload for the week.


	11. Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Canon Divergence Ahead!!!

'Your Mom? I don't...' Theo trailed off then, he didn't know; Stiles had never brought it up. The Omega had just assumed it was a divorce or something, but this? Stiles shivered in front of him and Theo frowned unsure of what to do, if he even wanted to be comforted. Stiles' scent was all wrong; sure he was sad, but there was something else mixed in; some unnatural essence that tugged at a forgotten part of Theo's own mind. But he dismissed it quickly as Stiles answered him.

'Yeah. She...She's dead. A long time ago, or maybe it just feels like it. I was just a kid.' He didn't say anything else and Theo moistened his lips before walking closer to the edge, seeing the human rock slightly as the wind picked up again.

'Stiles? Why don't you come down?'

'It was like she recognised me.' Stiles muttered, ignoring Theo. 'Like I was there. Did I see this? Witness her descent into madness? I know it's the illness but...was I responsible? Maybe if I hadn't stared at her, or been there at all, or maybe-'

'A thousand maybes won't change the past, Stiles.' Theo spoke quietly as he climbed up onto the ledge besides Stiles, arms stretched out to balance himself, glancing down to the pavement and then up to the upset teen. 'I know that well enough. It wasn't your fault; like you said, you were just a kid.'

'What would you know about it?' Stiles snapped at him, darting furious eyes at the werewolf beside him. 'Nothing! Your idiot sister wandered off into the woods and never came back. You know nothing of my pain!'

Theo's face hardened at the fury and bitterness in his tone and his eyes narrowed. 'Stiles?'

'I...' The teen blinked slowly as though just waking up. 'I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that.' He muttered confused, looking at Theo, his eyes red and bloodshot.

'Yeah. I know.' He bit his lip nervously as Stiles seemed to lean out beyond the edge. 'Why don't you come down, now Stiles? Come on, please.' Theo stepped back onto the roof and held out a hand for Stiles to follow him, but he didn't move, instead continued to mutter under his breath.

'Staring at me like that, blaming me, just like Dad. Oh sure he might be drunk and he never says it out loud but I can feel it in that gaze. Those eyes that just scream "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you for everything you've done." And I wish it was just Mom, or school or something normal. But every time I look at him all I see is the disappointment, the guilt, and the questions: am I really just me? Or some monster wearing my face? Is he the kid you brought to baseball games when he was five? Is he the kid who sat on your shoulders in those long autumn afternoons like it was the best thing in the world? Is he the same Stiles who looked up to you all these years, the one who came to you for advice, the one who cared about everything, no matter how small, so we could still pretend to be a family? Is he really your son? I don't want to _be_ here anymore.'

Theo watched him, lips parted slightly in fascination, it was as though Stiles was talking to the night; trying to send the words far away on the strong wind. He moved closer again to him and grabbed Stiles around the middle, hugging his body tight and pulled him down from the ledge. Theo staggered and fell back as Stiles seemed to wake up from his trance and lashed out blindly. 'Oof!'

'What? I...Theo? Are you ok?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I just lost my balance.' He frowned at Stiles, but his concern outweighed whatever anger burned within him for what was said about his sister. Had it been anyone else, they'd be missing their throat: but it was Stiles. The teen scrambled to his feet and pushed Theo away from him. 'Where are you going?'

'I...Lydia. I was meant to get power for her.'

'I think that'll be a little difficult; the whole building's out.'

'Oh.' Stiles walked over to the body of the chimera and looked at it. 'It was a monster. I didn't mean to kill him. He would've killed me.'

'Are you trying to justify it to me or yourself?'

'Why are you so ok with this, Theo?'

'You do remember that I ripped Donovan's face apart after he attacked you, right?'

'Yeah, and he was a monster too. I just don't think Scott will see it like that. I don't think any of them will.' He stared at the blood-streaked face of the teenager in front of him.

'Were you planning on telling them?' Theo walked around to look at him across the body. 'They don't need to know. Like they didn't need to know about me killing Donovan to save your life. And even if you did tell them, do you think they would want you lying here, cut apart, and this monster alive?'

'Well, no, but Scott, he wants to save them.' Stiles replied, as an image of his father drifted across his mind; the Sheriff kneeling beside his broken body. 'We do what we have to. That's what you mean, isn't it?'

'Pretty much.' Theo walked over to him, close enough to reach out and turn his head so they were looking each other in the eyes. 'You know I'd do anything for you, right?'

'Except fuck me!'

'Huh?'

'Shit.' Stiles flushed, not realising he'd said that out loud. Theo had blinked and turned away from him, his face on fire. Stiles was about to apologise, say something, but then some courage took hold. 'Seriously Theo, we've come close more than once. Why don't you want to?'

'This conversation took a weird fucking turn.' Theo muttered before glancing up to met Stiles' gaze. 'I...uh, well, I don't want to fuck you.'

'That's-'

'I want you to do me!' He said it in a rush as Stiles looked surprised. 'I need you to fuck me. You're just so perfect Stiles, and you're hot and your body is amazing and I want to feel you inside of me so bad. But I just didn't know how to ask you and I wasn't sure if you were ready, or if you had experience or had...' He trailed off into silence, cheeks flushed bright red.

'Wow. Um, Theo.' Stiles was taken aback at the strength of the emotions coming out of Theo. Then he glanced down again. 'We're gonna have to remedy that for sure. But, um, maybe we could do it somewhere there isn't a dead chimera judging us?'

Theo grinned at that, before his ears perked. 'They're coming! Scott and Malia. Ten minutes maybe; I hear them talking to Lydia.'

'You can hear that?'

'If I concentrate. Damn they're moving again.'

'Well shit.' Stiles muttered as he gestured at the monster. 'You grab his head, I'll get his feet.'

'Gee, thanks for the bloody end.' Theo grumbled in reply, before picking up the chimera by the shoulders and together they managed to hide him behind a vent stack. 'Wait Stiles, let me...' Stiles stood back as Theo knelt beside the monster and grasped the length of cable still protruding from its mouth and gave it a sharp tug. The human dry retched as the bundled wires were ripped from the monster's throat with a meaty rasp; fresh blood and tissue clinging to the sharp edges.

'Oh that is so gross.' 

'Then look away.' Theo shook the viscera free and with a rapid swipe of his claws cut the cable in two; the bloody part he shoved into the waistband of his jeans, before covering it with his shirt. He looked at Stiles who still had his "eww" face. 'Don't worry, I'll shower after we come back for the body.'

'You better. Wait, come back?'

'We're not just leaving it there for your father to find.' Theo said as though Stiles was stupid. 'We lose Scott and the others and double back to get rid of the body. Easy as pie.'

'Should it worry or reassure me that you sound like you've done this before?' Stiles muttered. 

‘Well, not including Donovan, I haven't, much. But I know how to cover my tracks, to avoid being caught by other werewolves. Omegas can be easy prey for some packs.’ He spoke uneasily and Stiles noticed it, despite his mind screaming at him for what he had done, what they were doing right now. For the fact that Theo, the Yellow-Eyed Wonder, had just admitted to killing more than a few people. Stiles shook his head: his attempts at humour must be a way to stave off thinking about it. He didn't want to relive the thrill that coursed through his bloodstream when he plunged the cable into the snarling werewolf's mouth; the rending of flesh and muscle, the way the monster gurgled and spat and his eyes lost their glow. No, Stiles didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to wonder if this was what being the nogitsune had felt like? He didn't really remember it; it was like a dream long ago where only fragments of it remained. And trying to think about it was like trying to keep water cupped in his hands; it always fell out and drained away. Maybe he should be thinking about it more, but not like this, like it was some sort of good thing; to take a life, but rather as though why he felt like grinning after it, why he felt invulnerable right now, as if he could take on an Alpha and rip him apart.

'Do you always feel like this Theo?' Stiles found himself asking the werewolf as they pause by the stairs. 'Amazing. Like you can do whatever you want?'

Theo frowned at him, as though something was wrong with him. 'I haven't killed all that many people Stiles, and only ever when they attacked me. It's that simple; you kill to survive, and I'll kill anyone who threatens you.' Stiles smiled strangely at that, at the simplicity with which Theo made the promise. But then he changed and Theo noticed it immediately. 'What is it?'

'I...I don't know. I feel weird; my vision just got blurry, like I was looking at two of you. I-' He stopped talking and shook his head again. 'Never mind. How close are they?'

'Five minutes, maybe less.' Theo concentrated. 'Scott stopped to help someone; his heart is beating too fast.'

'He took their pain.' Stiles replied absently as he glanced down at his blood soaked t-shirt. 'How are we going to explain this, Theo? I'm covered in blood.' Theo was silent so Stiles said what was on his mind, ‘Um, why don’t you scratch me? Make it look like the chimera got a few hits in.’ 

'I...I can’t do that.’ Theo refused quickly.

‘Can’t or won’t?’ Stiles sneered at him as Theo frowned at his abrupt character change, again; he slipped a hand into his pocket and felt the vial roll around his fingers. He should have dosed Stiles earlier, avoided all of this carnage, kept him safe from whatever the hell that toxin was doing to his system. The human was waiting a reply but Theo just shook his head.

‘I won’t.’ 

‘Coward.’ He spat at the Omega. 

‘You expect me to hurt you just to put on a show for the others?’ 

‘Would you do it if one of them were here instead of me?’ 

‘That’s not the same.’ He replied after a pause. 'They wouldn't need it.'

Stiles narrowed his eyes, ‘So you would. No problem in ripping Scott or Kira or Malia or even pretty-boy Liam to pieces, but not me? Because I’m just a human?’ 

‘You’re not yourself Stiles. I want to help you, but not by hurting you.’ 

‘I...’ There was some reason in his words and Stiles felt something struggle within him, before he looked up at Theo again. ‘Yes, you’re right. I...I don’t feel like me. We should-’ He paused, blinking as the past few moments drifted away, forgotten, the strange presence settling down again. Stiles nodded. ‘We should meet the others.’ 

'Yeah.'

He let Theo direct him down the maintenance stairs as the werewolf’s thoughts raced through his mind: what was this? They had said it was only venom, but it might have been more. They could have got to Stiles, could have seen...but Theo had been clear with them: Stiles was his; and they were not meant to touch what was his. Not again. Not after last time.

 

Scott slowed to a walk when he saw Theo coming down from the rooftop access stairs. Malia skidded to a halt, eager to see if Stiles was ok, but suddenly she seemed nervous. The Omega all but ignored her, even as Scott noticed that Malia looked him over briefly before resting her eyes on the steps just in front of them He frowned at their behaviour but then glanced back at Theo as Stiles came down the staircase.

'Stiles!' He brushed roughly past Theo and grabbed the human into a bone crushing hug. 'You're ok! Fuck, I was trying to get to you, but the Dread Doctors, one of them-'

'It's ok, Scott. Theo...um helped me fight the chimera off.'

'He did?' Scott released Stiles and turned to find the Omega watching him. 'I guess, I should thank you.'

'Why? Stiles already did. He's not yours to protect.' Theo replied, then muttered, 'Obviously,' low enough that only Scott and Malia could hear him. Scott snarled suddenly and leapt at Theo, pinning the werewolf to the wall by his throat, claws wrapped around his neck. Theo could feel the Alpha's sharp needles press against his tanned skin and his eyes went to Stiles for help.

'I've had just about enough of you!' Scott growled into the Omega's face.

'Scott! What the fuck?!' Stiles cried out, moving to intercept them, Malia trying to stop him, but he twisted out of her grasp. 'Leave him alone!' He placed his hands on Scott's taunt arms as the Alpha tightened his grip around Theo's neck, red eyes boring into the Omega's unchanged ones. 

'What? No fight, Theo? Not even going to bother to change?'

'Scott. Why are you doing this?' Stiles spoke quietly, staring at his best friend until he glanced over and eventually released Theo. The Omega fell to the ground, gasping for air, but waved Stiles off.

'I'm fine. Ugh, yeah.' He rasped as Stiles just shook his head at Scott. 

'What part of "he helped me" didn't you get?'

The Alpha looked away, ashamed, even if his instincts told him he was right. Theo looked at him from behind Stiles and grinned slyly. Scott growled low but bit back his rage. 'Yeah. I heard you. But Stiles: it's Theo! The guy you don't trust! The guy you put up on your crime wall! The guy you practically stalked for a week to find his shady secret! Are you telling me you suddenly trust him when he arrives back in time for the biggest kill count we've ever seen?'

Stiles licked his lips nervously as Scott listed out his activities on Theo, but then his face hardened. 'You know what, I do trust him. Because he's honest, he's not afraid to admit that these chimeras are monsters, and that maybe we shouldn't be trying to save them, maybe they should be put down before it's us or them!'

'Uh, I didn't really...' Theo trailed off as he realised neither Scott or Stiles was listening to him. Malia snorted at him and he shrugged at her.

'Is that what you believe Stiles?' Scott looked at him carefully. 'That I'm some monster too? Just a surgery away from a killing spree?'

'You're pretty close already.' Stiles fired back. 'You did almost crush Theo's neck. But that's not really the point. You never talk about it Scott. What I did, you could've stopped me, you should have stopped me before I killed...'

Scott inhaled sharply. 'No! No way, we're not talking about that. We agreed to _never_ talk about it!'

'No. You agreed never to talk about it. To just forget it as though it were that simple, as though I could somehow just bury it, like we did with Alison!'

Scott roared and swung wildly at Stiles, not even sure what he was angry about: he just wanted the human to stop talking. But his fist struck something solid and he looked up at Theo stood defiantly in front of him, gripping Scott's fist in both of his hands. He stood effortlessly as the Alpha stared at him. His eyes burned amber even as Scott's turned to red. Stiles was shoved behind them and Theo growled at Scott. 'Back. Off. Now.' He spoke slowly, each word snarled between his fangs. As much as he pretended the action cost him nothing, Theo was straining every fibre of his being to hold off the Alpha. But then Scott pulled back and stepped away. He glared at them both, pulling his claws back in.

'Fine. But you'll never get into my pack, Theo.'

'Guess you lost two members tonight, then.' Stiles spoke, voice barely above a whisper as Scott and Malia turned to him in surprise. 'This won't be forgotten Scott.'

Stiles and Theo waited on the stairs as Scott and Malia carefully withdrew, walking backwards until they reached the other staircase. Once out of sight, Theo glanced at Stiles, he couldn't deny this was what he had wanted when he came back, but the Stiles who was looking down the hall after his former pack had a fire in his eyes Theo neither expected or wanted. This was not the Stiles he had returned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that happened. I'll be honest, I had a whole other plan for this chapter and then this...just walked into my mind. I'll save the other plan for tomorrow's chapter! I'm not sure if you could enjoy that (I'm a little horrified at myself...), but thanks for reading!


	12. Following the Doctor's Orders

Scott seethed as he stared at the coffee table where only a few nights ago they had sat trying to read that damned book. He wasn't alone in sitting in silence; the rest of the pack were quiet as they waited for him to speak, to say something, anything, address the elephant in the room. But the Alpha found himself unable to speak; unwilling to even admit that this had happened. Not simply had they lost Stiles, but that Stiles chose Theo over everyone else. Over his friends, his family, the people who had been there no matter what. Scott wasn't even sure there was something to say: he never thought this day would come. Well, perhaps he had thought about the pack splitting up, as they each went their separate ways, but for Stiles disown _him_? No, Scott had never planned for it. So he just sat there, lost in his thoughts until eventually Kira stood up and made them all leave.

The Alpha was defeated.

'They're gone Scott.' She said as she sat down beside him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. 'Do you want to talk about it at all?'

He sighed deeply, looked at her and just shrugged. 'I don't know. I mean, I know it was partly my fault. If I hadn't...he just wouldn't shut up.'

'What did he say?'

'I, uh.' Scott stopped talking for a minute, before he glanced back at her again. 'The Nogitsune.'

'Oh. And-'

'Alison. Yeah. We, huh, I made an agreement never to talk about it. I thought that's what he'd want, so he didn't have to have everyone judging at him the way he judged himself.'

'You know that he wasn't in control, right?' Kira spoke carefully. 'When the Nogitsune takes over, the host is barely aware of what's happening. It's like dream to them.'

'He still knew what he did. What it did. I...' Scott shook his head, 'I should have talked to him, it was a conversation we should have had months ago. I knew there was something wrong, but he kept it hidden, I still should have...fuck, it's no wonder he left.'

'He's still here, Scott. Maybe you just need to talk it out now?' Kira suggested as Scott nodded to himself.

'Just that easy? Forget everything he said, everything I did?'

'The Stiles I know will forgive you. If you forgive him?' 

'I...I'll think about it.' Scott stood up. 'I'm tired.'

'Do you want me to leave?'

He shook his head. 'No. Stay, please.'

 

Theo let his claws slide back into his nails and looked down at the teenager at his feet; sixteen, maybe, more like fifteen if he was honest. Cute, if gullible and just the right mix of potential and stubbornness to make the Dread Doctors interested. He reached down and picked up the boy easily; he was a lightweight, but the surgery would soon change that. Theo moved without really thinking about what he was doing, concentrating instead on the fact that Stiles had broken with his pack and chosen to stay with him instead. And the result? Now Stiles was locked in his room planning his "Strategy for Victory," whatever the hell that was...Theo was worried, really worried. This was not meant to happen, this was not the way it was meant to have gone. And the worst part about it was that he knew it was his fault: he had returned to Beacon Hills, he had assured the Dread Doctors that he could get them what they wanted, if he got what he desired; he had targeted the victims for chimera transplantation; he had been the one to unleash Donovan on Stiles. Ever since then he had been trying to make it better, trying to come up with some way to save him, to keep him safe. 

His attention snapped back to the present as the victim struggled briefly on waking, but Theo covered the boy's mouth with one hand. 'Shut up! Stop struggling, it'll only get you more pain.' He spoke dispassionately and shoved the boy through the nondescript door. Dim lights flickered on around him and Theo pushed the boy onto the cold concrete, ignoring his sobs of pain and fear. 'I brought you a gift!' Theo called out to the darkness. 'Not what we agreed, but I figured you'd want something.' There was a loud thrum of noise as they appeared out of the shadows, the one with the cane drifting close enough to brush its fingers across the boy's head. Theo waited for them to inspect the new subject, the leader sweeping down to join his colleague, but the other one, the one Theo often thought of as somewhat kind, moved to stand in front of him. This one was the one who gave him the nickname.

'You seem sad, little wolf, what troubles you?'

'Huh, what troubles me?' Theo repeated the words back to the figure, shaking his head. 'I have no idea what you've done to Stiles, no idea how to get him back to the way he was, I don't even know if what's happening to him is because of that accursed venom or a fucked up childhood! And to make matters worse, we pretty much declared war on Scott's pack. So yeah, I'm troubled!'

The Doctor seemed to regard him for a moment as the others led the shivering boy off to the surgery. 'I see.'

'That's it? You see? What the hell am I meant to do? You won't give me the cure! And the stupid vial is gone, the dose didn't even make a difference this time!' Theo screamed at him, red hot rage running through his veins as his eyes burned like yellow orbs in the semi-darkness. The Doctor held up a hand to halt the others who had vibrated their way back to Theo. 

'Did you do as I instructed?'

'I...' Theo paused, furious with himself, with the Doctors, with this whole fucking mess. 'No, I left it too long.'

'You must follow the Doctor's orders, little wolf.' There seemed to be almost humour in that reply; Theo just glared in response.

'You broke our terms, maybe you didn't mean to, but you did. I told you not to interfere with what is mine.' He spoke bitterly as the Doctor's strange lensed eyes bored into him. The other ones had gathered around Theo now, their new subject lying forgotten on the table behind them. The leader reached for Theo but the other Doctor thrummed violently in front of him.

'No. He is right; this is not some lackey we recruited, our little wolf is not an Igor we created. He is our ally, is he not?'

'Strengthened through our science.' The leader hissed. 'He is as much ours as the rest.'

'We built him, he is ours.' Agreed the other Doctor as the first one shook its head.

'No, friends, the potential was there all along, we simply manipulated it. Brought it out and improved on nature. The others, now, they are nothing; they are ours. But...my little wolf here, he has value.'

Theo shut his eyes as the Doctor ran a gloved hand over his head and down his neck, almost affectionately.

'You let your sentiment get in the way of progress.' There was the shivering of a head; a mockery of shaking. 'But we are practical, and a team. What would you have us do to ease the burden on the little wolf?' Theo shuddered; as much as he hated the way they called him that, it was always worse when it came out of that grille mouth. But...were they going to help him?

'We will fix his prize; return Stiles to himself.'

'What of the experiment? We need more data before we can make a judgement.'

'There are others we can use.' The Doctor dismissed it, 'There are always others. But Stiles is important to our little wolf. And I imagine that's why you've been holding out on us. What secrets did you learn I wonder, that delayed your return with the werecoyote? I was so looking forward to studying it!'

Theo moistened his lips. 'They have knowledge of the creature you've been searching for. The one whose DNA holds the secret you've been seeking for years. If you heal him, I will do whatever it takes to get you that information.'

'And the Alpha? How do you expect to deliver him to us if you are at war?'

'We'll make peace. Somehow, I don't care what I have to surrender to have Stiles back the way he was.' Theo glanced at them one at a time. 'Do you understand?' There was a rush of noise and the air vibrated furiously around him as they discussed it. And then nothing; silence. 'Well?'

'I will get my things. So long since I've had to make a house call.' 

'I want to be there.' Theo stated firmly.

There was an exchange of glances between the Doctors before the leader nodded. 'As you wish. It will not be pretty.'

'I've seen enough not to care what it looks like. I want to make sure you don't add a little something extra, or take what you shouldn't.' The air was filled with rumbling as they laughed their strange laugh and Theo frowned before walking away. 'I'm assuming you know where to go?'

'Of course, little wolf. We will be there in one hour. Be ready.'

 

Stiles stared at his perspex wall, his mind afire with the possibilities. Gone were the scribbled names and connections of red string to pictures and evidence. In their place were diagrams and lists, maps and profiles. He gazed thoughtfully at the board before turning to survey the array of weapons on the bed. The door was pushed open and he twirled around, handgun out in front of him. 'Oh, fuck! Theo, I could've shot you!'

'Where'd you get that?'

'What? Oh this?' Stiles waved the handgun around carelessly and grinned. 'I know the key code to my Dad's gun locker. He doesn't know that though, don't tell him?' He went quiet as he asked Theo and the Omega saw that strange tension in his eyes; as though there were two people warring over control of the one body. Theo didn't even want to think about why Stiles didn't want his Dad to know; especially when he assumed the worst. So instead the Omega stepped through the door, which just seemed to freak Stiles out even more. 'Woah! How'd you do that? I put down a line of mountain ash.'

'Ah.'

'Is it broken?' Stiles moved to check it, but Theo intercepted him and pushed Stiles gently back towards the bed, away from the unbroken line of ash. 'Leave it, Stiles. I need to tell you something.' But the teen didn't want to hear him and turned away, distracted again. 'Stiles?'

'Not now, Theo. I have to, we have to, prepare. He's gonna come, you know? And bring 'em all. But he won't get me. Oh no, I'll be ready for that bastard!' He muttered and mumbled as he checked the equipment. He flipped open a box and showed the engraved cartridges inside to Theo. 'See? Wolfsbane bullets, for that special moment when he's not here to protect you, oh yes, that's what the hunter said. And she was right, oh yes, he's coming now, Theo, and we have to be ready.' 

The Omega recoiled a little, but shot out a hand to grab Stiles by the chin, to stop his rambling words, to see into those bloodshot, raving eyes. 'What the hell? I was barely gone for two hours. Where's your Dad?' 

Stiles pulled away as he answered, sliding out the magazine and pushing out the normal cartridges before replacing them with the wolfsbane ones. 'He had to leave. As always, yes, leave, emergency, some child, a boy, fourteen, missing. Yes, missing.' He glanced back at Theo, 'Where are your claws, wolf? He's coming, coming for both of us!'

'Who's coming Stiles? What do you think is going to happen?' Theo asked carefully as Stiles slid the magazine back into the gun with a click and then pulled the slide back as a cartridge moved into the chamber. 

Then he turned his crazed eyes on Theo, his voice dropping to a stage whisper. 'The Alpha comes....'

 

Scott paced his room restlessly as Kira slept soundly in his bed. He had tried leaving Stiles a message, but every time it got close to ringing out it was shut off. as if the teen was deliberately letting him get his hopes up before denying him. He had even tried it with Kira's phone and got the same response. It was obvious: Stiles didn't want to talk to him. But Scott wanted to talk to him, wanted to explain his actions. Because as much as he hated Theo and wanted to hurl him off the edge of a cliff, he needed Stiles to forgive him, to understand him, to hear him say sorry, to ask him to forgive his jealousy and his rage and just let things be normal. Even if that normality meant having Theo there, because then at least he'd be able to watch out for Stiles. No way was the Omega on the level; no one goes to that much trouble to get a boyfriend and still be normal. 

Scott picked up his phone again, one last try. He waited and then...click. Same as before. 'Fuck this. I'm going over there.' He muttered as he walked down the stairs, grabbing his keys and helmet as he did so. 'You're going to see me Stiles.'

 

'The Alpha?'

'The one with red eyes!' Stiles whispered to Theo, 'Not yellow like you or blue like...like, uh, I don't remember his name.' Stiles stopped speaking and Theo glanced around at the mismatched weapons piled up on the bed, the ramblings on the board that had started out with such clarity, at the ruined vision of perfection which stood in front of him. He licked his lips, preparing to speak, but Stiles started talking again. 'The Alpha attacked you, marked you with his claws, violent, red, sharp, for tearing and slicing and ripping-'

'Stiles!' Theo shouted at him, 'Stiles! Stop it!' He grabbed the human roughly and shook him. 'Stiles, please, stop it.' He went silent then, eyes staring at some distant point. Theo closed his own briefly before cradling Stiles' face in his hands. 'You're sick Stiles. But I'm going to make you better, ok? Stiles, look at me!' He flicked his eyes over and Theo felt a shiver crawl down his spine, as he saw something bone white and twisted uncurl inside the teen's eyes. 'They're coming, Stiles. And they're worse than any Alpha.' He struggled at that, but Theo held him tight. 'They're going to cut into you, and take the corruption away. I'll make sure of it. But in return we're going to have to do things, terrible things, things that will make your time as Nogitsune look like a summer camp. Because we need to find him, we need Jordan Parrish.'

'The...him.' The teenager blinked, confused.

'Yes, Stiles. We need to know. Can you get me to him?' Theo watched him carefully, even as he felt the air behind him thicken and thrum as the Dread Doctors moved closer to them. 'Remember that, if nothing, we _must_ have him.' He released Stiles from his iron grip and pulled him into a tight hug, but the teenager didn't respond. 'I'm sorry Stiles. It's my fault...' 

 

They came suddenly, resolving from the shadows as Theo loosened his hold on Stiles. The Doctors looked around and one of them carefully gathered up the weapons from the bed, setting them to one side. The leader took Stiles from Theo and made him lie down on the bed. The teen didn't resist as the other one checked him over, glancing up to speak. 'His condition deteriorates. He is approaching terminal.'

'Then fix him.' Theo spat at the leader. 'You said you would.'

'He will not die, not yet. But his mind will be broken.' The leader turned to his colleague and gestured, 'It is your technique and he is your...ally.'

'Stand aside, little wolf.' The Doctor gently pushed Theo out of the way as they cut Stiles' clothes from him and opened their black bags, pulling out an array of archaic tools and complex devices. Theo nibbled on his nails as he watched them set to work; seeing their dark leather fingers crawl over Stiles' pale smooth chest, listening as they spoke to each other in vibrations and shivers. He felt the bile rising into his mouth as the Doctor began to cut into Stiles, from the base of his throat all the way to the center of his chest, a long smooth line. At first there was nothing, not even blood, and then the ooze began to seep out of it, grey and thick; one of them held a suction hose to it and slowly the goo receded to reveal the structure underneath. There was a hesitation and Theo stared at them; in all his time working with the Doctors they had never been surprised.

'What is it? What's wrong with him?'

'Unexpected. Has he been touched by darkness before?'

'He was possessed by a nogitsune.' Theo replied, listening to the muttered curse as the Doctor rummaged in his bag. 'Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?'

'Nothing is wrong. Just unexpected.' The leader spoke coldly, words pressing on his ears as Theo blinked. 'There was an unintended reaction; that is why he deteriorated so fast. Come, look.' Theo approached nervously, trying to not to think of the flaps of skin held apart as belonging to Stiles. He felt his jaw slacken at the strange bone-like cords pushed through Stiles' rib cage, they were pulsing with an unnatural light.

'He's out, right?'

'He will not remember any of this, will not even have a scar, he will be as he once was, perfect, as you have said.' The Doctor looked at him and Theo felt uneasy; did they hear everything he said? 'Now please, this will take some time.' Theo stood back and watched them work for the next hour, frowning as they pulled the white chords from Stiles' chest, cut apart and sealed carefully in jars. They operated tirelessly, the air heavy with their words; as though this was the most fascinating thing they had ever encountered. He blinked when they finally turned to face him, and rushed back over to the bed. Stiles lay on his back; sleeping peacefully, his naked chest seemingly untouched. Theo ran a finger gently down the line where they had cut into him, marvelling at how the skin was healed, and Stiles was...perfect.

He looked behind him as they began to fade away, 'Thanks.'

'A pleasure, little wolf, for that was a rarity indeed. But...he is not healed just yet. Stay with him, and forget the wanderings of his mind. Make peace, and find us that creature!'

 

Scott frowned at the disappearing Doctor from his perch in the tree outside Stiles' window. He had seen almost everything, from their careful entry to their horrifying surgery, to Theo's conversation with them. He had been ready to go into the house when the sharp, burning scent of mountain ash crept into his nose; the entire house had been encircled in it; every door, window and vent carefully guarded with a thick line of the stuff. There was no way to get in. So Scott had climbed the tree to try and get Stiles' attention. Seeing him embracing Theo had made him deeply uncomfortable, but then, just as he was about to climb back down the Dread Doctors materialised in Stiles' room. What came next was...disturbing, he felt his stomach churn as they cut Stiles open and pulled those things from him, at first he thought they were changing him into a chimera, but when he listened carefully, he heard Theo thanking them. Stiles was saved, but from what? And how? And what did Theo have to promise to do for it? Something worth it however, from the way the Omega began to cry in relief, tears falling across his smooth cheeks as he hugged Stiles' unconscious body to him. Scott left after that; Theo might be an utter bastard, but he didn't need to see him like this to know he wasn't faking his feelings for Stiles.

 

'It's my fault.' A whisper that seemed so real, could it have just been a dream? Stiles wondered as he dressed slowly. He looked at the room, cleaner than normal. But Theo did say he had cleaned up. Stiles walked over to the empty crime board and picked up a pen as the thought that had nagged him since before waking up finally took form. He drew it in big letters across the center: 'What is Parrish?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, went full AU on this one, probably not what you were expecting after the last one. Also Stiles went insane, as you saw...


	13. The Peace Maker

Deputy Parrish looked up from his paperwork as Stiles lingered nearby. The Sheriff was out of office, still investigating the disappearance of that 14 year old from two days ago; they had a state-wide Amber Alert out on him, but Jordan and the Sheriff had shared a knowing look: Dread Doctors. He almost hoped it wasn't them, but at least if they had him, the boy might still be alive. He hated this job sometimes. After another five minutes of his careful notes, he glanced at Stiles who had begun tapping his fingers on the desk. 'Stiles? I'm trying to work.'

'Yeah. I know.' He leaned forward on his elbows, moving closer to the Deputy as Parrish leaned back. 'Come on, Parrish, can't you at least let me make you an offer?'

'No.'

'Come on!' Stiles whined at him and Parrish frowned at him as Stiles moved around the desk to stand over him. 'Please. It won't take long, you're the only one I can trust to be fair.'

'I'm not trained for this, Stiles.' He began to fidget himself with Stiles so close to him, he never did like people in his personal space. Of course this had more to do with Stiles himself. But Parrish repressed those feelings as soon as they surfaced and cleared his throat. 'If I agree to hear you out, and only that, will you let me get on with this paperwork?'

'Great!' Stiles threw himself into a seat and wheeled himself over to Parrish. He noticed the man seemed to be a bit flustered, but Stiles began to talk anyway. 'Ok, so we just want you there to oversee everything. I don't really know what happened, but Theo and Scott got into it pretty hard. He seems to think we're at war or something. And that's not good-'

'Wait. Isn't Scott your best friend?' Parrish interrupted, confused.

'Well, yeah, I guess. We just...we don't seem to agree on a lot of things lately. Theo just gets me better: we understand each other in a way Scott never can.'

'Because you're boyfriends?'

'What? How-'

'It's pretty obvious.' Parrish shrugged apologetically. 'This seems more like something a therapist should deal with. Or that vet, Deaton, is it?'

'No way. He'd be on Scott's side, if he was even here. It has to be you, please Deputy!'

Ah crap, did Stiles really have to use that tone of voice when he said 'Deputy?' Parrish felt his cheeks burn, and it had absolutely nothing to do with a certain late night fantasy he'd been having lately, nope, not at all...He sighed and wiped his brow. 'So, I'm just there to what? Make sure you guys don't kill each other?'

'You'll be perfect! You're neutral, everyone respects you and let's be honest, you're way too nice to be evil!' Stiles said with a laugh. 'Plus, ah, I'll get my Dad to give all your paperwork to the new intern for a month.'

Parrish pursed his lips as weighed up the offer, glancing between Stiles and the intern filing at the other end of the office. 'Two months.' 

'Fine.'

'I'm in.' Parrish said with a grin and Stiles whooped before remembering where he was. He slapped Parrish on the bicep and bolted out the door. Parrish watched him go, unable to ignore the tingle that had crept down his spine as their skin and touched, however briefly. 'Ah man.' He muttered to himself before getting on with his paperwork. It went slower than when Stiles was actually there.

 

Scott was cornered by Theo in the locker room after lacrosse practice; the Alpha had been avoiding him all day, even as he noticed the increasing frostiness Malia was directing his way. And as much as he didn't want things to get worse, Scott couldn't ignore what he had seen, the things that the Dread Doctors had done to Stiles made him sick whenever he thought about it; had barely eaten in days. And knowing that Theo knew them well enough to be in the room while the surgery happened, that this was some sort of favour, it made him even sicker. So he had tried to avoid him, but Scott wasn't sure if that was because of the way their last face-to-face meeting had gone, or because Theo had fixed Stiles. Lydia reported in to say that the human was his usual flamboyant self, full of nervous energy. In fact, she seemed to think he was better than he had been in years. And that made Scott furious; if anyone was meant to protect and save Stiles, it was him: the Alpha. Protecting his pack was paramount, not letting it break apart, not letting its members get sick and have some shady outsider with connections to the villains be his saviour. But then again, perhaps that's why he was willing to listen to Theo as he approached, palms up and outwards, smelling of honesty.

'What?' Scott barked at him, as the last of the team filed out. 'I don't have anything to say to you.'

'Then listen. I just wanna talk. No games, no attacks. I'll be gone in five minutes. Just hear me out.' Theo waited for Scott to nod reluctantly before he continued. 'Look, I know what happen last week was bad. But I want, we want, to fix things. Nothing will ever go back to the way it was, but please.' Scott had turned away.

'Theo, there's nothing you can say.'

'Well then, let Stiles talk to you. He's...he wasn't himself when he said those things. Please meet us.'

'Where?' Scott frowned at him, suspecting a trap.

'You decide.' Theo shrugged. 'Stiles texted me just now to say Deputy Parrish has agreed to mediate.'

'Mediate? I don't need him there to talk to Stiles.'

'Well I'd feel better with him there.' Theo said, biting his lip. 'Come on Scott, we just want you to hear us out. It’s been a few days and I think we all know we said things and did things in the heat of the moment?'

Scott nodded slowly, the gears of his mind grinding slowly as a plan began to form; a way to get Stiles back without Theo. He was pretty sure that the Omega hadn't told his friend about working for the Dread Doctors. Scott just needed something more than "he said, I said," he needed proof. And with Liam's problem, he could get that soon. 'Fine. I agree to your terms. But we meet in my house. Parrish comes in first.'

Theo's eyes narrowed and Scott cursed himself: he had been too quick to change his mind. Externally he held the Omega's gaze and Theo nodded back at him. 'Fine. We'll be there at eight; Parrish goes in first. No tricks.' He turned away abruptly and left Scott blinking. He frowned at his locker, something was definitely going on, why bring Parrish into this? What’s Theo's angle this time? 

 

Theo pulled into the rough parking lot near the entrance to the Reserve and cut the engine. Stiles was already waiting for him, sitting on the hood of his car, nervously tapping his feet on the metal. Theo climbed down and wandered over. 'Hey.'

'Theo!' Stiles hopped down and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Been wondering what took you so long!'

'Scott was a little difficult. Do you want to take a walk?' He gestured at the overgrown trail leading into the forest. Stiles nodded and the two of them walked side by side at first, talking about nothing in particular. At least, until they were far enough inside the woodland. 'I think we're alone. I don't hear or smell anyone but us.'

'Any coyotes?'

'No. Malia isn't here. Thanks for that tip, by the way.' 

Stiles shrugged as if it were no big deal. 'Yeah, small enough to hide where you least expect her to be. And damn she's fast. Plus I don't have your enhanced senses, I need you for this.'

'Is that all you need me for?' Theo asked with a smirk as Stiles walked backwards for a moment and returned the grin.

'Oh, I can think of a few things you'd be good for. Or at least part of you!' He licked his lips suggestively. 'But we'll leave that until later. The, uh, Deputy agreed.'

'Really? I thought you said he'd be resistant?'

'He was, for a while. I don't know, are you sure he's the right choice?' Stiles frowned at Theo, still unsure why he felt the need to know Parrish better, to be closer to him, to know his secrets. Theo nodded, but didn't say anything else, so Stiles just sighed and moved on. 'What about Scott? You said he was difficult?'

'Of course, for about two minutes and then he was all for it. He tried to hide that part though.' Theo kicked the piles of dead leaves as Stiles came to a halt near a natural passage into a large clearing. Trees blocked his view, but he thought he could see a huge tree stump in the middle. Stiles hummed a bit.

'Hmm, so too eager?'

'Undoubtedly.'

'Planning a trap?'

'Planning something. He wants you back though, I could smell it off him.' Stiles nods and Theo gestures towards the clearing. 'Are we going further?'

'No, we’re close enough to it now. The Nemeton.' He replied. 

'Can you still feel it?'

'Just barely; tugging at my finger tips, like ice on a hot summer's day.' Stiles spoke with his eyes closed, Theo frowned at him.

'Why though? I thought you lost that connection when the nogitsune was...expelled.'

'Huh, "expelled?" Is that what we call it? I don't know. It's not as if I told them, and besides I've only ever felt it when I'm out here. Haven't been here for months. But today I just felt like it.'

Theo nodded slowly and sniffed the air. 'Hmm, burning. I smell ash, strange though, not wood smoke, something different. And there,' He pointed, 'a footprint.'

'Whose?'

Theo shrugged. 'Can't tell, there's nothing here but the smell of burning. I...'

'Are you ok?' Stiles reached for Theo in concern. 'What is it?'

'I don't know, I just feel unnerved, like we shouldn't be here. Or maybe,' He glanced at Stiles, 'Maybe I shouldn't be here?'

'Ok. Let's head back.' He gently pushed Theo towards the return path, as much to get the Omega to move as to pull himself away from those last tendrils of power that drifted out from the Nemeton. He didn't mention to Theo that he had come here he frequently until a month ago, staying for hours, just losing himself in the pull of that dark, delicious energy. Until he stopped; it had been too much like a drug, even feeling it now was like a homecoming, like being embraced in its arms once again. Sometimes Stiles really did wonder if all of the nogitsune had left him; or was there a tiny fragment left? Some mark that made him susceptible to Druidic power? 

Reluctantly, he turned away and joined Theo on the walk back to their SUVs. 'Hey, Theo?'

'Yeah?'

'You said Scott attacked us, right?'

'I did.' Theo confirmed, looking sideways at Stiles. 'It wasn't exactly like him. But, uh, you might have said some things...' 

'Oh?' 

'Well so did I, and after what happened to the chimera on the roof, you weren’t exactly yourself.' Theo came to a halt as he realised Stiles wasn’t beside him. He looked back and saw the teenager staring at the ground. He looked curiously at him. ‘Stiles?' 

‘I...how did I forget? I killed him, Theo. How do you not remember something like that?' A wave of anxiety washed over him and Theo licked his lips nervously, 

‘So I’m guessing you don’t remember getting rid of the body either, huh?' 

Stiles’ brows shot up, ‘What?' 

Theo sighed, ‘Tell me what you do remember.' 

‘Uh, well, the last few days are a blur, I’m not even sure I can remember anything. Just flashes of you and my room, and, uh,' his voice wavered a little, 'blood on my hands, the tackiness of its slow drying texture on my skin, my shirt, looking down at hands covered in blood and a body, must be the chimera’s.' He took a long shuddering breath as Theo watched him carefully. Something in Stiles' reaction was off; he couldn't be certain because he smelt of anxiety but there was something in the way he spoke, as though this wasn't news to him. 'Does Scott know?'

'No.' Theo shook his head, 'No one does.'

'So, you didn't tell him? Earlier?'

'What? Why would I? You never said anything about Donovan, and at that time I’m pretty sure you didn’t trust me.' Theo glared at him, angry that Stiles would even suggest that. 

‘How do you know I trust you, now?' Stiles replied with a cold smile. 

‘I...I don’t. I just figured you would.' Theo cursed himself when he saw Stiles frowning at his upset tone. He should have told Stiles everything that happened over the last few days, even the surgery, but he couldn’t, because Stiles would prod and poke and niggle at it until at last he’d find out that it was Theo who set Donovan on him in the first place. Maybe he’d never be able to prove it, but he’d infer; Stiles was good at inferring. So now they were back in that strange place: not quite allies, not enemies. 

Stiles shrugged and continued to walk, a little in front of him, feeling Theo’s eyes on his back. There was more the Omega hadn’t told him, he knew that, it was why he was testing the water so carefully. It was true that he had remembered how he had killed the chimera and had had a pretty similar reaction, just a few days earlier; he just wanted to see how Theo would react. And there was something else, he felt differently towards Theo then before. Not beholden exactly, but rather as though he had to do something for Theo, something they _needed_ to do. Something to do with the ever mysterious Parrish. He chuckled under his breath as his mind went over his last few thoughts; how easily they could be taken to mean something else. Although, he had been waiting for Theo to make a move the last few days, but the Omega seemed more worried about him than anything else. Stiles would have to fix that!

Stiles slowed his pace a little allowing Theo to catch up to him. 

‘Yeah? What is it?' The Omega said as Stiles grinned at him. 

‘How do you feel like checking out the site of our little peace-talks?' 

‘You want to go to Scott’s house?' Theo asked, confused. 

‘Yeah, he’ll be in the library until about six and his Mom works till 12 this week.' 

‘How do you know?' 

Stiles looked at him and shook his head dismissively, 'I'm the Sheriff’s son, remember?' 

‘Right...' Theo didn’t quite believe him, ‘Why do we need to go there, anyway?' 

‘We're going to put him off balance. You said he attacked us and we didn’t respond. I have an idea that’ll really get to Scott!' Theo stared at him as Stiles’ grin got wide but never reached his eyes, and the Omega thought about the wolfsbane gun that he had carefully emptied and replaced with normal ammo, they might not have responded, but Stiles would’ve probably shot Scott if they had. But then he smirked in response as Stiles’ scent caught on the breeze. This would be unexpected!

 

'You're sure there's no one here, right?' Theo half whispered as Stiles pushed open Scott's door into his bedroom. 

'Relax, Theo. No here but us. Perfect really.' Theo stared at him as Stiles licked his lips. 'You know, some things come back to me quicker than others. Like that conversation we had on the rooftop.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah.' Stiles said slowly as he unzipped his jacket. 'What was it you said? Oh yes, "'I need you to fuck me!" You feel like continuing that conversation?' He whispered, closing the distance to Theo and brushing a hand against his stomach.

'What? Here? Are you-'

'Of course.' He kissed Theo lightly on the lips before pulling away. 'You know, we could attack Scott directly, but, where's the fun in that?'

'You know he'll smell us right? That's the plan isn't it?' Stiles didn't reply just grinned and pulled his shirt off as Theo's eyes wander down his pale skin. The Omega felt a smile spread across his face and followed Stiles' lead, stripping off his clothes. He moved closer and caught Stiles from behind, rough kisses on his neck and jaw line until he pulled Stiles back enough that their lips touched and opened, tongues sliding across each other's and battling for control. He pushed his hard cock against Stiles' ass and reached a free hand down the teen's smooth stomach and into his pants, feeling Stiles shiver under him as his fingertips brushed against his straining briefs. Theo moved quickly, using both hands to push Stiles' jeans and briefs off, freeing that glorious cock. He grinned against the teen's neck as he moved his mouth down to Stiles' collarbone, eagerly licking and nipping at the skin as Stiles closed his eyes and moaned hungrily. Theo turned him around, sparing a few seconds to jerk him off, hands slipping in the pre-cum. 'Fuck, you're really horny, huh?'

'Haha, what can I say? You're fucking hot, Theo.' Stiles pushed down his pants and kicked off the last of his clothes as he scrambled back onto Scott's bed. 'Can you smell him?'

'Yeah, kinda.' Theo pushed his own trousers off and grinned; 'this is what turns you on isn't it? Fucking in your best friend's house? On his bed? You little...'

'Mmh, why don't ya use that pretty mouth of yours for something useful?' Stiles interrupted him, and let his legs fall open as Theo moved to lie in between them. He was about to urge Theo on further when the Omega dropped his head and licked a glistening strip from head to balls and Stiles moaned loudly. 'Fuck yes!' Theo grinned and started to suck him in earnest. He moaned louder as Theo slid his lips down the entire length and Stiles looked down at the hot as fuck sight of Theo deep-throating him; the entirety of his cock head was now hidden from view as Theo's mouth surrounded it and sucked it expertly inside his throat. He slid Stiles' cock back a little before he gagged and smirked up at him.

'You want it dirty, let's be dirty!' He didn't give Stiles another second to respond as he dived back on , this time concentrating on the head as Stiles bunched his hands in Scott's sheets and thrusted upwards into Theo's hot, wet mouth, moaning as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him.

'Ah man! Oh Theo! Yes, just, fuck!' He gasped as Theo's mouth and tongue drifted lower, seeing the werewolf pull on his own cock as he began to lick Stiles' balls into his mouth. 'Oh, Theo, uh, wait! I don't wanna cum yet!'

'You don't have a choice, Stiles! I remember what you said too.' Theo grinned evilly at him from between his open legs and Stiles bit his lip, trying to hold on, but Theo was just too good at this and Stiles loved looking at him as he kept on sucking. Soon Stiles felt his stomach tighten and his thighs go rock hard as he tensed himself against Scott's bed, reminding himself of this as he rolled his head back and looked up at the same ceiling his best friend looked at every time he went to sleep...this was so wrong, but so hot, like what he did with Theo's briefs; it was all too much and before he could cry out to warn Theo, Stiles found himself shooting into Theo's mouth then all over his tanned face as he licked Stiles' balls during the teen's continuing orgasm. 'Oh fuck! Yeah, yeah, yeah.' His cries of pleasure mumbled off as Theo smiled at him.

'You know that was just the warm-up, right?'

'Huh?' Stiles felt Theo's fingers gently pry open his ass and he blinked, 'Oh, damn, seriously?'

'It's what you want.' Theo shrugged, 'And by the time I'm done, who knows how hard you'll be!'

Stiles smiled back at him, sitting up to kiss him passionately, pointing at the bedside table. 'I know where he keeps his lube.'

'You are such a fucking perv!' Theo whispered to Stiles as he broke their kiss and crawled across Scott's bed to the locker and rummaged around inside it. Stiles placed his hands on Theo's ass cheeks, feeling the muscles shift under his hands, and he gently began to kneed Theo's ass. 'Oh, no, no. It's my turn first Stiles!'

'Fine.' Stiles relented and knelt on the bed. 'You get it?'

'Yeah.' Theo nodded at Stiles, 'Guess Scott's bigger than I thought!' Stiles looked at the condom in his hand and then up at him.

'Will it fit you? I mean, you're pretty hung...'

'Well, we'll see. If you hadn't ambushed me, then we wouldn't have needed to worry!' Theo ripped open the packet and pulled the rubber out, sliding it onto his hard cock as he looked at Stiles. 'Ok, if you're ready?'

'It's not the first time I've had something in my ass.'

'Really?' He could see Stiles blushing a little at that admission. 'I'll lie down, it's easier that way, at first.' He handed the bottle of lube to the human as Theo settled on his back, holding his cock straight up. Stiles poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and reached behind him, closing his eyes and moaning softly as his fingers easily pushed through the ring of muscle. 'Ah yeah!' He opened his eyes to see Theo watching him eagerly and he glanced down before positioning himself over Theo's cock, facing away from him to look at Scott's open door, knowing he could never again be in this room and feel innocent. He grunted as Theo's hard pole brushed against his hole and the Omega's hands reaching out to steady his descent. Stiles let out his breath sharply as the head entered him. 'Fuck, it's bigger than I thought.'

'Slowly, gently.' Theo whispered as he pulled Stiles down on top of him, watching as Stiles' back muscles tightened. 'You ok?'

'Fuck. So big. You're so hot!'

'Fucking tight!' Theo panted back as he began to push in and out of Stiles as the teen closed his eyes, arching back and rocked back and forth as Theo thrusted upwards, his huge cock drilling Stiles' tight ass. Theo pulled Stiles back onto him and began to fuck him in earnest; his thick cock sliding in and out, in and out, faster and faster, making Stiles moan as his sweet spot was constantly pounded. Stiles leaned back on one hand as Theo kept him in place, the other reaching to touch whatever part of Theo's sexy body he could find; hearing him moan and thrust harder when his questing fingers passed over a hard nipple. Stiles grinned and focused his efforts, feeling his own cock spring back into life as Theo filled him so deliciously, their moans and groans and pants mingling into the hottest, most erotic noises Stiles had ever felt, pushing him higher and higher to his crescendo. 

Theo pushed his cock in even further and harder as Stiles twisted and moved to force the huge cock into his ideal spot and moaned even harder when Theo finally rubbed up against his prostrate. The Omega ran his hands over Stiles' twisting shivering body, felt his nipples and the sweat running down from his smooth shaved pits, he paused as he felt himself cumming, trying to stave off the inevitable but with Stiles writhing on his cock it was impossible and he just reached down to take the teen's again hardened cock in his hands and jerk him off. Theo felt it bubbling over and arched back, pushing even more of himself into Stiles and shooting into the condom as Stiles groaned a few seconds later and spurted his own cream all over Theo's hands and those tight, smooth abs, his chest heaving as Theo lowers back down to Scott's bed and Stiles rests on top of him, feeling so very full before Theo has to pull out.

'You. Are. Amazing.' He managed to say in between breaths. 'That was everything I wanted.'

'Hmm.' Theo didn't even have the breath for words, just grunted and hugged Stiles to him as they rolled over, still buried inside him. 'Thanks, Stiles.' He muttered the last words as he nuzzled into the teen's warm neck. He grinned against his skin, 'Mission successful?' 

'I don't think so... Let's try again!' Stiles muttered as he felt Theo snooze behind him, pushing the Omega on his side and running a finger down the heated crevice of his ass, grunting as Theo's cock slipped from him. 

 

Scott dropped his backpack by the kitchen door, stopping as he wrinkled his nose. There was something different about the air than when he had left this morning. But it wasn't until he reached the landing that he smelt it. 'What the fuck?' He muttered as he pushed his bedroom door open. There was no one there, but someone, two of them, had been here. The smell of testosterone was overwhelming. It was only when Scott sat on his bed that he could pick out the two individual scents. 'No way! STILES!!!!' The rage just poured out from him and he roared loud enough to send the neighbour's dogs running. 'I can't believe this! How could-Why would-Oh man, I'm gonna!' He was so angry, Scott didn't even finish his sentences as he paced the room. Now that he was used to their smells, he could feel the passion and the horniness of the two teenagers; their sex scent so strong he could practically see what happened here, and there, and over there, and on the...really, Stiles? 

Scott breathed heavily and then stopped as he realised what he was doing. 'I can't even...' His ears perked when the sound of an unfamiliar car pulled up outside. He looked out the window to see Deputy Parrish getting out of his police cruiser, adjusting the gun on his hip. He had obviously come straight from work. The man looked ill at ease, even more so when he was sitting in Scott's living room. 

'I'm not even sure why I'm here, to be honest.'

'You're gonna be necessary. If they even come. And they've done that a lot today.' Scott added darkly as Parrish frowned in confusion, before the Alpha continued. 'Besides, you’re level-headed, and strong, and a cop, and you’ve got a gun. I neither like nor trust Theo-‘ 

‘Stop. I came here because Sheriff Stilinski’s son asked me to help get you guys back to being friends. I don’t want to know anything that could make that more difficult. Although I’m beginning to see why he asked me...' Parrish interrupted him, hands out. 'So let's get this done, and maybe next time you guys have a fight, try sorting it out without the need for an armed cop?'

'Yeah.' Scott was about to continue when he heard them arrive. 'They're here.'

 

Theo walked in behind Stiles as the teen greeted Deputy Parrish with a grin and a wave, and nodded civilly at Scott, even if there was an evil little grin playing about his features. Then he moved aside and Parrish came forward to meet him. Theo blinked in surprise as he looked at the Deputy's handsome face and muscular arms as Parrish extended a hand in greeting. The Omega felt his stomach tense and shook the strong, yet soft handshake. 'Hi.'

'Theo, right? Good, well if we're ready?' Parrish looked away from him and Theo blinked again, coughing to cover his sudden embarrassment. Stiles didn't see it as he was grinning suggestively at Scott, while the Alpha only frowned at him. Theo sat down next to Stiles and nodded.

'We're ready.'

'We wait for the pack. They should be here to see this.' Scott replied, head tilting slightly as he noticed the way Theo had suddenly become nervous around the cop. But it had been their idea to use Parrish as a mediator, so why would he be...Unless, as realisation dawned, it wasn't _that_ type of nervousness. Scott leaned back, waiting for Lydia, Malia and Liam to show up, noticing how Theo began to look over at Deputy Parrish every few seconds, longer if the cop didn't notice. But then Scott caught the two of them watching each other, saw the flush spread across Parrish's neck as he pulled at the collar of his shirt, as though uncomfortable. A careful sniff of the air confirmed it and Scott smiled to himself; a devious plot unfolding in his mind: a better way to get Stiles back without Theo. 

 

Theo couldn't take his eyes off the man; glancing over at him, committing his face to memory, the way his eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light of the room, the way his expression shifted around, and the uniform...oh that uniform! He shifted his gaze back to Stiles even as Parrish caught him staring, again. After all it was Stiles he was here for, he shouldn't let himself get distracted by anyone else. But he was distracted, and for the rest of the conclave he found his attention wandering, agreeing to Scott’s demands with little issue. After all, getting them back together was really just to ensure the Doctors got their Alpha, Parrish though? Theo could stare at him forever, seeing at last why they were so fascinated by him, why he could hold the key to everything they had been seeking. He let Stiles and Scott do most of the talking, ignoring the rest of the pack as they crowd around, until Scott asks for a ‘show of loyalty.' 

Theo turned to the Alpha at that point. ‘What? You’re the one who attacked us, remember? If I hadn’t interfered you would have broken Stiles’ face!' 

Scott glared at him for that, but stood firm. ‘Look Theo, you’re never going to get into the pack, so-‘ 

‘I don’t care any longer about your pack, Scott, I just don’t want to have to fight you and the Dread Doctors at the same time.' Theo shrugs as though it really didn't matter as Stiles looked at him in surprise.

Scott opened his mouth to respond, brow furrowed, but Parrish interceded, ‘Hey, Scott? Why don’t you explain what you want them to do first?' 

‘Apart from clean my bedroom?' Scott muttered as Theo grinned slyly at him and the others exchanged confused glances. ‘Ok, fine. Find out who’s stealing the bodies and why.' 

Stiles frowned at that, but Parrish nodded approvingly, ‘Yeah. That might be of benefit to us too. Finally find out what sort of crazy loon takes the bodies of failed chimeras!' 

Theo hesitated before agreeing reluctantly, ‘Fine, do you have any dead chimeras lying around?' He asked sarcastically but Scott answered with his own evil Alpha smile. 

‘As it happens, yes. There were eight holes on the pitch, and we’ve seen, how many? Two, Three at the most? Liam and Mason found one earlier, out by the parking lot, looked like a failure though; same grey goo as in Tracey. And in case you haven’t noticed, whatever is taking them only does it at night. So you two stake out the morgue and find whoever takes him.’ Scott looked pleased with this strategy and Stiles sighed heavily as though it was the worst, even though Theo could see his calculating eyes fixed on Scott. 

Parrish looked relieved and stood up. ‘Ok? So you’re good again? No lingering hatred that you need this tired cop to resolve? No? Great. I'm off!' He headed for the door but, much to Scott’s interest, Theo mumbled an excuse and caught up to him before Parrish got into the cruiser.

 

'Hey?'

'Um, yeah? What is it Theo?' Parrish leans on the car doorframe as Theo lingers nearby, hands in his pockets. 'I am actually tired.'

'I, uh, I just wanted to thank you.' He stepped closer to Parrish as the Deputy looked him up and down. 'I know this might have seemed like a waste of your time, but we appreciate it.' He stopped just short of Parrish, and looked at him, a believable lie spinning in his mind. 'I wanted you to know that; it means a lot to Stiles that his father has someone dependable around, someone who gets it.' 

Parrish swallowed nervously: Theo was very close now, just the door between them as he looked down into the teenager's face. 'Yeah.' He nodded. 'I, um, I understand.'

'Mmh.' Theo rested his hand near Parrish's arm and looked into his eyes, seeing the mutual attraction bloom, before he spoke again, reluctantly, 'I should let you go, Deputy.'

Parrish blinked as Theo turned away and he sat into the cruiser. He sighed, for the second time today the word "Deputy" had sounded beautiful coming from a guy's mouth. Parrish sat there for a moment until Theo closed the door; he was no longer sure who he preferred to say it. Shaking his head at himself, Parrish reversed out of the drive and headed home, not noticing Scott watching him from the blinds in the kitchen window. Not realising the Alpha had seen the whole thing, and was grinning.


	14. The Struggle Within

Theo gazed moodily out the window of his room, watching the sun slowly climb into the morning sky, resting his chin on one hand. Things had changed, too fast, too much. It wasn't the same as before; when it had all seemed so simple. He had known he could do it, of course, knew that it would take some time and effort, not just the creation and execution of a cunning plan. But this? No, he had not foreseen it, not thought everything could become so complicated. 

He had spoke to them last night, a quiet word as their leader examined their latest subject. Glancing over at the physically augmented teenager every now and then, Theo saw the changes to the timid boy he had gifted to them only days before. This was much more like the first one they had released onto Scott and his pack. Their "herald" as the leader had called him, laughing at his own joke. But this one was different too; smarter maybe. Theo watched as it examined the new claws it had been given, feeling the sharp teeth with its tongue. He never liked to think of them as "him" or "her" after the transformation: they were weapons, the disposable tools unlike him and the others created after him. 

'See something you like, little wolf?'

Theo turned back to the Doctor, shaking his head. 'Hardly.' He sighed. 'Why do you call me that? You know I don't like it.'

'Ah, it's what you are. What they will all be unless we get the Alpha. The true Alpha. Besides-'

'You know, it doesn't matter.' Theo interrupted him, realising he just didn't care.

'Then what is it? I haven't seen you like this in some time.'

'What happened to Stiles? You said his reaction was unusual? What was the toxin designed to do?'

There was a pause as the leader looked over to them, nodded once and returned to work. Theo glanced at the Doctor, brows raised, waiting. 'Huh, we wanted to see if the venom could be used to turn the subject into our mind-slave. Or at the very least if it could change the character of the person affected by it.'

'There's a monster that can do that?'

'No. But there are several whose properties, once manipulated, can be used to create such a toxin. It failed to work on Stiles because of a myriad of reasons, the main one being that he was Void at one point. He may still be.'

'Wait, you expected Donovan to fail?' Theo frowned at the smooth faceplate. 

'But of course. We simply didn't think you'd be so slow to react. Or target the boy in the first place, for that matter.'

'I thought that's what you wanted?' Theo shot back, but the Doctor just shrugged. 'Fucking hell.' There was silence as Theo digested the information. 'So you think he might still be affected by the nogitsune?'

'We cannot say that. We do not possess the ability to read the soul of a person as Oni do. But tell me, have you not sensed it? Once someone has been touched by such darkness, do you really think they recover? It is not a wound to be sown up and left to heal.'

'Yeah. You could be right. He's just not himself. He's done things, well both of us have, that he'd never agree to in his right mind.'

'But what is his right mind, little wolf? Much has happened here; the earth of Beacon Hills has seen much bloodshed. Who knows what Stiles Stilinski would have been had he not witnessed so much carnage?'

'And we're adding to it.' Theo licked his lips and sighed. 

'In the name of science. Remember that.' The leader joined them in a short shuddering hop and stood behind Theo, placing his gloved hands on the teenager's shoulders. 'You feel tense. Stick with the plan and when this is over, you'll have Stiles, we'll have our answers and we will part ways. As we agreed.'

'Yeah.'

 

Theo felt the sun's warmth on his face and brushed his finger down his cheeks, feeling the stubble pass across it like sandpaper. Did he even want Stiles anymore? It was a stupid question, he knew that, Stiles was the very reason he was here. The doubt wasn't just because he'd finally come face to face with their end goal, a very good looking face, admittedly. But rather it was the way Stiles had acted since the surgery. He wasn't nervous, or afraid or paranoid, instead he was cold, cunning, cruel even. Theo closed his eyes when he thought about the evil little smirk Stiles gave him now instead of the almost clownish grin he used to have. Or the near-constant frown he used to sport. Now it was that cold smile or the eyes that sent a chill down Theo's spine when he looked into them. It wasn't all the time, but it unnerved him enough to wonder if he had just made things worse by being here. Maybe it was his own fault; maybe he had an idealised vision of the Stiles from a few years back, when they met by the lake. Stiles the villainous rogue was, at times, fun to be around, but it was really Stiles the good guy that Theo wanted; not this dark brooding warrior. Yeah, that was it: the human had this aura around him like he was ready to fight, and not just fight, but win. Perhaps that was why he had felt the attraction to Parrish: the good-guy, was that really his type? Because he himself was everything but? Was that why he felt guilty about it last night as he drove Stiles home? Yet it was a strange sort of guilt, because part of him didn't think it was wrong at all, while another part screamed at him for even thinking about another guy when he had already got what he had been seeking for all this time. Bagged him like a game hunter, mounted him (not exactly on the wall), and was now looking for something new. Another conquest, another challenge. 

There was a timid knock on the door and Theo frowned in annoyance. 'What?' He barked.

'We have what you asked us for.' Came the quiet reply. The afraid reply. He grunted and walked over to unlock the door, pulling back the bolts as he concentrated on the heartbeats of the two humans outside. Nothing unusual.

'Fine. It's open.' He watched with hostile eyes as they entered and Theo pointed at the foot of the bed. 'Put the papers there.' He waited as they did what he told them to, impatiently tapping his foot. The man left quickly, eyes down, but the woman lingered.

'Theo?'

'What?'

'I...'

'Get on with it!'

'I wanted to ask how your friend was?' He glared at her, and let his claws slide out. 'I just-'

'It's none of your business. And if you'd like to keep the rest of your toes, you'll back the fuck off.' She whimpered at the mention of it, but he just sneered at shoved her out the door. 'Get out.' There was a muffled yelp as he shut it hard in her face and heard the woman curse. 'Pathetic.' He grumbled to himself as he moved back to look at what they had collected for him. The humans were an unfortunate necessity for his return, he was simply waiting for the moment they would prove no longer useful and he could get rid of them; painfully, slowly, to remind him of what he had given up to get to this point. How he despised them, and what they had done in the past. Their suffering now was particularly apt. He grinned mirthlessly at the thought. 

He gave the papers a cursory glance; it was whatever they had been able to look up on Deputy Parrish; the mundane stuff, nothing that would indicate he was the most important asset to the Dread Doctors. 'Military man, promising career by the looks of it.' Theo muttered to himself, 'So what happened? Why the sudden withdrawal?' He let the page fall from his grasp and turned around as he felt the Doctor's presence in his room; the dark figure solidifying in front of him. 'What's wrong?'

'One of yours has been discovered. Sooner than expected. We must act quickly to neutralise the threat. She remains unaware, but if-'

'Scott finds out.' Theo interrupted, nodding. 'I could be in danger?'

'Precisely. But you will not join us. This must be done carefully, we will not risk your attempts to get close to the Alpha.' The Doctor replied as he gestured vaguely at Theo. But the Omega frowned.

'He'll never take me into his pack. I won't get near enough.' 

'But, my little wolf, that's why we saved Stiles.' Theo could almost imagine the smile on the face beneath the mask. 'He will get close enough to strike.'

'And since I'm close to him...'

'Strike when the opportunity arises. And it will do so soon, if all goes according to our plan.'

'Fine.' Theo muttered emotionlessly. It was, after all, why they had returned to Beacon Hills: what makes a true Alpha?

 

Scott paced Liam's untidy room, stepping over piles of clothes and magazines as his Beta moved around after him, trying to pick it all up and letting it spill out of his arms as he spotted something he really didn't want Hayden to see. But the chimera had more on her mind than the teen's dirty underwear as she sat on the bed, chewing her nails and waiting for Scott to come to a decision. And it was difficult for the Alpha: to decide whether he should focus his attention between Hayden and Liam's problem or concentrate on destroying Theo's hold over Stiles. But they weren't sitting in front of him, judging him with their eyes: Liam had promised Scott would help her and the Alpha felt obliged to at least try. But why should it come at the cost of learning more about the Dread Doctors? Of learning about the allies Theo had chosen, apart from their obvious callous disregard for life. 

And, really, Stiles and Theo could wait, now that Scott had finally figured out the Omega's weakness. He had watched Theo last night, watched as he walked ever so carefully up to the flustered Deputy and talked to him. And Scott knew then that this was what he needed to defeat Theo; make him defeat himself. The best way to win a war was to ensure you never even had to take the field: watch your enemy destroy himself from within. That was from some book he read, or something like it. Stiles would have known; he was good at that stuff. Scott missed having his best friend around to help him, to counter-balance his actions, correct him when he went wrong, keep him on the track. And it had been a pretty raw deal for Stiles, Scott knew; he got possessed by the nogitsune and levelled destruction, chaos and death on those around him, while he, Scott, merely had to grapple with the emerging Alpha inside him. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Scott knew he treated Stiles differently after Allison had died. Even though it had been the Oni who killed her, it had been Stiles...the nogitsune, who had ordered the attack. It was that disturbing grin that Stiles gave when the nogitsune was in charge that haunted Scott the most. Maybe because it was almost exactly the same as the one he had received the night before at the conclave. But then Scott dismissed it, it wasn't as if the nogitsune had enjoyed fucking on his bed, had it? That was obviously Theo's influence; creepy little bastard. Scott couldn't even look at the bed, just pulled all the sheets off and washed his hands about five times before he could think about sleeping in it again. But the strange thing was, even as their scents dissipated around him, Scott didn't feel as freaked out as he thought he should be.

'Have you made up your mind?' Hayden's question startled him from where he had been standing looking out at the afternoon sun glinting off the rows of cars parked along the street. Scott turned to face them and nodded.

'Yeah. We know the Dread Doctors have problems getting past telluric currents. It forms a kind of barrier, I think, to keep them out. So you should be safe at a confluence of them.'

'And where would that be?' Liam asked as he frowned, not quite understanding what Scott meant. The Alpha smiled.

'The school. We'll guard you there tonight and it should give us more time to come up with a permanent solution.' He forced a smile at them both and left quickly before they could object. He needed to see Lydia and Malia: needed to bring them in on this since he had to leave Theo and Stiles in the dark. As much as he wished his best friend was here to plot and plan with him, Scott wasn't sure he could trust Stiles right now. A truth that upset him more than he let on. 

 

Stiles sat in his room, propped up by his pillows as he checked the weight of the gun in his hands. The box of wolfsbane cartridges beside him was slowly being used to fill the clip and he had sneaked two of his Dad's spares to fill as well. He wasn't taking any chances with whatever was stealing the bodies. Shoot to kill. Just like the movies. He grinned at that and pushed the clip into the gun hearing the satisfying click. Gone were the crazy ramblings, the paranoia, instead replaced with a cold hard determination. He was prepared to do what was necessary: Theo had his claws, was he meant to just rely on a baseball bat?

Stiles finished loading the clips and squinted down the length of the Glock, feeling its weight in his hands before smirking as he fired off an imaginary round. 'Hahaha.' It's a cold laugh, a cruel one. But he feels free; liberated from the restrictions of morality and the need to follow Scott's lead on everything, especially on letting enemies live: Stiles finally feels like himself. He stood up and walked across to his desk, laying the gun down carefully beside him as he sat down. There was a noticeable change in the air around him, as though he relished the prospect of going up against the creature. 

He steepled his fingers as he reflected on the past few days. It had been strange at first; as though waking up from a muddled dream, not quite sure if the world he was in was his own at all. And to have all these different sides to himself that had previously been unified inside him. It was difficult to put those feelings into words but the more he engaged with everyone else he was able to differentiate which Stiles acted where. There was the witty and enthusiastic Stiles who showed himself around his father or Parrish, or when he wanted to seem like a nice guy. And then there was the darker, more corrupt side. The one who cared little for other people, the one who the nogitsune had latched onto and expanded. The Stiles who enjoyed chaos and destruction, who liked playing tricks on his friends, the one who took such delicious satisfaction about defiling Scott's bedroom with Theo. The one who knew exactly the effect he had on Deputy Parrish and loved to see the man squirm between his desires and his duties. The Stiles who could see Theo for what he was, if only the other parts of his fractured mind wanted to. But that knowledge was suppressed ruthlessly. After all, Theo was the one who he held onto; the anchor in the rough seas of his mental breakdown. And it was that, he was aware of his increasingly fluid grip of right and wrong, friend and foe, aware only in those brief moments of clarity when he remembered the blood on his hands and the screaming of guilt and horror in his ears; of remembering that the chimera on the roof, for all his murderous advances, was fighting himself, that Stiles could have stopped himself, could have taken the creature down without needing to kill him. And yet...Yet the satisfaction of it made his blood sing in anticipation of his next meeting with a chimera.

But for all that evil Stiles dominated his thoughts, there was still a piece of him that was shielded, safe. A fragment that let him play good and evil so well, so convincingly that even Theo wasn't sure which was real. He could see it in the Omega's reactions, could feel it in the way he tempered his words. And this was important, to be able to fool the werewolf, so that he could finally find the truth of his return. Why come back? Just for him, just for Stiles? No, there had to be more to it than that. And Stiles was determined to find out, discover the truth, as he always had before.

 

Deputy Parrish sat in his police cruiser, watching as the traffic whizzed by under the evening sky on Route 97, wondering how he got to the point in his life where he was lusting after teenagers. Oh sure, they might be nearly eighteen, but still, he felt that it was wrong, that he should feel guilty for how he acted with Theo yesterday, how he thought about Stiles pretty much all the time. And the guy was the Sheriff's son! 

He buried his head in his hands and groaned mournfully. 'This sucks...' But he couldn't deny the spark that had fired in his loins when he met Theo yesterday, the way his cock had stiffened as he stood behind the car door and the teen approached him. It was the same, maybe stronger, than what he had felt when Stiles touched his arm earlier that day. He licked his lips as his cock stirred at the memory. He blinked; he was meant to be on the lookout for speeding cars, not dreaming of having Stiles all to himself in the station locker room... At least the teenager had come through with his promise and Parrish had gleefully dropped his massive pile of paperwork onto the unfortunate intern's desk. The rest however, was still unsolved tension and desire bundled together with guilt and fear, and Parrish really didn't want to have to confront it any time soon.

 

Theo watched Stiles carefully, as he pulled up in his Jeep, still pondering his motives for being with the human. Still unsure of his feelings for Stiles; the deep ones, not the simple "I like you. You're hot," ones, but the real emotions. What did Stiles even mean to him? What did he ever mean? Was he merely some achievement to be boasted about, or was there something more to it? Did Theo even want it to be more? For the first since he had returned, the Omega felt like leaving Beacon Hills, of just getting back into his SUV and driving away. It didn't matter where, just that he wouldn't have to feel this way.

He felt the guilt pull at him as the thoughts occurred to him: how could he leave Stiles here, alone, his friendship with Scott broken because of his actions. But was there more to it? Was he afraid that leaving Stiles behind might be the worst mistake he ever makes? Maybe it was because Stiles was the only person he'd shown his real self to. Not everything, but just enough to make it feel like their relationship was based on more than just lies. Maybe it was because he found himself caught between wanting to finish the "Grand Plan," and just be with someone he had a long lingering adoration for. He wondered if he had kissed Stiles that day they met by chance at the lake, would it all have been different? Would he be able to refuse the Doctors' offer, if he had a pack like Scott's at his back and Stiles at his side? It didn't matter now, he thought as he climbed into Stiles' Jeep; he had to continue.


	15. Truth Among the Flames

Stiles coughed hoarsely, feeling the heat from the fire behind him, the crushed glass digging into his back, the blood dripping down his arms and face. He blinked as his vision swam. There was a muffled crump behind him and as he glanced back the fuel tank of the Jeep detonated. Stiles flung himself to the ground, arms covering his head as the rear end of the aged vehicle exploded in a shower of hot metal and burning petrol. A moment later he rolled onto his back, looking over himself to check he was all there. Apart from the minor cuts and bruises, there was nothing seriously wrong with him. His Jeep, on the other hand, hadn't fared so well. It had flipped onto its back, glass busted from all the windows and the engine hanging out the front. Most of the damage was centred around the rear axle and Stiles just stared at it. 'My baby...' He winced as a wave of pain rolled across his skull, 'Must've hit my head harder than I thought.' The teen muttered as he turned away from the carnage. It was only then he saw the crumpled figure lying some distance off; the passenger side door having blown off its hinges; bowling him over and lodged deep in his thigh. Stiles cursed under his breath and hurried over, as fast as his own injuries would allow. 

'Theo?' He fell to his knees and looked at the werewolf. He was unconscious, chest barely moving, and his wounds on his face were already healing. But the metal of the door had bit deep into his thigh and there was no sign of the flesh knitting together; only the shallow pumping of blood collecting in a puddle around him. Stiles felt sick looking at it though, felt the dark side of his persona grow and stretch, demanding to take control, but Stiles quashed the feelings and concentrated on Theo's face. 'Theo? Theo, can you hear me?'

Nothing. Stiles bit his lip as the fear threatened to overwhelm him. He leaned over and reached past Theo's collar to feel for a pulse, recoiling slightly as his fingers slipped in more blood. 'Shit. No, come on Stiles.' He finally pressed lightly against the right spot and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the skin pulse beneath his fingertips. 'Ok. You're alive. Ok.' There was a groan and Stiles blinked in surprise as Theo's left hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in close.

'Stiles? Uh, I...'

'It's me. Hold on, I'm gonna get help. I just, my phone is...fuck.' Stiles trailed off as he looked back at the burning wreckage. 'Ok, I'll go see if the-'

'Wait.' Theo interrupted him, voice weak. 'I'm not sure I can.'

'It's just your leg right? I mean you were right there. I saw you get out.' Stiles rambled a bit, looking quickly down again to where the metal had buried itself in Theo's leg, at the expanding pool of blood. 'Why aren't you healing? I thought you were.'

'I'm not as fast as a real, ugh, as a...' His voice failed and Stiles frowned, not quite sure he had heard the last part right. He gripped Theo's hand tight and the Omega spoke again, thickly through blistered lips. 'I...I need to tell you something, in case, in case I don't-'

'What? Stop! You're gonna be fine Theo. You'll heal this like it's nothing once the others get here.'

Theo laughed as he felt blood gurgling in his lungs, the fire had scorched his throat when he tried to pull Stiles free, breathing down the flame, before the door exploded with force and threw him back. 'What others? Who would come for me?'

'I'm here, ain't I?' Stiles looked around, desperately searching for something, anything to help them. Theo let his grip loosen and Stiles took his hand in his own. 'The mortuary! They got phones!'

'No. Creature torched it. Look.' Theo gestured weakly with his free hand. Stiles turned to see the flames licking at the inside of the building, smoke billowing up into the night air. He nodded at Theo.

'Well good. Fire service has to be on their way. My dad too.' He licked his lips as Theo winced in pain, sweat forming on his brow as a fresh spurt of blood leaked from the severed artery. The wolf still managed a faint laugh.

'Not how I wanted to meet your father, Stiles.'

'Yeah, I know. Just hang in there, ok? You're gonna be ok.' Stiles thought he heard sirens in the distance. He wiped the soot from his face and licked away the dried blood at the corner of his mouth. 'Come on, Theo. Just wait a little longer.'

'Still need to tell you. Deathbed apology and all that.' He forced a grin but Stiles shook his head angrily in response. 'Just listen, it's important you know the truth. That you know that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, never meant for half of this to happen. I just wanted you, wanted you to want me as I did.'

'You're not dead yet Theo, stop talking like this.'

'No. I'm a bad person, Stiles, as bad as they get. I've killed and tortured and maimed and done such terrible things in order to get you. And it's my fault you're like this...' He coughed violently and let his head fall back, it was too much effort to look Stiles in the eyes anymore, so instead he looked up at the cloudless night sky through half-lidded eyes. He didn't see Stiles's face darken. 'And I won't be able to save you-'

'I don't need you to save me Theo, I just need you to be alive. Now be quiet and conserve your strength.'

'Huh.' He snorted and then moaned in pain. 'No. You don't understand. I need to fix it; you, Scott, everything. Make you be friends with him, promise me you'll try, ok? Promise me!' His grip was like iron on Stiles' wrist and the teen gasped in surprise. He nodded his agreement just to make Theo release him.

'I promise.'

'Good.' Theo let him go; the sirens clearly close now. 'It's my last will; you gotta keep it.' Stiles rolled his eyes and then glared at the Omega as Theo's eyes blinked closed and his grip weakened further.

'Hey! Stay with me; they're almost here Theo. Just a little longer.'

'Something else...some...I...' His voice faded away as he felt the strength drain from his body, eyes heavy and shutting, even as Stiles shouted at him not to go, to stay, to wait, to...

 

Stiles stood up as soon as the red and blue flashing lights came over the rise in the driveway. He raised his hands and ran over to where the fire truck pulled up. The first few fire-fighters moved quickly past him to examine the open doorway of the mortuary, and it wasn't until the fire chief recognised him that Stiles got them to listen to him.

'Finally! Please, you gotta help me!'

'Slow down, son. You look injured. We got the medics on their way; about five minutes.' The man's voice was calm and reasonable and Stiles felt like punching him, until he closed his eyes and felt the darkness engulf him. His eyes snapped open with a new fire of determination.

'No. You'll help me now. He's dying.' His words were blunt, the tone cold and commanding and the fire chief found himself walking away from the truck towards a burning Jeep. 'There.' Stiles pointed emotionlessly at Theo and the fireman gasped.

'Holy mother! Garry! Simon! Get the heavy equipment from the lockers, we got a serious injury here!' 

Stiles watched dispassionately as they brought out the cutting equipment and set it up near Theo's still body. He spoke only once, to tell them Theo's name, the rest of the time he watched as they tried to make the Omega comfortable. It was only when he turned to see the Sheriff's cruiser scream onto the lot that Stiles felt the darkness recede again; pull back into itself for when it was really needed. He blinked and felt waves of emotion flood over him, watching through blurry eyes as his father pushed aside the milling firemen to get to his son. An ambulance arrived just after him and that was all he saw before being pulled into a fierce hug. 

'Stiles! When I heard there was an explosion by the mortuary and then the call came in about two teenagers at the scene. I-'

'I'm ok, Dad.' Stiles forced in as his father stopped to take a breath. 'But Theo isn't. He's pretty hurt. I'm not even sure...' He trailed off and glanced at the Sheriff. 'You know him?'

'I...yes. But this isn't the time for that discussion.' The Sheriff replied awkwardly. 'I'll go see how bad it is. Don't worry, we'll get him out of here.' He marched off to question the fire chief as Stiles frowned at him. What did he mean _that_ discussion? Did he know? Maybe he had seen them together? Stiles felt himself flush slightly before moving aside to let the paramedics through.

 

'Well? How does he look? Why is it taking so damn long?' He asked his father when the police officer returned. 'He's still...?'

'Yes. They're stabilising him on site; can't afford to risk moving him. Most of the door has been cut free so it'll make it easier to transport him. The rest will have to-' The Sheriff stopped speaking as he saw how upset Stiles had become. He pulled his son close again. 'Hey, come on Stiles, he'll be alright. I've already called Melissa and they're prepping for surgery as we speak.' Stiles stopped sniffling at that as he remembered how he and Theo had corrupted her home, Scott's home. He pushed his Dad away.

'Yeah. I'm ok.' He looked over at the firemen and medics as they began to carefully lift Theo from the ground and onto the gurney. 'You should know; he's a werewolf.'

'Are you sure? He's bleeding a lot.'

'He's just an Omega. Has no pack, no power base.' Stiles added as an explanation to his father's raised brows. 'He won't heal as fast as Scott or the others. But I think there's more to it.'

'Yes, the amount of blood around his body; it's like he's focused only on making more blood and keeping himself together. Does that make sense?' He nodded at his father's astute observation as they wheeled Theo past. His eyes were still closed, he looked almost peaceful under the oxygen mask and blood soaked bandages; even if his normally tanned face was pale as milk. Stiles made as if to go after him but the Sheriff grabbed the back of his shirt. 'No! They need to work, and you need to talk. I can assume that's your Jeep over there?' He gestured at the upside-down vehicle covered in foam. 'What the hell were you two doing out here?'

'A mission: stake out. Didn't Parrish tell you?'

'What? Oh, yes, he may have mentioned it, now that I think about it. He was supposed to be on duty in this area for tonight, but we can't get through to him on the radio.'

'Shit.' Stiles muttered and then looked up as the ambulance made its careful way up the hill and then tore off down the road, sirens screaming and lights flashing. 'Do you think the creature got him?'

The Sheriff stared at him, 'What creature?'

 

In the ambulance, Theo blinked as he slowly woke up, the mask over his mouth pushed fresh air into his burned throat and he moved his head groggily. 

'Hey! He's waking up!'

Theo couldn't tell who spoke and he blacked out for a moment as the reply was made. He looked around anxiously for Stiles when he came to again. 'Stiles?' He mumbled unclearly, trying to focus on the person on his left. It looked like...could be him. 'Stiles...'

'Sorry buddy, your friend's getting a ride with his Dad. Just hold on, kid, hold on; we'll be there soon.' The paramedic tried to sound upbeat as he glanced across at his colleague who just shook his head sadly. 'You're going to be fine.'

Theo reached out with his left hand, seeking Stiles' grasp, not understanding the paramedic. 'Stiles, gotta tell you something...' He spoke slowly, words slurring together as the man took his hand, trying to make him relax. 'I know... I know about the Dread Doctors....always known.' His voice broke then, 'my fault...I needed them...but only you...always for you...I...'

'Hey, come on Theo. It is Theo right?' The paramedic nodded at the other man and spoke down at the teenager again. 'You gotta save your strength buddy.'

'You...under...stand?' He closed his eyes again, too tired to continue; to say everything he wanted to. The man nodded and squeezed his hand in response to the teen's mumbled nonsense.

'Sure. Whatever you say Theo.' He looked at his colleague and shrugged. But it seemed to satisfy Theo.

'Good...'

 

Stiles sat in the waiting room, hot coffee in his hands, untouched. It had been an hour since Melissa had finally let him go wait for any news; she had fussed over his cuts and the flecks of broken glass in his back. In truth he hadn't even remembered that injury until she told him to lie down. He had blankly refused her offer to call Scott and seen how much that surprised her, but he could barely look at the woman. Those moments, in Scott's room, seemed like a lifetime ago now. He wished it was another life. Stiles felt the guilt and shame about it though, even if he knew it would all wash away if he let the corrupt side take control. 

It was better this way. He still felt everything; felt the rawness of this evening's events, knew that as he sat here they were operating on Theo, knew that they thought he couldn't be saved; that his blood loss was too severe. Even Melissa thought so; he could see it in the way she had reluctantly let him wait by himself; thought it was only a matter of time. Theo wasn't healing, and it wasn't as if Deaton was here to advise them, or Argent, or hell even Derek might have an insight. Stiles didn't know what to do; he couldn't call his friends, not after what he did, what had happened. Maybe Scott hadn't told them, but even still, he remember how he acted towards them.

He glanced up as a man approached him; cast on one hand, the other nervously twirling the end of his shirt sleeve. The man hovered near him for a minute until Stiles frowned and gestured beside him. 'Do you want to sit down?'

'What? Ah, yes, yes, I think so.' He spoke strangely and Stiles' head hurt as the man sat down; as the image in front of him shuddered and flickered between the stranger and a...Dread Doctor? 'Thank you...Stiles, right?'

'Yeah. Do I know you?' He frowned as the man's face continued to shift between nervous eyes and a black smooth faceplate. 

'Huh, of course. I'm sorry, it's been years, I wouldn't expect you to remember me.' He laughed nervously and Stiles stared at him and then down at the cast. Of course! The signature. 'I'm Theo's father, hah, never thought I'd be in this position. Well, you know.'

'I'm not sure I do.' Stiles replied carefully. 'I'm sorry Mr Raeken, I don't remember you. Theo, um, they're still operating. It's complic-' He broke off as the door to the surgery opened and a weary doctor exited. She made her way over to them.

'Mr Raeken?'

'Err, yes. Yes?'

'How is he?' Stiles asked quickly. The doctor sighed.

'We've done what we could, but there's still a significant amount of metal in your son's femur. We're having considerable difficulty trying to remove it. Add to that complication, we can't seem to keep the internal bleeding stemmed. Which is the more serious problem.' She addressed the older man as Stiles blinked hard; his head aching whenever he looked at Mr Raeken's flickering shape. The doctor didn't seem to have the same reaction though. Theo's father seemed to hesitate before nodding. 'We've done what we can for now, but we will have to operate again, within the next day. But as I said, the bleed is the problem right now.'

'I see. Can we see him now?'

'Only family.' She smiled apologetically at Stiles and moved to guide Mr Raeken, 'This way; he's in recovery and we'll need to discuss the options later.'

'For treatment?'

'Uh, well...' She sounded reluctant and Stiles watched as they disappeared behind the door. 

As soon as Theo's father had left, so too did his headache. Stiles frowned at that, anything to not think about the doctor's tone as she spoke about the "options." He hesitated for a moment and then followed them through the door. He paused near the nurses' station as he watched his father deep in discussion with Melissa. It looked like they were arguing with each other; very heated too. He chewed his lip and then turned away, more interested in Mr Raeken, and pushed through the doors until he reached the recovery rooms. The hallway was empty and he peeked into every room until he found Theo's. Again his head exploded with pain as he watched Mr Raeken stand over the Omega. The machines hissed and whirled beside him and Stiles concentrated through the agony, finally seeing the visage of the nervous man fall away and a Dread Doctor stand in front of the bed. He felt his blood run cold and glanced around for a weapon, or something he could use to defend Theo. But then the Doctor reached out a hand and Stiles watched the ends of the glove crackle with electro-static energy just above Theo's knee. Stiles slowly, carefully pushed open the door, enough for him to hear the high pitched whine of the energy. Then silence. When he looked through the window again the Doctor was right beside Theo, bent over as though to whisper to him. 

'Oh my little wolf, what have you got yourself into this time?' The tone was tender, almost loving.

Stiles couldn't quite hear the words, but he made out enough to leave him even more confused. He was about to leave before he got caught when the Dread Doctor added, 'But don't worry. I'll fix you.' The Doctor abruptly pulled back and made for the door, forcing Stiles to dart into a nearby supply cupboard. He breathed a sigh of relief as the Dread Doctor appeared not to notice. After a few minutes he sneaked out and back into Theo's room. Stiles only waited a moment. Enough to pull down the covers and see what the doctor had been talking about; even these fresh bandages were soaked in blood. Stiles covered him again and placed a hand on Theo's. 

'I'm here, Theo, I'll figure out some way to keep you safe.' He smiled ruefully at the Omega. 'Guess I'll have to make good on that promise, after all.' Stiles lingered with him for a moment, glancing up to make sure they were alone, before he leant over Theo and kissed him gently. 'I'll return when I can.' With that Stiles sneaked out of the room and slid back into the waiting room in time for the Sheriff to arrive, red in the face and frowning crossly.

'Problems?'

'No. It's nothing.' He was a bit short and Stiles blinked. 'I heard what they said about your...about Theo; Melissa filled me in. I, uh, I guess we need to talk.'

'Sounds great, Dad.' Stiles muttered and followed his father outside.


	16. Always a Price to Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, going full on AU for the rest of this, might take some inspiration from the show in terms of general plot and happenings, but I think you'll agree after reading this, there's no going back!

Stiles stood at Scott's front door. He'd been there for a few minutes already. He knew the Alpha could probably smell him outside anyway, but he still hadn't knocked; though he wasn't quite sure why he hesitated. Maybe because he had built this visit up into this massive thing when in reality all he had to do was ask Scott for help; for his forgiveness. After all, the worst he could do was say no, right? Stiles inhaled deeply, licked his lips and raised his hand to knock when the door opened. He paused, 'Scott?'

'I, uh, heard you outside.' He was subdued and Stiles knew immediately something had happened, something bad. 'What do you want Stiles?'

'Now's a bad time, huh? I...I can come back.' He turned back to the street and began to walk away.

'No.' Scott moved forward and grabbed him by the arm. 'Don't go, Stiles. We need to talk anyway. Without Theo.'

'That won't be a problem,' Stiles muttered as he followed Scott inside. He hesitated as Scott led the way up to his room, but then climbed the stairs when the Alpha looked back at him. Scott pointed at the empty chair while he took the bed. Stiles refused and lingered in the doorway, hands covered by his sleeves as he nervously pulled on a stray thread.

'So. You want something.' It wasn't a question. Scott's expression was hard to read. Stiles nodded in response.

'Did your Mom tell you? Or do you even know?'

'She mentioned it. Mentioned as well how you didn't want me there.'

'Huh,' Stiles half laughed, 'I thought it would be awkward. I thought it was better to keep you away from him; that's what you want, isn't it?'

'I want us both to be away from him, Stiles. He's not a good person.'

'Yeah, well, you would say that.' Stiles retorted. Scott frowned, then shrugged.

'Has he told you everything?'

'What do you mean, everything? Actually, don't bother lying Scott, I can see this was a waste of time.' Stiles glanced at the teenager he once called best friend and frowned as he felt bile rising in his throat. The darkness engulfed his mind and Stiles smirked at Scott, voice twisting into cynicism as he spoke. 'Why do hate him so much? Is it because he likes me more than you? Is it because he chose to be with me instead of the perfect, strong Alpha?'

'What?' Came Scott's startled response.

'You sound jealous, you act jealous. I mean, come on, Scott, we fucked right on your bed. Right where you're sitting!' Stiles laughed, cruelly. 'Anyone else would be beyond furious, they'd want revenge, they'd want to hurt us, or Theo. But you don't; so you must be jealous; you want him for yourself!'

Scott stared at him, lips parted in surprise, not even noticing Stiles' somewhat deliberate phrasing of "us." He tried to be reasonable, avoid the obvious confrontation Stiles wanted to provoke him into. 'I...I'm not jealous of your relationship with him. He's just not the right...guy for you. And I wished you'd told me Stiles, I mean, aren't we meant to be friends?'

'I don't know, are we?' Stiles glared at him. Then he closed his eyes and sighed heavily as Neutral Stiles reasserted control, voice returning to normal. 'I didn't tell you because I thought it might change things, but I guess that doesn't matter now.'

'No. I suppose not. Stiles, I don't get why you're so angry at me, or why you want me to hate you so badly?' Scott stood up, but Stiles moved back a little, placing one hand behind his back, touching the grip of his concealed gun. 'Wait, are you afraid of me?'

'I can't be too careful Scott.' He shook his head, as the truth came tumbling out at last. 'I did something terrible. I can barely stand to be in this room again. And I want you to hate me because then I might finally be able to get over the fact that I screwed up my friendship with the guy who has been there for me for so long, by screwing the guy who just showed up. The guy who's lying in a hospital bed, bleeding his insides out. I came here for your help, originally, but I was a fool to think you'd give it to me.' Stiles turned away from Scott and headed back downstairs. 

Scott frowned at his retreating shoulders; he wouldn't deny that he wanted to grab Stiles and tell him that it didn't matter, that all was forgiven, that they'd laugh about this in ten years. But he couldn't. Not while Theo was still Stiles' focus. For a moment Scott considered letting him leave, but then he remembered the events of last night; the way he had been so easily outmanoeuvred, about how he had let the Dread Doctors not only take what they came for, but also his Beta. He failed, failed to protect the pack again. Letting Stiles walk away for good would be another failure to add to the growing list; something a real Alpha doesn't let happen. 

'Wait!' Scott stopped Stiles at the door again. 'You're right, I don't want to help Theo; I can't stand him. And he is seriously bad news. But...he does care about you, I've seen that myself.'

Stiles frowned in confusion. 'So, does that mean you'll help me?'

'You gotta help me first. Last night, while you and Theo were on stake-out, I took the rest of the pack to bait the Dread Doctors out-'

'Bait? With what?'

'Hayden.' Scott cringed as he felt Stiles glare at him in disapproval. 'She was meant to be in no harm. We would have been ok, but Parrish disappeared, and then these visions happened and the next thing I know they were gone.'

'Gone?' Stiles breathed out slowly, then blinked. 'Wait, so Parrish was with you? He was meant to be on patrol near the morgue! Agh, never mind that; who did we lose?'

'Hayden and-'

'Never mind her; she _was_ the bait.' Stiles dismissed her with a wave of his hand, even though Scott could smell the disapproval wafting off him. 'And?'

'Liam.' Scott admitted reluctantly as Stiles blinked in surprise.

'Your Beta? You let them leave with your Beta? Damn it Scott! You know, if Theo and I had been there, we might have stopped them. Or at least come up with a better plan.' Stiles grumbled.

'So, what? Theo getting hurt is my fault?'

'Hardly. It was him being the eternal freaking hero that got him hurt: he pulled me out of the Jeep before I got burned alive.' Stiles added by way of explanation when Scott raised a brow. 'He's saved me a lot recently.'

'Yeah.' Scott replied bitterly. 'I know.'

'You've said that before.' Stiles watched him carefully. 'What did you mean, you've seen it for yourself?'

'I was worried about you; you didn't act like yourself at times, and then it was all you. But all bad you. It was like having the nogitsune back, but worse. I thought for a moment that it was really you Stiles, that everything that had happened these past few years had finally broken you. That you just gave in to the darkness. And Theo was there, pushing you along the path-'

'To the Dark Side?' Stiles cut in, but Scott nodded.

'Sure, Emperor to your Anakin.' Scott grinned as Stiles smiled knowingly.

'Finally got around to watching it, huh?' Stiles pondered, then added, 'Look, I know Theo can be a bit...different, but he's an Omega. You trying to tell me that you wouldn't be affected if you were all alone for years, fighting all the packs that tried to claim you?'

'Years?' Scott questioned, 'I thought he was only turned about eighteen months ago.'

'Huh, oh, uh, yeah, sure.'

'No. You said years, plural. What do you know?' Scott growled at him, furious.

'It's not what you think Scott.' Stiles drew back as the Alpha encroached on his personal space, his hand scrabbling under his t-shirt until it rested on the warm grip of the Glock. He tried to explain, comforted by the weapon's proximity, 'I met him. Two years ago.'

Scott's eyes went wide and he stepped back. 'What? Why didn't you tell me?'

'You and he never seemed to hit it off. I was with my Dad at one of those training conferences down south. I just met him by chance. He was...' Stiles looked up at Scott, 'He was hot. I wish I could say it was more than that. But it's not. He showed me his eyes and gave the same story as he gave to you. Just different times, I guess. I never thought I'd see him again.'

'So you knew he was lying? And that suspicion, was that fake too?'

'No. I didn't trust him. To an extent, I still don't.'

'But you're here for him now.' Scott shook his head, 'I don't get this Stiles.'

'I suppose it's like you said; he cares. He's going to die, maybe it'll be slow, maybe he'll just give up and bleed out on the table.' Stiles spoke dispassionately about it as his gaze fixed onto a point behind Scott's shoulder. 'But he tried for me, didn't he? That's why I have to.'

'How did you know? I thought they make you forget?'

'I don't remember. I just know that in the minutes before the blackout I was insane, functionally insane. And then I woke up, and I'm me again, most of the time.' Scott frowned at Stiles' strange smile, but the teen continued to talk. 'I don't know the details of what they did, I don't know the reason for it, and I sure as hell don't know the price Theo paid for me. But judging from the fact he's dying in that bed, he's no ally of theirs. That's what you were going to tell me, wasn't it? He's working for the enemy? It's all a grand plot...To do what exactly, Scott?'

'I...how?' Scott didn't know how to reply as Stiles destroyed his secret weapon with that emotionless tone. 'Do you not care?'

'Of course I care. He's a terrible person, I'm sure he's done unforgivable things. But he's still mine.' Stiles growled the last words and looked back at Scott. 'And I'll do anything to get him back to the way he was.'

'I don't understand.'

'Because he said the same to me. He kept his promise, I'm not about to let him down.' Stiles finished then nodded at Scott, 'Are we going to take the Doctors out or what? I don't want to leave Liam with them any longer than necessary.'

'Necessary?' Scott was disorientated by the shifting tones and directions Stiles steered the conversation in. He realised he had lost the upper hand some time before. 'I...'

'Still confused? You don't have that much experience in supernatural medicine, Scott, and Deaton isn't here to lend a hand.' Stiles nodded at the open street, 'But they know. I'm willing to pay their price, I'm sure someone touched by a nogitsune is of interest to them.'

'What?' Scott barked, 'No way! I'm not letting you trade your life for his!'

'Then you better come with me!' Stiles grinned at him, showing enough of his old self to see Scott relax a fraction, while his own mind swam in an ocean of darkness.

 

Deputy Parrish waited until the nurse was gone, closing the door after her and then sat down beside Theo. The teenager was still unconscious, being kept sedated until they were ready to operate again. His Sheriff's Department badge had got him all the details: internal and external bleeding, deeply embedded metal fragments in his femur, near constant blood transfusions. That last one had them stumped; at the rate Theo was losing blood, he should have died hours ago, but he just seemed to make enough to keep alive. The doctors were waiting on two specialists to fly in this evening. Parrish had felt dizzy after they told him, the nurse, Melissa? She had looked at him strangely.

'Do you know him?'

'I...no. It's just standard procedure.' Parrish quickly lied, not sure she believed him. 'Can I...can you take me to his room?'

'Of course, Deputy. This way.'

And now he was here, and he could see it; as bad as they said. He glanced down at the limb; wrapped in dressings slowly turning crimson, and Parrish felt an unwelcome wave of memories sweep over him. It was like Kandahar all over again; his stomach lurched as the broken bodies of the Humvee's crew spilled out onto the road, plumes of smoke rising from the detonated IED, and blood on the dusty ground. Parrish felt the room slide away from him and he was back in that sand filled hellscape all over again; clutching the bleeding body of his CO to him, trying to wrap a cloth around the man's blood stained stump where his left leg used to be...

He blinked and pulled himself away from that memory, from all the ones like it; the moments when he had arrived too late, or not at all or made a mistake. No...he wasn't going to relive that memory today. Instead of looking at the past he switched his gaze from Theo's wound to his face. Parrish slipped a hand into his pocket and brought out the two candy bars. He frowned and then smiled sheepishly as he sat down, facing Theo. 

'I...I heard you were here. And I know this is stupid, I'm...not even sure what I'm doing here, I probably shouldn't have come and well, I was always told that you bring something to a person in hospital...' He trailed off and placed the chocolate on the bedside locker. 'And to talk to them, even if they're under. Hope you can hear me. Hope you know that there's someone beside you, concerned for you. The nurse said your Dad was here for about twenty minutes...I guess I shouldn't judge. Just know that someone was interested enough to be here.' 

Parrish looks him up and down again. 'And Theo, I'm sorry. I...well the Sheriff chewed me a good one this morning: I was supposed to be in that area, and maybe I thought taking down these Dread Doctors was the most important thing...or maybe I don't want to face the fact that you're lying here and I could've done something to stop it, or change it, or help you.' Parrish sighed again. 'I'm not a fool, you know. I saw the way you looked at me. I liked it...I like you.' He glanced up to make they were alone and gently reached out and touched Theo's hand, fingertips drifting up his bare arm. 'Soft, warm, perfect...damn you're so handsome.' Parrish muttered before removing his fingers and casting his eyes down. 'I'm sorry.'

 

There was a knock at the door and Parrish looked up, flushing, thinking he might have been caught. But it was just Stiles. Well, not just Stiles; the Sheriff had let slip: '...And you leave those kids out there! Damnit Parrish my son's boyfriend almost died and-' The rest of the sentence had flown over his head as Parrish let the words sink in. He knew, of course, but hearing the Sheriff say it just made it all the more real. 

'Deputy?' Stiles asked him, confused. 'What are you doing here? He's not awake to answer any questions.'

'I know, I was, I just...'

'Easy.' Stiles closed the door and came to stand across from Parrish, looking down at Theo. 'He hasn't changed, has he?'

'No.'

'Hmm. Don't suppose you know what's going on with him?'

'I don't.' Parrish stood up to leave and Stiles moved closer towards him, unconvinced. 'Uh, I mean, I've seen what roadside bombs, IEDs, can do to people, but this?' He shrugged, even as Stiles stood directly in front of him. 'I'm not familiar with it.'

'But you'd like to be familiar, wouldn't you?' Stiles grinned at him, as Parrish shifted uneasily, but couldn't deny the way those words made him feel: the teenager wasn't talking about mystery wounds anymore.

'I don't think it would be...' He licked his lips as Stiles rolled his head back and smirked, 'appropriate. You know, Sheriff's son and all that.'

Stiles didn't reply immediately, but he did move close enough to lean in and whisper in the man's ear. 'Deputy, you can deny it all you want, but I don't need wolf senses to tell me what you desire...'

Parrish closed his eyes, barely breathing as Stiles' hot breath crossed his ear lobe and sent a delicious shiver down his spine. His eyes blinked open as soon as he realised his cock had hardened inside his pants, making a very obvious bulge at the front. 'Uh, no, I need, I should, I have to go!' He awkwardly moved around Stiles and fumbled with the door, 'I, uh, um, I hope he gets better.' He saw Stiles grin sexily and nod.

'Sure Deputy, I'll tell him you wish only the best.' 

 

Stiles waited until Parrish had gone before he sniggered, tone deforming into something else completely. 'Alright, alright, that was fun, Stiles, admit it! Well, I enjoyed it at least, our boy is in the hospital; we gotta get our kicks from somewhere!' He continued to argue aloud with himself until Neutral Stiles forced him back into the darkness, voice returning to normal. 'Ah, sorry, Theo, you certainly unleashed a monster...useful though, very useful.' He sat down and then glanced over at the candy beside the sleeping teenager. 'Guess Parrish does like you, after all. I wasn't sure, I mean it's obvious enough that he likes us, all of us. And no, oh Dark One; that's what I call it.' He adds as an aside to Theo, before continuing to talk to his fractured consciousness, 'no we are not going to engage in any fantasies of delicious debaucheries with the delightful Deputy!' 

Stiles looked at Theo. 'Besides, we have more important things to get done. I've talked to Scott, like you asked, and he agreed to help me help you. I'm just not sure he's aware of the cost of that help.' He grinned humourlessly. 'You know, there used to be a third part in here; something moral, and righteous; something pure. A fragment that would object to what I'm doing, but if this was what the nogitsune was up to, I can see why it gained such glorious satisfaction from it all. Granted, our tricks might be a little more fatal this time around.' Stiles stood up and looked out the window. 

'I wonder, Theo, if you do survive, what will the Doctors do with you, now that they have me?'


	17. Run

Theo awoke slowly, blinking in the bright sunlight. He was confused for a moment, before a lance of white hot agony shot down his thigh. 'Argh!' He half rose off the bed and grunted in response to the flaring pain, lying back down. But Theo persisted and pulled back the sheets to see his heavily bandaged limb. 'What...'

'Ah, you're awake!' 

Theo looked up again to see a nurse standing in the doorway. 'Yeah. I...what happened?'

She moved into the room and checked his pulse and temperature as she explained about the "accident." Theo frowned as pieces of that night came back to him: fire and smoke and Stiles trapped in a car with crushed glass around him. Theo remembered picking himself up off the ground, blood running down his face and scrambling over to get Stiles out. Then...nothing. Until he was blinking up at some smudged shape, maybe Stiles? He felt his heart beat faster and began to sweat as he remembered what he had said to the teen; told him everything, well as much as he could. But enough to make him aware of what he had done, of the lies, deathbed confession. Except he wasn't dead. Theo shuffled around uncomfortably on the bed. 

'Are you alright, Theo?' She felt his brow. 'You're burning up. I'll get the doctor. I'm Melissa, by the way.' She smiled at him as he nodded distractedly. Theo waited until she was gone before he pulled back the sheets and tried to stand.

'Agh! Fuck!' He felt the wires hold him back and tried to detach himself from the machines, but his hands seemed awkward and unresponsive. 'Damnit, come on!'

'Going somewhere, little wolf?' The voice stopped him dead; cold, amused, concerned. He looked up as the Dread Doctor resolved before him, stepping into sight as though walking across a trench. 

'I need to get out of here.' He responded quickly.

'Your condition is improving, no longer...terminal.'

Theo felt a shiver creep down his spine at the words. 'How? Did you?'

'Of course. You are, after all, my "pet project." Ahha.' Theo could almost imagine the grin behind that smooth mask. 'And...you still have value, still have a task to fulfil. I intervened in the second surgery to ensure success.'

'Second surgery?' Theo asked in surprise. 'How bad?'

'You kept on bleeding, my little wolf, inside, outside. I even heard one of the nurses ponder if perhaps you might drown in your own blood. A most disturbing death, I imagine.' There was a pause and the Doctor nodded, 'Perhaps we will find out, it could be an interesting experiment for one of our failures...But I digress, you are fixed, dare I say, improved.'

'What did you add?' The Omega asked as he glanced down at his hands.

'Nothing too extensive, just a small amount of the test substance. To see if it will enhance your abilities as we discussed.'

'You said that it wasn't ready!' Theo recoiled from the Doctor as he leaned over the bed. He closed his eyes as he felt the hard pattern of the leather glove close over his arm and the tiny sparks of electricity pinging of his skin as the Doctor examined him.

'Do not be afraid, little wolf. I would not use you as a test subject were I not positive you would benefit. After all, you freed us from that rotting prison of our own making, I owe you still.'

'He said that debt was paid.' Theo avoided looking at his arm as the Doctor continued to examine it.

'Our illustrious leader knows many things, gratitude is not one of them. You will flourish, my little wolf, and when the time is right, together we will reap the rewards of our patience!' The Doctor stood up and removed his hand from Theo. 'Let the Heart of the Wild burn inside you and know that you are truly unique among our, my, creations.'

'What about Stiles?'

'Worried? Hmm, much has happened while you were...' The Doctor trailed off, looking out the door. 'I must go.'

'But-' Theo stopped talking as the Dread Doctor turned and vanished in a hissing, shuddering gasp. He glanced at the doorway as Melissa and the doctor returned.

'Sorry about the delay, Theo, big pile up on Route 97.' The doctor explained as she walked across to him. 'So, not feeling the best, eh? Melissa said you have a fever?'

'No, I'm fine. In fact I want to leave.' Theo struggled to get up but Melissa gently put a hand on his arm, frowning as he pulled away sharply.

The doctor smirked at him, 'Ahha, I'm afraid not, you're not going to be able to stand on that leg for at least a few weeks.'

'Well then I'll lie down.' Theo replied through gritted teeth. 'Let me leave!'

'Even if I thought that was a good idea, which I don't, your parents would need to sign the release. Now then...oh damn.' She glanced down at her pager and shrugged at Melissa, 'Another driver's been brought in, head trauma.'

'You go. I have this.' 

Theo watched Melissa suspiciously as he remembered who she was at last: Scott's mom. He shifted uncomfortably as she took his temperature. 'Have my parents even come?'

'What? Um, yes, your father was here earlier, but uh, they're not here right now. Do you want me to call them?'

'No.' He turned his head to look out the window, feeling her linger there. 

'Will I call Stiles? He's been here quite a bit.' She offered as she studied the teenager in front of her, seeing his anger, resistance, fear, even? 'Or that...Deputy?'

He frowned and turned to face her. 'Parrish? He was here?'

'He seemed to have taken an interest.' Her tone was hard to read and Theo closed his eyes in pain as another jolt of fire went up his leg across his wound.

'Argh.'

'We've had to limit the pain medication, I'm sorry.'

'No. It's better like this.' He muttered, then called out to her as she frowned and began to leave. 'Uh, nurse? I don't need you to call anyone. I don't want...no. I'm fine alone.'

'Oh, ok. If you change your mind, I'll be at the nurses' station across the hall.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Theo said under his breath and laid back, exhausted. He felt his eyes grow heavy and drifted off to sleep.

 

There was a knock on his door and Stiles jumped. 'Ah, fuck, uh, just a minute!' He dragged his jumper over the box of special wolfsbane bullets and threw the gun on his bed, managing to cover it up as his Dad walked into the room, eyes closed.

'Stiles? Are you-'

'Oh, come on Dad! I'm not jerking off!'

'Damn it, Stiles!' The Sheriff sounded exasperated, but opened his eyes to see Stiles sitting on the bed cross legged and looking innocent. Too innocent. 'What were you...' He starts then thinks better of it. 'Actually I'm happy not knowing. Just got off the phone with Melissa there; Theo is awake.'

'What?' Stiles stood up, mind racing. 'So the operation worked? I thought they said it had, like, a twenty percent chance?'

'Yes. But we both know he's not an ordinary teenager.' The Sheriff rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. 'However, ah, um well there's no easy way to put it so...'

'What?'

'He doesn't want to see you. No visitors at all.'

'Huh.' Stiles slumped back down onto the bed. 'Omegas.'

'I'm sure he's just tired, Stiles. Give it, uh, give it time.'

'Yeah.' Stiles muttered. The Sheriff sighed and sat down beside his son, reaching across to pat him on the back.

'How much do you know about Theo, Stiles?'

'Uh, what do you mean?' Stiles asked as his mind began to race, trying to figure out where his Dad was going with this. He balled his hand into the quilt cover in order to retain Neutral Stiles as the Dark One rose up in order to assume control and defend them from whatever was coming. The Sheriff didn't seem to notice as he adjusted the gun holster at his hip.

'Well, it's just his parents, his father in fact, was only there that one time and-'

'That wasn't his father.' He interrupted bluntly, anything to throw his father off any potential talk about unsolved murders and possible evidence trails. He knew they hadn't been thorough enough on that roof top, and he couldn't remember what Theo had done with the length of bloody cable he had used to kill the chimera. 

'What?'

'Dread Doctor. It was a Dread Doctor.' Stiles glanced at the Sheriff. 'I haven't told Scott yet, or anyone else, so, you know, don't.'

'But, does this mean he's a chimera?' The man frowned, but Stiles just shrugged.

'I don't think so.'

'You mean you hope not.'

Stiles was silent for a moment, reflecting back on his time with Theo. 'I...I don't know.'

'Lost for words? That's a first.' The Sheriff smiled as he stood up. 'So what are you going to do? All the chimeras we've seen so far have been killers, or tried to be killers. And for the record, I'm not in favour of my son dating a killer or potential killer. I don't even want to think about the fact that he stayed over. Which, by the way Stiles, we will talk about when he's recovered. I've got no problem with this, saw it coming in fact...' The Sheriff trailed off before glancing back at Stiles, 'But no serial killers, even if he is, well, you know.'

Stiles felt uncomfortably warm as his father looked at him, scratching his stubble in a mix of embarrassment and expectation. _He knows too much!_ Hissed the Dark One and Stiles shook his head trying to dislodge the insidious thoughts as they flowed around him. Aloud he said, 'I want to see him, even if he doesn't want me too. And we should call for Scott too.'

'Why? Melissa said you weren't speaking. Was it over Theo?' Stiles didn't manage to control his blush this time at the way the Sheriff had phrased it. 'Oh, uh, right, well, I'm sure you guys know-'

'It's not like that Dad, I don't like Scott that way.' Stiles cut in. 'He just, he and Theo didn't exactly pick up where they left off.'

'I seem to remember he was always your friend rather than Scott's.'

'Yeah. Well, Scott needs me right now. There's something else I probably should have told you.' Stiles muttered as he stood up to get his jacket. 

'Oh?'

'Liam, Scott's Beta, was captured by the Dread Doctors. Along with the bait, uh, I mean, the girl. Hayden.' He frowned as though he had let it slip by accident but Stiles couldn't help a little grin as his father turned away.

'Bait? What? Was this Scott's plan?'

'Of course, we were still fighting at that point.' Stiles lied easily and rolled his head back as though stretching, letting the Dark One greedily assume control. His voice never changed, but there was a moment when the Sheriff could have sworn that his son's eyes submerged into black fog. But then a second later they were clear; just the light, he assured himself. 'Besides, Dad,' Stiles continued. 'Scott's an Alpha. And Alphas pull this shit all the time. He only cares about his pack; part of the reason we were fighting. Scott didn't want to let Theo in, jealous maybe. Or maybe he just sensed Theo's power. But this sort of strategy is pretty common.'

'Ah huh. Um, I have to get the keys.' The Sheriff was a bit perplexed at the way Stiles had suddenly become so chatty, but he dismissed it as he walked down the stairs. 

 

Stiles grinned and muttered under his breath, 'Hahaha, doesn't want to see us? Hmm, I wonder.' 

'You'll wonder nothing. Now give me control back.'

'No, no, no, not yet Stiles. You think I'm going to let us get all flustered and embarrassed with Scott in the back-seat and your Dad trying to fill the awkward silence?' He grinned as he locked the wolfsbane box into his desk and flicked the safety back on his gun as he pushed it through his waist band. 'Trust me, better yet, trust us!'

'What exactly is the plan here?' Stiles paused in front of his mirror, brushing his hair flat as he answered his own question.

'Smash and grab, baby! You always said you wanted all the lore, well maybe not aloud. But think about everything these Dread Doctors have learned over their lifetimes! All ours for a simple bait and switch.'

'And then what? Set up an animal clinic and become a darach? Hire Scott when he becomes a vet?'

'Hardly. Think about it, Stiles; our knowledge and cunning, matched with Theo's potential power, we could do anything!'

'I'm not convinced.'

'Well then leave out Theo.'

'I...'

'Stiles! What the hell are you doing up there?' His father called up to him, 'Scott will meet us at the hospital.'

'Right. I'm coming!' Stiles shouted back to him, before regarding his reflection in the mirror. He pointed at the glass and said, 'Think about it, Stiles, you always wanted power, wanted something more than this, something better and bigger than Scott. Let me take us out from under his shadow...'

 

Theo's eyes flicked open again; footsteps along the hallway; lots of them. He concentrated hard; four, maybe five, their scents caught on the air con and pushed ahead of them. Stiles, for sure, and Malia, interesting, and Lydia maybe, and the nurse, Melissa, and...Scott's. He immediately lurched into full wakefulness and glanced around, feeling his heart beat rise. They were moving fast; too fast. Stiles and the pack, all together, no Beta though; maybe he was covering the exit? So this was it; Stiles waited to see if he would survive before setting Scott and the rest of the pack on him. Well it would make sense. 

The Omega listened intently as they paused at the end of the hallway; heard Lydia and Malia break apart; trying to ensure he did not escape, no doubt. It was time then. Theo flicked out his claws and severed the cables binding him to the machine. He threw back the covers and almost screamed in agony as he stood on his feet, the damaged limb causing him to grasp the edge of the bed. But he had to keep going, had to make it, he wasn't going to get caught, not like this, let them corner him before the Alpha moved in for the kill. Well questioning first, but he knew how the packs worked. He had to run, had to run now. Theo braced himself against the window and reached out to slide it open as he heard Stiles and Scott resume walking. He glanced down at the flat roof of the building below him. It wasn't a long drop and he could have made it easily if he was at full strength, but he wasn't. Theo hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes and climbing out onto the ledge, letting go as Scott stopped Stiles from entering the room. 

Theo grunted in pain on impact, eyes watering when he heard the crunch of bone under him. He could hear Stiles trying to convince Scott to go in...good, he had a few seconds longer to flee before the Alpha could get him. He rolled off his side and crawled to the edge of the building; the drop here was considerably less and he let himself fall down onto a pallet of cardboard. The impact ripped open his dressing, but he paid it no heed; it wouldn't matter in a few moments anyway. He listened for a moment but there was nothing; no one after him, yet. Theo closed his eyes for another moment and then opened them. 

He glanced down at hands that had become paws, sniffed the blood stained dressing before gazing at his injured hind leg. He whimpered softly and sniffed the air. The coast was clear for now and the wolf limped off across the deserted loading bay towards the safety of the forest beyond the chain link fence.

 

'Look, he doesn't even like you, Scott! Just let me talk to him first, see if he can help us. But I'm telling you, Theo doesn't know anything about where the Dread Doctors are keeping Liam!'

'Well you would say that!'

'Oh come on Scott! The last time I was here they said he was dying.'

'Yeah and now he makes a miracle recovery, is that not evidence enough?'

'Evidence of what?' Stiles lowered his voice, 'Evidence that he's normal werewolf like the rest of you?'

Scott bowed his head, defeated. 'Fine. You talk to him, but I'm there for it. And no...'

'What? Gay stuff?' Stiles sneered at him, 'Huh? You think I'm just gonna whip it out right there in front of you and demand my recently out of major surgery boyfriend to suck me off?'

Scott blushed and muttered, 'No, of course not.'

'Fine. Then let's go.' Stiles sniggered at Scott's discomfort but when he pushed open the door to Theo's room he stopped dead. 'What? Where is he?'

'Huh? Oh shit.' Scott replied as he pushed Stiles inside. They looked at the rumpled sheets and the open window, before glancing at each other. 'He wouldn't?'

'He couldn't. No way he jumped out on that leg, werewolf or no.'

'I'll get my Mom.'

'Yeah. No, wait!' Stiles grabbed Scott's arm. 'Tell me what you smell; do you have his scent?'

'Yeah, kinda.' Scott frowned as he concentrated, 'There's a lot of blood smells; copper in the air. But I smell him...and damn.' Scott shook his head, reeling from the sensation.

'What is it? What do you smell Scott?' Stiles asked as he glanced down at the cut cables, shorn through.

'Fear.' The Alpha looked at him. 'He was terrified. I never smelt it so potent.'

'Of what? What had him so afraid?'

Scott swallowed as he looked around, it was obvious, he glanced at Stiles. 'Us. We scared him away.' 

 

Theo stumbled from tree to tree, paws heavy with tiredness, aching all over, head bowed low as he trudged onwards. The wolf raised his head now and then to sniff the air; no, nothing yet, good. He knew his wound had reopened and there was a trail of blood left behind him. But it didn't matter; he couldn't stop to cover his tracks. The deep loam of the autumn's fallen leaves made the going hard, but the fear of what would happen if the Alpha caught him made the wolf press on. Theo had only spent short times as a full wolf, it had been exhilarating, running and jumping, and frightening hikers. But he had never spent more than thirty minutes as one. He felt strange, as though his mind was struggling to cope with being an animal and a human; the injury probably wasn't helping. 

_Wolf-name...pack-name? No. No pack-name, wolf-name Theo, find pack, no, find wolf-friend, wolf-friend-Stiles, find, safe..._ The human words ran through his wolf mind in a jumbled mass of confusion, slipping over each other as the werewolf part of himself embraced his primal nature. Theo shook his head violently, coming to a stop in a clearing; feeling the cool night air brush across his fur. He could feel his human mind slipping away under the pressure and the fear and the pain; he concentrated, trying to grab hold of memories as they flashed by; a traffic jam in the rain, seeing Stiles wave back to him outside the school, feeling Stiles' hot breath against his skin, tasting his tongue for the first time, hearing him repeat his... _wolf-name, no time, must run, Alpha coming, run Theo!_

The wolf yelped and began to trot unevenly as fast as he could until even that wasn't enough to escape the sense of fear and danger behind him: the wolf growled as pain flashed down his hind leg, but was ignored and Theo began to run in earnest, deeper and deeper into the forest; along well worn trails and forgotten tracks, startling rabbits as they bounded across his path. On and on the wolf ran, tongue lolling outside his mouth until finally he could go no more. The wolf slowed his pace, muscles aching and his wounded leg screaming at him. Theo fell for the first time, but struggled upright and kept going, walking now. A little later he fell again. Then a third time, and a fourth and a fifth. But then he collapsed for the sixth time, exhausted, bleeding afresh, unable to get up again. The wolf whimpered and dragged its wounded body over to the space between the roots of a huge oak, curling around himself among the deep pile of leaves. He whined and rested his head on his paws. _Wolf-pack no, wolf-name...wolf-name, no, wolf-friend-Stiles gone...sorrow._ The words no longer expressed the emotions they once meant and the wolf rose his head and howled the cry of loneliness to the forest.

 

Stiles followed Scott down the service stairs and out to the loading area. 'Are you sure he went this way?'

'It makes sense Stiles, but no, I'm not sure.'

'I thought you said you had his scent?' Stiles asked accusingly.

'I do.' Scott bit back, 'It's just shifting, maybe it's his wound; they sometimes alter how someone smells. Like with sex.'

'We're not having this conversation again Scott.' Stiles shot at him. 

'What? No, I just meant, never mind. Wait. Here.' The Alpha opened the metal door to reveal a patient's empty gown and bloody dressings on top of some crumpled boxes. 'He was here.'

'Well he isn't now.' Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. 'Can you tell me anymore?'

'He shouldn't be that hard to find, right?' Scott raised a brow, 'He's naked!'

'Clearly.'

'Hurt.'

'Obviously.'

'And afraid.'

'Huh.' Stiles seemed angrier than Scott expected, and then he exploded. 'But you don't know where he is? The freaking Alpha of this pack can't tell me where my damn boyfriend is?!'

'I...just give me a minute Stiles.'

Stiles narrowed his eyes, 'Maybe you don't want him to be found, is that it? Let him be lost, let him bleed to death, somewhere out there. And things can go back to normal, huh?' Scott watched with wide eyes as Stiles came close to him, really close, close enough to see the fury in his eyes, to feel Stiles press against him, almost vibrating from the rage. 'Just you and me.' He spoke the last words inches from Scott's face as the Alpha's eyes darted across his own. Scott forced himself to breathe, not realising he breathed in Stiles' potent mix of anger and passion. 

'No, Stiles.' He licked his lips and gently pushed Stiles back away from him, as a tingle spread across his skin. 'I want to find Theo, as much as you do. If he knows anything, if he can help get Liam and Hayden back?'

'Then you'll find him. Huh,' Stiles nodded to no one in particular, 'what then, Scott? Is he still the outsider? If he helps bring the pack back together, will you continue to exclude him?'

'I'm not letting him in. He's too dangerous, to you, to everyone.'

'Let him in? Most people would call it _earning_ their place.' Stiles turned his eyes away from Scott, in time to feel the change as the Dark One backed off. 'If Theo helps you, shouldn't you help him?'

'I... I'll think about it.' Scott glanced down at the smashed boxes, wrinkling his nose at the strange shift in the scent trail. 'Stiles? Are you sure Theo is just an Omega?'

'What else would he be?' Stiles replied, confused. 'No red eyes, or blue for that matter, no pack; why? What have you found?'

'I'm not sure, he just smells more "wolfy" than I'd expect. The trail goes this way.' Scott pointed and they slowly walked past the chain link fence, coming to a stop at the edge of the Beacon Hills Preserve. 'Damn.'

'What is it? Have you lost the scent?'

'No. Worse. He went in.' Scott turned to Stiles, face serious. 'Stiles he's bleeding, and he has about twenty minutes on us already. I don't-'

'Shut up! No way, he's not dead, Scott!' Stiles interrupted him before turning his suddenly shaking hands into fists. This was real, for once, both of him feeling winded, shocked. 'I need to tell my Dad; organise search and rescue...' He muttered quietly as Scott watched him helplessly.

'Ok, we'll-' Scott broke off mid sentence as his enhanced ears picked up an echoing howl across the acres of forest.

'What? We have to go Scott!'

'I...a wolf.' He said in surprise, 'A cry for help.'

'There are no wolves in...' Stiles began automatically, but then stopped as Scott frowned in concentration. 'Is it him?'

'I...could be. Just, whatever, whoever it is, they're in pain.' Scott listened as the echo faded away, and nodded, confirming it. 'Not just pain; sorrow actually. Overwhelming sadness.'

'But is it Theo?'

'Yeah, it's him. Who else would be crying out for you?' Scott confirmed as he gazed into the darkness of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this chapter a bit, but I'm sad we haven't seen more of Theo going full wolf in the show!


	18. At Morality's Heart

The wolf awoke suddenly, ears pricked as Theo raised his head to glance around. He could have sworn...But no, there was no one out there. Still nothing but the rustling of small creatures in the darkness. Sighing, Theo could feel himself slipping back to sleep, but tried to remain awake, tried to hold onto his thoughts, even as he felt them weakly resolving into emotions and images rather than human words and logic. No! He had to fight this, had to concentrate on the one thing that had driven him to get to this point. No, not power, not even the fear that had driven his flight so far, but rather the one he had returned for. It had seemed so simple then, such an easy thing to do; even if the saying of the words had put him at such risk. The wolf shook his head, thoughts confused and making less sense than usual; he could feel his humanity trying to reassert dominance and he squeezed his eyes shut, paws covering his face as he stared into exploding stars. Stiles...Theo could see him in front of him; a perfect mental image of the teenager, not smiling, but still that face in muted emotions, clever eyes watching him, lips half parted...Theo shuddered and clenched his teeth as his skin crawled and bones cracked and reshaped themselves back to what they once were. He gasped in the suddenly cold air, shivering violently as he rolled up into a ball, hugging his naked body tight. But still, this was better. When they, if they, found him, at least they would find _him_ and not some wolf lying dead in the forest. At least this way Stiles would know what happened, even if all he wanted to do was spit on his grave. 

Theo burrowed deeper into the leaves in an effort to keep warm a little longer. He reached down with one hand to feel the dried and crusted blood around his thigh. It seemed to be healing again; still slow though. Maybe the Dread Doctors' serum was finally coming together, maybe they didn't need Scott or the other, more exotic, creatures after all. He felt sleepy again, a cradle of warmth forming where his hands rubbed his chest. All too soon his lids were heavy and Theo drifted back to sleep.

 

'Huh.' Stiles muttered, feeling Scott's gaze settle on him. There was a moment of silence which he allowed to drag on, before nodding slowly. 'So it’s him then?'

‘Yeah, that’s what I said.' Scott frowned at his friend, sensing, rather than seeing, something off with him. 'Stiles? What do you want to do?'

‘Can you reply?' Stiles finally turned to glance at Scott. 

The Alpha studied him for a minute; something had changed in Stiles' expression, not bad exactly, but as though he was struggling to say something. There was a moment when the teen muttered something under his breath and Scott thought he heard the words "Dark One," but he couldn't be certain. And then, as sudden as the change had come, it was gone, replaced with the Stiles scent he was used to: horny anxiety. 'Um.'

‘Can you reply?' Stiles repeated slowly and nodded at the forest. ‘If he’s out there, we should find him...No, that’s not right. We need to find him. If you want Liam and Hayden back then-'

'What makes you think he even knows where they are?'

'Haven't we had this conversation?' Stiles shrugged and then stopped before looking Scott in the eye. 'If I tell you something, you need to promise me that you won't...uh, attack him. Promise?'

'What is it Stiles?' Scott felt suddenly nervous as Stiles leaned forward to speak to him, 'What do you know?'

'You told me that Theo is bad news, that he's not a good person. I'm guessing you already know, it's just you didn't want to tell me.' Stiles licked his lips quickly, Scott following the swipe of the pink tongue across his mouth. Then Stiles spoke in a rush; the words just shooting out in one go. 'Theo is allied to the Dread Doctors.'

There was a silence as Scott blinked and Stiles watched him carefully. Eventually Scott spoke. 'Huh.'

'Huh? That's it?'

'Well you were only half right, I knew he knew them, but allies? That's...'

'Useful, in this case.' Stiles pointed at the forest. 'Can you track him? I don't know where they are and-'

'You're not still thinking of offering yourself in exchange, right?' Scott demanded as he moved a little closer to Stiles.

'If it has to be done.' Stiles nodded as Scott just shook his head.

'No Stiles! This is a rescue mission not a trade, I'm not leaving you behind. So stop being all noble and heroic!'

Stiles grinned darkly at him, 'Is that your job, Scott? Noble and brave; the handsome hero?' Stiles closed the distance between them again, seeing the way Scott tensed up, the way he moved quickly to adjust himself. Part of Stiles loved the effect he was having on the Alpha, while another part baulked at the very idea. Perhaps that division was why he stopped short, still close enough to feel Scott's warm breath as he exhaled. 'Find him, Scott, find Theo...'

Scott blinked slowly but found himself nodding dumbly, eyes darting up to look at Stiles' eyes; darker than normal, he thought they were filled with grey mist, but then Scott felt the teen's hand on his bicep; skin on skin and felt a rush of heat flow through him from the contact, then a lance of cold and the Alpha felt his eyes shift to blood red. He saw Stiles smirk at him and then the moment was over and Scott was released.

Stiles stepped back, and waited for Scott to recover. He adopted a friendly, concerned tone. 'Are you ok, Scott? Are you having an asthma attack?'

'I...yeah, I guess it was only mild.' He seemed confused, breathless, before sniffing the air. 'The trail is old, dying, I'm not sure if I can track it.'

'Why not?' Stiles spoke softly. 

'I don't, I...I can't concentrate, feels like my head is stuffed with cotton wool. Shit, sorry Stiles.' Scott said, feeling like he had really let Stiles down, but couldn't figure out why. 

Stiles nodded and waved his concerns away, 'It's ok, you're not the only one that can sniff him out.'

'Meaning?'

'Police dog. Looks like I'll need to call my Dad after all.' Stiles sighed; it wasn't entirely effective then, this new ability. A pity, but then he had never tried it before this evening, perhaps it only truly worked on humans. The Dark One seemed to know how it worked; Stiles began to wonder if this other presence was even part of him. It played him well: darker, crueller and sexier, but still, the nogitsune had done the same. Was this simply some construct the Dread Doctors had put inside him to manipulate him even further? Or was this truly a monster of his own making? After all he had been the one hanging out by the Nemeton for months at an end. Who the hell knows what that could have done to him? Scott was looking at him strangely again and Stiles shrugged. 'Come on Scott, you better go home, I'll call you if, when, we find him.'

'You sure you don't want me?'

'I...no. It's better you go home, in case a lead comes up.' Stiles replied after a momentary struggle. The Dark One grinned slyly in his mind; "I would have told him we wanted him! Admit it, Stiles some part of you does, some part wants to feel those arms around us, those hands on our body, those lips pressed against-" "Enough!" Stiles frowned, furious and Scott glanced at him strangely, but followed Stiles back towards the hospital, oblivious to the dark laughter echoing in his friend's mind. 

 

Stiles waited impatiently at the entrance to the Reserve. His Dad had issued a call for reinforcements from the neighbouring county; three teenagers missing, and most of his officers were already out in the field looking for Liam and Hayden. At least he agreed to send out the K9 unit with the one remaining deputy to help Stiles track Theo. It seemed like a poor response, but Stiles knew it was because of the connection to the Dread Doctors: the Sheriff obviously thought they would save Theo before it was too late, after all, one did come to the hospital. Stiles just ignored his father's tone; some battles were not worth fighting. Scott had dropped him off at the edge of the forest; a somewhat uneasy ride for them both on Scott's bike, pressed up close, Scott seeming distracted.

But Stiles didn't want to think about that now. Theo was important, not just to his long term goals, but for...sentimental reasons. Even if the Dark One sneered at that, Stiles felt something warm and bright unfold itself in his heart whenever he thought of Theo, a lance of pain whenever he thought of why the Omega had run away from them. He would be lying if he said this presence had been missing before, it was simply repressed. And then set free; was it the circumstances he found himself in that had done so, or was it something else? The Dark One was wielding a power from within him and almost had Scott bending to his will, but only for a fraction of a moment, and then the ability was released. Stiles felt an idea form as to why the usage had been so brief, and quickly hid it amongst mundane thoughts so the Dark One would not see it. But he needn't have bothered as the approaching lights distracted him enough.

Stiles raised a hand to block the glare and blinked his eyes to relieve the sudden blindness when they were switched off. He heard an excited bark and found himself grinning as he walked over to the back door of the car. 'Lupus!' He exclaimed and was answered by a happy bark; the teen reached through the open window to pat the German Shepard's large head. 'Come on, who's a good boy?! Yes you are! Good doggy! Oh yes! Such a good doggy!'

'I see you two know each other then?'

Stiles glanced up to see Deputy Parrish grinning at him. The teenager straightened up and allowed the man to attach the lead to the dog, before accepting the offered flash-light. 'Yeah, I, uh, I was there when they replaced Sam the old police dog. Lupus was just a puppy really, I thought,' Stiles smiled at the memory as Parrish guided them to the start of the trail. 'I thought my Dad had finally got me a dog. But, um, he had to stay at the police kennels. Lupus, I mean.'

'You have a strong bond with him though?'

'Yeah well, not much need for a police dog out here, really, so I guess he became more of a mascot than anything else. Of course that was before all the killings.' Stiles added as the smile slipped from his face. 'I was so angry with my Dad for not letting me bring Lupus home, even once.' 

Parrish nodded and then felt the dog tugging him along, 'Damn, he's got the scent already!'

'What did you give him?'

'Scott recovered the bloody dressing. It's more than enough. Come on!' Parrish broke into a jog and Stiles moved to keep up with him.

'So how come you're out here instead of focusing on the two other missing teenagers?'

'I...uh. Your Dad asked me.'

'So you didn't volunteer then?'

Parrish slowed his pace a little as the dog milled around in the blood flecked leaves. 'He's lost more blood.' The Deputy muttered before glancing back at Stiles. 'But, uh, yeah Stiles. I volunteered, but it's not what you think, I'm just trying to help.'

'And what exactly do you think I think it is?' Stiles smirked at the cop.

'Oh come on Stiles, stop playing games.' Parrish glanced at him sullenly, walking towards the dog. 'Theo's with you, and even if I had feelings for...you or him, it doesn't matter.'

'Why? Because we're together?' Stiles moved closer to catch up with him. 'Because he's still only seventeen? Because I'm the Sheriff's son?'

Parrish didn't reply for a minute, looking away from him before he finally nodded. 'Yeah Stiles. Are those not enough reasons?'

Stiles was about to argue back when he just shrugged. 'Fine, fine Deputy. If this is all about doing your job, and ignoring your feelings, then fine.'

'Why are you so upset? I thought this was what you wanted? And for the record, I would never have done anything, with either of you.' Parrish replied, feeling his face heat as Stiles looked at him, expression unreadable.

'Even if I had? If I made the first move?' Stiles stood in front of him, close enough to reach out and brush the tips of his fingers across Parrish's shirt, feel the way his heart pounded underneath with only the briefest of touches. Stiles pulled back and looked at his eyes, seeing how they had deliberately frozen, fixed to a point over his right shoulder. 'Parrish? Jordan?'

'Now is not the time Stiles,' He muttered after a minute, the struggle clear on his face. 'We need to find Theo.' He pushed Stiles away from him gently and walked over to where Lupus was sitting. 'Found him, yet? Huh, boy?'

Stiles watched Parrish for a minute and then followed him deeper into the forest. This wasn't over yet.

 

After two hours, Parrish called a stop and reached into his pocket to pull out two nutri-bars and a dog treat. 'Here.' He said, handing one to Stiles and flicking the dog treat up in the air for Lupus to catch in his mouth. 

Stiles nodded his thanks. 'What? No candy?'

'Only for sick people, Stiles! You need to keep yourself healthy, you know.'

'What?'

'Uh, no I just meant it'll give better energy than pure sugar. You look hot.' There was a pause and then Parrish realised he said that out loud. 'Uh, no, wait, I mean, you look nice, um, good, uh, healthy! Yeah, very, uh-'

'Hot?' Stiles asked with a grin, 'It's ok, Deputy, I can take a compliment. Provided you can take one in return, you hot hunky-'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah!' Parrish interrupted quickly, ears burning. 'Just eat the damn bar. We better be close.'

'Why?'

'It's midnight, it's cold, and the Sheriff said he is, uh, naked.'

'What, getting your hopes up? Or something else?' Stiles sniggered as Parrish ignored him and stood up. 

'Come on, we need to get your boyfriend.' The Deputy emphasised the final word and clicked his tongue to get Lupus moving again. 

 

The going was slower this time; as they had gone deeper into the forest the trail petered out somewhat. Lupus paused, before going in circles or backtracking. It wasn't until after two a.m. that they came to a clearing with a large oak in the center and Lupus barked excitedly, running over to the space between the roots and scrabbling furiously. Parrish rushed over after him, and shone his flash-light down as the leaves were brushed aside to reveal bare, earth smudged flesh. 'I found him!'

'What?' Stiles moved across the clearing, shining his own light down as Parrish pulled Lupus back and took over clearing the leaves from Theo's body. 'Ok, now what?'

'Uh, here, take my coat and wrap him in it; he's freezing.' Stiles waited as Parrish pulled off his police jacket and grabbed it, crouching down to cover Theo with it. 'Uh, Four-Five-One Parrish to Base, I've found Theo Raeken, requesting immediate SAR support.'

Stiles could hear Parrish talking on the radio behind him as he studied Theo's face, tucking the coat around his chest and exposed regions. He glanced up as Lupus moved to sit down on the Omega. 'Oh. Uh, good dog. You'll keep him warm!'

'Ok, so, Search and Rescue say they'll have two guys out here in thirty minutes, apparently we're near an access road for the fire service. Guess your boyfriend wanted to be found, huh?'

'Yeah.' Stiles muttered quietly. 'But not by me, or Scott.'

'What?'

'He ran away because of us, because of me. It's my fault.' Stiles swallowed hard, looking down at Theo, as he felt a strange range of emotions sweep across him; feeling like the Dark One and Neutral were just pushed aside, if only for a moment before they savagely reasserted their presence. 'I...'

'It's okay, Stiles.' Parrish hesitated before placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder. 'He'll be fine. I'm sure you can explain everything to Theo.'

'Maybe. But...I don't know.'

'Perhaps it might be better for him to wake up somewhere without you, for a while at least, until...someone can explain things to him?' Parrish spoke carefully until Stiles shrugged his hand away. 'Or not.'

'Hah. Yeah, you're actually right; he can't go back to the hospital.'

'So.'

'I can see through you, Deputy.' Stiles released control to the Dark One and smirked. 'Bring him to your house, huh? Bet you'd like that! Oh sure, you might never touch him, but I imagine you'd cream yourself for weeks just thinking about naked, hot Theo on your couch, or in your bed or sucking yo-'

'At least he'd be safe!' Parrish barked at him, suddenly serious. 'I wouldn't let something like this happen to him. And I wouldn't touch him, just protect him.'

Stiles glared at him angrily, but stayed silent as he felt the Dark One release control nodding at him internally; "Some battles, remember? Perhaps letting him go would be wise, in this case?" "He did not abandon me when I, when we needed him." Aloud he muttered, 'Sorry.'

'Yeah. But what do you want to do?' Parrish pressed.

'Take him. But I'll hold you to that promise, Parrish. No harm to Theo, got it?' Stiles said reluctantly. 'And I will return for him.'

Parrish nodded solemnly. 'Ok, but I'm guessing the SAR guys might have a problem with this arrangement.'

'Why don't you leave them to me?' Stiles smiled then as a shiver crawled down Parrish's spine.

 

Parrish stood awkwardly over Theo, now dressed in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt, as the teen slept fitfully in his bed. Stiles had changed Theo while the cop was busy dealing with the Sheriff. That had been his task and needless to say Stilinski was less than pleased about the whole thing, but Parrish didn't really care. He was still confused about how Stiles had managed to convince the SAR guys to do it. The teenager literally walked up to them, touched their bare arms and muttered something in their ears. And they did it, even talked shop on the drive home, treating the whole affair like it was a run of the mill thing to drop off a naked, injured teenager at a stranger's house. Stiles had been muted on the way back, though, looking exhausted. Whatever he had done had weakened him considerably. The Deputy watched him carefully until they arrived at his house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, his mind afire with the possibilities, and the danger of such an ability.

He paced around the room, nervously at first, and then slowly, lost in thought. But the slow creak of the wood under his feet made its way through to him and Parrish sighed, before sitting down on a chair beside the bed. It was early morning now; dawn’s first few rays rising above the skyline, poking in through the slats of his blinds. He watched Theo sleep, sad eyes on the teenager's form, lingering on his handsome tanned face and the way his hands clutched the pillow under him; the muscles moving in his bare arms. The Deputy pursed his lips wondering if he’d wake up, almost hoping the Omega would do so while he was watching over him; a fierce sort of jealousy firing in his mind. Not that he wanted to come between them...knowing that he shouldn’t, knowing that everything he was thinking about right now was wrong. But he still couldn’t help it, could help himself as he leaned forward, to study Theo closer. 

'Theo?' He whispered softly, loving the way the name rolled off his tongue.

 

Stiles had left shortly after they had Theo settled in.

‘Going so soon?' Parrish asked in surprise. ‘Don’t you want to wait?'

‘For him to wake up?' Stiles shrugged as though he didn’t care, ‘Why? Isn’t that what you want? For him to see that you’re the one here for him, that you’re the one who cares?'

‘Stiles...'

‘Right. Of course, Deputy.' Stiles let the title hang in the air for a moment before he snorted. 'Don't worry Parrish, I know what I'm doing.'

'How did you do it, Stiles? They didn't even question it.'

Stiles grinned a predator's smile. 'I might have tried it out already, don't worry,' he repeated as the officer frowned, 'I didn't do anything illegal.'

'Okay, but you look tired, are you sure-'

'I'm fine.' Stiles pushed away Parrish's concerned hand, noticing how they were close again. 'Look after Theo, I need to speak to Scott. But I will return for him.'

And that was it. Short, strange, as if sometimes Stiles wasn’t paying attention to him; eyes unfocused. But ultimately, it didn’t matter, Parrish had what he wanted, however temporary it would be. He only wondered if Theo wanted it as much as he had acted like it that evening outside Scott's.

 

Stiles used Theo's truck; he had taken the keys from him just before the attack on his Jeep, Theo had offered him a chance to “drive something other than this bucket of bolts and tape!” Stiles had glared at him for that insult before Theo had stopped grinning, face serious, nostrils flaring. And then the glass shattered, blood spurted across the interior and the next thing Stiles knew he was upside-down in a world of fire and smoke and broken glass...But Theo had pulled him out. And now he was returning the favour. 

That seemed to be the basis of their relationship: favour for a favour until one of them did something stupid; like kill Donovan, and then kill the other chimera, and then fight with Scott, and then fuck each other on Scott's bed. That last one was the worst though, unforgivable, or at least it should be. Scott shouldn’t have been okay with that, and yet the Alpha was. "Huh, it's obvious, right Stiles?" The Dark One muttered in his mind. "Or maybe we are just reading too much into it."

"Maybe, though I think we both saw the way he looked at us." Neutral replied as the Dark One grinned. Stiles flinched slightly as the image of the presence changed in his mind's eye. Gone was the towering spectre clad in grey smoke and burning red eyes, now it looked like him; eyes dark and evil, as the mouth twisted into a grin, blood oozed from between his teeth, dribbling down his chin; a feral, monstrous image that transfixed him until a horn blared in front of him. Stiles blinked and swerved to the right. 

'Fuck!'

"What's the matter, Stiles? Don't like our new appearance? Hehehe." The chilling laughter ran down his spine, "Give it time, soon we'll look like this on the outside too!"

Stiles didn't reply, either internally or aloud. Instead his mind wandered back to the way Scott was acting towards him; the unexpected friendliness, the way he had kept in close proximity to Stiles all of last evening. Even the way he had texted Stiles less than an hour before to tell him that they "don't need Theo anymore, Liam and Hayden are back!" Stiles was immediately suspicious; why would the Dread Doctors release them? What was their game? Scott didn't say anymore and Stiles felt compelled to investigate the strange turn of events. Few things the Doctors had done made sense, even their alterations to his own mind and body confused him. He was aware that the power he now had was something different, unique even, but it came at a cost. The Dark One was the one who used it, not Neutral, not Stiles really: his body was just the conduit for the release of the ability. But Stiles had figured it out, perhaps quicker than they had intended.

He was weaker now, successfully influencing the two SAR guys had been tiring, and yet Stiles himself felt alive, felt better than he had in days, more able to take and keep control. Oh sure, there was an element to the Dark One that he liked; the way he said whatever he wanted, did what he thought was in their best interests, but he was willing to go farther than Neutral found acceptable. And Stiles was scared of his long term plan, of the way he had ever so carefully set Scott up to accompany him into the Dread Doctor’s lair, right into the heart of their enemy, and then...And then turn on him. Stiles could even see it all play out in front of him; a sweeping bow to the leader, a cunning grin spread across his face as Scott bent double in a wheezing fit. 

The sibilant tone in his voice as Stiles muttered the words, ‘All yours, my masters!' 

Overplayed, but who cared, it would be such a delicious delight to see the look on Scott’s face...

But that had not yet come to pass, would never happen if Stiles could help it. Even as he thought it, Stiles could feel the Dark One struggle against him, but he just resisted, clamped down, kept his mind’s eye looking up as the pure bright, light-bathed figure as it slowly swam into focus. Looks like that fragment wasn't lost after all.

 

Theo woke slowly, drifting in and out of sleep, blinking as the sun shone brightly against the white duvet. He frowned, not sure where he was, how he got there, or even where "there" was. The last thing he remembered was the cold night air biting into his skin and the slow movement of his thoughts. Even now he could feel his animal side pushing at him. He rolled over, wincing as his thigh throbbed. 'Agh! Fuck!'

_Wolf-Theo beware!_

'Uh...'

'Theo?' He heard a familiar voice call out his name and struggled to sit up, as memories flashed back to him; pain associated with each of them: white hot agony as he jumped out a window, slow burning fire as he limped through the undergrowth, a dull unending ache as he lay under the stars, waiting for it to end. But he blinked quickly and looked up as Deputy Parrish entered quietly, speaking in soft tones. 'Hey Theo, how are you feeling?'

'I...how did I get here? Where's Stiles?' He saw the man's face darken for a second before it smoothed out and Parrish set the steaming cup he carried down beside the bed. 

'He'll be back for you later, said he needed to talk to Scott.'

'Do they know?'

'Um, I'm not sure.' Parrish sat on the edge on the bed, as Theo watched him warily. 'I don't mean you any harm, Theo. In fact I...'

Theo nodded. 'I know what you want.'

'Oh.'

The Omega bit his lip, before he spoke again. 'Look, Deputy-'

'Call me Jordan, please.'

'Right, uh, I know I might have given you the idea that I was, that I'm, interested in you, uh...' He struggled with what to say until he caught sight of himself in the mirror on the wall opposite. He frowned as he remembered his purpose here, as the end goal of the Grand Plan surfaced in his mind again: find Stiles, keep Stiles, pay off the Dread Doctors. It was simple, and now here was the method to do that; a pity he was so hot. Although, Theo thought as Jordan waited for him to finish speaking; heart beating slightly faster than usual, his hesitation had more to do with Parrish being such a nice guy. But still, a debt's a debt. 'And you're right.'

'What?' The Deputy blinked in surprise.

'I like you, you're hot, but you're also nice. I mean I'm in your bed, for god's sake.' Theo forced his grin and shrugged, 'I can smell you all over the sheets. And it's...intoxicating.' He finished as he saw Jordan smile a little, see his eyes meet his, smell the increase in his arousal-the guy was almost hard already. Theo knew he was going to feel shitty about this one after it was over, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd used their attraction to him as a weapon; the lure to bring them in for the Dread Doctors' attention. It helped that Parrish already liked him. He moved a little closer to the man, even as his ears picked up the muted roar of his SUV off in the distance. He ignored it, focusing instead on reaching out tentatively to touch Parrish's hand.

'I...'

'Shh.' Theo held up a finger to his lips and leaned forward until he was inches from Parrish's face, he closed his eyes and imagined it was Stiles about to kiss him, it was Stiles reaching up to hold his neck, Stiles who pushed aggressively into his mouth, Stiles who had his other hand trailing down his side. Theo moaned convincingly and felt Parrish kiss him hard, desperately; he could hear the crunch of gravel as Stiles walked up to the open door, the way his shoes squeaked quietly on the cop's wooden floors. The way he just stood in the doorway.

 

Stiles was silent. He watched as Theo wrapped his arms around Parrish's neck and pulled the older guy down on top of him. There was a howling in his ears, a fury that made him want to lash out, made him want to grab the nearby set of dumbbells and clatter Parrish across the head. But...perhaps this could be played to his advantage.

 

Theo heard Stiles leave silently, without speaking or muttering or otherwise making any of his emotions known. He ignored the urge to push the Deputy off him and run after Stiles; sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order to advance the greater plan. And when he was done, Stiles would thank him, he would understand. Theo would make him see. For now though, he kept his mind on Stiles as Parrish pulled his t-shirt off and Theo waited for them to resume. "All an act, just an act..." He reassured himself, even if the acting was so enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those concerned that I might be drifting away from an endgame Steo, don't be, I'm just taking the long road to get there! :)


	19. The Siren's Song

Scott sat on his couch, looking at his hands as his phone buzzed dully in the background. He ignored it as he had done for the last twenty minutes. He knew who it was of course, but that just made him angrier. As if everything that had happened over the last month hadn't been bad enough, now she decided to leave? To just abandon them? To abandon him? Scott felt guilty about that as soon as he thought it. He knew Kira was just doing what she thought was best, for all of them. But still, it was just one more failure to put onto the pile; just one more friend who left him behind, one more person he couldn't stop from splitting away from the pack. Scott knew he should blame the Dread Doctors or the chimeras or even Theo fucking Raeken for dropping into their lives and screwing it all up, but instead he blamed himself. If he had been a better Alpha, if he had been given some advice, if all the people who knew things hadn't just disappeared, if he had made peace with Stiles sooner...Would it have even mattered? Would letting Theo just join his pack have made it all easier? So he would never have forced Stiles into making that choice. 

But it was getting better now. Strange to think how much their friendship had fluctuated in the short period of time. But Stiles had said he'd call over after he had Theo settled in. The human never said where Theo was, just said that he and Deputy Parrish had found him safe and alive. Scott felt strange about the whole thing; as though he was missing a whole chunk of information. Stiles seemed to understand, but he didn't tell Scott anything. The Alpha shrugged and glanced up as he heard Theo's truck pull up to the house. It was easy to identify the Omega's SUV ; there was a slight click as the brakes were applied, and Scott had begun to notice the subtle differences in everyone's cars. Well, Stiles' Jeep wasn't so subtle, more like a snorting, grumbling, gasping mess.

Scott glanced at the door as Stiles hesitated for a moment before pushing it open. 'Hey, Stiles.'

'Scott.'

Stiles walked over to him and stood in front of the Alpha, eyes darting around the darkened room to look at the discarded bags and coats. 'Liam and Hayden still here?'

'Uh, yeah, I let them sleep in the spare room, you know, recover from their injuries.'

'Huh.'

'What?' Scott asked, harsher than he meant as Stiles' brows furrowed. 'Sorry. What is it?'

'Nothing.' He paused and sat down close to Scott who moved backwards. 'Hmmm, it's just, aren't you curious how they got out?'

Scott shrugged. 'Does it matter? They don't remember much, of course, but Liam said one minute they were cutting into Hayden and then he was lying on a concrete floor being injected with some black goop.'

'And then?'

'Then he passed out, she didn't seem to remember anything after they grabbed them, and then they were outside. Industrial Avenue, near the old paint works.'

'So they were released?' Stiles nodded to himself. 'And this doesn't concern you?'

'Of course it does.' Scott replied as he shifted slightly closer to Stiles, voice tense. 'But what can I do? We're running around in the dark here Stiles, no one seems to know anything about the Dread Doctors, and you're not letting me near Theo.'

Stiles frowned at that. 'Huh? He ran away from us Scott, I think he wants to be away from everyone. But don't worry, he won't be going anywhere for now. I have Parrish watching over him. You'll get your answers, soon we all will.'

'Parrish? With Theo?' It was Scott's turn to sound confused. 'Why would you leave them together?'

'They get on well, right?' He stared into Scott's eyes and saw the Alpha frown in surprise. 'Relax, Scott.' He whispered and reached out to touch him gently on the forearm. There was jolt as if his fingers had zapped a power line and Stiles smiled darkly, feeling the other one take over, resisting slightly but Stiles pushed on, and felt the power flow through him and into Scott. He almost heard the Dark One gasp in pain, as though using his ability cost him. Stiles could see it clearer now and glanced up into Scott's now glowing red eyes. 'Ahh, so much better. Now Scott,' He spoke quietly, gently. 'You know something, my Alpha, why don't you tell me?'

Scott felt the world spin, his vision blurring until all he could see was Stiles' face, the eyes locked onto his own, covered in grey fog. He tried to say something but the words died in his throat. 'I...'

'Come on Scott, you can tell me.' Stiles tightened his grip around Scott's arm and concentrated on burrowing into the Alpha's mind. 'Tell me about Theo. Tell me about Parrish. Tell me!'

'I...saw them. In the darkness...After we made peace. Watched them. Smelt...it.' Scott whispered the words unwillingly as Stiles nodded encouragingly. It felt like his arm was on fire, like the flesh was being seared from his bones. But as he hesitated to continue the pain only increased. 'Argh. He, Theo, he wanted him, carnal desire. Both of them.'

'Huh.' Stiles muttered and heard the muted protests of the Dark One. He nodded to himself and released Scott. The Alpha gasped and fell backwards, out cold. "Damn you." Stiles heard the Dark One mutter as he slunk back into his mind. The teen smiled to himself, "What can I say, I adapt. Guess you're mine now." The Dark One didn't reply but Stiles could feel its hateful glare, could feel how weak it was. It was obvious to him now; infrequent usage of the power made the presence stronger, constant use made it vulnerable. Of course how much overuse would be needed to conquer it completely was unknown to him. Stiles wondered at how many people he would have to manipulate to fix himself? How many _could_ he use? It was certainly useful. 

 

Scott woke with a gasp, pulling down a lungful of air. He hunched over and Stiles patted his back comfortingly, as the Alpha took out his inhaler. 'It's alright, Scott. Although you had me scared there for a minute.' Stiles smiled his old smile and Scott nodded, having no memory of the last few minutes.

'Thanks. Oh, I don't feel good.'

'Do we need to go to the hospital?' Stiles asked, genuine concern edging into his voice. Scott shook his head and Stiles just sat next to him. He began to feel kind of bad about the whole thing, but maybe that was more to do with the resurgence of the figure clad in brilliant, pure white light that seemed to have supplanted the Dark One. "So you're my morality, huh?" Stiles asked but the figure didn't reply. "Great, at least the Dark One, I know: dramatic, but he talked to me. Had some good one liners too!" 

"Hard to talk to you when I am you." 

Stiles blinked as he answered himself. "This is weird."

Scott, meanwhile, studied Stiles, seeing how his friend's eyes had glazed over. He found himself lingering on the way Stiles' lips were parted, found himself wondering how they tasted, would his kiss be smooth or rough? Would his tongue be strong or gentle? Would he...Scott shook his head quickly, uncomfortable at the sexual thoughts about his best friend, about the way his cock had filled out in his pants. The Alpha dismissed it as lingering frustration over Kira's sudden departure. He quickly pushed his erection to one side as Stiles stopped daydreaming.

Scott was quick, but not fast enough for Stiles not to notice. He almost grinned, but held it back, guessed that this part was all him. He didn't think the Dread Doctors were that kinky...Still, as he leaned towards Scott, he wondered where this power had come from... 

'Scott?'

'Huh? Oh.' Scott pulled back quickly, swearing he saw Stiles smirk at that. 'What?'

'I better go check on Theo, you know, make sure he hasn't run away again.' Stiles grinned and then licked his lips, seeing Scott's eyes flick down to them. 'But, um, I can come back again, if you want?'

'Uh, yeah. I guess we have a lot of time to make up.' Scott replied, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of nerves run across his skin. 'I'll be here.'

Stiles nodded and stood up, smoothing out his shirt, Scott following his hands down his chest. 

Hmm, it hadn't worked the last time, but it seemed Scott had become more...malleable. Perhaps, Stiles mused as he pulled himself into Theo's truck, the effects stacked together until the subject was unable to resist. That thought made him pause, however. 'Am I turning into one of them? The "subject?" What the fuck?' Still, he couldn't deny the rush of blood he felt when he was delving into Scott's mind; seeing his memories of Theo approaching Deputy Parrish, of the way all three of them had been aroused; the two outside because of each other, but Scott because he could still smell the scents of sex that had permeated into his bedroom. However else the Alpha might disguise it, Stiles was affecting him. It was only a matter of time before Scott would trust him completely again, and then, Stiles thought, ignoring the chattering protests of his Light Self, then Scott would be the perfect leverage. Stiles grinned on the surface as he saw the Dark One smile at him, blood dripping down his chin, just like before.

 

Scott looked at the closed door, frowning after Stiles. He had seemed...normal, almost, like his old self, but different too. Not bad different, just...it was strange, Scott couldn't ever remember looking at Stiles in the ways he had found himself doing lately. The lingering gaze on his lips, following his eyes, glancing at his cute butt...Scott looked down in surprise and reached inside his pants to feel the straining bulge in his boxer-briefs. He slowly stroked himself as he thought about Stiles, there was something, some driving lust behind his once innocent thoughts. What was it? Where had it come from? Did it even matter? Scott slipped his hand inside his briefs to better grip his cock, jerking off a little before he sighed and just pulled down his pants slightly and forced his cock out the side of the briefs. He glanced above him but it sounded like Liam and Hayden were still asleep. He bit his lip and then muttered 'Fuck it,' to no one in particular and headed upstairs, one hand still on his cock the other bunching his trousers and underwear together. He pushed the door to his room open with his shoulder and breathed in deep. He was still here, Stiles. Sure there were hints of Theo here and there, but it was mostly Stiles; sweet, sexy Stiles. Scott licked his lips and closed his eyes, stripping off quickly until he stood naked in the center of his room. He hadn't cleaned it completely, as though some part of him wanted to keep the memory alive, although for what purpose was hidden to him now. Instead he found himself salivating at the image of a very naked Stiles lying on his back as Theo closed in. Scott felt his cock shudder and he quickly resumed stroking it, getting on the bed as he did so, recreating Stiles' position, his muscles flexing underneath brown skin as he grabbed a pillow and started to sniff it. Yes! Just there, right there; pure, perfect, Stiles! He kept his eyes closed as some small part of him rebelled at what he was doing, but was quickly over-ruled; it was just a fantasy after all, right?

He had never done anything with another guy, had never even wanted to, but there was something driving his jerking off now, some compulsion he couldn't quite explain that just made him _want_ Stiles. He could even see it happening now, as though he was Theo in front of Stiles, as though he was the one reaching down to run his tongue along the underside of Stiles' shaft, as though he was the one manipulating the teen's balls; heavy in his hand-just like his own right now as he played with them, the other hand concentrating on his sensitive, cum-slick head. Scott could even see Stiles grinning lazily down at him as he lapped at the tip of that glory, see the way his face scrunched up in pleasure and impatience. And then it was too much, too real, too here. He buried his nose in the pillow and could see the way Stiles had gasped and moaned and shouted a name (his name, Scott imagined) as he was entered. He could see the way Stiles had been fucked, the hungry thrusting and it was right then that Scott came; sliding his hand forward along his cock, encircling the head of his long dick. He rubbed along its tip in short rapid tugs that sent him over the edge in a rush of ecstasy. 'Stiles! Yes, oh, Stiles! Yes! Right-Fuck yeah Stiles!' Scott's abs contracted in a spasm as he came, sending thin pearlescent streams of cum streaming across his torso and pecs until he was spent. He laid there, eyes closed, face covered with the pillow doused in Stiles' scent, chest heaving as he came down after the intensity of the orgasm. 

Scott eventually opened his eyes and looked up at his ceiling. He glanced down at his cum splattered chest and sighed. 'Fuck. What the hell was that?' Scott rolled off the bed and stood up, the pillow still in one hand; he hesitated for a moment before bringing it back up to his face and breathing Stiles' scent back in. It was heady, like a drug, he couldn't get enough of it. And that was just a memory, how was he meant to control himself around the real Stiles? Scott thought about it for a minute, long enough for his cock to start swelling again and he got into the shower still horny, washing the cum off only to shortly replace it.

 

Stiles jumped down from the SUV and walked across the carefully raked gravel towards Deputy Parrish's house. He paused at the door, wondering if it was locked, but a tentative push showed it wasn't. His shoes squeaked slightly on the wooden floors, damp from the morning dew. The bedroom door was open, sunlight streaming in shafts through the half open blinds. He stopped at the doorway; seeing them embracing. It was obvious what had been happening, what was still happening. He paused there, hearing the way Parrish was moaning softly, and felt the fires of rage, of jealousy erupt in his stomach. But Stiles remained silent. He watched as Theo wrapped his arms around Parrish's neck and pulled the older guy down on top of him. There was a howling in his ears, a fury that made him want to lash out, made him want to grab the nearby set of dumbbells and clatter Parrish across the head. But...perhaps this could be played to his advantage. He could reach out to them, ply his power and make them do what he wanted. He felt the resistance from the Dark One though and frowned as memories alien to him resurfaced. When he had been covering Theo in the forest, Stiles had pressed his palm against Theo's chest and for one moment, one solitary second, was able to feel everything the Omega had felt, knew everything he was thinking of at that moment; thoughts skimming the surface. The Grand Plan, the depth of feeling Theo had for him, the uneasy alliance with the Dread Doctors...But Theo's true nature remained walled off to him and Stiles hesitated before nodding slowly, carefully, not enough to even notice really and then turned on his heel and left.

He climbed into the SUV and drove off again, mind divided. Part of him was screaming at him to return to the bedroom and pull Parrish away from his boyfriend, another part of him urged calm and the creation of suitable revenge, and yet another part of him did not seem to even care. Stiles pulled into his driveway, turned off the engine and sat there. Would he have even had the power to enslave both Theo and Parrish like he had with those humans last night? Could this be something finite? Or something that merely needs to recover, recharge? He struggled with those thoughts; should he keep the powers and be forever split into these factions waging a war for control? Or perhaps he should inflict the powers on people, mostly Theo, and rid himself of the schism, perhaps even be united again. Because Theo could handle it, because Theo deserved it, because Stiles found himself wanting to hurt Theo. An unfamiliar sensation, but one that he liked, one that made the Dark One grin at him. 'Always a cost, Stiles.' He muttered to himself. 'I'm not sure I want to make this choice...' He fished out his phone and quickly typed a short message to Theo. 'We need to talk. I still like you, so please come to my house at six.' He lingered over send, but a glance up at the falling leaves and he just pressed it. Theo would get it, when he was finished with Parrish. Stiles smirked to himself as he opened the car door; just like the beginning, he was the one talking to Theo, while the Omega just looked hot and acted friendly. 'This fucking sucks, though.' Stiles mumbled under his breath.

 

Parrish gasped in surprise as Theo reached down to grasp his hard cock in one hand and started jerking him off through his briefs. They were both shirtless now and Theo had wasted little time in getting the Deputy out of his pants. He had flipped Parrish onto his back and climbed on top of him, resting his own bulging cock against the young man's as Parrish spread his legs open to give Theo more access. They continued to kiss, Theo had his eyes closed as he explored the velvety wet mouth connected to his. There was an urgency in Parrish's body, in the way he kissed him back with such passion and desire. As if there was some primal need to feel Theo's skin and breath on his flesh; his hands were everywhere, feeling the teenager's smooth body and tracing over his muscular arms and down his soft tanned back until Parrish rested his hands on Theo's cotton covered cheeks, gripping them lightly, driving him to grind against the cop's straining erection and equally smooth muscular body. He moaned into Theo's mouth as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. Sensing Parrish's hyper-aroused state, Theo slid his palm down the guy's chest and traced the hard lines across his stomach, until his fingers pushed in between their sweating bodies to linger at the edge of the Deputy's briefs. But Theo didn't wait; his fingertips dug their way past the waistband and Parrish broke the kiss to arch and whisper his name when Theo finally touched his hot hard cock. Theo let him get some air and took the opportunity to lick and nip and kiss his way down Parrish's jawline and neck. His hand was still busy though; searching for the rest of cock that lay just beyond, and it didn't take long for his fingers to reach the base of it, feeling it pulse from the excitement of one of his most private fantasies actually coming true. Parrish looked at Theo with his lips half open and whispered, 'You're perfect.' Theo didn't say anything, just kissed him again, soft, as his tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Parrish felt a thrill of fire down his spine and slipped both of his hands into Theo's underwear to feel his smooth ass cheeks as they clenched. He intensified his actions at pulling Theo against him and groaned as their cotton trapped cocks slipped and slid against each other. 'This is heaven itself.' Parrish thought as Theo pulled back slightly to get them truly naked. 

He let the teenager pull off his briefs and they soon joined Theo's own in a pile on the floor. He moaned as Theo took up his former position, their now liberated cocks pushing against each other as Parrish pulled Theo as close as he could, a splayed hand massaging one cheek as the other encouraged him into a rocking motion. Parrish could hear the teenager groan above him and kissed his neck as Theo reached in front of him to grab the slats of the headboard, all the better to propel himself off and onto the cop. 'Aw, yeah! Just like that! Come on Parrish!' He growled roughly.

He looked up at Theo, 'What?'

'You gonna use me like you mean it?' Theo smirked down and him and increased the tempo until the cop stopped staring and just squeezed his ass tighter and pushed and pulled Theo against him until he couldn't take it anymore.

'Oh fuck! I'm gonna...'

'Yeah! Come on, Deputy! You're such a fucking hot cop!' Theo muttered as he kissed Parrish's neck hard, feeling his racing pulse, and licking at the sweat flesh until he felt the cop's cock spurt under him, spilling his seed onto his abs, trapped between them. The Omega's own cock slid better in the cum and soon he was shooting himself, raising up to jerk his cock over Parrish's muscular chest, watching as his teenage cream spilled out onto his hard pecs, and saw Parrish gaze at him hungrily, feeling his hands still massaging his ass cheeks. 'Perfect.' Theo whispered as he finished and leant back down to kiss the older guy. 'So hot.'

'You're beautiful, Theo.' Parrish replied to him as he moved his arms upwards to wrap around Theo's middle and they rolled to one side. 'I'm going to make love with you for real later, ok?'

'Uh, sure,' Theo blinked in surprise, forcing his grin.

'Great!' Parrish nuzzled against his neck as Theo let the expression slip from his face. The Deputy sounded like he wanted more than a quick fuck, affection in the lilt of his voice. And this was the first time Theo had really felt guilty about using sex to get close to a guy. It was his preferred method and they never resisted as much, but still the cop was a nice guy. It was just a pity the Dread Doctors needed him...

 

Parrish stood in front of the mirror, freshly showered and buttoning up his police uniform. Theo moved around in the bed behind him, waking up at last. Parrish bit his lip as his gaze crossed that of his star-shaped badge. He felt guilt and shame crawl down into his stomach. It had been fun, and hot and a dream come true, but it was also wrong. He knew it, even Stiles had told him Theo was only seventeen, and he still took advantage of him. It hadn't been the Omega's first time though, and Theo had driven it, as if that was meant to offer the Deputy any solace. But it didn't really matter. Parrish sighed at his reflection, letting his forehead rest against the glass as he closed his eyes. He jumped a little as Theo sneaked up behind him and hugged him tightly. 'Where're you going, Deputy?' He whispered and Parrish felt his cock stir into life as Theo pressed his half-naked body against his uniformed ass.

'I'm already late, Theo. I should've been in earlier.' Parrish replied, but made no move away. He closed his eyes again as Theo kissed his exposed neck gently. 'Theo...'

'Mmh. I wanted this remember?' He let Parrish hold onto his arms as he licked at the Deputy's jawline.

'What about-'

'Shh.' Theo quietened him and turned his head enough to kiss him deeply on the lips. 'Call me, please.' He released the cop and smirked playfully as Parrish moved to adjust himself, before strapping on his gun. The Deputy looked like he was going to say something but instead walked away. He paused before exiting.

'I, uh, I will. Just lock the door on your way out.' Theo nodded at him, sitting on the bed in his underwear. Parrish lingered there, looking at him like it was the last time he'd ever see him. 'Thanks Theo.'

Then he was gone. Theo let out a sigh and fell back on the bed. 'Damn, that was intense.' He said to the empty room. He felt relieved though and looked for his phone. He knew Stiles had seen them together, but wasn't sure if it was good Stiles or crazy Stiles...he had just smelt angry and conflicted. But Theo was almost certain that good Stiles would have said something. He glanced at the message from the teen and frowned. 'Huh. That's it? Come over at six and all is forgiven? Is it a trap? Maybe not.' He looked at his almost healed leg and shrugged. 'Ok, Stiles, let's see what you got planned.'

 

Theo raised a brow when he saw his truck parked in front of Stiles' house. 'So that's where you went. Huh.' He also spotted the Sheriff's police cruiser in the driveway and hesitated before crossing the street. 'Might as well get the formal intro out of the way, it's not like he doesn't know we're...fucking at least.' Theo muttered under his breath as he stood in front of the door. He could hear the TV on behind it and the conversation between the two beating hearts within. He raised his hand and knocked once. He waited a second and then the door opened.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at him. 'Yes?'

'Hi, uh, I'm-'

'I know who you are.' There was a pause and Theo shuffled awkwardly, feeling his heart beat faster. 'I suppose you better come in.'

'Thanks. Is Stiles here?'

'He's in the kitchen.' The Sheriff turned away from him. 'Stiles!'

Theo licked his dry lips and put his hands in his pockets as he tried to look innocent and non-threatening. He wasn't sure it was working as the Sheriff glowered at him. 'So, um, Mr Stilinski...'

'Sheriff Stilinski.' The man corrected.

'Right, right, Sheriff. Uh, did you find the other kids yet? You know the ones who went missing?' Theo saw the cop frown at him. 'Not that I'm implying you're bad at your job, for not finding them, or all the murders...yeah.' He trailed off. "Where the hell are you, Stiles?" He thought furiously, "Is this your payback? Leaving me alone with your father for awkward silences?"

'Stiles! Get your ass out here!' The Sheriff called out again, one hand resting on his holstered gun, seeing the way Theo had darted his eyes down to look at it.

'I'm coming, it was burning!' He walked out and stopped when he was Theo. 'You're early. Right. Ok.'

The Sheriff glanced between them. 'I'm getting the impression that you two need to talk. Right?' He looked meaningfully at his son as Theo glanced between them.

'Uh...'

'It's fine Theo, he already knows.'

'About?'

'Everything.' Stiles said it with a smirk and watched the range of emotions race across Theo's face; relief into surprise into sudden fear and back to neutral.

'Everything?' He repeated back to Stiles. 'You told your father _everything_?'

'Well I thought he should know, he is the Sheriff after all.' Stiles loved the way Theo squirmed, afraid to ask an open question in case he was lying.

Theo stared at him as Stiles leaned back against the couch. The Sheriff just looked confused and was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. Stiles frowned when he saw Theo's eyes widen and his gaze snap towards the door. His father opened it and Stiles felt his stomach flip as Deputy Parrish walked in.

'Uh, hi, sir, Stiles.' He paused and Stiles could see the blush race up the Deputy's neck and cheeks as he looked at Theo. Oh this would be good. 'Theo! I, um, I didn't...'

'Just visiting Stiles. We needed to talk.' Theo replied stiffly. 'Uh, which we should really do. Right now. In the kitchen.' He moved away from the red-faced Deputy and pulled Stiles along with him, gripping his arm firmly. 'Come on!'

'Hey!' Stiles whispered at him, speaking normally once they were out of earshot. 'Embarrassed huh?'

'I know you saw us.' Theo shot at him, ignoring the confused questions from the Sheriff directed at Parrish in the living room. 'And I know you didn't do anything. So what's your deal?'

Stiles looked at him for a moment, then spoke. 'You had a plan all along, didn't you? And I'm guessing Deputy Hunkiness out there wasn't part of it. That's why you're messing up.'

'Perhaps,' Theo inclined his head. 'A lot of things haven't gone to plan. I certainly came here with a goal in mind, but I was honest about that. I returned for you Stiles. That was the only reason, the only real reason. The rest...' He shrugged, 'The rest is a debt I owe, and I've done things that you don't like, I can see that, but please, know that I only did them for you, for us!' He reached out to Stiles, but the teenager frowned, shaking his head.

'Seriously? That's it? Was whoring yourself out part of the repayment scheme?'

'I told you once we needed Parrish. I told you we would do whatever it took to get to him, and if he had been just the red-blooded, straight edged cop he acts like, then no, I wouldn't have needed to sleep with him.' Theo returned as Stiles just continued to shake his head in disbelief. 

'What exactly would you have done? What would we have done?'

'Nothing that would hurt you, never anything that put you in danger. But I would have got him, and I will get him. Once the,' He lowered his voice so Stiles had to lean in to hear him, 'the Dread Doctors get what they want, I'll be free.'

'So just Parrish? Do they even know what he is?'

Theo paused, still holding the rest back, he had taken enough risks telling Stiles this much. 'Look, Stiles-'

'Wait. All those kids, the chimeras. Did you...?' Stiles interrupted him but hesitated before finishing. 'Did you capture them?'

Theo shrugged, uncomfortable, and a long pause ensued until he eventually broke Stiles' gaze. 'Yeah.' He admitted quietly. 'That was me.'

'Fucking hell Theo! Do you know how much blood you've got on your hands?'

Theo flicked his eyes up at the tone of Stiles' voice and then laughed coldly. 'Heh, blood on my hands? What about you?' He threw the words at the surprised teenager, 'You told me once that you three had "more blood on your hands than on any other", and you have the gall to tell me I'm evil? To judge me? The things you've done, Stiles, the things you've unleashed?' Theo snarled at him, fury making his eyes spark into amber orbs. He backed Stiles into the nearby island, a perverse reversal of their earliest encounter. 'Please, I'm about the only ally you've got left. You need me Stiles. More than that though, I want you. I've always wanted you.'

'Theo...' Stiles locked eyes with him. 'I can't-'

'Fuck that! Yes you can! I've seen it! I've seen the way you've changed, there's a darkness in there Stiles, that's as much you as it was the nogitsune, as much yours as whatever dark twisted thing the Doctors pulled out of you. It lingers in there; moving pieces on the board until all the little soldiers are lined up and then you'll set them lose. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want me?' Theo growled at him, showing his fangs aggressively.

Stiles glared at him, angry at his words as much as the way it had made the monster in his mind grin its bloodied smile at him. He didn't say anything even as he felt the shimmering aggression from Theo's body pressing against his own, his breath hot against his collarbone. And then he muttered back, eyes downcast. 'I can't tell you that.'

Theo smiled in victory and was caught off-guard as Stiles kissed him hard, vicious even; lips pressed hard against each other and teeth nipping his, sharp enough to draw blood. He made a strangled noise in his throat but Stiles grabbed his neck and pulled him savagely closer, even as he pushed his leg in between Theo's in order to grind his raging cock on the Omega's other leg. There was a rather embarrassed cough behind them and Stiles pushed Theo away to see his father standing in the kitchen watching them, red faced and lips pressed tightly together.

'Ahem. Right. Uh, just came in to say we're off. And uh, to see if your, um, "talk" went well.' The Sheriff looked everywhere but at Theo's bruised lips or Stiles' panting flushed face. 'Ah, yeah. Ok. I'll see you tonight.' He made as if to leave and then wheeled around. 'No I won't because you'll be...use protection!' He barked at Theo.

Stiles glared at him and Theo stifled a laugh as he ran his tongue across his tingly lips. 'Yup. Will do!'

'Just go, Dad!'

Stiles and Theo followed him out to the door and watched as Deputy Parrish opened the door of the police cruiser. He looked at Theo once before getting in, eyes sad. Stiles closed the door and turned away but Theo lingered as he heard the Sheriff talking.

'What is it Parrish?'

'Nothing, sir.'

'I...You know what, I don't want to know. Deputy, now come on. If kids are dying, we need to find these Dread Doctors.' There was a pause and then; 'By the way, Deputy, if you ever think about my son-' 

'What? no, of course not.' 

'Well it's just the way I saw you looking at-'

'No, sir! I would never; he's your son, for god's sake!'

'Then...Theo?' Nothing, but Theo could practically feel Parrish's racing heart. 'Damn it Parrish, don't you know any better?' 

Theo grinned to himself as they pulled away from the house, but stopped when he felt Stiles' eyes on him.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing. You want to, uh, take your Dad's advice?' Theo winked at him but Stiles didn't respond in kind.

'We're not done talking yet. Come upstairs, there's something I need to tell you, well show you.' Theo shuddered slightly at the predator's grin on Stiles' face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has kept me super busy these last few days, but I wanted to get an update out before the mid-season finale. Next chapter should be more plot related, but we were overdue some sexy times!


	20. Retribution & Revelations

Stiles let Theo climb the stairs ahead of him, silent, and waited until he enters the room first. Theo lingered in the doorway before Stiles pushed him in the small of the back. 'Go on.'

'Right. Sorry.' Theo apologised and sat on the bed, 'So...um.'

Stiles stayed standing and watched him dispassionately. 'You know, I was pretty easy on you right there.'

'Yeah, considering. Um.'

'Considering you and the Deputy were pretty hot and heavy when I got back to the house? Considering that you were the one taking control, pulling him onto you?' Stiles stared at him hard, seeing Theo squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. 'Considering that you've told me you came back for me, you're here for _me_?'

'Stiles...I-'

'No. You don't get to speak.' Stiles never raised his tone and he looked at Theo, arms folded across his chest. 'Do you think it would be that easy? A kiss, and we're good? As if everything could be solved with that?'

Theo licked his lips as the silence stretched. 'Uh, Stiles? Can I at least explain?'

The teen grinned a smile full of ice. 'What is there to explain? You and Parrish...although, I wonder if it's just been him?'

Theo stood up slowly, 'Stiles, listen, Parrish...he doesn't matter. None of it mattered. I meant what I said: I'm here for you, just you.'

Stiles moved away from him, towards the window, feeling Theo's eyes follow him. He leaned against the desk and looked out at the fading sun. 'For me.' He whispered. 'Why, then? Why Theo?'

'Can't you just leave it?' Theo asked him, a whine entering his voice, 'Please Stiles, the answer won't help you.'

Stiles smiled to himself at that, seeing his reflection in the glass grin back at him, other-worldly. 'So there is a reason? More than just lust?'

Theo walked over to stand behind Stiles. He reached out to touch him, before thinking better of it. 'Of course, I did what I had to do to be with you. But I won't deny that, sometimes, I enjoyed it.' There was no response from the teen and the Omega cursed silently. 'Stiles? Please listen, you don't know everything.'

'I know enough.'

'But-'

'I said, I know enough.' Stiles barked as he turned around to face him, Theo didn't move and their faces were inches apart, close enough to watch each other's eyes, close enough that Stiles could feel Theo inhale deeply, close enough that Theo spotted the little twitch at the corners of Stiles' mouth. He licked his dry lips and felt the werewolf's eyes dart down to them. 'This has something to do with them, doesn't it? The Dread Doctors?'

Theo swallowed and nodded, eyes drifting around his features, still staying close to Stiles, 'Yeah. I wanted to tell you from the beginning.'

'I doubt it.'

'You don't seem mad?' Theo said, looking at his eyes. 'Do you...understand?'

Stiles ignored that and inclined his head to one side. 'I wonder...' There was a pause as Stiles looked off to one side. There was a clamour of voices in his mind, each arguing a different way. He could feel Theo frowning in confusion at him and just smiled slowly as one voice drowned out the rest: _"Take him!"_ Stiles pushed Theo back gently. 'Take off your shirt.'

'What?' He asked, confused. 'I don't-'

'Take it off!' Stiles growled at him aggressively and Theo shrugged but unzipped his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Stiles grinned at him as his eyes slunk across the expanse of smooth tanned muscle. 'Mmmh.' He nodded approvingly. 'Pants too.'

Theo hesitated and was about to challenge Stiles when the human reached out and placed the palm of his hand over his left pectoral. Theo gasped as a spear of heat lanced through the muscle. 'Ah!' The room swam around him and he felt dizzy until Stiles' other hand grabbed his chin and directed the Omega's gaze into his eyes. 'Wha-'

'Silence. Now do what I tell you.' His voice was stern and Theo felt himself nod dumbly. It was as though he was underwater or asleep or in some murky pool with no sense of up or down. 'Good, now remove your pants.'

Theo did what Stiles told him to, fingers struggling to undo the buckle and buttons, and then he stepped out of his trousers, feeling Stiles look him up and down, as though this was the first time they had done anything together. But the gaze was distant, strange, unfocused. He still felt the pain where Stiles' hand rested over his heart. He let the teen push him onto the bed and didn't resist as Stiles straddled his waist, the touch unbroken.

'Scott resisted the first time, a little less the second time. But you're no Alpha.' Stiles muttered under his breath as he looked at Theo's face; neutral now, there was a certain...innocence, almost, to him; those bluish-green eyes looking back at him. 'Submissive? Hmph.' Stiles closed his eyes for a second as he felt the darkness wash over him, the taste of copper flooding his mouth, the way he pressed tight enough against Theo's skin to cause the Omega to whimper under his breath. 'Enough! I'm in control!' Stiles barked at the presence and while the waves of darkness continued to flood around him, he could feel the bleeding visage of the Dark One crawl back to the edge of his mind. Stiles looked back down at Theo. 'This probably going to hurt you, but I think it's about time to make good on your promise to me. Terrible things, Stiles, we're going to do terrible things!' He whispered into Theo's ear as he made himself more comfortable, rolling up the sleeves on his arms, one at a time, never breaking contact with Theo's skin, never releasing control. 'But it has to be done, I'm so close to being me again, I just need someone to, huh, be the leech.' There was no reaction from Theo, not even his eyes had changed, he just kept Stiles' gaze and waited for instructions. The teen licked his lips and muttered. 'Here we go.'

 

At first it seemed nothing was happening, they both stayed in their positions, unmoving, staring at each other. But Stiles could feel it inside him; a dam being released carefully, the darkness flowing out, not enough to flood into Theo's body and overwhelm him, but enough for Stiles to feel the fog lifting around him. Theo, for his part, felt a strange swelling in his heart, a sort of shadow to his heart beat, as though something had been waiting for this moment; a dry acorn needing the torrents of rainwater to realise the potential of the mighty oak residing within. He breathed deeply and blinked uneasily as he felt whispers in his ears; things that sounded like Stiles and others which sounded almost familiar, yet utterly alien. He locked eyes again with Stiles and concentrated on that, rather than look at the way the veins stood out in Stiles' arms, the way there seemed to be a black essence travelling down and into his chest.

Stiles gritted his teeth as he felt resistance. There was a roar of fury in his mind, _"No! You cannot!"_

 _"Hehehe. But I am, this is my body!"_ Stiles laughed aloud and pressed harder into Theo's tanned skin, the points of his nails marking the otherwise flawless surface.

 _"We are stronger together!"_ There was a flash of anger on the Dark One's face. _"You haven't even given him a command yet! All that wasted energy!"_

Stiles bit back another laugh and continued to channel the darkness into Theo's body. There was a moment of struggle under him but he just muttered a quick 'Stay still, Theo.' and the Omega complied. Stiles looked down at the half naked teenager beneath him, knowing he had total control over him right now, knowing he could ask the Omega to do anything for him, to him, and Theo would obey without question...It was tempting, but as more of the shadowy essence drained from his body and mind, Stiles felt more like himself; as though he was waking from a deep sleep, dark dreams having submerged his mind in fear and cruelty until now. Here he was, hunched over Theo and infecting him with whatever awful power had been planted inside him. Stiles hesitated, feeling his cheeks heat with sudden guilt. He started to remove his hand but Theo moved faster and grabbed his arm, holding Stiles' palm flush against his skin.

'No! Leave it.'

'But...'

'Trust me, I can take it.' Theo nodded reassuringly at him.

'How can you even...? Have you been aware the entire time?'

Theo grinned at him, 'No. Just now, and it's finally awoken.'

'Uh. Wha-' Stiles frowned before gasping in pain. 'Damn it!'

'The last of it might be painful to give to me, but we have to; I need it all!'

'For what?' Stiles looked at Theo, feeling afraid of him again, a welcome change, he thought. 'I don't understand. What's waking up?'

Theo squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pain washed across his ribs. 'The Heart of the Wild,' he muttered, 'it's growing, consuming your power, giving me mine. At last.'

'At last?' Stiles stared at him. 'You've been waiting for this? You knew this was happening to me?'

'No.' Theo gasped out, 'They said they'd use a test subject, just in case, it went wrong. I never knew it was you, until tonight.'

'Why? Power? Is that what you want? Is that what it's all about?' Stiles asked him as the mental image of the Dark One began to crack and shudder, breaking before his eyes, blood drooling from every fissure, fading and pulsing until at last, with one final bloodied smile, the presence vanished. There was a snapping sound in the air as though a whip was cracked above them and Stiles finally released Theo. 'Argh!' He rested back on his haunches and slowly turned his hand over to stare at it. 'Fuck.'

'What?'

'See for yourself.' Stiles held his hand, palm upwards as Theo stared at him. 'Was that meant to happen?'

'It's like a brand.' Theo replied, raising himself up on his elbows to get a closer look at the raised skin on Stiles' hand; the flesh burned white and shaped into six claw-like ridges that ran across his palm and stopped just short of his fingers; his own pecs were unmarked. 'I didn't know. They probably wouldn't have cared about the effects on the subject though.' He glanced at Stiles, 'Do you want me to tell you everything now?'

'I...yeah,' Stiles said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 'I just, I need, I, uh, gotta close my eyes a second.'

Theo nodded and then blinked in surprise as Stiles collapsed on him, his dead weight pushing him flat onto the bed, the teen's head half on the pillow, half on Theo's chest. 'Ooof! Um, Stiles?'

But the human was fast asleep and after Theo checked to make sure his pulse and breathing were normal he frowned and hugged Stiles closer to him, glad to have him again, even if there was still a mountain of explaining to do, even if this was the last time he got to hold the one he had returned for.

 

Sheriff Stilinski hesitated before knocking lightly on the door. There was no response and he carefully opened the door, prepared to close his eyes quickly to prevent a repeat of the earlier embarrassment. But the room was dark and filled with gentle snoring. The cop lingered for a moment, he wanted to let Stiles know he was going to be late. Well...that and he wanted to make sure they were ok. Parrish had avoided his pointed questions all night and the Deputy turned red whenever the Sheriff mentioned Theo. He wasn't sure how far things had gone, or if there even was a "thing" to go far on? Stiles and Theo seemed to be solid. He wasn't really comfortable talking to Stiles about it, wasn't sure he had the time to care about it now what with the sudden upsurge in teen murders or deaths or whatever the Dread Doctors had going on. He closed the door behind him and the Sheriff walked down the stairs slowly, lost in his thoughts.

 

Deputy Parrish could feel their eyes on him, even as he sat staring at the paperwork in front of him. He had taken it back from the intern; the distraction would have been welcome. But the other officers in the station...he heard their whispered conversations, the way they looked at him differently. He wasn't sure if it was the loud argument he had had in the Sheriff's office or the way Deputy Collins had come back from the callout to hear him say 'He's almost eighteen, sir, it was consent-' before he broke off, seeing her face. It was awkward, but more than that, it was seeing the way the Sheriff's face had gone hard and cold. One little mistake...had he destroyed his career over this one failure? Parrish pushed the file away and stood up. Collins approached him to say something but he ignored her raised hand and moved around her, walking into the empty yard behind the station. It was quiet and cool; the night air turning frosty in the cloudless sky. The moon was almost full and Parrish looked up at it, studying the cratered face. He reached down and pulled his gun loose from the holster and felt the reassuring weight in his hand. He stood motionless for a moment before swivelling on the stop, gun snapping up as he pretended to fire at imaginary targets. 'Pop! Pop! Pop!' Was it worth it? Was having Theo pressed against him, having that sweet mouth all his for so brief a moment, was it worth the price? Parrish smiled lightly at the empty lot. It had been...delicious and it might well cost him everything, but he wanted to do it again...The Deputy holstered his gun and ran his fingers across his closed eyes. 

 

Scott rolled onto his back at stared up at the ceiling, seeing each crack and long spindly line in the paint with his perfect night vision. He was restless, unable to get to sleep, twisting and turning, mind churning with thoughts and ideas even as his body tensed up, as though ready to fight or run. He was sweating too, feeling the drops flowing down his muscular chest as he ran his fingers light across his abs. Even with the covers thrown back and dressed only in his boxers he was almost panting. After another half an hour of turning in his bed, trying to beat his pillow into the shape he wanted, rolling onto his stomach, Scott sighed and stood up. He looked around the room, undecided, before settling on the pull-up bar in his closet. 'Maybe some exercise will help,' He muttered. Scott reached up and adjusted his grip on the bars until he was comfortable and began to lift himself upwards with ease, he set the pace fast to try and push himself. He kept it up until he was even hotter than before and dropped lightly onto his feet, muscles warm to the touch. The Alpha stifled a yawn and chewed his lips gently. All this...just try to avoiding thinking about Stiles.

 

Stiles woke first, blinking in the darkness as the memories of earlier surfaced slowly. He stayed still for a moment, head cocked to one side as though listening for something. But there was nothing. No sounds apart from Theo's gentle snoring and the creak of the bed beneath them. And his thoughts, of course, silent, unified, as they always were. And having his mind back to himself again, Stiles couldn't even remember what it had been like having those other presences rattling around inside him; fragments of his self torn from the whole. But now? Was he better? Had he even been sick? Was this all some mind game he had played with himself? No, maybe it was different now, but he was sure he was _him_ again. He turned around in the bed, shrugging off his shirt as he did so, hot in Theo's embrace. The werewolf didn't notice and Stiles moved closer to him again, watching Theo's face in the darkness, just able to see the outline of his features. His expression was calm and Stiles could just see his eyes moving under the lids. Hmm, what was Theo dreaming about? Stiles knew he would have to question the Omega when he awoke, and there were so many secrets, but right now he felt like waiting, just pulling Theo's strong arms around him again and resting his head on his shoulder, close enough to hear his heart beat and feel the warm breath from his nose.

Stiles drifted between sleep and wakefulness, until he felt Theo's arms constrict and then loosen. He pulled back as Theo rubbed his eyes. 'Ugh. What time is it?'

'I don't know, three I think?'

'Mmh. Must have slept longer than I thought.' Theo mumbled, before glancing at Stiles, seeing his serious expression. 'Uh, so, um, last night...'

Stiles didn't say anything and let Theo trail off. He looked down at the palm of his right hand, the mark still visible, still as deeply imprinted as before. There was no pain but he felt strange as he looked at it. 'What did I do to you?'

'Don't you remember?' Stiles could hear the hopeful edge to Theo's voice.

'No. I remember. I just thought, I don't know.'

'You didn't hurt me, if that's what you're wondering. Although I think maybe you wanted to?'

'Yeah.' Stiles nodded as he sat up, cross-legged to face Theo, sitting up against the headboard. 'I wanted to. You deserved it. Still do.'

'Parrish.' Theo replied, not breaking Stiles' glare. 

'Yeah. Parrish.' Stiles echoed back at him. 'You said it didn't matter. You said you did it for me. Tell me. Tell me right now Theo, or get shot.'

The Omega looked at him, seeing the set of the teen's jaw, the way his eyes sparkled defiantly, the way his hand gripped the quilt tightly. 'I...'

'I'm serious Theo, tell me everything or I swear I will fucking shoot you.' Stiles growled at him and nodded towards the locker. 'Top drawer, fully loaded, mountain ash and wolfsbane bullets. I'm pretty sure you're not fully a werewolf, but I'm also pretty sure a gunshot would hurt you, slow you down.'

'You'd have to get over me to get to it.' Theo responded. 'You expect me to let you?'

'Why don't you just tell me the truth then?' Stiles half smiled at him. 'Why Parrish? Why Beacon Hills? Why now? Hell, why me?'

'You know why. I lo-' Theo stopped himself and then continued on, ignoring Stiles' frown. 'I came because of you. Everything I have done is for you, for us...if there still is "us". I thought, well I had heard that you had been, I don't know, infected, I guess, by something. A creature, a dark spirit took control of you?' Theo was looking down at his hands now, picking at a stray thread in Stiles' quilt. The human frowned at him.

'The Nogitsune?'

'Yeah, I don't exactly remember the name, just that you were in trouble.'

'That was a while ago Theo, you expect me to believe it took you over nine months to get to me?' Stiles shrugged at him. 'I mean, if you were so worried?' 

'Well, it wasn't exactly like that.' Theo hesitated on every word, feeling Stiles' eyes burning into him. 'I...you don't know what it was like; my parents, they...something happened to them after my sister died, they just...stopped caring. And eventually I had to make my own way.'

'Where are they?'

'I don't know. Idaho, I think, that was the last time I heard from them anyway.'

Stiles frowned at him. 'But I saw adults in your house, coming, going, one even had a cast; your father? Who were they?'

Theo glanced up at him quickly, 'Uh, expendable.'

'What?'

'That's what he said to me. The, um, Dread Doctor. I found them, the Doctors you see. Not the first time they went into hiding, just I guess, they went too deep this time.'

'Meaning?'

'There's a lot of stories about them.' Theo shrugged, 'Some say they come from Russia or Europe, that they're ex-military scientists that found something; some back door into our world. The supernatural world. Whatever, or wherever they came from, I just stumbled on them.'

'Right.' Stiles muttered. 'Why don't you just skip to the part about us? If you're not gonna tell me the truth.'

'It is the truth! I found them in this old abandoned military base, stripped clean, I was trying to get here, trying to find you, but it was so far away. I could feel them, calling to me. One voice in particular.' Stiles frowned as Theo's eyes glazed over, he was reliving the memory. 'The vault door was heavy, rusted, but they knew who, what, I was. Kept calling to me, telling me not to fear them. No one had said that to me in a long time, no one had been nice. So I guess I just...um, the lab in the bunker was old, dust everywhere, cobwebs on the equipment, vials with the contents congealed from being there so long. There were these four tanks; enormous, big enough to hold them standing tall. They told me what to do and I did it. I freed the Dread Doctors, I set everything in motion, all these deaths?' He half laughed, nervous at Stiles' suddenly blank face, 'I'm responsible. That's what you want to hear isn't it? I did it, you were right all along not to trust me, I'm the meanest, baddest thing you've ever seen.' Theo finished with a whisper.

Stiles just looked at him before he started laughing. 'Hehehehe! Seriously?'

'What?' Theo looked genuinely confused as Stiles shook his head. 'Why aren't you angry?'

'Fucking hell, Theo.' Stiles sniffed before straightening his face. 'Yeah, I'm angry, and you're not exactly a knight in shining armour, but you think you're the worst thing we've ever faced? Pft! I've had a crazed demonic fox run around inside my head causing "mischief", watched a whole bunch of hunters try to kill my friends and recently been infected by some fucked up mind shattering poison. You waking up the Dread Doctors doesn't even rank!'

'I...I thought you'd-'

'No. But you're not done yet. I still don't understand why you made a deal with them, or whatever it is?'

Theo nodded slowly and then looked at Stiles, 'My Alpha was dead, his pack broken, scattered to the wind. I was an Omega, untrained, barely knew how to hold it together.'

Stiles frowned, holding up a hand to stop Theo. 'When I met you, you were a werewolf, right?'

Theo nodded, 'Yeah. Not turned long, in fact the day after you left, the Alpha was killed. I was tempted to find you then, just go.'

'How'd you end up in the Mid-West?'

'I ran.' Theo said simply, 'Just kept going until I started hearing the rumours; I'd hide out near other packs, sometimes they were ok, other times they ran me off, or worse. But um, when I heard what you'd become, I knew I couldn't just go back as a weakling Omega, but I also knew I'd never forgive myself if I didn't find you, try. Make up for not kissing you at the lake. You don't know how many nights I stayed awake thinking about that, about you.' Theo smiled sadly as the teen studied him. Stiles was confused, but not by the story: Theo was different, as though the arrogant, dominating façade had fallen away to reveal what he truly was; scared, lonely, but also power-hungry. That last one Stiles could see clearly. It was the reason he nodded for Theo to keep talking, a thousand possibilities racing through his mind as the Omega spoke about the Dread Doctors offering him a... 'trade, they called it.' Theo shrugged. 'Power, like any werewolf born rather than bitten, power to get what I wanted, to get you, to show you that I would be useful to you.' He swallowed as Stiles frowned at him, seeing his ears turn red, was Theo embarrassed?

'Um, why would you think that?'

'I thought you were the Nogitsune, you were still Stiles, yeah, but you were also this badass demonic fox, the kind who didn't let Alphas boss you around.'

'Scott, you mean?'

Theo nodded, mumbling. 'Yeah, and others...'

Stiles took a breath, 'Wait. Are you saying you wanted me to protect you?' He smirked, 'Wasn't that the point of getting injected with whatever goo they had to make into the big bad werewolf?'

'I can feel powerful, hell I can even show myself it, but...but I wanted you. I wanted us to be powerful.' Theo glanced at him. 'But then I get here, and it's just Stiles. Mistrustful, older, battle-hardened. And you didn't want me. I had tried so hard to-'

'Manipulate me?'

The Omega let out a sigh. 'I had to help them Stiles, I tried to keep you safe, keep you away from them. But, no, you're right. I manipulated you. I recruited for them, I even watched as they did it. And then I released them.'

Stiles glanced towards the locker, then back to Theo, still sitting shirtless against his pillows. 'Well fuck.'

'I'm not asking you to forgive me.'

'Well good. I don't think I can. The body count alone...you thought this would impress me?' Stiles glared at him when the Omega just shrugged half-heartedly. 'If you were so powerful, why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you say no?'

Theo didn't answer immediately, focusing on the loose thread. Eventually he rose his eyes to meet Stiles'. 'There's a plan. A way to stop everything that's happening. One of the Dread Doctors-I never knew their names-he's been waiting until the time was right, until my true powers had fully manifested.' Theo tapped his chest and smiled at Stiles. 'And thanks to you they have. Now we can strike: take out the leader and the other one.'

'And you think with just one Doctor left that he'll disappear into the ether and never harm anyone again?'

'He promised that if I help him, we're done; debt settled. I won't even have to bring Parrish to him.'

Stiles blinked at that. 'So that was why you were...?'

'Yeah.' Theo muttered, avoiding Stiles' eyes. 'They'll go easier if they're emotionally involved, or hell, if they think there's a blowjob in it for them!'

'Do I even want to know how many you've lured?' Stiles asked with a groan.

'Not many like that. But Parrish? I'll admit he was different.'

'Because you like him?'

'Because he's hot.' Theo replied quickly, 'tell me you don't think so?'

'...'

'Exactly. He's hot, he was interested, I made the first move, and it was...good, for a while.'

'But?' Stiles prompted.

'I felt guilty afterwards. He's...such a nice guy.'

'Yeah.' Stiles muttered, thinking of the Deputy, of the way he got so uptight around the "Sheriff's son", of the way he looked so good in the cop uniform... 'Uh, yeah, ok. The Deputy's hot. But were you really gonna sell him off?'

'Do you know what he is?' Theo asked, before answering his own question. 'Neither do I. But they do. They wanted him so badly once I told them he was here, but they seemed...almost afraid to go after him. Said I had to do it, that I was the only one who could. So I did, trying to buy more time before-'

'The plan.'

'Yeah.'

'Is it still on?' Stiles asked him carefully. 'Now you're powered up? With what exactly?'

'He never explained it properly, just that your um, essence, combined with the implant he gave me at the hospital, would transform me into something strong enough to take down a being that can disappear at will. And yeah,' Theo nodded, looking over to his cell phone. 'I'm going ahead with this. End it once and for all.'

'It won't be an end if one of them is still alive.'

Theo smiled his old grin, 'You think I'd leave a Dread Doctor alone with his toys, with all that knowledge?'

'Double cross? Or triple cross? I'm confused. It doesn't matter.' Stiles frowned. 'What will happen afterwards?'

'What do you mean? Oh.' Theo caught his expression, his voice resigned. 'They always have a fail-safe, a way to control their subjects. I'm sure as soon as he realises I'm coming for him, he'll use it.'

'This is a suicide mission.' Stiles stated bluntly.

'Yeah.' Theo nodded as Stiles opened his mouth to object. 'Look, I know I can't make up for the things I've done. But I can make it right, I can stop them. And I don't really want to be around to face the pack's justice, to face you and Scott.'

'Fuck it.' Stiles swore under his breath as he watched Theo get off the bed. 'Stop. Damn it, I wish I was Void!'

'What? Why?' Theo looked confused as he reached down for his t-shirt.

'Because then I wouldn't be feeling like this.' Stiles muttered angrily. 'No way I'm letting you go in there to your death. Even if you have been helping them.'

'Stiles-' Theo began but the teen interrupted him.

'No! No matter what else we've been to each other, even if this was all a distraction to you, which I doubt it, we still meant something. You mean something to me, Theo.' Stiles spoke quickly as he crawled across to sit on the edge of the bed. 'I like you. Even though I know I probably shouldn't, I do, and I'm going with you.'

'Uh, no, Stiles!' Theo shook his head. 'You'll just get hurt.'

'Yeah, yeah, I have an idea. Well, more the beginnings of an idea. A plan of my own.' He smiled honestly at Theo and reached out to run his hand up the teen's hard thigh muscles. 'One that doesn't involve you dying a painful, gooey death.'

'Hmph. I...' Theo looked down at Stiles. 'I guess I can wait around to hear it.'

'Hmm, it might take a while.' Stiles whispered mischievously, 'you might have to wait around all night!'

'Oh no.' Theo mock sighed, and grinned at the human whose hands had drifted up to encroach under his boxer-briefs. 'Whatever will I do?'

Stiles bowed his head and giggled, 'God damn, you are just awful at this, you know?'

'Okay, fine, are you gonna?' Theo grumbled back.

'Yeah. I've missed you.' Stiles said as he licked his lips and cupped the growing bulge in Theo's briefs. 'Well, I've missed this!'

 

Theo reached down to run his fingers through Stiles' black hair. The teen looked up at him and returned the Omega's smile. As Theo caressed his face, Stiles moved closer to Theo and eagerly pulled down the boxer-briefs, unaware that he was moistening his lips as the teen's hard heavy cock sprang out. 'Fuck! I forgot how big you were!'

'Yeah, yeah. Like you're not packing?' Theo muttered before moaning as Stiles kissed the head of his cock. 'Mmmh. Fuck yeah!'

Stiles reached around to pull him closer and rested his hands on Theo's butt. He gave Theo one final smile before he leant down and licked the teen's smooth ballsac. He felt Theo tense up, and grinned to himself, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment. He didn't suck hard at first but got harder as he went on. The slurping sound from Stiles made Theo gasp. 'How the...fuck!'

'I intend to! Now be quiet!'

'Right...Is this your thinking process?'

Stiles ignored him and moved up to lick the head of his cock, sucking just the tip before taking as much of the monster inside his hot wet mouth as he could. He began to get a good rhythm going and was urged on by Theo's hands in his hair, alternating between pulling and pushing him on and off his cock. After a few minutes Theo released Stiles and let his hands wander back up his body as he stretched his arms up into the air, tucking one arm behind his head, making his bicep more prominent and pulling his pec taunt. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down his muscular torso and flicked his fingers against his hard nips as Stiles doubled his efforts, responding to the way Theo was moaning. The teen gripped the Omega's ass with both hands, squeezing and manipulating the smooth hard flesh, pulling and teasing the cheeks apart, causing Theo to buck harder into him. 'Mmmh, yeah, Stiles, yeah, just, a little more, oh!'

Stiles pulled off him suddenly. 'Not yet! I'm not nearly done with you yet.' He swapped his mouth with his hand and quickly jerked Theo off, hands gliding with ease across the hard shaft, wet with Stiles' spit. Theo was breathing heavily as he arched his back, gasping when he felt Stiles duck under and take his balls back into his mouth. 

'Mmmh, fuck, yes, oh my fucking god!' Theo reached for Stiles' hair to warn him and the teen surfaced to watch as Theo began to spurt in his face. 'Fuck! Aw yeah, Stiles, so fucking hot.' He groaned as Stiles continued to jerk him off, the cum shooting onto his chest and dribbling down to his abs. He couldn't resist and leant in to lick the sensitive head as Theo moaned and gripped his hair tight. 

'Hot as fuck-' Theo's words were lost as Stiles stood quickly and kissed him hard, lips crushed by the ferocity of the contact, the slightly salty taste of his cum passed to him. His hands went down Stiles' arms and helped him unbuckle his jeans, stripping him of the cumbersome clothes he had somehow slept in. Then his briefs were next, pulled roughly down to pool around his ankles. Theo finally got his hands on Stiles feeling his own harden almost instantly as they continued to make out, both of their hands on the other's hard hot cock, a slow jacking off that just seemed to increase the tension between the two of them. Stiles broke the kiss first and hungrily licked and gently bit his way across Theo's jawline and down his neck, remembering how Theo enjoyed having his nipples sucked, Stiles bent his head over and took the right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Theo gasped and moaned and whispered Stiles' name a thousand times as he felt the teen's tongue lick his nipple. When Stiles felt Theo push him slightly to the left he pulled off the erect nip and moved over to the other one. Theo's cock was rock hard and throbbing as it pressed against his stomach; he guided Theo back towards the bed and waited until the Omega was flat on his back before resuming the sucking of the highly sensitive flesh. Theo gripped his hair tight as Stiles let his tongue dance across his nipple. Stiles moved lower again and licked a long trail down down Theo's smooth tanned abs back to his cock. He was about to resume sucking when the Omega sat up.

'No, uh, let me do you.'

'Okay.'

Stiles swapped places and lay back as Theo lowered himself down to lie between the teen's open legs and without hesitating any longer sucked his cock into his hot, wet, waiting mouth, giving it a few licks to start off. Stiles moaned and thrust upwards into Theo's mouth, wanting more contact, more pressure, more everything. 'Ah, yeah!' Theo slurped loudly as he licked the length of Stiles' shaft greedily before once again engulfing the hard member into his warm mouth. Stiles blinked in surprise and glanced down to see Theo's nose pressed against his shaven pubes, yelling in ecstasy as the teen's throat tightened and released around the head. Stiles tried not to think about how many others had enjoyed this glory, but all thoughts of the "other men" were soon washed away by Theo's dedication. The warmth and silkiness of the teen's mouth almost drove him over the edge and he grabbed at Theo's short hair to warn him. Theo nodded and slowed down on the blowjob, wanting to make it last, trying to get Stiles to want him again, even if that meant using his body to do it. 

After ten minutes of moans and sucking Theo pulled off him and pushed his own cock against Stiles'. He kissed the teen once on the lips before whispering, 'So, you gonna give me what you promised?'

Stiles returned his grin and nodded. 'Yeah, I guess so.'

He grabbed a nearby condom and Theo took the tube of the lube, squirting it onto his fingers. Stiles watched him eagerly as the Omega lay on his back, legs apart and slowly entered his ass with first one finger and then another, moaning as he fingered the tight pucker. His cock was aching and the sight of Stiles grinning at him and slowly jerking his covered cock was almost enough to make Theo shoot right then. But he wanted Stiles in him, wanted to finally get fucked by him, so he closed his eyes reluctantly and spread more of the lube around his ass. 'Ah, yeah, perfect. I'm ready.' He said after a minute and pulled his fingers out with another groan; motioning for Stiles to lie on his back. 'I wanna see your face, not just feel you in me, but actually see it, see how you react when your hot hard cock is buried in my ass!' Theo panted to the teen as Stiles swallowed, so turned on by the sexy growl the words were said in. 

Stiles nodded and reached behind him to arrange the pillows better, and waited as Theo straddled his waist, 'You okay?'

'Yeah. Let's do it!' Theo whispered eagerly. He reached down and held Stiles' cock firmly and then lowered himself onto the hard throbbing spire, moaning loudly as it entered him slowly at first, his hole stretching to accommodate the thick shaft. Stiles held his breath, the feelings rushing over him, resisting the urge to just thrust straight up, burying himself in Theo's tight ass. Instead he reached up to hold Theo's hips; guiding him down further until he was fully in. 'Ah! Damn, it's big!'

'You sure you're ok?' Stiles asked, concerned, but Theo just nodded and rocked slightly back forth, making Stiles gasp and hum. 'Mmmh! Oh man, that's so hot.'

Theo began to move up and down on Stiles' gloriously hard and thick cock. He squeezed his ass muscles tight as he almost raised himself off Stiles before crashing quickly back down again, causing them both to erupt in fresh moans of pleasure. Theo leant forward slightly, so he could rest on Stiles's stomach and still get the thrusting delight of the hard cock in his ass, grinding his own cock against Stiles' hard abs. He waited like that for a few minutes before catching his breath and sitting back up, feeling the rod dive deeper into him, pushing so nicely against that one perfect spot. Stiles took over the motion and set a steady pace of Theo bouncing up and down as his cock pressed against his prostate. Theo grabbed his own aching cock and used the leaking pre-cum as lube to jerk himself off, all the while drinking in Stiles' naked torso and beautiful face, realising that this was the most perfect moment in his entire existence. 

Stiles pushed his hands away and jerked him off again as Theo arched his back, both hands raised behind his head, strong bicep muscles prominent, sweat coursing down his smooth tanned chest. Stiles drifted his eyes all over him, from the hairless pits to the hard nips, to the broad, barrel chest and down to his hot cock, Theo was perfect. He thrust harder and Theo yelled his name as he began to shoot again, spurting cum over Stiles' body. 'Oh fuck yes, Stiles! Oh yes, fuck me Stiles! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!' The teen loved this part and then Theo was down on him, kissing his lips hard and rough until finally Stiles felt his balls tighten and his cock throb almost painfully as he started cumming, filling the condom with his teen jizz as Theo's ass tightened around the shaft and head. 'Fuck! Are you cumming again?' He gasped as he felt Theo shoot a little more on his already cum covered abs. The Omega just nodded and broke their passionate kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they rode out the best they had ever had.

Theo kept Stiles inside him as he rolled onto his side, the teen's cock still hard and just filling him so completely, feeling like he never wanted to be without him again as he wrapped his legs around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer to him. Stiles embraced him tightly and kissed his lips gently, breathing hard. Theo could feel his eyes getting heavy and just let himself drift off; warm, comfortable, safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is long overdue, but well, real life got in the way, plus I had a bit of a hard time motivating myself to keep writing. But hopefully none of that shows through in the chapter. There are two more left after this, delivered in the next two weeks, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far!


	21. Zenith

Blood dripped in slow drops onto the rough concrete floor. The gun was snug against his hand, the barrel still hot from the discharge. There was a lingering smell of fire and gunpowder. And the silence. The deafening silence echoed around him endlessly. So this was it then; their grand reveal, their complex twisting plans laid bare at last. Stiles raised his eyes from where he had cast them down, not even sure he wanted to look over at the crouched figure, fallen down on one knee, hands splayed out in an effort to balance his grievously injured form. He could hear it clearer now; the soft plink as the red liquid fell from the fresh wound; the skin already turning black and grey where the wolfsbane bullet had fragmented on impact; his clothes ripped apart from the earlier fight. Was it meant to have happened this way? Like always, the plan had been loose, flexible; incomplete. But Stiles thought they really could do it this time; no mistakes, no more casualties.

He was wrong.

 

'Are you sure this will work?' Theo asked uneasily as he pulled into the slip road. Stiles just looked across at him and nodded.

'Trust me, this will work.'

'Right.' The Omega muttered under his breath and glanced around him. 'They've agreed to come, then?'

'Uh huh.' Stiles nodded again. 'Yeah, Parrish was, I don't know, kinda hesitant I guess and Scott? Well once I explained to him...'

Theo turned back to face Stiles. 'What? Did you tell him-'

'No, no don't worry, I only told him enough. I didn't lie exactly, just, um, left out a few parts. We want his help remember?'

'I know. I just feel strange about this.' Stiles didn't respond, but reached over and placed a hand on Theo's arm. He squeezed gently. Theo nodded and then pointed at the approaching lights. 'They're here.'

A pair of lights came slowly out of the encroaching gloom; it was strangely foggy but Stiles waited until the car came close enough to recognise the police livery on the side. 'Parrish?'

'Yeah. It's him. Scott...a minute away maybe. His bike is easy to hear.'

'Huh.' Stiles gestured at him and together they got out of the SUV. 

Deputy Parrish remained in his vehicle, watching the two teens approaching him. He looked at his reflection in the driver side mirror and absently ran a hand across his clean-shaven face. His eyes darted up once to spot Theo and then back down again. He willed his heart to calm its nervous beat, still unsure of what they wanted. Theo hadn't exactly been clear on the phone and his voice had sounded...different, as though he was repeating words said to him by someone else. But, Parrish thought as he released his seat belt, it didn't really matter what the teen wanted, at least he'd get to see Theo again, one more time. He opened the door as they stopped just short of his cruiser, Stiles began rapping his knuckles restlessly against the hood. Parrish placed a hand on his gun and adjusted it, hearing the growl of another engine behind him. He glanced back to see the glowing yellow headlamps from Scott's bike looming out of the now thick fog. Parrish looked away from his approach and focused on Theo.

The Omega watched Parrish study him, his face neutral, even if he could smell the way the man veered between cautious and eager. _This is a mistake!_ a little voice whispered in his ear, but he ignored the feelings of unease as they gripped his stomach, instead letting his eyes skip over the Deputy's short sleeved shirt and then glanced up to meet his eyes. 'Hey, Jordan.'

'Hi.' The cop replied quietly, then cleared his throat. 'Hi, Theo.'

Stiles looked between them, curious, even as he silently echoed Theo's words to himself; _"Jordan? First name basis, huh?"_ But aloud he greeted the cop warmly. 'Hey Deputy, you get here ok?'

'Um, yeah, no problem Stiles.' Parrish avoided looking at him, glancing down at his hands and then over to where Stiles still rapped his knuckles against the hood, and across to Theo; eyes darting over the exposed skin of his arms crossed across his chest, before flicking up to meet Theo's calm gaze again. 'So, um, you gonna tell me why I'm here? Why Scott's here?'

'We'll wait for him to arrive.' Stiles answered and Parrish just nodded, letting the silence fill the void. 

 

Scott pulled up nearby and killed the engine, feeling the tension in the air; taunt and heavy, unspoken words drifting around the three guys standing by the police cruiser. Scott pulled his helmet off and placed it carefully on the seat, sniffing them unseen; the nervous horny energy of the Stiles he always knew, the uneasy nervous tension that flowed out from Theo and the strange, smoky flavour to Deputy Parrish's scent; something Scott hadn't noticed before. He walked towards them, the fog twirling around his feet; the heaviest he had ever seen; obscuring the moon and enclosing them in a suffocating cocoon of shifting shapes. He muttered a greeting when he was close enough to see them clearly; seeing Stiles nod in welcome, smile lingering on his face, Deputy Parrish muttered a quiet hello and Theo...the Omega watched him carefully, as though unsure what to expect. And truthfully, Scott didn’t know how he should feel about Theo either, but he knew he wanted this done; to finish whatever nightmare had consumed their lives: he wanted things back to normal. A normality that did not involve Theo. It wasn’t a malicious thought necessarily, more reflective of the way Stiles had stopped speaking when asked about Theo’s role in the plan. Perhaps the Omega would go away again, just leave and...or maybe not. Maybe it was the alternative that had caused Stiles to pause, eyes hard, before licking his lips and moving on. The “other” choice, as if Scott didn’t know what that meant. Half of him was torn towards letting Theo take the fatal consequences of their action tonight, the other half didn’t want to imagine what effect his death might have on Stiles; with the way the two had connected, but it was weighing on Stiles for sure. So as much as Scott resented Theo and was certain that there was more going on, he didn't know how much Stiles knew: how close Theo really was to the Dread Doctors. And yet...

There was some niggling sense of doubt that consumed his thoughts as the Alpha looked between the three of them, wondering how much more was there that Stiles had avoided telling him. It was easy, now, to tell when his best friend wasn’t being entirely truthful; Scott had known him long enough to see the signs, the little tells he gave whenever there was a subject he wanted to avoid. Despite everything that had happened these last few weeks, he seemed to be the old Stiles. 

'Um.'

‘Well, we’re all here now, right?' Parrish asked, glancing at Stiles. ‘What is this big emergency you needed me for? I mean, if it's so important why are we just standing around?'

‘It’s, uh, well, it's complicated.' Theo muttered, none of his usual swagger or arrogance. He gestured at the chain link fence nearby. ‘This way. It’ll all become clearer as we go.' He set off at a brisk pace, the gate in the fence opening at his touch, the padded lock swinging open. Stiles let Parrish go ahead and joined Scott. He didn’t say anything, just walked in silence, the same as the two in front.

Theo felt Parrish glance sideways at him a few times, but he ignored the looks, ignored the way the man's eyes drifted across his face. He knew Parrish wanted to talk to him, wanted to know what was going on, wanted to figure out what was going on with him and Stiles, wanted to know if he messed things up for them, but also wanted to touch him and maybe even kiss him again: it was in the way he walked, the way he smelled. They had passed through the outer buildings of the water treatment plant; the grounds seemed eerily quiet, the blanket of fog muffling their footsteps and turning the floodlights around the towers and tanks into fuzzy balls of yellow and white light. Theo led them away from the main building, just visible as a row of blinking lights in the distance, and towards the older part of the complex. The asphalt gave way to broken concrete and grassy paths leading to hillocks in the ground, bio-hazard signs on the pad-locked and rusting doors.

'They like somewhere old, underground, bunker-like. Says it reminds them of their old labs.' Theo spoke as he gestured to the furtherest one. 'Do you remember when we used to play at being soldiers out here Stiles? Before the plant became big?' He glanced back at the teen.

'Yeah I remember.' Stiles replied and shook his head, 'I remember my Dad being angry with me for it. Said it was too dangerous!'

'Yeah.' Theo said slowly and pointed towards the last door. Stiles frowned at his back; was that why he had brought the Dread Doctors to this place? Because they used to play here as children? Had everything Theo done been driven by his memories of being in Beacon Hills? Stiles shrugged as he remembered what the Omega had told him; about his parents, about life after leaving, about wanting to come back to the only place he had ever belonged. It made a weird sort of sense. 'Here.' Stiles looked up as Theo came to a stop.

'This is it?'

'What's "it"? What's going on?' Parrish looked between them, frowning in confusion, as Scott watched them warily. Stiles glanced at Theo and gestured vaguely.

'Uh, their lair. Their lab, if you want to be specific.' Theo mumbled. 'The Dread Doctors. The ones who've been experimenting on the teenagers, turning them into chimeras, executing the failures, recording the successes. They're right here, and one of them is, uh, expecting me.'

'Tell me.' The Deputy's voice was hard, cold. Theo licked his lips nervously and nodded away from Stiles and Scott. Parrish didn't move until Theo reached out and pulled him to one side. 'What?'

'Look, I know you-'

'Can we just skip over the awkward "it was a one time thing"?' Parrish interrupted, 'And you tell me what's going on? You've got some sort of plan right?'

Theo nodded, 'Yeah, that's what I need to talk to you about. There's no way to say this that'll sound good, so I'll just say it: I need to use you as bait, a distraction, to get Scott and Stiles inside.'

'Uh...'

'I know, I know. You probably have a million questions, but this is gonna be the only way to get close enough to them. Just...' He looked Parrish in the eye. 'Can you please trust me on this? You don't have any reason to, I know, but please, we can stop this tonight.'

The Deputy frowned at him and chewed on his lip. 'Why would I be a distraction?'

Theo broke eye contact and mumbled, 'Because you were meant to be the prize.'

Parrish didn't respond, even as he stared at Theo, before looking back to Stiles who just shrugged apologetically, hearing every word as Scott just shook his head, expression unreadable. The man let out a long sigh. 'Ah hell. What do you need me to do?'

'You'll do it?' Theo asked in surprise.

'I'm here already.' Parrish licked his lips and stared at Theo, eyes shining with determination. 'And the Sheriff was right, we need to stop them. So?'

'I go in first, you behind me. Then Stiles and Scott. I'll bring you into the lab itself and they'll wait for the signal; you'll need to act surprised, betrayed, as though you've no idea. Just a few seconds; enough for me to get the drop on them.'

'You'll...take them out?'

'I'll kill them.' Theo stated simply, emotionlessly. 'It won't be easy, but the Alpha will cause them pause and then there's the, uh, extra power I have.'

Scott perked up at that and shot Stiles a look. 'What's he talking about?'

'You'll see Scott.' Theo replied quickly, before Stiles could answer. 'We'll only get one chance at this.'

'Right.' Parrish muttered as he pulled out his gun to check the clip. 'Covering fire.' He replied in response to Theo's raised brows. Stiles nodded and reached back under his shirt to feel the embossed grip of his own gun. He glanced up to meet Theo's eyes and nodded again.

'We're ready. Right Scott?'

'Yeah. Ready.' Scott muttered darkly, feeling like both Stiles and Theo were keeping the real plan from him. But there was a steely edge to the way Theo was looking at him that made him wonder again.

 

Theo pulled the chain from rusty door and pushed it open. Scott entered first, eyes shifting to bright red to see in the darkness inside. Parrish followed him, blinking as his eyes adjusted slowly. Stiles looked at Theo, but the Omega had closed his eyes and raised them to the clouded sky and took a deep breath. 'Theo?'

'I know. Last breath of free air and all that.' He grinned quickly.

'We're not dying in there.' Stiles whispered softly. 'Not me, not Scott, not Parrish, and not you.'

Theo smiled at him and opened his eyes, amber orbs, before moving close to Stiles and kissing him gently on the lips. 'Thank you.' He moved past the surprised teen and into the bunker, leaving Stiles to hurry after him, reaching out to grab the back of his jacket, unable to see in the pitch dark of the entrance tunnel.

The atrium quickly gave way to a steel staircase that led down to another heavy door, appearing to be rusted shut, but it swung open easily at Theo's touch. The engraved bio-hazard sign was clear enough for Stiles to see it and he swallowed nervously, the lower tunnels lit with glowing yellow lamps. But Theo seemed to be unworried and he just assumed this was another way of keeping their work a secret. A final staircase led them into the deepest part of the bunker; the walls dressed in aged steel and rusting iron doors were set into the walls at regular intervals, thick glass viewing ports beside them, frosted with time and mildew. Theo help up a hand and Stiles walked into him. 'Oof!'

'Shh. They're here; down there in the operating room. There's a gantry over here you can spy on them from.' He turned to address them, his voice barely above a whisper. 'Just be quiet until I signal you.' Then Theo gestured for Parrish to follow him and they moved around the corner. 

Scott reached out and grabbed Stiles' wrist, guiding him towards the poorly lit exit hatch Theo had pointed at. 'Are you sure this is gonna work?' He whispered as they crouched down to crawl the last few paces.

'Mhh, Theo thinks it will. I thought it would until we-' Stiles broke off as they emerged onto the mezzanine, the sudden brightness blinding him. The work area below was set up as a macabre operating theatre; the steel slab at the center shiny and smeared with blood stains; old and new. There were jars and beakers surrounding the table of all shapes and sizes; some were full of liquid, others full of...other things. Stiles felt sick and turned away to see the Dread Doctors walking across the cracked and filthy floor. He held his breath in, feeling Scott tense up beside him, but the Doctors walked on, seemingly unaware of their presence above them. Stiles glanced at Scott and the Alpha forced a smile. 'Great.'

'One shot, Scott.' Stiles whispered back, frowning.

 

Theo looked at the door in front of him and grimaced, before pushing it open when Parrish gave him a little shove in the back. 'Go.' The Deputy whispered. He tried to remain calm but felt a tendril of terror creep up his spine as Theo led him down a final dank corridor to where the three figures in trench coats and masks were awaiting him. He had been trying to look afraid, but he found he no longer had to pretend as dread gripped his heart and he felt the same mix of nervous energy as he had during his deployment. Theo walked in front of him until they were standing in front of the Dread Doctors. It wasn't as if he could read their expressions but Parrish guessed they were surprised.

'You asked, I delivered.' Theo spoke clearly and grinned evilly at Parrish, 'One perfect, perfect specimen, just like I said I could get.'

Parrish stared at him, surprised at the sudden change in character. 'What...where are we? Who are they? Theo-' He spluttered before being cut off by the obvious leader.

'Silence.' The Doctor walked around him, leaning on his cane and examining him keenly. 'Excellent...excellent indeed.' He muttered and beckoned for his colleagues to join him. Parrish just stood there, blood chilling in his veins as he felt their gloved hands ghost across his exposed skin. 

The third Dread Doctor glanced at Theo while the other two were occupied and gestured with one hand. Theo grinned eagerly and nodded. He closed his eyes and felt a deep thrumming within his chest as though a second heart had begun beating; roaring into life and filling him with a strength he had not felt before. He bowed his head and felt his claws glide out, enlarged fangs growing from his regular teeth, muscles building and stretching, the ripping of cloth and leather as he burst through his jacket and vest, pulling the rags from his swelling skin. He could feel the other Dread Doctors pause and turn towards him, but it was already too late as black blood filled his veins and pumped down from the Heart of the Wild. Theo let out a wild roar and launched himself at the nearest Doctor, the second in command, claws ripping through leather and cloth with surprising ease. He let out a laugh, but then cried in pain as he felt a jolt of electricity arc across his back. He turned to see the Leader with hands out-stretched, the electro-magnetic energy building up again. He growled low at him, and pulled his claws from inside the other Doctor, hearing a groan of pain and then swiping across the face-plate, grinning with feral pleasure on hearing the snap of the hoses connected to her mask; the hiss of escaping air and the spurt of fluid as it continued to be pumped up through the apparatus, before dibbling out across her armour. The Doctor screeched and flailed wildly but Theo savagely thrust his claws across her ripped mask and she went down fast, blood pooling around the liquids of her cut cables. He turned to face the leader as Scott came barrelling across the room. 

 

Stiles and Scott had jumped up as soon as they saw Theo begin to change. 'Fuck! He's like the Incredible Hulk!' Stiles called out as Scott flicked out his claws. 'Still has the pants, too...'

'Just stay back Stiles!'

'Remember he's on our side!' Stiles shouted at Scott as he dropped from the gantry.

'For now.'

'Fuck.' Stiles cursed as he sat down on the edge of the mezzanine and let himself drop carefully. When he looked up Parrish had ducked and rolled out of the electric bolt shot towards him. 'Oh Parr-'

'Get down, you idiot!' The Deputy shouted as he tackled Stiles to the floor and urged him into cover behind three barrels. The cop had his gun out and was peeking above the metal drums trying to see if he could hit something without wounding either Theo or Scott who had joined the transformed Omega in attacking the leader. The other Dread Doctor stood ignored at the back and seemed to be enjoying the show. Stiles growled under his breath and pulled out his own gun, flicking the safety off and gripping it tightly. There was a howl of pain from across the room and he glanced up to see Scott doubled over as the leader pulled his stick out of the Alpha's stomach, the barb of a hidden needle shining in the bright lights. Then mere seconds later he was on his hands and knees puking up green goo. Stiles stood up to run to him, but Parrish yanked him down as an arc of electricity fired overhead.

'Fuck!'

'Just stay down!'

'But Scott-'

'Will be fine; he can heal! You can't!' Parrish looked at the gun in Stiles' hand. 'You know how to use that right? Your Dad teach you?'

'Yeah, I know how.' Stiles snarled back as he watched Theo pick himself up from the floor and launch himself again at the leader. He could see the swollen skin had formed into a hard carapace-like shell around his chest and abdomen, his arms wrapped in bands of muscle that flexed as he thrust his powerful new claws against the armoured form of the Dread Doctor. But it was the burning green orbs that caught his attention the most; a brilliant green iris laced with black bands. Stiles saw an opening and squeezed the trigger, feeling the gun cough in his hand and then a moment later he saw the Dread Doctor stagger as the bullet hit him square in the back. He vaguely heard Parrish praise him before ducking back under cover.

 

Theo felt the blood from a dozen different cuts run down his face and arms; his back was a mess of broken glass and smeared liquid. But the armoured front let him shrug off most of what the leader had thrown at him. He winced as a bolt of energy caught him in the face, eyes blinking shut as he felt the flesh on his arm rip open and blood slap against his thighs, but no pain. He roared anyway and lashed out wildly, hearing the gunshot and saw the Dread Doctor turning suddenly. The burning smell of mountain ash filled his nostrils and Theo dived forward and pushed the leader to the floor, claws becoming a blur as he slashed and ripped and shredded the leather and metal of the Doctor's coat until he felt skin beneath and tore it out with savage rage. 

Stiles looked up to see Scott crawling towards them, clutching his stomach, face cut up and healing slowly. But then his gaze snapped past to see Theo literally ripping the leader of the Dread Doctors apart; chunks of flesh, puddles of blood, the high pitched whining from the dying scientist. And all around them now the hissing, sharp shuddering laughter of the other one. The one Theo had done it all for. Stiles saw him approach Theo as the chimera finally stopped; claws covered in viscera, blood coating his arms to his elbows, eyes so far distant from his normal intelligent stare it made Stiles shiver. The final Dread Doctor patted Theo on the head just once, affectionately, speaking loud enough for Stiles to hear him say, 'Well done, little wolf! I knew you were the one to do it!' Stiles saw the glint of silver in the Doctor's hand but before he could warn Theo, the needle had buried itself in Theo's unprotected shoulder. He gasped and fell sideways. 'Unfortunately, this next part calls for a little more control.'

'Theo!'

'Hush, hush.' The Doctor hissed at them as Parrish stood up, pushing Stiles behind him. 'Time for you all to sleep. Especially you, hell hound.'

'Eh...what?' Parrish blinked, caught off guard. The Doctor used the moment to shudder out of sight and reappear behind Scott, throwing him forward and hitting his head off the wall with a sickening crunch. Stiles gasped when he heard the sound of the impact, but stayed behind Parrish as the cop tried to shield him, firing his gun as the Doctor moved around, shuddering into and out of existence. Glass bottles and specimen phials cracked and shattered as the bullets ricocheted around the room. Then there was a click as the cop swore: empty. He made to reload but the Doctor appeared in front of him and blasted him with a bolt of energy, flinging him away from Stiles. The Doctor was focused on the cop and the teen used the opportunity to run across to Theo.

The chimera had managed to get up on his hands and knees and was surrounded by the discarded detritus of his transformation; looking like normal Theo again, even his eyes had shifted back to bright amber. But his body was covered in blood and cuts; shards of glass sticking out of him, his left arm a bloody mess of torn muscle and splintered bone. He looked up at Stiles, and managed to smile through a mouthful of grey silt-like goo, the shreds of his pants stained by the bloody remains of the leader. 'Stiles...'

'Shhh Theo! What are we-ah!' Stiles was cut off as the last Dread Doctor pulled him away with ease and flung him back against the wall, his head exploding in a shower of sparks and the teen blacked out for a few minutes. When Stiles woke, Theo had been moved to where Parrish was roughly bound to a metal drum. The Dread Doctor was forcing the chimera's claws outwards towards Deputy Parrish's chest; the uniform ripped open and his smooth skin exposed. Stiles breathed deeply trying to make sense of the unfolding scene in front of him. He couldn't concentrate but heard the Doctor muttering, 'Yes, little wolf, just a little more! Take the hound's heart and then you can rest!' 

'Ugh, no.' Stiles murmured aloud and spotted the silver grip of his gun from where it fell from his hand moments ago. He crawled over to it and grasped it, even as his hand swam on the blood streaked grip. He raised it unsteadily as Parrish opened his eyes. Stiles wavered between the Dread Doctor and Theo, unsure who he could hit to save them both. There was a grunt of pain and then Parrish screamed as Theo's claws pierced his skin. Stiles clasped the bottom of the gun in his other hand to steady the shot and aimed straight for Theo, whispering a silent apology before squeezing the trigger. The gun discharged and the bullet fired almost lazily across the room, spinning until it buried itself in Theo's back, throwing him to one side, his claws pulled out of Parrish's chest. Stiles let the gun fall to his side, snug against his hand, the barrel hot from the discharge. Stiles felt his eyes water, unsure if it was because of the aching head wound or what he had just done. When he blinked them open again, the black boots of the Dread Doctor were in front of him. He had slumped down to his knees and glanced up to see the cold unfeeling eye-holes of the mask regard him.

'A pity, my little wolf had such high hopes for you, such desire. You could-' The Dread Doctor broke off with a strangled gurgle and Stiles frowned at him. He smelt something strange, before gasping in disgust as a fist swathed in flame burst through the Doctor's chest. The man slumped forward as his heart exploded in a shower of flame and gore; Parrish thrusting his burning fist through the Dread Doctor's back, gripping the heart and ripping it out while immolating him. Stiles looked up to see the Deputy's body covered in smoke and fire arcing across his skin and crowning his head and neck in a red-orange aura. The cop's eyes were burning orange flames and Stiles gagged as the air stunk of roasting flesh amid the crackling of bones in the intense heat as the hell hound burned the remains of the Dread Doctor to ash. He was immobile as he did so and Stiles moved past him to check on Scott first; healing slowly, and then Theo; not healing, barely breathing. 

'Shit! Theo?' There was no response and Stiles pushed him back against the metal barrel, hands slick with his blood. The wounds just didn't seem to be healing; the blood wasn't even clotting and Stiles looked around helplessly. He reached under the torn fragments of Theo's vest to see if he could find the bullet hole among the other cuts, fingers sliding around in the red liquid, he made a face but then found it. Theo jerked in his arms and groaned softly. 'Damn! Ok, Theo, ok, it's gonna be ok.'

'Stiles?' He looked over to see Scott standing unsteadily by the stairs, 'Stiles, we gotta go, man. Can he walk? Can he even move?'

'He'll be fine.' Stiles growled protectively and tried to get the werewolf to stand, but Theo mumbled in pain and refused to move. 'Come on, Theo! Please, we need to get you outta here, get you some help.' He glanced up as Scott nodded in agreement. But the chimera was too weak, too wounded, too tired to stand. He looked at Stiles, eyes barely open, and smiled faintly, cuts on his face bleeding anew.

'Huh, I'm not going anywhere, Stiles. I told you this would happen, told you this was one way. Just leave me...' He trailed off, as Stiles shook his head silently, glaring at Theo.

'Fuck that.' Stiles muttered under his breath and pulled Theo upright, ignoring his moans of protest, ignoring the way his hands had to fight to get a grip on the slick mess all over Theo's body. He grimaced and walked towards the staircase, Scott taking the chimera's other side and between them they managed to walk Theo past Parrish. The Deputy was still aflame and unmoving, his hands burning and bloody. But Stiles didn't even look at the naked man, covered in smoke and ash, instead focusing on putting one step in front of the other, of not losing his grip on Theo, of not faltering, of just breathing. It was slow going, but finally after nearly half an hour of painstaking walking and manoeuvring to get Theo through the narrow corridors, they were outside; the night air cool against their skin, the cloud and fog blown away by the rising wind. Theo slumped forward and Stiles lost his balance as Scott looked back to see Parrish following them out. The chimera fell to his knees and then onto all fours, spitting a mix of blood and goo from his mouth.

'Theo!' Stiles knelt down beside him.

'No...I'm done. Need to rest.' He rolled onto his side and Stiles felt him searching for his hand, letting him hold it, grip feeble. 'You know I never meant for this, for any of this. Please forgive me? I just wanted you, just wanted-'

'Save your strength, Theo.' Stiles whispered and hugged him closer, but the chimera just smiled again.

'Too late, Stiles, I can feel it, ugh.' He paused as blood began to fill his mouth, tiredness dragging him down, vision beginning to swim. 'I...I...'

'Theo?! Fuck's sake you can't just die! Scott? Can you, is there anything-' He stopped speaking when Theo squeezed his hand, his last words whispered just loud enough for Stiles to hear them.

'I love you Stiles, always have, always would have...returned...for...you. Only you.'

Stiles stared at him, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to understand this. 'No, no, no, no, no!' He hugged Theo's limp body to his, not caring about the blood sticking to his clothes, smearing across his face, holding the Omega tightly to him, tight enough to almost believe Theo wasn't, that this was not happening. His body was still warm, as though he was still there, eyes still open; but unseeing, lifeless, he was just...gone.


	22. The Heart of the Wild

Stiles sat in his Jeep watching them work through the wind-shield, seeing them take care to position the small stone monument into the ground. The sun shone on the clipped grass, glistening with morning dew. The air was calm; no wind, the sky clear; no cloud, and the graveyard was empty apart from the two workmen, and Stiles, of course. It had been the fifth time in as many days as he had come here, but each time he had left, turned around and drove out of the parking lot without even getting out of the Jeep. He’d sit there for close to an hour, looking over at the freshly grown grass and the simple wooden cross; a place-holder until they could get something more permanent. The funeral itself had been three weeks ago, three long weeks that felt like a lifetime ago now. Stiles only remembered flashes from that day; the uncomfortable itching of a suit rarely worn; the strange, neutral faces of his friends; the hard look in Deputy Parrish’s eyes; the way they all held back from saying the familiar platitudes and muttered apologies; as though forced to come, deferring to Scott. It didn’t surprise Stiles that the Alpha had compelled them to be there; why else would they have come? It sure wasn't for Theo's sake. The Omega...no, he had to stop thinking of him as that, the _chimera_ had plotted and schemed and manipulated them all in various ways to get what he wanted, some more than others. Perhaps that was why Stiles was surprised to see Malia at the service, she had pretty much disappeared from his social circle; he knew why of course, and he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or regret that kept him from talking to her at school. He burned with a mix of sorrow and embarrassment whenever he thought of that day in the gym with Theo; hearing her come onto the Omeg-the chimera. She had avoided his eyes at the funeral, focusing on a point behind the closed casket. The service itself had slipped from Stiles’ memories, like water through his hands, only the sensation of it remaining. And then, just as suddenly as Theo had entered their lives he was gone, and Stiles was alone again. Oh, his friends called him every day and Scott even stayed with him those first few nights, although the Alpha kept quiet; he seemed to understand what Stiles needed. It was only now that Stiles remembered that of course Scott would know; Alison had died much the same way: quick and in battle. In the quietness of the days that followed he found himself reflecting on their last night, on the drive to the lab, on the fight that ensued; on the fact he had shot Theo, that he was as much to blame as the fight itself... All he had now was time to think about his actions.

 

He looked up from where he had been staring at his hands and saw that the workmen had finished, standing back and seeming to admire their handiwork. Stiles reached down and put his hand on the car keys, before pausing. He stared at the grave for a few minutes, mind tumbling over the decision; stay or go? Eventually he took his hand off the keys and opened the door. Stepping outside onto the gravelled surface; the air was warm and the sun heated his skin as Stiles walked slowly over toward the entrance. Now that he was closer he saw that the men had replaced the flowers that had been left against the cross and propped them up against the new headstone. It was a simple granite affair; Theo’s name carved into the surface, with some other words flowing beneath it. It wasn’t until Stiles stopped in front of it that he saw what they said. 

 

‘Parum Lupus, huh?’ He muttered to himself, before taking his phone out and Googling the words. ‘Little wolf?’ Stiles frowned, even as a chill ran down his spine; the words somehow familiar and yet he couldn’t remember where he had heard them. He had been told that there would be a more permanent marker, but he thought it would be something generic, something simple. Not that the stone tab wasn’t modest, but Stiles hadn’t arranged for it; he was just told that it would be done. The curious side of him glanced around, wondering if Theo’s mysterious benefactor would show themselves. But he was alone now, truly; he could hear the disappearing rumble of the workmen’s truck as it pulled out of the lot. Stiles stared down at the grass.

 

‘So this it? All your plots and plans and schemes, Theo? All of them and this is where you end up?’ He muttered to the air, ‘You know, I’ve been going over everything that happened that night; every detail; every little thing you said, or I said, or the others said; everything you did, and the way you...I don’t know, changed, maybe? And then went back to yourself again. And you know what the one thing that keeps coming back to me each time? It isn’t the carnage or the death, not the creepiness of that lab or the fact that the Dread Doctors are finally, hopefully, gone...’ He sighed and looked around once more before continuing, ‘You were, I could’ve sworn you were happy; glad you were dying; ready to go. I know you said you understood the dangers of the mission, and you'd fight them to the death, and I was the one who...fuck it Theo!' Stiles took a breath as his voice began to waver. He sniffed back hard and rubbed his eyes furiously, before speaking again. 'And I don’t know if that was because you were afraid of what was gonna happen after everything had finished; what Scott and the rest of them were gonna do? I don’t...But I heard what you said, at the end, I heard you.' Stiles' voice went cold, his face hard. 'You know there’s no point telling someone you love them when you’re on death’s door, Theo.' 

 

Stiles stopped speaking again and itched his closed eyes; shadows hung beneath them where he hadn’t been getting any sleep and he pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a recurring headache. ‘We didn’t know what to do with you; couldn’t bring you to the ER, couldn’t call 911 for the same reason, and I wasn’t able to let you go, even as your blood stained my hands and arms and clothes, I could feel you dying, and there was nothing I could do. But fuck it, how could I just let you go? At least, not until Parrish came out of his trance. His eyes were glowing though; woodland orange, like leaves as they turn in the autumn; beautiful, if unnerving. Guess it says a lot when electric blue and amber have become something familiar; when Scott’s blood red eyes are a sign of safety. But Parrish just...I don’t even remember if he said something, he just pulled you away from me and I let him. I was just kneeling there with your blood still wet and dripping off my clothes and you were... Parish walked away into the fog and after a minute you were gone entirely. Forever. I'm never seeing you again, never going to see your smile, never going to feel the way your arms bunch up when you hug me.' Stiles took a shuddering breath as the words spilled out from his mouth. 'But, uh, Parrish, he said later that he’d made it better, easier, I guess, to explain away; so that we’d-I’d- have something to bury; not just an empty box. As if that would make any fucking difference. But closed casket; he insisted on that, and I suppose it was for the best; I prefer my memories of you to be whole; not bleeding to death in my arms, not gasping for that one final breath, not seeing the light drain from your eyes; not burned to a cinder and no longer recognisable.’ Stiles reached up to brush away the tears that had begun falling in earnest; his eyes red and glistening as he struggled to hold them back. He hadn’t cried at the funeral, didn’t want everyone to see him, didn't want their forced sympathy, didn’t want them to know how much he valued Theo; the depths of his feelings about him. Theo wasn’t alone in having his mind burn with thoughts of his childhood friend after that day by the lake. Stiles just never admitted it, and when the time had come that he wanted to, Theo was dead. 

‘Ah hell.’ He muttered quietly and tried to control his breathing. There was no one around still and he knelt down in front of the grave, not sure if he could keep standing. His hands ran through the grass distractedly and stopped fighting his emotions as he stared at Theo's name.

 

The sun was reaching its zenith by the time Stiles had wiped his eyes and was ready to talk again. He wasn’t entirely sure this was helping, but his Dad had suggested it; during the one real conversation they had had about Theo; about him and Theo. _‘Talk to him Stiles, even if you think it’s stupid or a waste of time, even if you think he’s not there; just his body. It’s...‘_ Stiles hadn’t needed him to continue; he knew the Sheriff visited his wife, Stiles' Mom, every Saturday; he used to do it himself, but the weeks between doing so grew more each time. Despite his misgivings about it, he was beginning to feel a bit better, it wasn’t as if Theo was going to argue with him after all. 

 

‘So, Parrish...He’s gone you know; “extended leave of absence” he called it, but I think we both know why he’s really gone, we both know what happened and what didn’t and what could have, if things had gone a little differently. He's...' Stiles trailed off as he thought about the Deputy. 'It doesn't matter, I guess. You're both gone now. The day after the funeral he came to me, just about stepped inside the door; polite, dressed in civvies and so fucking uneasy. Said he needed to get some space, some air, clear his head, figure himself out. Said that it had been a mistake not taking the time out before joining the police. He looked...I don’t know, he just seemed off kilter, but didn’t say anything about his powers or anything like that. Not that I would have been able to help him, but I thought you’d...’ Stiles let the words die and shook his head, ‘Why am I even talking to you? There’s nothing here but your charred remains and this stupid fucking headstone! Who even paid for that?’ He lashed out angrily, face twisting into a scowl. ‘Your “parents” disappeared by the way; no sign of them, no trace; the house was empty, all their stuff just sitting there. Your stuff too I guess. I, uh, took a few things, just before they boxed it all up and moved it into storage.’ Stiles paused again, the anger draining away as he glanced behind him, frowning as he thought someone was there; the pin-prick feeling on the back of his neck as though he was being watched. But there was no one there; he could see the grounds-keeper in the distance going into the tool-shed, but the feeling was directed towards something closer, perhaps over where the forest spilled onto the graveyard. The nearby thicket of bushes and saplings received his attention, but after a minute of intense scowling, there was no movement or sounds; just the cooing of birds. Stiles shrugged and looked back at Theo’s grave. ‘You never explained that one to me, you know? I mean, you said they were expendable, that the Dread Doctors had provided them for you...but who were they? Are they chimeras? Or just unwillingly pressed into service? You left so many things unanswered, Theo, so many questions and damn it all I wish you were here.’ He said the last part softly, the words old and familiar to him now. He squeezed his eyes shut as a lance of pain arced across his forehead, the headaches came infrequently but Stiles didn’t think they had anything to do with what had come before; about the darkness that had clouded his mind. No, these were just human concerns; he had pain killers in his truck but secretly knew that turning back now, he’d never get to finish this; never say the words he wanted to. 

 

‘Fuck.' He muttered. 'You were hard enough to talk to when you were alive...I wonder what might have happened if you and I had never-' He stopped speaking again and glared at the headstone angrily. _This is fucking ridiculous. What the fuck am I even doing here? He's dead Stiles: dead._ Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as the furious thoughts echoed loudly in his ears. They flicked open again, light brown orbs darting around the expanse of gravestones before him. 'Is someone there?' He called out softly, he could feel their gaze on him, his skin prickled uncomfortably. Standing up straighter, the teenager moved away from Theo's gravestone, closer to the forest. He licked his dry lips and scanned the area around him. Still empty. 'Fuck this.' Stiles muttered again and turned to go. 

The sight of a black wolf in front of him brought Stiles to an abrupt halt. He felt his mouth go dry and his muscles tense up. The animal looked at him with bright, intelligent eyes, staring at him for almost a minute; Stiles couldn't look away, felt transfixed by the gaze. The wolf's face was rather serious looking, but Stiles blinked when he thought he saw the animal smirk at him. He moved towards it but the wolf turned around and ran to the edge of the forest. Stiles watched until it disappeared into the trees. 

He frowned, confused, looking between Theo's grave and the direction the animal went. 'Could it?' He wondered aloud before shrugging, smiling sadly. 'No, that's just insane, Stiles. Pull it together!' He made as if to walk back to his jeep when the feeling of being watched started again. Stopping the teenager turned around and sure enough, the wolf was watching him; sitting down and peering at him through the branches of the trees. Stiles walked towards it and this time the animal waited until he was a few feet away before it turned and ran off again. 

 

Stiles grumbled to himself but stopped when the animal paused and turned to look at him, one paw raised off the ground. Frowning he moved closer and wolf waited until Stiles was near and then bounded off again. They repeated this dance for almost twenty minutes as the wolf led Stiles deeper into the forest. Part of him was afraid, but mostly he was intrigued, it was obvious this was no ordinary animal; but was it a werewolf? If so, why hadn't they revealed themselves already? Where were they going? Was this some sort of trap? Or was it him? Could Theo have this ability...? But why didn't Parrish say anything? Stiles began to grin at the way the animal always waited for him to come into reach before running off again. Finally after what seemed the longest game of chase ever, they stopped beside a stream, the wolf panting as it lapped up water and Stiles ducked under a splintered branch. Fallen trees from last month's storm had formed a natural barrier across three sides of the clearing; their branches arching overhead; leaves scattered around the banks of the stream and the bare stone face of a cliff across from him. Stiles glanced up at the rocky outcrop as the wolf trotted off towards one corner. There was a series of strange and slightly unpleasant noises that drew Stiles' attention away from the storm damage. He looked over to where the wolf had been and felt his jaw go slack as a perfect, tanned, naked vision walked towards him, smiling. 

'No.'

'It's me Stiles. I just took a while longer to heal. Your, uh, gift changed me in more ways than one.' Theo spoke softly, brushing a hand down his naked chest, continuing his explanation before it wilted under Stiles' furious gaze. 'The Heart of the Wild it...uh, I would have come for you sooner, but you never got out of the Jeep.' He grinned his old smirk and Stiles stumbled closer, still not quite believing it was him.

'But...You...How did...' No words seemed to fit this moment as Stiles stopped in front of Theo. He reached out a hand and touched Theo's soft warm skin before he looked into Theo's bright amber eyes. 'I...'

'I love you Stiles.' Theo whispered and pulled him close. Stiles felt Theo's strong arms wrap around him and didn't try to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. There were so many questions he had, so many answers he needed. There would be trouble ahead, he was sure of it. There must be a reason why Theo stayed hidden in the forest when he could have just come home, right? Why had Parrish abruptly left, especially when he knew Theo was alive? Stiles' mind was aflame with the questions, but when Theo pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips he felt them all evaporate; it didn't matter anymore. He was here, Theo was here, together at last under the latticework of branches. Everything else could wait, now that Theo had returned for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. For now at least. I left it kinda open at the end there. I want to see what happens in part 2 of the season, see if this AU can draw anything from it, see if I can fit Theo's non-canon characterisation into it. So I hoped you enjoyed my take on Steo, not as dark, not quite what was expected at the beginning of writing this fic. There were a lot of alternative ideas I had for this, bring it in a lot of different ways, and maybe you want to read them. If so, I'll add another chapter that'll detail all the ones that I'm not gonna use for something else; all the sparks that fell by the wayside. 
> 
> I'd like to thank you all for reading this, my most read work yet, and I hope you enjoyed this story, or at least parts of it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. :)


	23. Epilogue: Chapter Ideas, Alternative Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a look inside the way I was writing this one and covers all the (and there are a lot!) notes, ideas, Alternative endings & chapters, questions and conversations that I had for this fic, leaving out anything I might use in a sequel ;)

Steo: The Alternatives: Notes, ideas, Alternative endings & chapters, questions and conversations.

Side note: Are Theo and Stiles going for the secret relationship thing, or it's just the usual casual sex thing? Otherwise I can see Stiles in this conversation (505, with a twist) with Scott and Theo, Scott noticing just how hard they are avoiding each other, he almost rolls his eyes; even though they act normal, the way their hearts beat whenever a gaze cross tells a whole different story. Of course that makes judging Theo harder because Scott's not sure if it's Stiles or something else that causes the Omega to act defensively, as though he's hiding something. he should've come here alone. 

For some reason Stiles finds it easier to talk to Theo than to Scott, not just about their growing relationship, but the fact that Theo sees the world the same way he does; sometimes the monsters need to be put down.

But still, have that scene with Scott cornering Theo in the locker room, Stiles, tagging along deliberately, even though it does put Scott off a little; first time all day he’s perked up. Stoke the fires of jealousy a little more and see where that takes us. The Eichken House scenes could be difficult to transition, but bringing Theo back into the fold should be simple enough, after all he never really left, just got side-tracked by Stiles and he’s the only one he cares about. So even if he’s a little more cautious and reserved about them, he still wants to help. Question remains as to why, but that can be fleshed out when we actually know. He obviously can’t be there watching, but perhaps it’s similar to the night of the stakeout and Stiles just finds himself drawn to Theo, even though this time his parents are home. Cue a somewhat awkward, somewhat funny scene with all four of them in the sitting room?

In final chapter have Stiles refer to Theo as the 'little wolf,' after he overhears the DDs call him that; turn the slave name into something good.

 

Alternative to the idea that Theo is out to break up the Stiles/Scott Dreamteam. Theo is in fact all about Stiles, Scott, well...Scott's in the way, and after meeting up with the Dread Doctors Theo finds out that they can both get what they want if they help each other. The Drs get to experiment until they create the perfect hybrid killing machine, and in return Theo gets to act the hero for Stiles. His plan, somewhat deluded, is to drive a solid wedge between Scott and Stiles so that he can have Stiles all to himself, selfish, cunning, manipulative, but nonetheless willing to save Stiles at any cost, including his own life... as will come to pass. After all, that's the one reason Theo returned, the reason he let the Drs perform their experiments on him, to turn him from a lowly Omega to a full blooded werewolf with all the powers of a born wolf, yet none of the linage. And after his meeting with Stiles, after learning the danger his once friend was in and feeling helpless to keep the human safe, well that and the fresh new feelings bubbling up inside him, it's little wonder Theo made the choices he has.

He loves the fact that Stiles takes him places in his jeep; like with Scott but better. first time he's been truly happy for years. But then, as it must, it ends. middle of the night, Stiles snoring gently in bed as the DDs come to visit Theo. And the DD remind Theo that until they get what they want, he still belongs to them: they need the Alpha for study because Scott became the Alpha naturally, not by taking the power; find out how and use it to create other Alphas. So Theo finds himself back in the lab, looking down at the new subject, handsome boy, reluctant to do this, but a glance back sees the Dread Doctors and the image of Stiles at their mercy is too much. So he goes back to directing attacks against Scott and getting people killed, back to evil Theo which he is so good at, but also hates doing; dichotomy of Theo with Stiles and with Dread Drs until both worlds collide in flame, chaos and death. 

 

Which prompts us into this exchange when the Sheriff finds Stiles sitting at the kitchen table chin resting on his hands. After a while of trying to get him to talk, the Sheriff is about to get up and go when Stiles blurts out;  
'Dad, have you ever...gotten involved with a suspect?' The Sheriff stared at him, and then sighed. 'What did you do Stiles?' 

'You want the details?' 

'What?! No! Just, tell me the general stuff.' 

'Oh. His name is Theo, and he's awful, beyond evil, but... I think I love him.' 

'Oh good lord!' The Sheriff mutters under his breath, 'Well I suppose it's about time you have your teen romance crisis...' A frown crossed his father's face as Stiles glanced up at him, 'Stiles, what exactly has this guy done?'

'Umm...mumble, mumble.' Stiles spoke unclearly and turned away, unwilling to look at him. But he found the Sheriff's hand grip his shoulder and turn his protesting body back around. 

'Stiles.' He said warningly. 

 

Theo is their "Great Success!" The first one they built after their return; the one who they poured all their collected knowledge and power (and love?) into. And he's strong, strong and smart. That is why he matters to the Dread Doctors.  
And why one Doctor in particular sees him as an opportunity to climb to the top and unseat the other two.

 

Stiles spliced with Siren DNA, mythology. The spirit is bound to Stiles because he has already experienced such a thing, and coupled with the fragments of the nogitsune, presents a most valuable opportunity for practical experimentation. This is why they implanted him with one of the rarer samples from their collection. 

 

Hmm, interesting development in TW this week, I swear Jeff Davis is reading my work...but yeah; Theo tells Scott, plays hero card with Stiles’ Dad, ends up with Scott & Stiles arguing in the rain (the best kind), and then Scott refuses to grant the bite, but what is Theo’s game in all this? I mean, yes, he’s managed to get right beside Scott, but still. Idk, anyway we still need to lock down the blocking for the next 3 (?) scenes. So if the mid-season finale happens next week & Scott actually kicks Stiles out...well, we have our canon divergence, might as well roll with it. Still have a few things to clear up: 1. Theo’s end goal. 2. Evil!Stiles’ end goal. 3. What do the Dread Doctors actually want (with Parrish)?

 

Stiles: Dark, Light & Neutral.

 

Theo's parents: constructs...

 

Chapter Nine: Resisting Theo Ideas: Malia crushing on Theo and he lets her, trying to get close enough to strike, thinking of Stiles to trick her into thinking he's horny, the driving lesson, desert wolf, Stiles returning, Theo visits DDs, goes to Stiles, 69 with light fingering? Maybe not if Stiles feels wrong about it. End with Theo awake, Stiles awake, still unsure...

 

Chapter Title Ideas: Midnight Rumble, the Second Dose, The Unexpected yet Profitable Meeting, The Resurgence of Memory, The Grave Attack, Pushed to the Limit, The Sudden Realisation (not so far gone, just yet), The Battle of the Twin Sides, the 3rd Dosing & What Kira Saw. Focus on the chapter should be on enough character based story to keep them interesting and evolve the dynamic further between them and three of the main characters; a war of words until Theo sees the light in Scott’s eyes, his own instincts warning him of impending danger. 

 

Alternatively we could alter the timeline and have Stiles save himself; he woke suddenly to the crazy eyes of the chimera reaching over to grab the nearest thing to his hand. He gripped the shorn wire, feeling the sparks graze his arm as he thrust upwards and shoved the wire into the monster's mouth, hearing a brief but horrified gurgle, and then a sizzle. The creature lurched over him, but before he could fall Stiles watched as Theo pushed to sparking corpse off him (Rework). and then lead back into the Stiles' guilt and ‘what have I done’-ness of last week. It might cement their bond further and create the situation we’re in now with Theo blackmailing Stiles. Might refer to his unease that the Omega has something else on him; why are his secrets always covered in blood? 

 

Overall this episode (507) will be struck into 2 chapters, a third if needed. The first chapter will pick up where we left off and remind the readers that Theo needs to keep dosing Stiles in order to slow the effects of Donovan’s poison and does it without letting him know. Unfortunately, when it’s time for the afternoon dose, Theo can’t find Stiles, he’s not picking up: he’s having his vision. So that explains that part, Theo realising the wisdom of the Dread Doctor now: without the anti-venom Stiles becomes more like them, and while that means he’s more likely to approve of Theo’s actions, the Omega finds that he’s not the Stiles he came back for; putting him in a dilemma: good Stiles who he likes, but knows doesn’t trust him, or evil Stiles who cares nothing for murder and death, but he so far gone he barely cares about Theo in return. In the end Theo gives him the next dose by slipping it into his water when Stiles is arguing with Scott. Scott finally losing his shit as he hisses at Stiles. Kira sees it, she thinks, but Theo remains unaware that he was caught.

'We can smell him all over you! You fucking-' Scott stopped speaking, not saying the words aloud, but Stiles could read it on his face easily enough. The teen took a breath before breaking into a coughing fit, a catch in his throat. Theo hurriedly handed him the water and Kira frowned as Stiles gulped it down. He turned back to Scott where the Alpha stood, arms folded across his chest and eyes almost turning red. Stiles looked at him, unsure how to bridge the rapidly forming gap between them. He was about to speak when he frowned; the same wave of pain and nausea washing over him as before, same as last night. Theo grabbed him by the shoulders as he buried his face in his hands wincing. The Omega glanced up to see Scott glaring at him, that subhuman growl emitting from his throat. Theo grinned mirthlessly as Kira and Liam looked at the Alpha. It had been a war of words up to now, but Theo noticed the tightening of Scott's hands, balled into fists, knowing his claws had sprung out. He felt a tightening of his stomach; instinct warning him of the danger. But he is an Omega, in the truest sense of the word; he feels no compulsion to roll over and let the Alpha have what he wants. Besides, there were...others he could call upon if Scott tried to retake Stiles by force. And while the ensuing carnage might not be in the Dread Doctors' plans, he would defend Stiles to the death; Theo's own or Scott's.

 

That leads nicely into the ‘finding something to blackmail them all with’ chapter, and starts with super-sneaky (creepy) Theo stealing into Scott’s room where he and Kira are asleep. A lingering and then a grin as the wolf finds what he sought. At first he wonders would it not be better to just kill her and avoid this subterfuge, but they were very clear: no unnecessary killing until all the pieces were in place. Theo agreed reluctantly to follow them on this, even if his own agenda was much different: Depose Scott and rule the pack? A little too grand perhaps. Will need more for this chapter but I’ll get it during the day or more likely when I watch tonight.

 

Chapter Ideas:  
Scott and Malia met them on the stairs, she was hesitant at first but they both glanced at the other as the stench of copper surrounding Stiles & Theo was almost overpowering. 

‘What happened?’ Scott demanded. Stiles looked guilty at him but Theo spoke before he could say anything.

‘Chimera on the roof. Don’t bother, it jumped.’ He blocked the way up as Malia moved to check it out. She recoiled from him and looked down at her feet, feeling Stiles’ gaze on her.

Scott and Theo hash it out, civil at least, as Stiles weighs up Malia and as they depart he goes to try to talk to her, but she brushes him off, still unable to look at him, at least not yet. Scott, somewhat reluctantly asks Theo to come back to the house with the rest of the pack so they can figure out their next move. He agrees, insert scene with Kira catching him dosing Stiles amid the power row between the two friends. Cut to Theo in the Dread Drs lair as they trash things out, crossover to Stiles with his sudden horrified guilty conscious and cue somewhat awkward scene with Sheriff; not the big scene but enough of a one to make the big one bigger.

Theo entraps another victim for the Dread Doctors (do we know who?) before being given another vial even though he knows this can’t go on for much longer. He needs to find a proper solution; he can’t keep sneaking it in. When he does arrive at Stiles’ house, he sees the Jeep parked beside the police cruiser, hesitating on entering, before the Sheriff stands at the door, ‘Are you planning to stay out there all night, son?’ Theo flushes but kills the engine and walks up to the door to see an equally mortified Stiles behind his father. ‘Uh, Dad?’ 

‘It’s fine Stiles, just haven’t met your, uh,’ He coughed and Stiles stared at him, ‘your friend...’ 

There was a lingering uncomfortable silence as Theo looked at the two of them and Stiles covered his face, muttering, ‘Oh goddddd. This is not happening...’ 

Fucking in Scott’s house perhaps? Say goodbye to your territory claims! On his bed maybe; evil sexy Stiles would enjoy that!

Next chapter start with a little midnight fun and Theo dosing him secretly. Title: Follow the Doctor's Orders When Kira notices Theo dosing Stiles she confides in Malia after the werecoyote makes a remark about him. The two of them take a greater interest in him, that interfers with his plans as they become a threat and forces him to act.

 

Chapter 13 Ideas: The Peacemaker (Enter Deputy!Hotdamn and watch Theo's eyes light up, Scott sees this and begins a cunning plot of his own. Matchmaker Scott anyone?)

Stiles is the one to approach Parrish, the afternoon after his surgery. Scott had been making an effort, but both Malia and Theo were hostile to each other as much as their respective leaders. Stiles wants Parrish to help resolve the conflict, although he feels strangely drawn to the Deputy too, like it's important to know him better. Parrish reluctantly agrees after Stiles argues it out with him: he's neutral, everyone respects him, he's too nice to be evil..

At the Conclave itself, Theo meets Deputy Hotness up close for the first time and it's like, damn, where have you been? Stiles doesn't notice, fidgeting too much, but Scott sure does, smells the change in the air around Theo. And begins his own plot to steal Stiles back by getting rid of Theo, the other way. The main reason why he gives in so easily and Parrish scratches his head in confusion.

Then we have the Sheriff scene, including some confusion over the ring of mountain, Theo saving Stiles with a sheepish 'I was a bit pushy.' And the Sheriff staring at him before glancing back at Stiles who was blushing furiously. he turns to Theo and says 'You stay right there. Stiles? Kitchen, now!' and then that other scene with changes for "dating a suspect." And the Sheriff is literally about to kick Theo out, when guess who comes a knocking? A breathy, hot, sweaty, delicious Deputy Parrish that Theo (and this writer) practically drools on as he waits for the Sheriff to answer his question.

Then Stiles/Theo sex scene, with Theo's mind occasionally drifting off to think about a certain hunky Deputy...

Chapter 15 Title Idea: Truth in the Flames (Also known as: what happens when the Omega didn't save Stiles.)

 

Chapter 17; Run: Ideas: The operation goes better, (but still metal in his leg, that op is for later) mainly because the "Nice One" arrives in to lend a hand, disguised as the specialist. Melissa doesn't see him until it's too late and then she watches as he carefully works, seeing how tenderly he treats Theo, but he notices her and uses the brief repressal mechanism: makes her forget him; won't last forever, but long enough for Theo to be safe. Scott and Stiles go to rescue Liam and Hayden, but before they can go searching, Hayden stumbles in and tells them how to get there. Stiles gets a call from the Sheriff that Theo's op went well and they divert to the hospital, in time to gather the pack and explain the plan, even though Stiles wants it to be just Scott and him, Malia smells something off with him. Theo wakes up, weak and in pain, but he can hear their low voices, smell their various scents, he knows Scott is out there, humming with rage, can smell the void in Stiles. This finally prompts him to run. Insert scene. Stiles is conflicted: go after Theo (Light side) or go after the Dread Doctors and find the truth, with Scott as the bait, all dressed up as a you for Liam deal. (Dark Side). Light side wins out after they look at him like seriously? We thought this was your guy! Go get him! He apologises, only thinking of poor ickle Liam! They find Theo, but he has enough human left to return to that form when they find him, naked in the woods. Stiles shoos them away and they embrace. 

 

Chapter 19: The Siren's Song Ideas: 

So, start with Scott explaining to Stiles that Kira has left: “to work on her own problems first.” Apparently her fox spirit got infected by the DDs and she needs time to fix the problem. This leaves Scott in a bit of a strange place, because while they did just get a win in securing Liam and Hayden, his personal life is falling apart. So it’s a good thing his best buddy Stiles is there for him, even if Stiles seems distant at times, or otherwise distracted by the monster in his mind. More wonderings if the Dark One was truly part of him? Or a corruption of the existing damage? An infection in the physiological wound that still thrummed inside him? 

(Ok so if we’re concentrating on a mix of minor action and deep reflection for the key characters for this chapter; we’ll use 20 to push the plot along towards 509).

Theo wondering why the DDs didn’t come for him?

First part takes place before the end of Chapter 18.

Start with Scott & Stiles (re-enact the Theo Scott/pack scene from 507) except the house is almost empty and go from there with enough guilt and angst and tension to drive the plot forward. Swap back to Parrish and Theo with the cop getting ready to go to work & Theo plotting his next move; focus heavily on Theo getting back into character and identifying ways to achieve his end goal. Also briefly explore his enhanced abilities to lead into the next chapter (The Heart of the Wild). Swap back to Scott & Stiles and the rebuilding of their friendship. Then maybe a time break and insert the Theo meets Stiles & Sheriff, while Deputy arrives for awkward scene of awkwardness. But he leaves eventually and Stiles and Theo are left alone. After that we have potential path divergence. And then cut back to Scott as Kira drifts away from him and engage further guilt. Cut back to the other two for the ending. 

 

Random Idea: The Grand Plan. The real reason he had returned; surprisingly that part had been true. But Theo's true nature was still walled off to him. Stiles couldn't say with any certainty that the Omega was an Omega or just another, stable, chimera. Stiles struggles with himself: keep the powers and be forever split (it's obvious to him) or inflict the powers on people, mostly Theo, and rid himself of the schism, perhaps even be united again. When he goes for the latter and Theo agrees he unwittingly gives Theo even more power than before, the Heart of the Wild absorbing it all in and turning him into a dangerous predator?

Theo and Stiles conflab over the phone until Stiles tells Theo to call over at 6ish, they need to talk, to figure things out. To start their end game, Stiles thinks to himself.

Final Chapter Ideas:

Insert conversation re Thiles, need music to work on the emotional side of that one.

Loose threads and finish Stiles’ monologue.

'It was all so chaotic in there, that it wasn't until later that Scott asked me about the gun, about how you died, really died.'

 

Begin with Stiles at the grave; the newly placed grey stone tab placed onto the grass, his name etched in and something emotionally appropriate stencilled in beneath. New too, freshly placed, he sees the workmen tip their fingers to him as they walk past. Stiles just looks at them until they’re gone. Then he glances back down at the grave and lets out a heavy sigh. It’s a nice day; warm, sun in the cloudless sky; the grass clipped and short, Stiles looking back towards his Jeep fixed up again, still some problems but better than it was. He looks around again, this time to make sure no one can hear him, and then begins to speak.

1\. Aftermath

2\. Parrish (leave of absence)

3\. Scott

4\. Thiles

5\. “Parents”

6\. Mundane

7\. All other loose threads (ID)

And then end with the actual ending we already have for this; just work it out a bit more. Go explicit?

Other Ideas: 

He looked at Stiles, eyes barely open, and smiled faintly, cuts on his face bleeding anew. 'Huh, I'm not going anywhere, Stiles. I told you this would happen, told you this was one way. Just leave me...' He trailed off, as Stiles shook his head silently, glaring at Theo.

 

Chapter title: Deal with the Devil; Stiles taking Theo to the DDs to save him, Theo dying, willing to do the unthinkable because saving his bf is worth the price; need to frame it right, but Stiles will do it?

Chapter 21: Ideas: 

They enter, describe the descent; very Brotherhood of Steel Bunker a la Fallout New Vegas, until they reach an overhanging mezzanine and look down on the DDs; lots of steam and glass, bubbling and roiling in chambers and pots. The bare steel slab in the center of the room, blood smears from a recent operation. They hide in the shadows as they look down, finally seeing the face of their enemy, well the mask... Stiles and Scott exchange a look and then he turns to nod at Theo. ‘Go.’ Theo grimaces and grabs Parrish’s arm, pushing him towards the stairs nearby. 

The DDs turn at Theo’s approaching footsteps and their heads all turn towards Parrish who shakes his hand from Theo’s and looks around him. ‘What...where are we? Who are they? Theo-‘

‘Silence.’ The Leader hissed at him, a shuddering, shimmering movement across the metal floor towards the dumbstruck cop. ‘Is this...him?’

‘Yeah, it’s him.’ Theo replied emotionlessly. ‘All yours.’ He moved aside to let the Leader pass and looked over at the Other One, nodding barely. ‘Wait.’

The Leader paused swinging around to look at him, ‘What?’

‘You think it would be this simple?’ Cue green glowing eyes (radioactive green) and Theo fight mode. Insert Scott jumping down from the rafters and Stiles appearing beside the Deputy, both with guns in their hands. ‘It’s over for you. Surrender.’ I have to at least try, Parrish thinks as Theo and Scott look at him, this should be done right. 

No surrender, engage battle mode. 

The air stinking of burning flesh and the crack of bones in the heat as Parrish's eyes are aflame. And then end with one of the 7 alts we already have, depending on how the rest of the chapter works out. Have Parrish take the body and fade to black...

 

ENDING ALTS:

Possible endings, of many: 

1\. Theo uses Stiles to get close to Scott and then attacks him, betraying everyone just like Stiles' worst fears were. Scott ends up defending himself, Theo is banished, Stiles is upset at everyone, himself most of all. 

2\. Same as above except Theo is killed. 

3\. Theo the hero. 

4\. Theo the hero who dies in Stiles' arms. 

5\. Theo the dark hero dies in Stiles arms after rescuing him from the thing that flipped his jeep, cradling his face in his bloodied hands...

 

Alternative Chapter 21: Theo leads Parrish to the Dread Doctors, Stiles breaks up Kira and Scott and leads his own prize to the Dread Doctors. End with them all standing there, looking at each other as the end game is finally revealed.

Stiles/Dark One Ideas:

So the DD Leader implants something else in Stiles, hidden from even his own colleagues, to use Stiles as his weapon, seeing the way the Doctor has Theo all to himself...

The long con: their plan for Stiles all along, with Theo there to control him, and keep him supplied in evil for just long enough. 

Triple cross: Stiles & Scott demand Theo takes them to the Doctors of Dread, Scott turns on Theo, Stiles does nothing, so Theo narrows his eyes and turns on them both just as the Leader arrives in to confront Scott. 'Excellent work, Stiles, you have proven most useful.' Cue insane boss battle. 

 

Alternative Chapter Idea Theo in the woods, on the run: Keep current opening & rework it to accepted standards. Insert the scene with Scott getting a lead from the three girls and moving over to investigate that, leaving Stiles with Deputy Parrish and the police dog as the spare members of the Sheriff’s Dept help them. Then get to the rescue scene. Then the wake up again scene. Then exposition of Theo and what he wants scene followed by Parrish’s disappointment. Scene with Stiles arriving at Scott’s in time to see Layden back. There is an air of forgiveness and they repair their damaged friendship. Stiles seems to be strange, distant, as though he’s not there: secretly fighting an internal battle for control: fear of Theo’s near death re-igniting something once thought lost. End with rebalancing of relationships and smoothing out of problems with the plot. Begin end game climb.

Alternative to the above Alternative; more Parrish/Stiles/Theo:

Theo or Liam? Cue a Deputy Parrish and Stiles moment :D Evil grin of evilness. And the Deputy's police dog ofc, since Scott backtracks and decides he needs to find his Beta first. He gives them the general area and Stiles is like 'fine, but there will be a reckoning between us, Alpha, and I will get what I deserve, what I want.'  
Theo uses his last dregs of awareness to shift back to human form; rather die as a man than live for another hour as a wolf; at least they'll have something to bury, if they even care enough to look. Meanwhile Scott busts Liam & Hayden out, kinda, all the while wondering if he made the right decision. Stiles and Parrish find Theo just before the "Nice" Doctor does and he melts back into the forest even as Stiles feels his presence. Parrish calls for aid and wraps the teenager in his coat jacket, directing Stiles to make a temporary dressing for the bandage and keeping Theo warm. 

'Get in beside him.' 

'What?' 

'For body heat. He's already way too cold.' 

'Why don't you? You're bigger.' 

'I...' Parrish flushes, 'You're his boyfriend.' 

'I thought you said it was just for heat?' Stiles grins slyly. but before Parrish can respond, 'We'll both do it; after all he needs to get warmed up right?' 

'Uh, fine.' Reluctant, but not denying that he'll relive this moment in his bedroom later for weeks! 

Alt:

'So,' Stiles smirks, 'Do you want me to be top or bottom?' 

'Just lie down Stiles. Lupus! Come here, good boy!' Parrish calls out to the police dog as Stiles shakes his head and wraps his arms around Theo. 

'You called the dog Lupus? You know what that means, right?' 

'Yeah.' Parrish responded as he guided the god into Theo's cold arms, the heat from the animal helping him stabilise. 'It means wolf.' 

'Huh, guess you're more than a pretty face after all.' Stiles muttered under his breath. The deputy didn't seem to notice as he patted the dog's head. 

'Rescue should be here in twenty minutes, the trail is a bit of a hike, but it's better we don't move him. And he's probably better off not going to the hospital.' 

'Where then? Your house, I bet you'd like that, hehe.' 

'He'd be safe.' Parrish shot back, suddenly serious. 'I wouldn't let something like this happen to him.' Stiles glared at him angrily, but couldn't think of a good enough retort. 

Especially as the Dark One nodded in agreement. 'Let him go Stiles...'

 

Of course, it's all been about what the Deputy or what Stiles wants. What about what Theo wants? He wants Stiles, he's always wanted Stiles. And knowing that the Dread Doctors screwed him over, or rather one in particular did, he's pretty angry, and determined to get him back. Even if it means crossing the barricades to do it (Team up with Scott and kick ass?) There's always a price; life doesn't just happen. 'I'll pay it. I'll give up everything...' Theo loses his power completely and Stiles returns to normalish. 

 

Ideas:

For all that Omegas are vulnerable and alone; they do have a certain power and strength of their own: is it better for him to be alone, than to be at the bottom of a pack?

Totally forgot about the fact Stiles told his Dad about Theo being guilty.

 

Alternative Chapter: Super Dark Stiles, MCD

Stiles returned home to find his father waiting for him. He was sitting in the living room and gestured for Stiles to join him. 'I was actually gonna-'

'Sit Stiles.'

'Ok.' The Sheriff's voice was strange, different than normal. Stiles frowned as he took the couch, unable to distinguish the emotions. He felt the Dark Stiles rise up and struggled to hold him back.

'Not now.' He muttered. 'What is it Dad?'

'I...are you alright, Stiles?' The man was distracted by Stiles' shuffling and mumbled comments. The teen shrugged. 'Right. Well, it's just we didn't speak when we got home last night; you tore off up the stairs and, well, I should have talked to you then.'

Confront about murders tied to him and Theo, Stiles loses his fight with the dark side and as he is about to reach behind him for the still concealed gun, the door bursts open and a large black wolf is standing there. Or is it Theo naked? And demanding Stiles to back down? What motivates Theo to come back for him, or is it more the black wolf was limping his way to Stiles? 

Ideas:

Stiles trades Scott in for Theo; 'he is truly lost to us now!'

'I met him.'

'What? When? Why didn't you tell me?'

'It's complicated...'

'Why would it be complicated Stiles?' Scott asked watching his friend squirm uncomfortably. Then a thought crossed his mind, the way Theo watched Stiles, the way they avoided talking to each other, the lingering stares Stiles gave the young looking guy when he thought the Alpha wasn't looking, the deliberate attempts to stop Scott becoming friends with Theo... 'No. No way! You can't!'

'I'm sorry Scott, he's just, I just, we're-'

'Nope!'

‘I think he’s just lonely.’

‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’ 

‘Scott, seriously, he has like no friends. He just has...me. He has me.’

 

Stiles goes to Scott and basically begs him to help him; plays the 'I know I'm not exactly your favourite person right now Scott, but I need your help, I need you.' And Scott's overjoyed and still hides it because he's not sure what Stiles' angle is on this. and then Stiles talks to him about Theo, explains what happened; he's not healing and Stiles is afraid he's going to die, 'Look, Scott I know you hate Theo, and probably me for that matter-' 

'no, Stiles. I'll never-' 

'well you should,' cue tactical Stiles, 'the things I've done, what I will do, you should hate me Scott. You should take me down right here before I do what I have to...' Thoughts? Too far?

Regardless he begs and begs, and Scott eventually relents and agrees to help him, if Stiles will aide him in his own personal crisis of getting Liam and Hayden freed.

 

Alt Chapter to Jeep flip:

It was quiet in the Jeep; had been for almost half an hour. But not the good kind of silence, rather the kind that was heavy and tense. Stiles could feel Theo looking at him every few minutes, could feel the concern in his gaze, could almost taste his worry. He frowned the screen on the dashboard; he had sneaked into the empty building earlier and set up the camera to record the corpse of the chimera. No movement for an hour, their early conversation falling into nothingness as each confronted his own thoughts. Stiles shifted in his seat to get more comfortable and glanced at Theo. The Omega was staring out the window, chin propped on one hand. Stiles shook his head briefly before speaking. 'What's with you?'

'Huh?' Theo frowned, as he turned to look at Stiles.

'Why are you moping? Ever since yesterday evening you've been acting weird, sullen, withdrawn. What's going on?' Stiles wrinkled up his face as he asked the questions; Theo just shrugged in response.

'Nothing. Nothing's changed.'

'Everything's changed. How can you just sit there and tell me you're ok. You're not the Theo I know.' Stiles glared at him but the Omega didn't seem to care. He wanted to reach over and just...do something to rattle the werewolf out of his stupor. But then Theo nodded slowly.

'I...I realised something today. I'm a bad person, not a just a bad person though, I've...it's my fault.' His speech slowed until he stopped, looking down at his hands. 

'What is?' Stiles asked carefully, feeling his darker side recede and allowing his neutral persona to exert control. 'What have you done?'

'It's my fault you're not friends with Scott anymore.' Theo sighed, looking up at Stiles quickly, before directing his gaze back down again. 'I...uh, I know about the Dread Doctors. I've always known. And at first it was all about the plan. All about you.'

 

And finally, some character building based on my alt Theo:

So how would the others (Scott, Liam, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Mason) react to the developing Thiles relationship? Let’s break it down, shall we?

 

1\. Scott: He’s the jealous friend, worried about Stiles, not because he thinks he’s making the wrong decision, but because there’s something off about Theo. Something that makes his wolf growl low and hackles raise. And it’s strange because he never felt that way until Theo started moving in on Stiles, and of course the fact that Stiles moved back...that was what unnerved Scott the most. It has nothing to do with Stiles being gay but rather that he chose so poorly. So maybe it’s less about them being together and more about the fact that Theo was Stiles’ friend first, then Scott took over when he left and now he’s back, Stiles has replaced Scott with Theo? Or maybe it was the way Theo treated Stiles whenever Scott was around; the oh-so-obvious trophy manner he held onto Stiles (the gym scene in the next chapter where Scott catches them after Malia has stormed out), the way he almost seems to say, ‘You might be the Alpha, but Stiles belongs with me, now.’ Yes, that was it. This was a challenge; Theo wasn’t trying to influence Stiles or Scott into taking him in, but rather forcing Scott to let him in. Still mainly friend jealous.

2\. Liam: The other Beta. The first of Scott’s bitten, perhaps the last; it was just an accident after all. He didn’t feel too threatened when he met Theo in the woods, even if the Omega treated him with ill concealed distain, or maybe just disregard; after all, that entire time his focus had been on Stiles. And even though his wolf senses were still attuning, Liam smelt the desire off Theo, the uncertainty off Stiles. But he hadn’t told anyone else what Theo had said to Stiles that night, not even his Alpha, even as he noticed Scott become more obsessed about the Omega; finding his motives, his true plan, his dark desires. Maybe it was because there had been this unspoken agreement between him and Stiles...Does he trust Theo? It didn’t matter, he trusted Scott and would follow his lead.

3\. Lydia: Well she’s noticed them; she is in their history class after all. Plus Stiles has taken a somewhat different approach to her of late. She always knew there was some lingering interest there, but it was more to do with how she used to pretend to be stupid so Jackson would feel better. But of course she wasn’t. And she noticed enough to know that whatever anyone else thought, Stiles was never really “looking” at her, more like sliding his gaze past to focus on Jackson. 'A pity he had left for London,' she found herself thinking often, 'I wonder if they could have been something?' But regardless, he was involved with Theo now. Theo the mystery, Theo the one no one seemed to trust. She wondered about him; saw the way he looked at Stiles, the gentleness of his smile before his face hardened again whenever he looked at anyone else. It was all too easy to imagine him as a villain. It probably didn’t help that behind that ever present grin was a wall of ice; he sent a shiver down her spine whenever their eyes crossed. There was much, much more to Theo Raeken than anyone thought, she just needed to find out what it was...

4\. Malia: Complicated, confused, angry. That was how she felt about him. A whirl of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her at any time. And then to see him with Stiles; to feel the way the air changed with the two of them in the room, the way their scents morphed into something...else. An “other” she did not quite understand; Theo had tricked her, a beautiful, perfect piece of deception, had he read her so easily? Was she that obvious? That needy? Or was it simply that he was so good? And of course she couldn’t admit it to anyone, especially not Stiles. Not when he seemed to be good with Theo, even if the Omega still set her teeth on edge. Something dark lingered about him, something that made her wary, but still, he was attractive; too attractive perhaps. She felt upset after going to the gym, because it wasn’t as though he had enticed her or suggested anything...no she was the one to do so. To make a fool of herself, to go after him when he was only playing tricks on her, it made her lash out at the wrong person; Stiles. It was only later, after Theo had intervened, after he had shown his true strength (eyes burning like a sun, strength no Omega should have), only when she had shifted and bolted through the open window, did she realise what had been bugging her all day: Why? Why did Theo try to deceive her?

5\. Kira: Does she feel a sort of kindred with Stiles, even if his spirit was a dark and broken remnant? Or does she see him as Scott’s best friend, edging away, focusing on Theo more than on them? Perhaps she likes it that way, or not. Perhaps her own spirit is acting up to get her attention, to warn her of the evil behind Theo? It is hard to know when there has been so little interaction.

6\. Mason: Little on screen interaction, but he might look up to Stiles as the only other human in the pack, and one with a wealth of knowledge. Will he perhaps wonder was has taken him so long, what with all these supernaturally enhanced bodies on display almost all of the time? Or will he see the something else in Theo’s eyes, will he see a brief moment of cool calculation before they snap back to normality? Will he be a little unnerved by Theo sudden interest in him, by the way that he seems to want to keep the members, the human ones at least, out of harm's way. What dark plans does he have?


End file.
